Happily Ever After
by deslyncullen
Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. Like the books, they met and fell in love. Unlike the books, he proposed on prom night, and she accepted. They had a fairy tale wedding, and a fabulous honeymoon. Bella got pregnant and had quadruplets. To keep the children a secret from the Volturi, they moved to Isle Esme. Will that be far enough or will the couple have their Happily Ever After?
1. Preface

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. Like the books, they met and fell in love. Unlike the books, he proposed on prom night, and she accepted. They had a beautiful, romantic wedding, and a fabulous honeymoon on Isle Esme. They attended Dartmouth with their siblings, but Bella got pregnant during freshman year and had quadruplets. In their effort to keep the children a secret from the Volturi, they moved to Isle Esme. Will that be far enough to escape the watchful eyes of Aro and the guards? Join them as they embark on the next phase of their lives. As Edward said, "Happily Ever After is just another beginning."

* * *

Preface

"Forever and forever and forever," he had murmured and I had believed because I wanted him forever.

That was what he promised. I could hear his voice in my head saying, "the fairy tale is not over yet Princess Bella. Happily ever after is just another beginning." I believed him. I believed in fairy tales and happily ever after because he swept me off my feet and whisked me into a storybook world where I lived in bliss until recently. Forever. Was that too much to ask for? Was it unreasonable to want to spend my eternity with the man of my dreams? Didn't we deserve to be happy? After all the trials we had to overcome, and all the suffering we had endured, I wanted an eternity to show him how much I loved him, but the fates had other things in store for us.

Forever, happily ever after, and eternity; every time he said those words, it was like a balm to my soul; knowing that I had the rest of time to show him how much I loved him. I never thought that our forever would end today. Poor stupid, gullible me, I thought I had it all, and like the fool I was, I thought it would last until the end of time. Well, the end of time is today, but I wasn't ready for the fairy tale to end. There were so many things I wanted to do with him.

I couldn't be angry at Edward. He had always been there for me – through the happy times and the sad, through the tears and the laughter. He meant every word he had said and every promise he had made to me and our children. I couldn't be angry with myself because the only crime I committed was falling in love with a mystical creature, which was against everything anyone had ever encountered or heard of, but there was no denying our love.

Now, this was the end of the road – the end of the fairy tale – the end of us. I wanted to scream, uproot trees, make this forest into a desolate wasteland, to match the way I felt inside, but that would not solve our problem. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him see how much this was tearing me apart, because I knew he was going through the same emotional upheaval, and any crack in my armor would make him feel worse. We were a team. It had been this way from the beginning when we realized that we were meant to be together, to today, so even in the midst of the carnage Alice saw coming, I would remain by his side. I could not live without him, so if I would have to give up my life for him, then that was what I would do.

If I believed in reincarnation, then I would have taken comfort in the notion that we may find each other again to continue our relationship. I ached in every fiber of my being. I grieved for what could have been. I wanted forever and ever and ever with my husband and our children. I wanted to see the kids grow up, get married and live long happy lives with their mates. I had planned to tell my grandchildren our fairy tale but instead, we were preparing for a fight with the Volturi. This was out of our control. It was not what I wanted, or what he wanted. It was the only option we had. Alice said that no matter how far we ran, Aro would keep searching, and pick us off one at a time until he got what he wanted. Therefore, it was for the greater good. We had to do what was best for our children. I once heard a saying, _hope for the best, but prepare for the worse_. I had always thought that was an extremely negative way of looking at life, but now I saw that saying in a new light. Hope for the best. The best outcome would be for Aro to be content with our decision to remain a family with Carlisle instead of accepting his offer of Alice, Edward and I joining his guards. The worse would be a fight to the finish; a fight that would end the existence of not only Edward and me, but also Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

I tried to tell myself that this was a dream, a horrible nightmare I would wake up from soon, but I knew better. Our lives had been the dream – a beautiful dream I wished could last. I had let the joy we shared seduce me, making me content, taking away that little fear that our lives were too perfect. Nobody could be that happy for as long as we have without paying for that happiness. Now here we were getting ready to defend ourselves against the Volturi, but before we started that fight, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him one last time. I did something he said was sexier that seeing me in a corset. I lifted my shield so he could see how I felt from the time we first met until today. After that little peek into my mind, although it was unnecessary, I said the words.

"Edward, no matter what happens today, I want you to know, that this had been the most incredible time of my life. I never knew what life was until I found you."

"Sweetheart, I have told you before, I only existed until I walked into the lunchroom and saw your beautiful face and got a whiff of your mouth watering blood."

"I leaned into him, kissing him lightly on his lips, "I love you more than life itself."

"As I love you."

Yes, I had some excellent years with the man of my dreams. We made a family of our own, which we incorporated into both our families, but all good things must end. This is what they don't tell you in the fairytale. I wanted to scream THERE IS NO FOREVER at the top of my lungs, but I have to put up a brave front. I would do anything for Edward, for our children and for our family, and right now, being brave was paramount. I held his hand tighter and focused on the task at hand – protecting my family.

Anxiously I inspected my shield; it felt just as impenetrable as before. I flexed it now into a low wide dome that arced over our company. I felt my forehead crease as I pulled the elastic armor very carefully closer. Carlisle was the farthest forward; I sucked the shield back inch by inch, trying to wrap it as exactly to his body as I could. My shield seemed to want to cooperate. It hugged his shape.

I was determined to keep him safe because in, Alice's vision, he was one of the first to die. If that happened, no one in the family would allow Aro or any of his guards to leave this forest in one piece. We would all be willing to die in our effort to destroy every one of them. _Hope for the best but prepare for the worse._

* * *

A/N:

_"Forever and forever and forever" & "Anxiously I inspected my shield; it felt just as impenetrable as before. I flexed it now into a low wide dome that arced over our company. I felt my forehead crease as I pulled the elastic armor very carefully closer. Carlisle was the farthest forward; I sucked the shield back inch by inch, trying to wrap it as exactly to his body as I could. My shield seemed to want to cooperate. It hugged his shape." – _Are direct quotes from Twilgiht - Breaking Dawn Chpater 37. CONTRIVANCES, by Stephanie Meyer.

_Hope for the best but prepare for the worse –_ (www.) (quotationspage.) com


	2. New Beginings

**Chapter 01: New beginnings**

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This picks up where Love at First sight ended. A refresher for the followers of the Lovebirds and an introduction to the newbies. Sorry it took so long to continue, but I was spreading my wings and doing other creative writing projects. Now that I've started, I should be posting regularly. I know some of the chapters for LAFS were long, so I'll try to keep these under 5000 words. As always, I welcome any suggestions and/or any advice you have. This is your story as much as mine. Hugs and kisses from the Lovebirds - DC :)

* * *

"O_nce upon a time_ _there was a shy, awkward, lonely princess who stumbled through her life for seventeen years searching for something or someone, but never finding what she was searching for. Meanwhile, Prince Charming was just as lonely as he wondered through his life looking for something or someone to give his existence meaning. In fact, he traveled the world for over one hundred years searching for the princess – only he didn't know it at the time._

_When they met, the magic between them was so strong it broke the spell that kept them lonely, breaking down the walls that kept their hearts untouched; both of them falling in love at first sight. They immediately realized that their search was over. Her love freed him from his dark past while his unconditional love gave her hope for a new beginning._

_They had to overcome many obstacles to be together, but their love was strong enough to make it through every adversity. Their love grew stronger and stronger each day. They had many adventures, they got married and had four beautiful babies then_ _they lived happily ever after_."

That was my life in a nutshell. I looked up at Edward's smiling face and couldn't hide my answering smile. He leaned over to plant a kiss over my heart before holding me close.

I took his face in my hands and said. "There was never a princess in any realm – real or fictitious whose life was as perfect as mine since I met you."

He gently kissed my lips. "The fairytale is not over yet Princess Bella. Happily ever after is just another beginning."

I kissed the kids one more time and tucked them in nice and snug. I took Edward's hand and walked to our room. It had been a long, emotional day. As much as I was glad my parents had gone back to their lives, I was going to miss them. I enjoyed having them around, watching them interact with the babies, and I especially loved how curious the babies were about seeing two new faces. All in all, everything went over smoothly, and I knew my parents would come visit us on the island, so I don't know why I felt dejected. As always, Edward picked up on my mood.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I sighed. _How could I describe my feelings without sounding hormonal?_

"I enjoyed having my parents here, and I know I would see them when we settle down on the island, but it was sad saying goodbye."

In a flash, I was in his arms. He dashed out to the balcony where he settled in a chair with me on his lap.

"This has been a highly emotional time for all of us, but for you especially. You've been through so much physically and emotionally in the past year, and every time we think we could relax, something else happens. It's natural for your emotions to be all over the place."

He hit the nail on the head. We survived out tempestuous beginning and had a beautiful wedding. We survived freshman year of college, throwing ourselves into all the activities to have the whole college experience. We even survived my pregnancy with quads and their unusual birth. Now when we should be settling down to raise our kids, we are going to be on the run. Would it ever end? Could we actually keep one step ahead of the Volturi? I felt so overwhelmed, that tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. Everything will be alright. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

He held me tight. I snuggled into him and let the tears fall. Deep down I knew I was being irrational. I had Edward and our family. I knew they would do everything in their apower to keep me and the babies safe.

"I feel better. Let's go to sleep," I told him. I placed small kisses all over his face until his frown was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Come, I know what would make both of us feel better. I'll be right back." He got up, walked back to the bedroom, and placed me on the bed before he disappeared out the door.

I knew what would make me feel better; could he be thinking of the same thing? Was he asking his family to disappear for an hour or two, so we could have alone time? Just the thought of that was making me tingly. Before I could work myself up too much, he was back.

"I asked Esme, Alice and Rosalie to look in on the babies, so we could go hunting."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I distinctly remembered our first hunt. Hunting will certainly make me feel better. Was it hunting or what came after? I had a huge grin on my face as we got ready to leave the house.

We ran through the trees like two forest animals. There was something liberating about running as fast or faster than the animals we passed. At first, I wasn't thinking of catching any of them, I wanted to feel the wind on my face, watch the world flash by and take in the potpourri of smells coming from the vegetation and the animals. It was a rush. I felt free. I wanted to keep running and never stop, but once again, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, I know you wouldn't want to stay out here all night, so we should hunt and relax before we return to the house."

Reluctantly I stopped. I had to learn to control my impulses. Thankfully, Edward was always there to remind me of my priorities.

I took a few minutes to look around, and then I expanded my mind so I could take in all the activities in a larger area. I couldn't smell anything I wanted to hunt. I would have loved to find a mountain lion, but blood was blood, whether it tasted pleasant or not.

I settled on a group of moose near a stream and moved stealthy in that direction. When I was a few feet away, I launched myself at the nearest one. The remainder scattered, but in my peripheral, I noticed that Edward had taken down one also. I tried to imitate him and took more care drinking the blood, so I didn't get it all over my clothes. The good thing with hunting deer, they didn't put up a fight like the mountain lion I devoured my first time.

After I had drained it, we searched the area for more animals and feed once more. Besides the moose, I drained a red fox. The fox was small, but it was tastier than the moose. Edward caught another enormous moose which had a large rack of antlers. After that, he dug a hole, and we buried the four carcasses. Edward had told me about the importance of covering our tracks, so no one would become suspicious if they found a large number of dead animals in the forest. We also had to be careful not to eat any of the animals on the endangered species list.

The rules on feeding were simple. Besides the rule on endangered animals, we should never feed on a female especially one who was pregnant or nursing. Moving to South America would be a relief because on the enormous jungles with abundant wildlife. As long as we fed discriminatingly as they had done for centuries, we would have food no matter how long we lived.

After the burial, we trampled the grave and scattered leaves and dead foliage over it, so it looked as undisturbed as the rest of the area. The hot animal blood in my veins made me feel more alive – it stirred my passions and awakened my hunger for him. I pulled him to me, rubbing my body against his.

He leaned down, and I watched mesmerized as his lips came closer. When his warm lips met mine, I was in heaven; I loved kissing Edward, being pressed against his hard body, surrounded by his smell, with his taste inflaming my blood.

I sighed and opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped inside. Our tongues met and separated and connected again and again until I had no more air in my lungs. I pulled away and grasped for air. He blew some of his air into my lungs, and shivers of pleasure rippled through my vein.

As I tried to calm my racing heart, I circled him like a predator. My hands caressed his chest, his thighs, his ass, up his back and across his shoulders. Feeling bold, I reached around him and cupped his erection. That growl turned me on even more. I continued my circuit, trailing my fingers inside the waist of his jeans. I stood before him again. His longing was etched on his face. I unbuckle his belt and unfasten and unzipped his jeans – tugging his jeans and underwear over his erection and down his legs. He toed off his loafers and kicked off his jeans. My eyes zeroed in on his cock, but before I could get my hands on it. He derailed me.

He mimicked my moves. My skin tingled, my panties were drenched and my nipples became hard as two pebbles. He stood flushed behind me, licking my neck and feeling his erection against my ass, made me want to lean over and let him take me like that. He cupped my breasts, massaging them through the fabric. While he was busy fondling my breasts, I decided to help him with my clothes. I wiggled my hips and lowered my yoga pants and panties. After they cleared my hips, he left my breast, to help me get them off. _Next time, I'm wearing a skirt and no all, the animals don't, care if I'm fully clothed or not. _

I turned around, and we finished undressing each other. As soon as the last piece of clothes hit the ground, we moved together again for another searing kiss. His cock was trapped against us, and I couldn't resist rubbing myself against it. He stopped the kiss and stepped back only to circle me again, kissing, touching and nibbling everywhere. We continued like this for a while as each of us tried to outdo the other. As much as I wanted to feel him inside me, I enjoyed this game – this erotic playfulness.

Eventually, I got my hands on his cock and dropped to my knees. I pumped it a few times before licking the swollen head. He growled, and I looked up at him and grinned. I held his gaze as I returned to my prize, licking and sucking it before putting it in my mouth.

I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around him, taking him in deeper each time until he was hitting the back of my mouth. I loved the feel of his cock in my mouth. Although he was hard, the skin was so silky smooth. The swollen, purple head was my ice cream cone. I lost myself as I licked and sucked his length from the head to his balls, sucking on the tight sacks, making him growl louder which made some of the animals ran away.

I stopped long enough to tease him.

"Stop that, you're scaring the animals," I said, before I took him into my mouth again.

I lightly scraped along his length with my teeth each time I came up. When I felt his cock twitching, I knew he was close, so I bobbed my head faster while one hand pumped his shaft, and I massaged his balls with the other; taking him as deep as I could and sucking harder.

He came with a roar, squirting in my mouth. I swallowed and licked him clean. I rose up and gave him a smug smile.

His eyes darkened, just before he imprisoned me in his tight embrace.

"Payback time," he said before me pushed up against a tree.

He lowered his head and sucked a nipple. He sucked long and hard. Rolling my nipple around in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, then licking it, while his hand played with the other. The changes in sensations made my knees buckle, and I had to grab his shoulders keep my balance.

"Edward, I need you now," I begged. I couldn't help it. I had to feel him inside me.

"I know sweetheart, I'll take care of you."

But he continued feasting on my breast until I thought I was going to faint from the pleasure.

He inched lower. Kissing and licking my stomach, his hands holding my hips still. My breath hitched when I felt his breath on my hot sex. His nose nudged my lips as he inhaled deeply. The flood gates opened inside me, and I started to tremble.

He groaned, and his fingers tightened on my hips.

"Put a foot on my shoulder,' he growled; his voice deep and sensual.

I did as he asked.

His tongue slipped between my lips. We both groaned. I was so close to the edge.

"Mmm," he hummed before swirling his tongue inside me. I tried to thrust into his face – wanting more. I was delirious from pleasure as he licked and sucked my lips and teased my clit with the tip of his tongue.

At last, he pushed his tongue inside me – going in and out. My hands became claws, gripping his hair. I tuned out everything around us – opening myself to the feel of his tongue inside me, and the delicious sensations running through me. I was ready to protest when his tongue slipped out of me, but before I could form coherent words his fingers were pumping inside me. When he hooked his fingers to my special spot, and rubbed against it. I lost control. He stood up, pushing me into the tree as we share another kiss – playfully, nipping at each other. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and he took the hint. I groaned as he entered me. He pushed in deep and pounded his hips into mine.

All playfulness was put aside. He was growling as he fucked me hard. The tree was shaking so hard, leaves raining down on us. Over and over he pounded into me. My hands almost like a vise around his neck.

The fire between my legs spread through the rest of my body. My pleasure increased. I leaned my head against his shoulder to keep it from banging it into the tree. On and on he went – thrusting harder and deeper. Each moan that left my mouth was accompanied by a growl from him. The muscles in my legs tightened, the coil in my stomach snapped, and my internal muscles started to spasm.

He was relentless. With a quick switch, I was hugging the tree, and he was pushing into me again. My transformed body was stronger, but since the first time we hunted, he had never been this forceful or animalistic. There was nothing gentle about this. He was fucking me hard and deep, I was enjoying it.

EPOV

We were both driven by an animal lust. I felt her muscles tighten around me, and that trick of hers nearly made me come, but I wasn't ready yet, so I pounded as hard and fast as I dared. I was glad Bella was not human anymore, so I didn't have to be afraid of hurting her. Our sounds of ecstasy joined the noises of the forest. Our scents merged with the scent of the trees, the wildflowers, and the musk coming off the animals in the clearing not too far away, creating an exotic potpourri for my senses, which inflamed my blood and made me get even closer to the edge.

I felt this need to possess her. I wanted to drive ever thought out of her mind, replacing all her hurt, and fear with pleasure. So I increased the pace. Over and over, we danced this sensual dance. Giving and taking. Taking and giving. The feel of her hot core and her hot fluids created an intensely pleasurable feeling, but this wasn't about me. I gave her as much pleasure as she could take. When I felt she was ready to collapse, I leaned over and bit. Her muscles clamped down on me; squeezing me tighter. I kept moving, riding out her orgasm until I couldn't resist the pull of her pull of her body any longer. I threw my head back and roared her name.

I slipped to the ground with her in my arms, and angled our bodies so we could lie on our sides, face to face. I looked at her in adoration. I was worried about being rough with her, but I reminded myself that she was half vampire, she could handle me, even as out of control as I was tonight.

Holding her like this, was the best part of our love making; seeing her flushed face, watching her racing pulse – which made the smell of her blood sweeter, holding her in my arms, caressing her, calming her, and whispering words of love to her. This is when I'm at my most vulnerable. This is what she does to me. My sweet, adorable wife, and I would give anything, do anything to keep it this way. After her heart returned to normal, we had round two and three until the dawn broke. Then, it was time to go back to our family before the kids woke up.

As we dressed, we talked about her parents' reactions to the babies, and all the things which happened during their visit. We talked about the move and how our lives would change on the island. Then she told me about this brilliant idea she had.

"Edward, when we get to the island, I want to start a little farm; just a couple of cows, sheep, chickens and a vegetable patch. I want to grow all the food the babies and me would eat, plus, I think they would love the animals. We would have to tell them that they cannot drink the blood from the farm animals, but they're highly intelligent so they would be able to understand."

"That's a brilliant idea. Animals don't like vampires because they could sense that we are predators, but maybe with you and the babies around, they wouldn't be too skittish, and we'll all help with preparing the soil and planting whatever you want to try."

She was excited about her plan, going into more details as she fleshed it out in her mind. She wanted to be self-sufficient. The babies were going to be ready for food soon, so if we could grow the vegetables we feed them and the meat they'll eventually consume, that would be the ideal situation. Along with building the guest cottages, the farm would also give my family something constructive to do with all the time we have on our hands at night.

"Esme would love the idea of planting vegetables. She takes pride in her flower gardens at each of our houses, but she never tried vegetables because we didn't need them, so this would be something she would get into."

We decided to address this with the family on the flight. Esme and Carlisle knew the island better than us, so they would be able to suggest the perfect spot for the farm. It's a tropical island, so we should be able to grow almost anything.

I was glad we came to the forest because Bella was much happier by the time we got ready to head back home. I intend to do whatever I had to, to keep that smile on her face. I was the luckiest man in the world. Not only did I find Bella, but she blessed me with little Eddie, Anthony, Elizabeth and Antonia. _I can't believe that I've started calling my son Eddie instead of Junior - if I wasn't delirious with joy, I would kill Emmett._ These were the reasons for my existence, and I would die before I let anyone hurt a hair on their precious heads.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Saying Goodbye**

This was our last night in New Hampshire. Before I went to bed, I decided to walk through the rooms one last time.

The furniture, TVs and personal things we wanted for the island, had been packed into a container, and sent to the shipping company a few weeks ago so our stuff would arrive soon after we get there. Our family was nice enough to send most of their clothes ahead in the container, leaving the majority of space in the cargo hold of the plane for the cribs and all the other baby things we would need immediately to set up their nursery and the astronomical amount of clothes we need for them. It didn't help that Alice saw them as living dolls and spend her night creating outfits for them. _I think she's planning to start a designer label, featuring baby and children clothes._ For safe keeping, Esme's antiques were put into storage. The remainder of the furniture was covered with dust sheets.

As I walked through the rooms, I thought of all the fun we had here. The Valentine's party Alice hosted in the living room because it was not safe for me to attend any of the annual parties hosted by the organizations at the college, the Celine Dion concert we had because I couldn't travel to Vegas to see her show, the evenings of dancing Edward and I introduced the family to, to while away the evening hours, the christening party we had with my parents after we came back from the church and so many more joyous occasions.

I recalled our yoga classes in the den, to keep me flexible and to help me relax during my pregnancy. My fingers trailed along the cold fireplace as I recalled the romantic hours Edward and I had spent in front of the fire during the winter.

In the kitchen, I smiled at the memory of the day Edward first made me homemade juice and Emmett decided to taste it, spitting juice and venom all over the kitchen, because it tasted "yucky". I could almost smell and taste the delicious meals everyone made to keep me, and the babies well fed with the most nutritious and tasty dished as they watched in amazement when I ate one dish after marveling that such a tiny human could consume so much food.

In the nursery, I climbed unto the window seat. I remembered how it had become my sanctuary in my more emotional moments during my pregnancy. I thought of my pregnancy journal and how I had chronicled all the things that happened during my pregnancy along with my personal thoughts, which I had planned to leave with a letter I had written my unborn babies so if I didn't survive their birth, Edward could find it and read it to them when they got old enough to ask for mommy - I wanted them to know how much I loved them already. I also attached an MP3 file with "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

_My darling children,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to see you, or to hold you, but you should know, that I'll always be looking down at you and you would always carry me in your hearts. Your daddy and I were extremely excited when we found out we were going to be parents, and although I will not be here to help him take care of you, I know he will do a terrific job. I know this because since I've met him, he had been taking care of me and all during my pregnancy, he has been the most attentive husband and daddy. He has the potential to be the perfect daddy._

_You are our little miracles, and I've done my best to follow doctor's orders (both your daddy and grandpa) to ensure you grow big and healthy. The first time I heard you little hearts beating was one of the happiest days of my life. Every week I carried you safely has been a personal victory for me because I was determined to keep you safe inside me for as long as possible. _

_Many days, while curled up in your nursery, I dreamed of seeing your first smiles, hearing your first words, watching you take your first steps, and I could almost visualize those milestones. _

_I want you to live life to the fullest and at every milestone, think of me looking down on you, and how proud I am. Being a mom for the past few month, have thought me so much more about life, and unconditional love. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to nurture you. You have made my life worthwhile and I have not regretted my decision to have you, and I would do it all again._

_God bless you._

_Mommy_

_XOXOXOX_

I quickly wiped away a tear at that recollection, then continued with my nostalgic tour.

In the adjoining bathroom, I looked at Alice's latest creation. True to her word - when she bought the washable paints and crayons for the babies - every night, she drew a new mural to engage their attention during bath times, and it's not just her, the whole family works like a well-oiled machine, taking turns to bathe, power, lotion, diaper and dress the little angels. I don't know what Edward and I would have done without our family. During the times I thought I would not survive the birth, I consoled myself with the knowledge that Edward would have lots of support to help him through my loss and the care of the babies. I knew he thought he wouldn't live without me, but I hoped the responsibility of taking care of our kids, would have been enough incentive for him to go on. Plus, there was always that spark of hope, that Edward would do anything to keep me from dying; that's the reason why he had his venom in a special syringe in the hospital room during the delivery. The plan was to plunge his venom directly into my heart. Thank God everything worked itself out; my body had been changing all through the pregnancy, so it healed itself during and after the birth. I would have loved to be a vampire like Edward, but I love being a half-breed even more. I get the best of both worlds; I'm strong and fast, but I still have a heartbeat, I could eat my favorite foods, and I could sleep – I would have missed sleeping because it would have meant no more erotic dreams.

I walked into our bedroom and was bombarded by the images that flashed through my head. Besides all the days and nights Edward and I spent in our bed, my favorites were celebrating special occasions, especially his enthusiastic response when I wore my Raggedy Anne outfit, our anniversary when he gave me a bag filled with charms representing all the milestones in our relationship, and my last Valentine's surprise for Edward, when Rosalie and Alice helped me turn our bedroom into an exotic room from a Moroccan palace with all the silk hangings, throw pillows and other accents. _Which reminds me, I need to buy more chocolate body paint._

I looked at the bed with our four beautiful babies, and I got choked up with emotions. It always amazed me that I was able to carry all four of them for so long. I hoped they wouldn't grow too fast because I want to enjoy each stage of their development. After their first week, they started to gurgle, coo, and hum. Then they began to squeal and laugh. Everyone took pleasure in cooing and gurgling and laughing back at them. They also hold our gazes and look around the room if they hear Edward or me. From my pregnancy, we knew they loved music, so Edward made a few recordings and played the CD for them every day. They also like the CD our siblings bought them after the birth when Alice and the others went berserk and bought out a flower shop with every baby arrangement and gift basket available. Edward and I try to talk normally to them, but sometimes, like our siblings, we resort to baby talk. I remembered their first toothless grins – all four of them. It felt as if my heart stopped beating for a few seconds as I watched each one. Now I can't get enough of their smiles. Our family feels the same way about our little miracle babies. It's amazing to see my vampire family interaction with the tiny babies. We knew they were stronger than newborns, and they never actually seemed like preemies, but we were not taking chances with them, so we treat them just like fragile human babies.

I still breast feed, but Carlisle had some blood left over from my pregnancy and the delivery, so we decided to give the blood to the babies. They enjoyed it and like me, the blood gave them extra energy, but we agreed to refrain from giving them anymore for a while because there was a noticeable increase in their daily growth when Carlisle measured them the next day. As long as I keep producing milk the way I do, we don't have to worry about introducing anything new to their diet yet. I pumped my milk more often so the whole family could join in on feeding times instead of me having to nurse them while the women in the family looked on.

I relaxed enough, to let the babies sleep in the nursery a week after their birth – we let them sleep two to a crib. I knew someone would be watching over them while they slept because even when they take naps during the day, at least one person was in the room with them. That expensive surveillance system in the nursery turned out to be a waste of money. The only thing it was used for, is for Emmett to download endless hours of footage which he adds to his home movie collection.

Edward tucked me in next to the babies, and sang my lullaby so I could fall asleep faster. The babies were sleeping in our bed because their cribs had been dismantled during the day, packed in the old fashioned steamer trunks Esme found from an antique dealer, and sent ahead to the airport with all the bigger items. While the children and I slept, Edward and the rest of the family would pack up our personal things – only leaving out what we would need for the trip.

This house, like the house in Forks, our cottage and Charlie's house will always be special because of the memories we created, but this house will always be extra special to me. This is where Edward and I created our babies. This is where our little angels were born. What could be more special? The island will always be memorable in its own way because of our honeymoon, and taking the babies there will create new memories so I have no regrets. One door closes, another one opens.

* * *

We were taken to the airport in a limousine which took us right to the steps of the plane. We were greeted like celebrity by the pilot, who introduced us to the co-pilot. We trooped unto the plane while Carlisle discussed cruising altitude and flight time and weather conditions with the pilot. Most of the cargo was sent ahead so there was only a few suitcases for the ground crew to load.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. I turned around in all directions, taking in the luxurious cabin. I knew we were taking a chartered flight, but I assumed it would still look like the inside of a regular plane.

When we spoke about chartering a plane for the tip, it made sense. I remembered how long the flight was for our honeymoon and it would be worst travelling with the babies. It was less conspicuous than eight vampires and four babies sitting around the waiting area of a regular flight – after all, we were not looking to draw attention to ourselves, or publicize the fact that we were travelling to South America. The advantages of chartering a flight included the time we would save by having a direct flight instead of changing planes, the convenience of choosing our departure time, and the almost unlimited amount of cargo we could travel with.

The opulent cabin interior looked more like a den in a million dollar mansion than a cabin in a plane. It was totally different from the inside of the small Carlisle charted to bring us home from Seattle on New Year's.

"Welcome to Cullen Airlines. My name is Alice Brandon, and this is Rosalie Hale. We will be your flight attendants today. Please let us know if there is anything we could do to enhance your flying experience."

Alice walked around pointing out the exits, talking about buckling your seat belts – for this she sat in one of the chairs and demonstrated how easy it was. She also spoke about the safety features on the plane like a real flight attendant. Then she started describing the luxurious interior. _Like that needed any explaining._

The seating arrangements consisted of overstuffed reclining cream leather armchairs in groups of four, around beautiful tables with a glossy wooden finish; one table was folded up as an example of how you could fold up the four edges to make the tables smaller – giving you more room to relax. _I guess that's their idea of a folding tray table._ Under the windows on both sides of the plane were comfy looking sofas made from the same cream leather. The same wood was used as paneling under the windows and all around the plane. The wooden finish gave the luxurious space, the look of a home. To finish the home effect, small oriental rugs were scattered around the space. A splash of color was added from the burgundy blankets which were artfully draped on the sofas and for added comfort or just another homey touch, there were brown and gold throw pillows on the sofas and some of the armchairs. We would be flying in comfort and style.

Alice pointed to a wall or panel at the back of the cabin which was covered in the same beautiful, shinny wood. The top of which sported a large flat screen TV.

"For your entertainment, we offer an assortment of movies and a video game system with a variety of games and wireless controls." She pointed at the panel and opened two doors built almost seamlessly into the panel under the TV.

"This is fantastic!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect for us."

"The company could design the space with seats in rows like a traditional airline or you could request something else. It depends on how many people are traveling and whether you're flying on a business trip or for entertainment or VIP groups." She explained.

"Now follow me."

Esme and Rosalie took the babies and settled on one of the sofas while the rest of us, followed her behind the panel into a fully equipped galley; with a stainless steel sink and wooden cabinets. Like the cabinets under the TV, the beautiful finish hid a microwave and a fridge.

"Come, let me show you upstairs," Alice said, tugging my hands, so I could follow her. On the other side of the cabin, there was a bathroom and a staircase.

The stairs were on the other side of the cabin – behind the cockpit.

"This is the restroom." She pointed to a door next to the stairs.

Again, the same feeling of a home continued with the interior design. There was a chest in a little nook which was made from cream colored marble. The door had a green design similar to an opened peacock tail, but on closer inspection, it was more like a bunch of aloe vera spread out like a fan. This was done in tiny green tiles, on a cream background with a burgundy finish around the edges – almost the same color as the blankets. On top of this beautiful piece was an intricately carved sculpture of a horse. The sculpture was done to look like the horse was in a trot. On the other side, was a planter done in a similar design to the chest, but instead of the design on the front, the plants were trained to droop over the edge. Other tropical plants were planted, including Birds of Paradise flowers. The rail on the staircase was done in glass and brass. The glass was etched with an ivy pattern; bring the entire corner into harmony.

Upstairs had a bedroom with a bed covered with a cream bedspread and fluffy pillows, and two leather chairs, and a rug like the ones in the cabin. Most of the bedroom was covered in the glossy wood, including the little ledge under the windows. The bed was right next to the windows, so you could lay in bed and watch the clouds float by. I smiled at the idea of being in bed at 30,000 feet in the sky.

"Hey little brother, you could join the mile high club, and unlike most people who do it in a tiny bathroom, you have a bed," Emmett said and thumped Edward on the back as he raised his eyebrows in that way of his. I blushed. I had hoped that being a vampire would put an end to this embarrassing display, but since I'm still half human, that blush will probably haunt me for a long time.

"The bathroom is through this door."

Alice opened the door to reveal a bathroom unlike any bathroom you'll see on a regular plane. The focal point was a pedestal sink, and a cushioned leather seat cover over the toilet. The wooden wall, cabinets and closet doors, added to the feel of home. And again, behind what looked like a closet, was a tiny shower. I loved the way they used the wood to hide some of the features. It was fun watching Alice open the doors to reveal the treasures hidden inside.

We heard the pilot on the intercom telling us to take our seats and prepare for takeoff, so we returned to the cabin and buckled in until we reached cruising altitude and the pilot announced it was safe to move around the cabin.

The girls and I went upstairs to feed and change the kids while the guys got ready to play games, and Carlisle settled down with a medical book. We took the babies back downstairs because they were still wide awake after their feeding. I think they caught the excitement from everyone. They remained awake all day; their heads turned in all directions as they took in all the activities around them. Finally, Edward insisted we go upstairs to rest. We placed the babies across the bed with their heads under the windows – it was dark outside, but we pulled down the shades so they wouldn't get distracted by the flashing lights on the wing. Edward and I spooned at the foot of the bed and the pillows acted like a barrier at the head so they couldn't rolls off. I wasn't worried about that happening because I knew with Edward's quick reflexes he'd be able to catch them before they get to the edge of the bed, much less the floor. Edward sang a lullaby he made for the babies, and Jasper helped by sitting in one of the chairs and calming us all down. After the babies fell asleep, he discretely left the bedroom.

* * *

A/N:

The song and lyrics can be found on YouTube.

Idea for cabin interior taken from the following sights: -

Cabin, kitchen, staircase & bedroom: - (w w w).(private-jets).(org/pictures/)

Bathroom: - (izmoscrop).com (/aircraft-manufacturers/airbus/)

I'll try to start a Google site for this story and add pictures like I did for LAFS


	4. Isle Esme

Chapter 3 – Isle Esme

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

ESPOV

After Bella and Edward had taken my grandbabies upstairs, I heard Emmett making jokes about "The Mile High Club". I knew Emmett was only doing it out of fun and after the long decades of teasing Edward and the rest of his siblings, it was natural for him to include Bella in his harmless jokes, but I wanted to save her from this unnecessary embarrassment. Normally, I didn't get involved with their jokes and pranks, but the plane was too small for this; there would be no place for her to hide except the bedroom and that would have made the jokes worse.

"Emmett, you will not say anything to Bella and Edward about the Mile High Club."

"But Ma, they know I'm only joking," he protested.

"Yes, we all know that, but Bella is still getting used to not having much privacy and it embarrasses her."

"Okay, but you're taking all the fun out of this trip." He grudgingly gave me his promise, but I knew he would find a way to tease Edward at a later time.

"Come baby let's make our own mile high experience," Rosalie said and led him to the bathroom in front of the plane.

After that, Alice and Jasper disappeared into the galley on the pretense of preparing lunch for Bella. Carlisle and I looked at each other and smiled. Kids would be kids, and no matter how old they were in vampire years, they would always be teenagers.

Now that, we were alone, I decided to talk to Carlisle about our adorable grandbabies. Although, they were super twins, each one had their own personality.

"Carlisle, are we ever going to get accustomed to the idea of being grandparents?"

He smiled fondly, "maybe in a few years, but the novelty will never wear off."

"I'm thinking about how different they already are. I love walking into a room and seeing their eyes light up when they look at me, and the little sounds of contentment they make after I feed them or even if I just caress their tiny limbs. And when they smile, they're even more adorable." All the love I had for my human baby was manifested into the love I have for them.

"Darling, I know what you mean. In my line of work, I come into contact with lots of babies, but being around our grandchildren is a whole new experience. Knowing that they are our family makes being near them and taking care of them more rewarding. I couldn't love them anymore that I do; even if we were human, and Edward was our natural son. In fact, the depth of our emotions is much stronger than most humans, so this experience has been raised to new heights for us."

Although vampires are supposed to be frozen in time and their emotions remain stagnant. Since Bella came into our lives, she not only changed Edward, but their love has changed us all irrevocably – making us more of a family now. I treasured the opportunity to be a mother again, and our kids have indulged me in this even though their do not need mothering, but since Bella's pregnancy, there has been a new level of family bond between us all, and the birth of the babies strengthened that connection.

I love my grandbabies; they are always smiling, and are even tempered. They feed, play, and sleep easily, and don't cry when they wake up. They love everyone and everything. They had no problem adjusting to all of us, and when Charlie and Renee came, they took to them right away. Some babies would not like to be held by so many different people.

"Carlisle, is it normal for babies to be so well behaved? I haven't heard them cry, and they seem to be so even tempered."

He laughed. "Tell me when do they have a chance to cry? From the time, they're awake someone is changing and feeding them, playing with them or walking with them in their arms cooing and singing."

He was right. We would hold them all day and night if Bella would let us get away with it. They are all happy, and they love to be touched and cuddled, but there are little traits that are more prominent in one than the others.

"Little Eddie, reminds me of Emmett." I told Carlisle, wanting to explore my theory about their personalities.

"Is it because he's the biggest?" He teased.

I had to admit that he was right, "yes that, but also, he is the one who is in constant motion. He is always flailing his legs and arms as if he wants to start moving around on his own already, and he's also the one who babbles a lot more than the others. He seems to be storing up information in his head for when he could talk. He's going to be a Magpie and a ball of energy."

"I don't know if that is a good combination for a toddler, but you're right. He seems that way to me too."

"Then there is Anthony. He takes everything in, and I can almost picture his little forehead wrinkling as he analyzes everything he sees and hears. Elizabeth seems more excited about everything around her; while the other babies smile she seemed to giggle from the beginning. She always raises her hands first to be picked up. She's last to fall asleep and first to wake up in the morning as if she doesn't want to miss anything. While all of them are happy and affectionate, Antonia seems to exude more loving feelings. It's almost like Jasper's gift for manipulating emotions; when I'm holding her, I get a feeling of wellbeing. Do you think that's part of her gift?" I was looking forward to seeing more of their personality development, but I knew, it wouldn't all be fun and games.

"It may be. It could be another way for her to communicate; she's happy and content, so she makes you feel that way too." He looked at me with a big, goofy grin, which reminded me of one of the kids.

"When the time comes, we have to set limits and be strict with them, so they don't misuse their gifts."

"Carlisle, how fast do you think they're growing?"

He didn't even have to think about it, he must have come to a conclusion already. "I think for each week since their birth, they have developed at least three times as fast as a human baby."

I breathe a sigh of relief. That wasn't too bad. It meant that they wouldn't be growing as fast as I feared.

"If we continued giving them blood, they would have developed at a much faster rate. By this time, they would be almost like a one year old."

"Then I'm glad Bella and Edward decided to wait until they were older to give them more blood."

"Me too; as much as I would have loved to study their rate of growth with the blood, I understand that they would want to enjoy the experience. Bella may not want to put her body through the stress and trauma of being pregnant again."

I knew her body healed itself after the birth, but we never spoke about the possibility of her getting pregnant again. "Is it even possible for her to have another child?"

"Yes, her body is functioning like a normal human. We decided to give her the shots again so she wouldn't have an unexpected pregnancy. They know that if they wanted to try again, she has to stop the shots and let nature take its course."

"Good, else we'd have to buy a bigger island." I teased. I knew our island could hold over a thousand people comfortably, and even if Bella and Edward had four kids every year, it would take decades to overpopulate our island.

It was a pleasure talking about the babies, and I could continue this conversation for the rest of the flight, but I decided to change the topic.

"Who have you invited to the island and how soon are we going to be receiving visitors?"

"First to arrive will be our family from Alaska. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Irena are all eager to see the babies. Even Eleazar has been calling for updates on their growth. I'm not sure about Laurent, but he may be curious to see the babies also."

We were all looking forward to seeing the Danali family too. They were the ones who went to the jungle to speak with Nahuel and Huilen when Carlisle had to cancel his trip.

"Of course Nahuel and Huilen will be here soon after Tanya's family if not before. I've already sent a message through my friends on the outskirts of the jungle so as soon as they get it, they'll be here. For Nahuel, Bella is unique because she survived the birth. His mother and the mothers of his sisters, all died during the delivery, so the fact that she is still alive is a novelty to him. He already knew a vampire and human could reproduce, but the fact that Bella is alive makes him wonder if his mother could have survived too."

"I hope this does not make him hate his father more." I was worried about him.

"He'll be sad that he could have had an opportunity to grow up with his mother and didn't, but I don't think it will develop into him hating his father more then he already does."

I was relieved to hear that.

"Then there's Amun from Egypt and he may bring Tia, Benjamin, and Kebi, Alistair, Charles and Makenna from Europe, our friends from Ireland Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, and the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan. These are the vampires I reached out to get information on human-vampire pregnancy and the best way to go about taking care of Bella when she got pregnant. Bella's conception and safe delivery of four half vampire babies are phenomenal, and our friends consider themselves fortunate to have lived this long to see such a miracle."

"I'm worried about too many people knowing, and the Volturi would hear about the babies. We don't want them involved in our lives."

"Don't worry. These are my close friends. They knew about the possibility of Bella and Edward having a baby for a while now, then they knew about her pregnancy and the birth of the babies. They would give up their lives before they betray us."

I pulled up a map of the island and tried to find the best spots to build guest houses. There were lots of coves around the island with private beaches so it would be a good idea to build around those. There was enough land to put enough space between each house, giving everyone some privacy in case we have more than one coven on the island at a time. We have to start with at least two, so if Charlie and Renee came together, they could both have their own house. I added a few clusters to different parts of the island, trying to find the most secluded coves.

With all of us working together, we should have at least one house built in a week. After all, we were only building two bedroom houses. The nomads wouldn't care about a house, but it would be a lovely gesture to offer them one anyway. We would have to build a bigger house for the Danalis or have them use two houses. Alice had a brilliant idea to build tree houses, so I have to look into that. It would be something different, and when my grandbabies get bigger, they could play in the tree houses. The nomads may even like a tree house better than a regular house or cottage.

I added a few buildings in the taller stronger trees in the forest, and I liked the way they looked. We could try different styles to make each one different. I think the older kids would get a lot of fun out of them until the babies are old enough to take over. Maybe we'll build more tree houses than actual bungalows. Eventually everyone could have our own tree house – someplace private to escape if we ever wanted to get away for a while.

I was surprised when I heard the babies stirring upstairs. I thought they would have slept longer, but maybe the excitement from everyone was being transmitted to them even in sleep. Bella and Edward brought them down and eventually Alice and Jasper came with her meal and Rosalie and Emmett joined us. I showed them what I was working on and they were all excited about the tree houses and decided to use the rest of the flight looking for ideas for their houses. I smiled as I thought of the crazy structures they might come up with.

* * *

BPOV

"Esme, the house looks spectacular!" I exclaimed when the house came into view. All the lights were on inside, so it looked bright and inviting.

"I had most of the downstairs walls replaced by glass and used glass upstairs too. This way you can enjoy views of the ocean from almost every room."

The house was beautiful, and it looked magical. All the lights reflecting off the glass and the house was silhouetted against the Royal blue of the early evening sky while tall palm trees swayed in the slight breeze, blowing off the ocean.

"It reminds me of the structure Alice set up for the wedding," I said. At night, I'm sure it will have the same effect of being inside and looking up at the moon and stars and feeling like you are out there that you are part of nature; the new house was more in tuned with its natural surroundings.

The closer we got the bigger and brighter the house looked and the more excited I became. I couldn't wait to see it up close and walk through the rooms so before Carlisle finished securing the boat to the landing, I jumped off the boat with Beth in my arms, but Edward stopped me in my tracks.

"Sweetheart, let me take the baby."

"Are you afraid I'll drop her?" I asked indignantly. I was not a clumsy human anymore.

"The thought never crossed my mind. Without the baby, you would be able to move around more freely. Plus, Rose and Alice could give them a bath, so after you complete your tour, you could feed them, and we could put them to bed."

"Where are they going to sleep?"

"Our rooms are on the ground floor. The spare room was expanded to make one spacious room for the babies. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to take their stuff off the boat and get their room ready."

"That's perfect. They must be tired. They only took a cat nap on the plane."

"How could they sleep when they parents were being naughty in the bed right next to them," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear and sending shivers through me. I shook my head and got my mind back on the matter at hand.

I remembered how quickly Edward and the guys had put the nursery together the first time, so I was confident that before I was ready, the cribs and other furniture would be assembled, and arranged as if they had been there for years.

"I'll have Rose put some lavender in their bath to relax them." Edward said, and that convinced me. I handed over Beth and continued my mad dash to the house with Esme at my side.

I stopped on the deck, looking around at the changes up close. I was not prepared for the magnitude of the work which was done, but one thing in particular shocked me.

"Why do we have a pool when the beach is right here?" I asked in confusion.

"The pool water is pumped from the ocean. I thought it would be a good way to introduce the babies to the beach. The pool has the same water, there is no sand to get into their little crevices, and the pool will be more controlled. I know there are enough of us to keep them safe in the ocean, but until they start walking and talking, we could use the pool." Esme explained. "Plus, I have a soft spot for pools since your pregnancy."

One day, Esme surprised me by taking me to a pregnancy swim class at the YMCA. We had a wonderful time in the pool and afterward at lunch, we had a heartfelt mother daughter talk. We became closer after that day. I don't know how I would have made it through my pregnancy without her kindness. In fact, the whole family made my pregnancy as stress free as possible. A picture of my siblings drawing on my large stomach in the pool at my baby shower, made me chuckle. I can only imagine what mischief we'll get into in this pool.

"That's a terrific idea. I just assumed we'd wait a few months before taking them to the beach, but now, we could have them in the water as soon as tomorrow." I said as I continued looking around. "Tell me about all the other changes."

"I wanted to expand the deck and incorporate that with the interior space. When the glass sliding door in the living room is opened, the two spaces would be combined into one large family area. I also had the garden area expanded to make a bigger lawn so the kids would have somewhere to play – that's not covered by sand." She thought about everything. It was not just about renovating the house; it was making it a good home for us with the kids.

"I like the changes you made. The combination indoor-outdoor living space is fantastic." Besides the expansion of the deck, the living room was expanded to include a smaller room which was separated by a half wall and half sliding glass door. This smaller room would replace the game room we had at the house in New Hampshire. The huge TV from the house would be put on the wall in the living room for our family gatherings.

"As Edward mentioned, the spare bedroom was expanded and will be used for the nursery. Later, the room could be closed off to make two rooms, so the boys and girls will have a separate space," Esme explained as she showed me the room. It was painted white with built-in white cabinets and cupboards. The cupboards had cherry yellow doors, which added a splash of color to the room. Like the other rooms, one of the walls was glass, with vertical blinds and light gossamer yellow and white curtains. I knew Alice would waste no time painting clouds on the ceiling and drawing a beach scene or fishes on the walls.

Edward and my room looked the same as I remembered it. I thought of all the fun we had in that room, and all the other rooms on the ground floor – which was all that the house consisted of during our honeymoon. At least I'll be able to walk through the rooms upstairs without blushing – I could blame my red cheeks on the heat.

"The other bedrooms are upstairs," Esme said as she led me to the wooden, open staircase leading to the top floor. Part of the roof was glass, creating a skylight. The wood used to support the roof and the beams were bare and stained the same dark brown used through the house. One side of the house had two bedrooms with connecting baths, and the other side had another bedroom with full bath and an office or study room. The study/office had a white built in desk against the outer wall, which ran the length of the room with black chairs waiting for us to sit and start our homework. The wall opposite the desk was half glass and half bricks, and the area rug was made from a blend of browns and creams which matched the bricks perfectly.

Esme told me about the shutters which would protect the glass in case of hurricanes. She didn't say it, but I'm sure the shutters would act as a defensive mechanism, like the house in Forks. Hopefully we wouldn't have to use it for severe weather or as protection against anyone.

Besides the large family areas, there were several smaller places for more intimate gatherings. Like the little deck upstairs, just off the study which overlooked the pool. In the kitchen, under the stairs, was a small wooden table with four white chairs that could be used at snack times or for a quick meal, instead of using the dining room or as a place to sit if you wanted to keep the person who was cooking company. There was a small round table with chairs between the couches on the deck and the pool. Although the table was made of wood, it had a glass top, so it would be great for cold drinks. The other cool thing about that table was that it was under the overhang of the extended roof used for the outdoor sitting area so it would offer a welcome respite from the sun. Then there were the hammocks and deck chairs and other little personal touches, unique to Esme's designing skills. These special touches made it more than a show place; they made the house into a comfortable home. I loved the changes and all the glass will fill the rooms with natural light. Esme's idea of incorporating the indoor and outdoor, worked beautifully and the glass, the wooden floors and beams, the perfectly selected furniture, the bright white paints and all the little accents, worked in harmony to create a perfect setting for our family and unless we went to the mainland, there was no one for miles and miles and miles. We could be ourselves here. I was excited to see how it looked during the day and at sunset. My heart felt lighter. I almost skipped, to the stairs, to make my decent to my precious little angels. Another home. Another new beginning.

**A/N:**

**Pictures of house taken from (www.) ****boimcapcus.c o m** /reconstruction-of-houses-in-brazil

**I can never get these links to work. If you want to see where my inspiration for the house came from, check the Happily Ever After Google site link on my profile.**


	5. Isle Esme part 2

Chapter 4 – Isle Esme - Part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

While we fed the babies, Alice told us about her plans for the nursery. In keeping with the animal theme I had selected for the first nursery, she decided to do something similar, but instead of a forest, she was going to use the ocean. She had been doing sketches since Esme decided on the design for the nursery, but she couldn't decide between doing one large mural, and doing two separate ones – one for the girls' side of the room and another for the boys'.

"I want to keep them close together for as long as possible," I reminded her. Edward and I had spoken about it after they were born and we agreed that for now, we'd continue doubling them up until they grew bigger and needed more space, so two cribs were set up next to each other close to the glass. Then that would increase to four cribs in and row. I knew eventually the boys and girls will have to be separated, but for now, it felt right for them to be close together. Plus, I'll never forget Carlisle said that the placentas may have been fused together because the babies wanted to be close to each other.

"For the boys, I wanted to draw Noah's Submarine. It's a twist to Noah's Ark, but instead of an ark, a yellow submarine will be full of animals, and sea creatures will be swimming around it. Half of the submarine would be above water, so animals will be on deck, some will be flying in the sky above the submarine, some looking through the portholes and the sea animals will be in the ocean swimming, and cavorting." As she spoke, she got more and more excited. Soon we were all caught up in the discussion; even the guys came in and gave their input. After she finished feeding and burping Anthony, she gave him to Edward, and ran off to get her laptop and started adding the suggestion we were making. After we put the babies to sleep, we gathered around her laptop to see the picture.

"Alice, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed. Speaking about it with all the crazy ideas everyone had, it was hard to see it all coming together, but it did.

A gorilla was flying a diamond shaped green kite with orange dots. The kite had a tail of blue, pink and yellow which streamed in the sky behind it. Also in the sky were toucans, pink flamingos, pelicans and other little birds. A white chicken was perched on the top of the periscope. Under the chicken was a green snake with orange and yellow triangles along his back. Half his body was wrapped around the periscope while the other half floated in the air. A pretty parrot or some other tropical bird was perched at the end of the snake's tail. The bird's body was orange with a touch of yellow and the feathers of his wings were blue, and one of the tigers was balanced on a surfboard. Under the sea, an orange and pink octopus was wearing goggles, a mother turtle was swimming with four baby turtles. A baby whale was caught just as his body shot out of the water, while two dolphins were ready to dive back in. There was even a baby tiger shark. In the first porthole, there was a man, steering the submarine with the help of a few animals, and bunnies and other animals were looking through the other two portholes. It seemed like most of the animals and creatures were represented in her painting - there were also zebras, giraffes, a moose, monkeys, a big horn sheep with his white wool and black face and legs, camels, toucans, a walrus, a crocodile, a hippo, elephants, gorilla, rhinoceros, sting ray, and foxes. She even drew waves on the top of the ocean and bubbles at the back of the submarine where the propeller was, and bubbles floated up from some of the fish. The sky was painted blue, but not a bright blue like daytime. The sky was painted with a hint of grey and pinks and yellow tints similar to the colors of either twilight or dawn. I was absolutely perfect. Lots of God's creatures great and small living harmoniously on and around the submarine.

"For the girls, I had designed a pastel colored picture of baby sea creatures." I looked at her sketch, and it made me smile. There were baby sea animals swimming around a reef and sea weeds. On one edge you saw a little piece of land with a coconut tree on it, and on the other side was a rock with a crab. Between the coconut tree and the rock was a clear sky with a sun. On the bottom of the ocean, was a treasure chest with a fat, lilac octopus perched on top of the lid. A string of pearls was hanging from the partly opened lid, and there was an emerald, a ruby and a stack of gold coins on the sand right in front of it - as if they slipped out of the trunk before it settled on the sea floor.

"What's that one?" I asked as I pointed at a thumbnail at the bottom of the screen.

"I know the babies like music, so I was fooling around with an idea of the fish having a party."

It really was a party under the sea. A green fish with purple stripes was blowing a horn. An orange and yellow fish was shaped like a guitar, and was using its' fins to play, there was another fish which looked like a cat, shaped like a fiddle, which was using its fins to play also, a yellow star fish wearing shades was holding a mike while a pink fish was a spot light – the beam shining out of its' yellow rimmed mouth unto the starfish, a blue crab was playing a cello, another fish was beating a drum and all the others were dancing, including a couple of brightly colored tropical fish all decked out with hats. Musical notes and bubbles were floating all around them, and it looked as if even the colorful coral was singing. The colors were bright and vibrant, just popping off the screen. It was like a picture of a jam session in a jazz club, but instead of people, the characters were sea creatures. She showed me other under the sea themed pictures she was working on. Some with dolphins, mermaids, the lost city of Atlantis and lots of pictures with colorful fish swimming between corals. It was hard to choose, but I knew when the kids got older, the painting could be changed to one of the beautiful dolphins or one of the other pictures she was working on.

"I like all of them. You could do a large musical fish mural on the wall opposite the glass and paint the submarine and the pastel on of the side walls." The room was large enough for all three paintings without looking crazy, and after all, they were all based on the same theme.

"Good, I like that idea. One full wall will have a mural and the other walls will have smaller paintings. I could draw frames around the other two paintings, so they'd look like pictures hanging on the wall."

At both ends of the nursery, sharing the glass wall, were identical bathrooms, which would make the conversion from one over-sized room to two separate rooms much easier. Esme thought of every detail when she planned the nursery. Everything in the bathrooms were either white or glass, with white free standing tubs and separate showers with glass doors. Typical of Alice, she had already sketched pictures for the bathrooms. On this design, a vibrant coral reef lined the bottom of the glass wall, with tropical fish swimming around and two dolphins – one shooting up out of the water and the other one diving back in. On the bath tub, two black and white stripped fish were kissing, with light blue bubbles rising up between them. The reef will even be painted on the bottom of the mirror, the shower doors and on the sides of the sink.

"Are you using the washable markers for the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, but the paint I ordered for this could be washed off with water and a little elbow grease."

"Good." I didn't want to ruin the glass by painting on it.

We spoke about the paintings a little longer, nailing down all the details. Although Alice will be using all natural paints, and it would take her less than a day to complete the paintings, I planned to keep the babies in Edward and my room for a few days. I wanted the room to air out before I moved them back after the paintings was done. After everything was finalized. I left our little sleepy heads, under the watchful eyes of Esme and our sisters.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk, and we could have a midnight swim to relax after your long day," Edward suggested, so I changed into a bikini while he put on board shorts.

I'm not claustrophobic, but after the plane, then the boat, it felt wonderful to be outside. I felt rejuvenated. I loved the feel of the sand under my bare feet, and the refreshing scent of the ocean filling my lungs, but best of all, was being alone with Edward as we walked hand in hand. As much as I loved our kids and our family, I cherished each private moment we had together, and I knew we had to find alone time if we wanted to keep our relationship from suffering. Sometimes, I wished I didn't sleep so I could spend all night with him, but we made the most of the time we had to ourselves.

As we walked, we spoke about the trip, the house, and about our new life on the island. We walked around a jagged bit of rock into a little cove out of sight of the house, and sat on the blanket Edward grabbed before we left the house, and continued our conversation.

"It was nice of Esme to give us the ground floor, with all the furniture from before the renovation. I was surprised she didn't take the bed from the master bedroom."

"We all wanted to make this transition easy for you, so when she suggested giving us downstairs, I asked her to leave the master bedroom the way it was, and offered to buy her a similar bed, but she decided to take the furniture from the spare room instead." Edward said.

It pleased me that he wanted our room to look exactly as it did on our honeymoon. We couldn't start our time on the island the way we did on our honeymoon, but there's nothing stopping us now.

"I want you so bad," I got up, positioned myself on his lap, and wiggled my crotch against his.

If that wasn't enough, I lifted my shield, as I thought about the first time we made love on our honeymoon. As we both went back to that night, a shiver of desire pulsed through my body, centering between my legs. I never got to the end, because he attacked my lips for a long, deep kiss. As usual, once we got started, there was no stopping. Between kisses, my bikini was history, and I found myself laying on my back watching Edward make quick work of his shorts - the sight of him undressing, turned me on even more. No matter how many times I saw him naked, I always admired his physique. I gazed at his magnificent body - from his broad shoulders, toned abs, and finally settled on his erect cock.

Reluctantly, I raised my eyes to his face and locked with his smoldering topaz eyes. The sexual energy between us magnified. My heart quickened. Every nerve ending in my body came alive, and my pussy moistened in preparation for him. I enjoyed our time on the plane, but it was mostly, kissing and touching. By the time we were actually getting into it, the kids woke up, and we had to finish up quickly in the bathroom. Now, it was just the two of us. We had all night, and there will be no distractions this time.

He rejoined me on the blanket and leaned in to kiss me. I opened my mouth to him, kissing him hungrily. His kisses were just as forceful and demanding as mine. His taste increased the hot lustful feelings inside me, making my insides quiver. I wiggled under him, trying to get him inside me. I knew he smelled my arousal, but he still stuck his fingers between my lips to see if I was wet enough. The feel of his fingers was just a tease. I wrenched my lips away from his, placed my hands on his cheeks, and stared into his eyes.

"Edward, I can't wait. I need you now." I didn't know if it was something in my face or voice, or if he wanted this as desperately as I did, but he removed his fingers, and I felt the head of his cock poised at my entrance.

"I need you too sweetheart," He said, just before he pushed all the way in.

"Yes."

We both exhaled, savoring the felling of completeness. This is what I've been waiting for all day. We stayed like that for a little while, kissing and touching and just enjoying the connection. Then he surprised me by rolling us over, so I was on top. I threw my head back and laughed. I loved when I had control; knowing that he was willingly giving up control to me, always made me feel powerful.

I positioned my feet on either side of his shoulders, and leaned back a little, resting my hands on his tights for leverage. Once I felt comfortable, I gave him a wicked smile and started swiveling my hips. I started off slowly, enjoying the feel of his cock moving around inside. This position allowed us to gaze at each other deepening the connection. Around and around I went, left to right, then right to left. Our cries of pleasure joined the noise of the surf crashing close by. Whenever he broke eye contact, it was to look at my breasts as they bounced around – going up and down, right and left, following the directions of my hips.

I alternated my movements. I moved my hips in circles, then back and forth – working us both to a fever pitch. Sometimes my hips moved fast like a belly dancer and other times I was content to stare into his eyes grinding my hips into his causing my swollen clit to rub against him - causing delicious sensations to spiral through me. From the look on his face, his exhilarated breathing and the sounds he was making, I knew he was enjoying it as much as I was. Every time I got close to my climax, I changed my movement, because I wanted this to last.

Using my arms as leverage, I raised my hips up and down, sometimes going to the tip before sliding back down slowly; gradually increasing my speed until I was riding him harder and fast. Again I took us almost to the peak, but slowed my movements. We danced our erotic dance to the sounds of the night. I felt more alive than I had all day.

I could hear the surf, the crickets and other animals in the trees as clearly as I heard my heart pounding, I was surrounded by Edward's intoxicating scent which combined with the musky scent of our loving and the scent of the ocean was making my head reel. Everything combined with the heady power of being in control made me feel as if I was going to burst into a million pieces. It was a glorious feeling.

I moved my hands to his stomach, and then ran my fingers up to his chest. He raised himself up, and we kissed again – a slow sweet kiss that went on and on until it took what little air I had in my lungs and left me gasping like a fish out of water. His lips moved down my neck, then he kissed his way from one shoulder to the next, before moving to my breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth. A shock of pure ecstasy shot from my nipple, directly to my pussy, making it flutter. My moans became louder as he switched back and forth. Always using his hands and fingers to stimulate the other nipple. The contrast between the air on my wet nipple and the coldness of his mouth added to the exquisite sensations racing through me.

His hips started moving; he matched my rhythm, then took control, moving faster and pushing into me harder. I knew I couldn't last much longer. My whole body became over heated as I spiraled up and up. I was almost dizzy from the pleasure.

"Oh God." Were the last coherent words I uttered as he took me to the point of no return. I felt my climax crash into me like one of the waves breaking against the rocks. I threw my head back and screamed. Not long after, I felt Edward, twitching before his cold seed squirted out inside me. My body was shaking from the intensity of my orgasm, so he wrapped his arms around me, making soothing sounds in my ear.

"That was incredible," I said after I caught my breath.

He held me for a while, rocking me gently, and caressing my back. I wasn't surprised when I felt him getting hard again. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Must be the fresh bracing air of the ocean."

"No you are just an insatiable, horny teenager, so don't blame the breeze for that."

He rolled us onto your sides, and we intertwined our legs. We both loved these positions that made us feel even more connected – two halves coming together as one. Our chests were squished together, and I could feel my tender nipples against his cool skin. The feel made me all tingly again. We kissed, caressed and nibbled necks and ears and chins and lips. We whispered words of love and kissed some more. Occasionally our hips rocked into each other, but there was no rush. We had all night. The kids never woke up during the night, and if they did, our family would take care of them - there was breast milk in the refrigerator if they needed it.

It felt like hours before we started moving with any urgency; building back up to an even more incredible orgasm.

"Let's stay out here tonight," I whispered against his lips. I didn't want to break the magical spell by washing off and going back to the house. It was warm enough to sleep out here – at least I could fall asleep out here, and I knew he'd spend the night holding and watching me.

"Anything you want sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He shifted to lie on his back and I rested my head on his chest, snuggling up into my favorite position.

* * *

To read more about the positions Bella and Edward engaged in, visit the Cosmopolitan website and search Joystick Joyride Sex Position and Now and Zen.

Pictures of the murals could be found on the following sites:-

(www.) Smoskowitz(. Com) – search Noah's Sub

BABY UNDER THE SEA-MURAL (pastel) found on (www.) muralsdirect (.co) (.uk)

(www.) muralsyourway ( musical-fish-mural/)

Bathroom - (www.) amazon (.com) – search for Jiniy SEA DOLPHIN Kids Wall Decals Deco Mural Sticker

Paintings for the babies' nursery were uploaded to the Happily Ever After Google site – address on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

When I had seen the pool, I thought we'd hold the babies and walk around the water with them, or sit with them on the steps until they got bigger. I should have known better. When we came back to the house after our night on the beach, the deck was littered with pool stuff. Alice went crazy and bought a slew of flotation devices – everything from inflatable neck rings to reusable swim diapers. The little minx had seen the pool when Esme planned it and was prepared. I wanted to see if those things were safe, so while I was having breakfast, I spoke to Carlisle about my fears.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about some of the stuff Alice bought for the pool. Are the babies old enough for all that activity?"

"Babies are natural swimmers. Remember, they spend all their time inside a sack filled with fluids. That's why some birth centers use swimming pools to deliver babies."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there are infant swim classes where the babies are introduced to the pool as early as 3-4 months. Swimming is the most ideal physical activity for a baby due to the nature of buoyancy. Research also indicates that babies under one year participating in physically stimulating activities can increase their intellectual capabilities."

"Our babies are 2 months, but you said developmentally they were about 6 months."

"Based on their physically development, I would put them in that age group. Mentally, they are more advanced, but it's hard to say how much until they start talking."

"So it wouldn't be dangerous to put them in that neck ring Alice bought?"

"The neck ring will keep their heads above water, providing a sense of security, while leaving their hands and legs free, so they could move their limbs around."

"How long should we keep them in the water?"

"Start off with 10 minutes and add 10 minutes increments as long as they respond favorably. Edward would be able to tell when it gets to be to too much for them."

Now that my mind was settled about the pool, there were things on my to-do list that I wanted to take care of immediately, like finding a permanent home for the orchid I received from Esme and Carlisle, and checking on the memorial plant Edward gave me, so I consulted Esme.

"Esme, will you help me find a spot to plant my orchid?" We had packed it carefully in a large shopping bag with bubble wrap and shipping peanuts and carried it on the plane.

"Sure, but you should wait until it stopped flowering first."

"How long will the flowers last?"

"Sometimes they flower up to three months, but it varies based on the conditions it's growing in." It was flowering when I got it, which was two months ago, so I guess it might flower for a few more weeks or a month.

"Okay, what about the oak we sent to the caretaker?"

"For now, the sapling is still in the pot it came in. Gustavo kept it at his house so he could take care of it. When I told him that we were coming, he brought it over with the groceries and put it under one of the big trees in the back. We'll keep it there until it's ready to be transplanted," Esme explained. "When it's strong enough, I have the perfect place to plant it at the edge of the forest. It'll be the first tree before the forest starts, and we would be able to watch it grow."

Edward had mentioned that the tree will become a natural habitat for animals, and it had the potential to live 80 to 100 years, so I was looking forward to seeing it grow over the years. Maybe some of the acorns will take root and grow into big trees too.

We didn't get around to talking about the farm on the plane, so I mentioned my idea to Esme and the rest of the family.

"Bella, that's a splendid idea. I'll look at the map, to find the perfect spot for the farm. It has to be far enough away from us, so the animals don't get nervous by our presence, and I want a spot that has a natural source of water. We would need lots of water for the plants and the animals. As for the plants, we should be able to plant all sorts of vegetables. There are a variety of tropical fruit trees around the island, but we could try growing berries and other fruits too. Anything they grow in Florida and California should be able to thrive here."

With the mention of berries, I thought about my addiction to chocolate covered strawberries. That led to me thinking about Edward feeding me my tasty treats.

"Bella, cut it out!" Jasper yelled. I blushed crimson, and ducked my head toward my plate to hide my cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what vegetables you want to plant?" Esme asked, trying to get back to our conversation.

"First we could start with, corn, carrots, peas, string beans, cucumbers, tomatoes and lettuce. After that, we could add other things."

"Buying the seeds or the seedlings should be easy. We should start planting soon because it's spring already. I don't know what the planting season is here, but we could look up that information on the internet. It might be too late for seeds, so this year we could buy the seedlings and next season, we would plant our own seeds. Gustavo should be able to help us get the animals we want." I was glad Esme thought the farm was a good idea.

Everyone gave their input on the farm idea and we ended up having an impromptu family meeting. Besides the vegetable plot, there had to be a barn for the animals, and a large area for them to graze and roam; Jasper mentioned that horses had to have a separate place to graze away from other farm animals. Alice got her art supplies and sketched it while we talked. By the time we were finished, she had a red barn with white trim and two areas enclosed with white fences. One had two calves and six goats and the other one had four ponies, and there were chickens on the ground in front of the barn. In the vegetable patch, there were rows of plants - each row had a sign with the name of the vegetables I mentioned. I got really excited seeing it on paper. I wanted to cows and the goats to produce our own milk, the chicken for meat and eggs and of course the ponies were for the babies. We didn't need many animals because only five of us needed milk or meat and the guys planned to fish, so that would be enough protein for our diets.

"After we clear the land for the farm and the cottages, we could use the trees for timber to make the fences." Jasper suggested. For a normal person, this would be a daunting task, but for my family, this would be a piece of cake.

"All we need is to give Emmett a chainsaw," Rosalie said as she shook her head.

We made a list of plants and trees, on the island, we could harvest for food. When we got to the coconut trees, Carlisle mentioned giving the babies coconut water. "Coconut water will give them nutrients like lauric acid, which will make your breast milk even more nutritious for them."

I remembered on our honeymoon, Edward had told me about the benefits of coconut water. _Young coconut water__ is a rich source of nutrients. It is high in electrolytes, chlorides, potassium, and magnesium and has a moderate amount of sugar, sodium and protein. Coconut water is also a good source of dietary fiber, manganese, calcium, riboflavin and vitamin C._

"I'm glad to hear that we could give coconut water to them. I love it, so I hope they do too." Besides the citrus and other delicious fruits, there were lots of coconut trees – especially along the beaches.

Then Esme mentioned cooking with dried coconut milk. "The flesh inside the dried coconut can be grated, soaked in warm water, and strained through a very fine sieve or a cloth, then you let it rest so the cream rises to the top." I knew she was already thinking of ways to add this to my food. I wanted to use as much of the food growing naturally here, so I was eager to try any recipes she came up with.

We had to be careful with garbage, or go to the marina to use the garbage bins there, so we decided to pick someplace in the middle of the forest to start a compost heap which led to a discussion on compost and organic farming. I had to make a conscious effort to avoid things that were packed in a can, or plastic; only buying things that were in biodegradable packages. This was another reason why having our own farm would be convenient.

Plans were made to start the first two cottages as soon as possible. The guys were confident it wouldn't take long to have them completed. After the buildings were complete, Esme and Alice would buy locally made furniture and pick up everything else they needed to make the cottages nice and cozy. Alice spoke about buying canvas and painting scenes from around the island to put on the walls. It was decided, that before starting the cottages, they would clear the land on the farm, then Carlisle and Esme would till the soil and get it ready for planting, while the others start construction. When all the hard work was done, I would help plant the seedlings and paint the cottages; everyone still treated me like a human, but I didn't hold it against them. I needed to sleep, while they could work 24/7.

After that, we settled into a routine with the babies. Every morning after they were fed and changed, we brought them out to the lawn; we didn't know how they would react to being on the grass or if insects would bother them, so to be safe, we used blankets to cover a large area. They had lots of balls and jingling toys to amuse them, and we all had fun rolling balls at them and watching them laugh and squeal at the sounds. After that, we fed them and put them down for a nap.

In the afternoon we took them to the pool. They enjoyed taking baths, so introducing them to the pool was easy. The neck float tubes kept their heads above the water, and it was fun watching them moving their hands and feet until they figured out how to use their limbs to move around. When we saw how much they loved the pool and how quickly they adapted to being in the water, we started doing more things with them. We used the cute little flotation suits Alice had bought. They were like swimsuits, with floats inserted around the middle. Those suits kept their whole bodies above the water so we used that to teach them how to float on their backs. Sometimes we put them on little inflatable mats so we could push them around the pool without worrying about them getting tired. Eventually, all their bath toys made it to the pool. We'd throw one a few feet away and glide them through the water to retrieve it – doing this over and over while they laughed and kicked and splashed. We also taught them how to blow bubble with their faces under the water. This led to them blowing bubbles whether they were in the pool or not.

Play time with the babies, was family time. Most times Esme joined us while Carlisle watched from a chair on the deck. I think he loved to observe them, so he could make notes of any new skills they develop, when he recorded their growth each day. It was astounding to see how fast they were developing since we got here – I didn't know if it was the time they spent on the lawn exploring or the time spent in the pool. First they started lifting their heads while on their stomachs – looking like turtles with their heads sticking out. Then, in a matter of days they discovered how much fun it was to roll around. It was fun for them, but it was nerve wracking for me because even when we tried to change them, they would try to roll on the changing table, which was not big enough for that. We didn't know how hard their bones were at this age, so the thought of one of them falling and hurting themselves was too much for me, so we gave up on using the changing tables, and would spread a receiving blanket or towel on the bed to change them. After they got the hang of rolling, it was on to sitting up and they could stand up for a minute or two if you held their hands. All the babies tried to become more mobile, but Anthony was leading the pack. First they were squirming along on their stomachs like inch worms for about a week. Then they tried to get up on their hands and knees, but they would slump over. One day, while we were watching them try to work this out, Anthony let out a wail. I swooped in and picked him up, wondering if something had poked through the blanket and hurt him.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with him. He's just upset because he knows what he wants, but he can't figure out how to get it."

"What's does he want?"

"He wants to get to the ball on the edge of the blanket."

"Poor baby, you want to crawl – do you?" Edward got him the ball, and I put him back on the blanket. Then, all the babies were crying. It was always like that, one of them does something and the others started doing it too.

"At least we know there's nothing wrong with their lungs." Rosalie said, and we all laughed. It was a typical baby remark.

Like rolling around, crying was the new thing for them. It was another way for them to communicate. Someone would get whatever toy they wanted – thanks to Edward's mind reading we always knew what was wrong with them. We knew we had to set limits but it was impossible to resist soothing them. Thankfully, that didn't last long. By the end of the next week, they were crawling. It took a lot more failed attempts, wails and kicking of limbs, but Anthony finally figured it out, and once he did, the others picked it up. We were not sure if they could read each other's minds or if they communicated their knowledge by touch; from birth, they had this amazing gift, where they touched you to show you what they were thinking or something they saw or heard.

Although I wasn't doing any manual labor like the rest of the family, Eddie Anthony, Beth and Antonia kept me busy. Thank God I had the whole family to help, else I don't know how I would have managed by myself. It was amazing to watch them change from helpless little bundles, to balls of energy. Their development was not only physical; the images they shared were more fluid. As the days went by, they took shorter naps. Soon their naps became less frequent, so we were able to spend more time away from the house. Sometimes we walked on the beach or went to check the progress on the building site and the farm. They were curious about everything they saw; their heads turned from side to side as they looked at everything, then they showed us the images and we'd explain what it was they saw or heard.

#############HEA###########

Next thing I knew, we were on the island for a month. The time flew by in a flurry of activities.

Since our family meeting, we had been picking coconuts every morning and kept a couple of jugs of the water in the fridge for the babies and me. The bottles we had bought for my homemade juices were put to use so I could have some of the delicious water with me. I was happy the babies liked the coconut water, so I didn't have to worry about them getting dehydrated. I also enjoyed the jelly inside the shell of the young coconut – it was almost like eating jello. The fallen dried coconuts were gathered to produce milk which Esme used to cook with. It was added to curries, vegetables and rice. One day Esme made Poulet noix de coco du brésil – which translates to Brazilian Chicken with coconut milk. It was chicken sautéed in a skillet then smothered in a sauce made from spices, coconut milk and tomatoes, then she tried coconut fish fillets – similar to coconut shrimps. She was so happy when I enjoyed them that she talked about making coconut milk yogurt, ice cream and fudge. She was already planning to introduce the milk into baby food as soon I decided to give them solids. _Now that the babies were three months - according to Carlisle's estimates, they would be equivalent to 9 month old human babies. Edward and I wanted to try solids – maybe mashed bananas or pureed mangoes. They were getting more active daily, so it was the perfect time to introduce them to something more than my milk. I'm sure they would love all the delicious local fruits as much as I do. Maybe even try giving them the jelly from the young coconut. I know Esme would be excited when we told her the good news._

The cottages had been completed and furnished.

The vegetable plot on the farm was planted. Work was underway on the barn and the fencing. _I can't wait to see the babies' reactions when the animals were delivered._

The sapling had been transplanted in the spot Esme picked out, but my orchid was still flowering so we kept it on the living room table.

During that time, one thing became glaring obvious; there was no way I could leave my little bundles of joy for any length of time. I was too afraid of missing something. I knew they would fill me in on anything I missed, but I wanted to see everything first hand. With that thought in mind, I made my decision about school and discussed it with Edward. Now it was breaking the news to my parents. A few weeks ago, during our weekly conference call, they mentioned coming to visit.

"Honey, Charlie and I spoke about it, and we both decided to come around Memorial weekend. I could spend two weeks. Soon after that, baseball will be in full swing, so I wouldn't have time again until after the season ends."

"Renee and I could fly out together, to save Edward from having to make two trips to pick us up. I've already requested the time off, so everything is all set at the station." Since the wedding, my parents had become closer. The old wounds were healing. Renee has Phil, and my dad has Sue, Leah and Seth.

"I know Phil can't come, but Dad, will you be bringing Sue and her kids?"

"Sue doesn't want to intrude, but Seth wants to come. I told him that I'd ask you if it was alright."

"Charlie, you could bring anyone you want. Our home is always open to you and Renee and anyone you want to bring with you." Edward told him. That's why we had built separate cottages for them. They would have their special place on the island.

"Hey Edward, thanks again for the fishing trip. I finally used the voucher."

"No thanks are needed. We bought the voucher for you and we would have enjoyed going fishing with you, but we're glad you took your friends."

Edward had bought a deep sea fishing voucher for Charlie for Christmas; the plan was for him to go fishing with the Cullen men, but all that fell through after we found out I was pregnant. Charlie said he took Billy, Jacob, Seth, and a couple of guys from the station. The voucher was good for 4 hours on a charter for up to 6 people. He picked a company in Tacoma and was impressed with the service. He regaled us with antidotes from his fishing trip before they both reluctantly signed off. We promised to call them as soon as everything was finalized.

Edward found a nonstop flight from Miami to Rio. We called my parents again to give them the details. Renee and Charlie will meet at the airport in Miami. We got flights for both of them, so they had enough time to make the connection, and we had to book so Renee wouldn't have to wait too long for Charlie and Seth. It's only been a month, but I was looking forward to seeing my parents. I hope they wouldn't be too disappointed with my decision to postpone school for a year.

My parents' upcoming visit led to a discussion of the other visitors we should be receiving soon. Even though, everyone was anxious to see the baby, Carlisle's friends were giving us time to settle in. This was great, because now that the cottages for Charlie and Renee were completed, we could start working on other cottages around the island and even a few of the tree houses we had designed. Tanya and her family had already sent along a large shipping trunk with personal items they would need when they arrived, and a box filled with stuff for the babies. Unlike my parents, they would be swimming and running, so travelling with luggage was impossible. Nahuel must still be away because we have not heard from him; sometimes he visited his little sister, so he must be on one of those trips. It seemed that my parents' visit would be the start of a parade of visitors to the island. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Tips for Swimming with Your Baby can be found by doing a search on the internet.

(http:) (/stacienaczelnik.) (hubpages.) (com/hub/Tips-for-Swimming-with-Your-Baby)

(www.) (babycentre.) (co.) (uk/a539332/swimming-with-your-baby)

(www.) (swimbabes.)com

(www.) amazon.) (com/SODIAL-Swimming-Adjustable-Inflatable-Safety/dp/B008SJLF40)

Benefits of coconut water: -

(www.) (babycenter.) (in/x1019330/can-i-give-coconut-water-to-my-toddler)


	7. The making of Fantasy Island

Chapter 6 – the making of paradise.

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: A little holiday treat. I left this out of the last chapter because it was getting too long, so here is a taste of beach life on Isle Esme. You knew our vampires had been extremely busy, but never got an idea of how creative or should I say ingenious they were in the process.

* * *

"I finally got it right." Alice yelled as she dashed into the house.

I didn't have to ask what it was. She had been experimenting with different makeup combinations similar to what she did in New York, but she wanted to get better results this time. On our trip to New York, Alice had whipped up a mixture of liquid foundation, and instant tan to make body makeup to keep them from glittering in the sun. Along with the makeup, they wore hats, but stayed out of direct sunlight when the sun was at its peak.

"I had to use an instant tan to cover my skin first, to act as a base, and then I applied two coats of the concealment makeup. Come see."

"Alice, that' amazing." She was standing in the sun, and not on sparkle was radiating from her skin.

"I know, but here's the best part. The makeup is waterproof and smudge-proof. According to the package, it had been formulated to last through several showers – if soap is not used – as well as swimming in fresh, chlorinated or salt water. The makeup is so hard to remove that they recommend using their waterproof makeup remover to take it off completely." Alice kept it on for our afternoon swimming with the babies and it truly was water and smudge proof. The next day she tried sun tanning at midday. The only problem was if she laid in the sun for a long time, her skin gave off a little sparkle. Nothing close to what happened without the concealment makeup – it was similar to wearing body glitter – other than that, it worked perfectly. That was an easy problem to remedy. If they had to be in the sun constantly between 12 noon and 3 PM, they would wear light long sleeves shirts and slacks. Luckily the babies didn't need any. It would be torture, trying to keep them still while Alice applied the makeup.

"If we build a picnic area on that little bluff overlooking the cove, we could sit out there at lunchtime without being directly in the sun. There are some beach almond trees in that area which would provide natural shade. It would be easy to build a bench between the trees, and make some cushions." Esme said as we explored other ways to avoid prolong exposure to direct sunlight when the sun was at its peak. Our backup plan was to use the babies as an excuse for taking siestas after lunch.

"Esme, that's a brilliant idea. We could have lunch out there and play games or just relax and talk." A fully grown beach almond tree is almost flat on top, with branches of large glossy green leaves spread out almost like an umbrella, proving lots of shade, and it bears a delicious almond tasting nut inside a shell. _I guess that's where it got its name._

Once they set their minds to something, it was done immediately, so it was no surprise when Edward offered to show me what they had been up to while the babies and I slept, but before we got to the bluff, I spied something on the beach.

"You built a gazebo."

"Esme wanted to surprise you. We know how much you and the babies love the hammock next to the pool, so we wanted to have one on the beach too. This is also a nice spot to hang out when we have visitors. Esme wants to 'make this cove into its own piece of paradise'. I think she may be planning to open a resort in the future. Whatever her reason, this is only the beginning. We have to start construction on a bigger structure for Tanya's family. She wants them to have their own private space too. She planned a villa with five bedrooms and bathrooms, and an open concept living space similar to the house and the cottages. Vampires don't need a kitchen, so we don't have to worry about wasting space for that."

She was right. The cove would make a perfect home away from home for Charlie and Renee or any other visitors. They were only a few minutes' walk down the beach, but because of the way the land jutted out, it offered privacy for us and our visitors. In the future, if Renee came with Phil, or Charlie brought Sue, they would have a romantic, secluded spot.

"That's great. The jagged coastline, offered lots of hidden spots with private beaches, so if Esme wanted to, she could turn the island into an exclusive vacation spot. Celebrities, high powered executives, and vampires would pay for the privilege of leaving everything behind for a few weeks or days of relaxation. I'm sure there are vampires who would love to get away from the constant overcast skies and have a tropical vacation."

"Yes, but the danger of having vampires here, would be exposing you and our babies to strangers who could leak our secret to the Volturi. We only plan to invite Carlisle's trusted friends. These are people who would put their lives on the line for us. Aro cannot be trusted. He has this need to possess or collect vampires with exceptional gifts, and now Carlisle not only has Alice and me, but he has you – a shield and our extraordinarily gifted children. That temptation would be too hard for him to resist. He would not think twice to kill Carlisle and take us by force if he couldn't persuade us to leave willingly."

A shiver ran down my spine, and it was not the erotic spine tingling shivers, I usually get when I'm alone with Edward. This talk of the Volturi was making me uneasy. I couldn't imagine a world without Carlisle, or being forced to drink human blood like the Volturi, and most of the other vampires, so I decided to get back to more pleasant thoughts.

"Let's go check out the picnic area, and I want to look at the cottages again." I dashed off along the beach.

Not only was a bench built, but a table and chairs were taken from the house and placed in front of it. The table was set with a tray and glasses, so we sat down, and I had a refreshing glass of lemonade while we talked more about our plans for Charlie and Renee.

"They might want to do some sightseeing, so we could spend a few days at a hotel in Rio with them. This way we could do some tourist activities without having to make the long trip back and forth from the mainland." Edward said.

I leaned over and hugged him, "you're the best husband on the planet. We could take them to see a few sights in the morning, and return to the hotel for lunch. We could use the babies as an excuse for not going back out for a few hours – we'd have to feed them and let them take a nap. If we don't take the babies with us in the morning, we could still use them as an excuse for returning to the hotel in the middle of the day. I'd have to return to feed them. Rio is always teaming with nightlife so they wouldn't miss anything, by relaxing at the hotel for 2 to 3 hours in the afternoon." We ironed out our plans for a little longer, lingering to enjoy the solitude before we went to check on the cottages.

The cottages were built on the beach, with the bedrooms facing the ocean. The bedrooms were light and airy with lots of louvered windows, and a double door leading to the beach, providing a constant flow of breeze through the room. Each room was designed as a small suite. When you left the beach, there was a small sitting area with a couch, an armchair and a flat screen TV. A half wall separated that from the bed, and for added privacy or to block out the glare from the sun – if anyone wanted to sleep during the day – there was a curtain that could be drawn. The curtain and the cushions were made from a beige material, and for a splash of color, there were throw pillows in royal blue, lime green and orange, with white designs. To make each room unique, the bedspread and pillow shams were done in different colors. These were made from white fabric with a border of the same material as the throw pillows, so we had the green room, the blue room, the orange room and we used red for the fourth room. To make Renee's room even more special, the orange room had a four poster bed. The furniture was made of wood, dyed a light brown, the walls were off white, the molding and other trims were done in a darker wood. The door and the louvers were wooden, dyed and varnished to a glossy finish.

To utilize the space, each building was split down the middle with two bedrooms and a Jack and Jill bathroom on one side. The bathroom was small but efficient, featuring a beautiful, deep claw foot tub with stainless steel shower attachments. On the other side was a sitting room/dining area combination, with a tiny kitchenette – more of a small fridge, a sink and a counter with an individual coffee/tea brewing machine. It reminded me of the galley on the plane, but Esme would do all the cooking, so she didn't want to waste any of the precious square footage with a kitchen.

The couch was made of very fat dried bamboo, varnished to give is a glossy look. One long cushion covered the seat with two smaller ones at the arm rests. It was more like a day bed than a couch. It was long and wide. The coffee table was a sculpture topped with an oval shaped piece of glass and the side chairs were all made of wood and stained in a dark brown and the dining set was wooden in a lighter shade of brown. The cushions on the couch, the side chairs and the dining chairs were all made of the same beige material used in the bedroom, and the same throw pillows used in the bedroom were also used on the couch out here. To separate the two areas, was a bar made from bamboo like the couch, except, the bamboo on the bar was skinny and stained to match the side chairs. All the furniture, even the lounges on the beach was locally made, and the same company made the custom sized louvers and doors.

Above the couch, was a large open window, which provided a beautiful view of the local foliage. The window had no glass, but it could be closed by pulling the wooden louvers shut. There was a smaller window next to the dining area and a door leading to the backyard. The roof was steeped to provide ventilation and all the rooms had a ceiling fan. The concrete floor was left bare, but painted beige to make it easy to clean, and the color looked like sand, so if sand was tracked inside, it blended with the floor.

To say the cottages were lovely would be an understatement. They were spectacular. Like everything my family does, it was over the top for a beach cottage, but it was perfect – the woods, the beige fabrics, the splashes of color with the throw pillows and the light walls all worked harmoniously.

"Esme is a genius. She should do this for a living." I remarked after we checked the cottages. The only things left to do were to stock the mini fridges, add some tropical flowers to the waiting vases and put baskets of fruit to each room.

Looking at the rooms, cheered me up, and I put the thought of the Volturi out of my mind. How can I think of anything bad, when there was such beauty around me?

* * *

A/N: I wish this was a real place, so I could go visit. Don't you? Not to worry, Isle Esme is totally factious, but you could visit Jamaica and stay at the Goldeneye Hotel and Resort. My ideas for the cottages were taken from the following site. I took creative license and combined their different layouts into my two bedroom dream cottages. I'll also upload pictures before the end of the day.

(www.)(goldeneye.)com


	8. Another Christening

Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as the babies were down for their afternoon nap, Edward took my hand and led me out of the nursery. "Let's take a walk; I want to show you something."

Completely clueless, I followed where he led. When we got outside, he surprised me by putting on a blindfold and picking me up. Still, I was intrigued and wanted to find out what he's been up to, so I didn't protest. I could hear water, so I assumed we were walking down the beach, but when he put me down, I realized we were not on the sand.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

I turned around, and there was a different boat tied to the dock. "What happened to the other boat?" I didn't understand why he had to be so mysterious. I knew he was renting the boat we had been using since we came here, because the speed boat we used on our honeymoon was not practical. What was the big deal if he decided to rent another boat?

"Bella, from the time you gave birth to our babies, the one thing on my mind was how to celebrate your first Mother's Day? What could I possibly give you to show how precious you are?" I had been so caught up in all the activities on the island that I completely forgot about Mother's Day.

"But you show me in small ways every day, and how many times a day do you tell me how much you love me? Anyway, what does that have to do with this boat?" The boat was sleek and reminded me of the speeding boat, except this one was much bigger.

"This boat is one of your Mother's Day gifts."

"You bought me a boat. Are you crazy?" I refused to think of the other gifts right now.

"Sweetheart, the joy you've bought to my life is priceless. You deserve the very best and I have the means to give it to you. In the life of a vampire, the time we've spent together so far, is just the blink of an eye, but it feels like you've always been a part of my life, and I wanted to memorialize that somehow."

"Edward, I've told you over and over that I feel the same way, but a boat?"

"Well it's better than ordering hundreds of flowers."

I laughed. I remembered when he went berserk and cleaned out a flower shop after I told him that I was pregnant.

"It's not as over the top as what Shah Jahan did to show his love for his favorite wife."

"You're right, but the Taj Mahal was built as a memorial for his third wife after she died, and unless some unforeseen disaster strikes, I'll be around for eternity, so you wouldn't get an opportunity to build your version of the Taj Mahal."

"Okay, well, it's not as extravagant as buying an island like Carlisle did." He continued as he tried to justify the fact that he bought this boat.

"We don't need another island." I stated. Then I realized that this discussion was totally irrelevant. He had already bought the boat. He had always been extravagant, and I knew he would buy me the moon if it was possible. I had reconciled myself to this need he had to buy me things a long time ago, so wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"When did you start planning this surprise?"

"The night you talked about moving to the island. I realized we couldn't use the speedboat, so I started looking for a boat that was suitable for us, and since I was buying a new boat, I was able to customize the interior. Then I arranged to have it delivered to our slip today, so when we went shopping, we dropped off the rental and came back on this."

He had put a lot of thought into getting me this boat. "You did a great job outfitting the boat, but Mother's Day is tomorrow."

"I know. Our family wants to celebrate the day with you, so I decided to do the naming ceremony a day early."

"Can we take her out for a spin tomorrow?"

"It's your day; we'll do anything you want."

"Thanks for my boat, now you have to teach me how to drive it or steer or whatever. Do we get to christen it like the car?"

His face lit up. "I'd like nothing better, but first we have to name the boat, and have a more traditional christening."

"Okay guys, you could come out of hiding now." One minute we were alone, and the next, we were surrounded by our family. Emmett was carrying two bottles of champagne, Esme held glasses, and Alice was carrying her art supplies.

Emmett popped the cork on one of the bottles and he and Esme filled the glasses and handed one to each of us.

"I'm breast feeding, and I'm under age."

"A little champagne is not going to hurt. You're not nursing the babies again for a few hours. By that time, the alcohol will be out of your system." Carlisle reassured me, "and you're no longer human so being under age, doesn't apply."

"Okay, but why do you all have glasses?"

"To fully participate in the christening, our family is willing to drink something besides blood." He said with a grin.

"You guys are the best." I said and hugged each of them. Every once in a while they make an extraordinary gesture like this, to show how much I mean to all of them.

"Carlisle, do you want to do the honors?" Edward asked.

"What's the name?"

"What do you think?"

"Bella, silly me."

"I thought of calling her my wife and kids, but I thought that was too generic." I felt like bursting into tears. Not only did I get a boat, but it would be named after me. Know I knew why he mentioned memorialize – unless we sell the boat and the new owner changed the name, the boat will be forever known as Bella.

"For thousands of years, we have gone to sea. We have crafted vessels to carry us and we have called them by name. These ships will nurture and care for us through perilous seas, and so we affectionately call them "she" to them we toast, and celebrate Bella."

He raised his glass, and everyone followed him, and they shouted, "TO THE SAILORS OF OLD…TO BELLA." Then they took a sip. I took one too. Then Carlisle continued.

"The moods of the sea are many, from tranquil to violent. We ask that this boat be given the strength to carry on. The keel is strong, and she keeps out the pressures of the sea." Again the glasses were raised, and everyone shouted, "TO THE SEA...TO THE SAILORS OF OLD...TO THE SEA!" Then we all took another sip.

"Today we come to name this lady Bella, and send her to sea to be cared for, and to care for the Cullen family. We ask the sailors of old and the God of the sea to accept Bella as her name, to help her through her passages, and allow her to return safely." Again, with the raising of the glasses, they shouted "TO THE SEA...TO THE SAILORS BEFORE US...TO BELLA." This time instead of a sip, everyone drained their glasses.

"Why the shouting," I whispered to Edward, although I knew they would hear me anyway.

"It's just a superstition. It was believed that the blessing had to be shouted so the God of the sea could hear their voices over the waves."

"Since when are vampires superstitious?"

"You and the babies may be indestructible, but I'm not taking any chances."

Carlisle took the bottle with the remaining champagne, jumped up onto the boat and poured champagne over the bow.

"That's to appease King Neptune." Edward told me.

Esme disappeared for a second, and then returned with a branch which she laid on the deck.

"That's to ensure safe returns." He said.

"Now for the fun part," Emmett said as he handed me the other bottle.

Edward picked me up and jumped onto the deck, next to Carlisle. "You have to break the bottle on the first try." He pointed to the tip of the bow. I did as he said and the bottle split into pieces. Champagne flowed down the side of the boat into the water, and there were shards everywhere.

"Alice, you know what to do. Plus I want the kids' names on the dinghy."

We went to the topmost level. "This is called the flybridge. As you can see, you could steer the boat from up here. The unit behind the captain's seat houses a combo fridge, sink and grill."

It looked like a giant cooler. It was a great way to protect it from the elements. "Great, we could take her fishing and cook our catch on the grill." _Charlie is going to love that. If he thought, going on that chartered fishing trip was special, just wait until he got a look at this._

There was a large semicircular seating arrangement done in white with Royal blue trim, and in the middle of that was a tanning bed in the same shade of blue. At the back, was an inflatable motor boat, or dinghy as Edward called it. There were stairs leading down to the lower level.

"I know you're dying to tell me all about the boat, but why you bought this particular boat."

"This model had an excellent safety record, and it's extremely spacious for boats of this size, and with all its electronic features, it's easy to navigation – it even has auto-pilot, but the best part is the comfortable living space below. Let me show you."

Instead of taking the stairs in the back, we climbed down an interior staircase in the front. The steps were made of circular pieces of varnished wood on a stainless steel pole. "Let's start in the front and make our way to the back."

I had a plan to make this tour more fun. "Front to back - sounds like a good idea." I said and wiggled my eyebrows like Emmett. He just shook his head and walked away.

"This is the cockpit, but you as you saw, you could also steer the boat from the flybridge."

The cockpit was designed to use all the space in the V-shape of the bow. Besides the steering wheel, the console was filled with dials and other instruments built into a wooden panel with a burgundy leather swivel seat for the pilot/captain or whatever. There were curved seats on either side of the boat behind the leather swivel chair, so we could sit here to keep the captain company.

"Sit in the chair, and show me the most important instruments."

"This is the radar, the compass and the GPS – you'd be lost without them. This is the fish-finder – something Charlie will enjoy on his trips, then there's the radio to communicate with other boats, or anyone with a short band radio or to make announcements through the PA system."

I sat in his lap. "Is this how you'll teach me to use all these gadgets?" I asked, and wiggled my ass against his crotch while pretending to steer. I twisted my head around and kissed his chin. "I love my cock…pit." I wiggled against him again, before getting up and walking away as if I didn't feel the bulge in his pants. I walked to the galley and reminded myself that I had to wait.

"This is beautiful." I said as I looked around a large sitting area. Two couches hugged the sides of the boat. There was another built in table, but this one had a glass top. Above one of the couches, was a flat screen TV. The sides of the boat were either white with wooden trim or made of glossy wood paneling. The ceiling was white with wooden molding and lots on light fixtures were strategically placed in the wood. Like the plane, it looked like a lovely living area in someone's home.

I walked pass him to the back of the boat. When our arms brushed, a tingling sensation spread from the point of contact, to my fingertips. I knew he was aware of my reaction, but I pretended I was not affected by it or our earlier encounter in the captain's chair, the blatant display I just put on, or the innuendos.

At the back of the boat was the galley. It had wooden cabinets and paneled appliances, wooden counter top with a stainless steel sink, built in cook-top with four burners. Even the floor in that little area was wood. I bent over and opened every cabinet and drawer under the counter. _The good thing about living in the tropics, I spent most days in shorts, over my bikini, so I'm using my half naked state to drive him crazy. By the time Alice is finished with her work, he would be ready to rip my clothes off. For now, I had to play it cool and let him give me the tour. _

"I love the wood. It looks so hard, and because of the slick finish, I'm sure it will last a long time even if it got wet." I turned away so he wouldn't see me smiling.

From the galley, you could walk out the sliding doors to a little deck, which would be the main entrance unto the boat. Like the portholes around the boat, there was a curtain that could be drawn across the doors, to block out the sunlight. Opposite the galley was a banquette with a table. Like the cabinets, the table was made of the same golden brown wood.

"The table could be expanded with the leaf stored inside." Edward pulled the table top apart, to show me the piece hidden inside.

"Oh, it gets bigger." By the look in his eyes, and the rumbling sounds he was making, I knew he was aroused, but it was making me just as aroused as he was.

"Let me show you the bedrooms." With the mention of bedrooms, my desire increased. I could feel my body pulsing in anticipation. We climbed down another staircase identical to the one leading to the cockpit. Again we started in the bow of the boat.

The first bedroom had a double bunk in the center of the room. The comforters were white with blue stripes. The wall at the head of the bed was used as a padded headboard with built in night lights, and there was a dressing table with drawers. "This is a nice sized bed. I can't wait to lay on it." I sashayed over to the bed, and leaned over, resting my cheek on the comforter as I brushed my hand over it. _Now that, our family had left the dock, nothing was stopping me from recreating that memory with the car, but first I wanted to tease him some more._

"Mmmm, this is so soft and satiny; I wonder what it'll feel like on my naked skin?"

I heard a growl, but before he could do anything, I straighten up. I walked to the closed doors in the room. One led to a closet and the other to an en-suite. The bathroom had all the amenities of a regular bathroom, even a shower.

"This is for our family, or guests. The owner's cabin is next door, but there's another room too."

"Great, more beds to christen."

Before we left the cabin, I leaned into him, raising my lips to his. He didn't hesitate. When his lips met mine, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, reveling in his taste. Electricity crackled between us as our body responded to the other's touch. When I pulled back – unbridled lust raged in his eyes.

The next room had twin bunks with a tiny night table between them. Like the other room, the ceiling, walls and the floor were done in cream with that golden wood molding, and there were portholes on one side.

I didn't linger long in that room. I was anxious to see where we would be spending our nights.

"Oh my God."

I couldn't believe my eyes. In the center of a specious cabin, was a large bunk, a built in settee, padded headboard, a dresser and the portholes were much bigger than those in the other rooms. There were lots of lights built into the molding around the ceiling, and two fixtures were built in on either side of the headboard. It was large enough for both of us, and the kids. Throughout the boat, every attention was paid to the smallest detail without being ostentatious – I had nothing to compare the interior to, except the rental, but to me, it seemed practical for us. Whereas the rental had a single cabin, this had enough room for the whole family to relax. From now on, except in cases of emergencies, instead of taking planes, we could use the boat. I would be able to travel with the kids in comfort and not have to worry about transferring from the boat to a car, then a plane then another car.

It's hard to believe that people lived like this and took it all for granted. I know I'd never become blasé about his wealth, but at times like this, it truly sinks in just how much he has. With the exception of the cars, he and the rest of the family are so down to earth, it was easy for me to fit into their lives without focusing on all the material stuff, but occasionally it hits me. Even if, they live for another century, they would only get richer. I I shook my head, to keep from getting distracted. _I'd think about all of this another day._ We had more enjoyable things to do right now.

I leaned into him again; flattening my chest against his as we kissed. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer until we were touching from chest to toes. The heat that had been building between us burst in flames – building higher as the kiss progressed. I felt his erection poking into me, and I shamelessly rubbed against it, but I wanted to tease him a little more. I love testing his control, so I pulled back and turned to the opened bathroom door - trying not to wobble.

"Is the shower big enough for two?" I asked. Knowing his photographic memory would pull up a visual of me, wet and slippery in the shower.

Without waiting to see his reaction, I slipped inside. this bathroom was bigger that the other two. It had a double sink with more storage space. Like the bedroom, the large portholes offered lots of natural light, but there were also light fixtures in the ceiling and wall. Unlike the rest of the portholes, instead of curtains, there were adjustable wooden shades over these.

Throughout the tour, I had taken opportunity, to bend over in front of him. Sticking my ass in the air, knowing how much he loved seeing me in that position. I continued with my provocative behavior. I made a show of bending over to peek into the cabinet under the sink, then leaning into the shower stall, pretending to look around. After the shower, I moved to the dresser in the bedroom. Before I opened the second drawer, he was pushing his erection into my ass. We rubbed against each other as I straightened up, and his hands slipped into the cups of my bikini top, working my nipples into hard pebbles.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour as I enjoyed the view of that delectable ass, but no more teasing." He mumbled against my neck – making the hairs stand up as a shiver raced down my spine. "Hold on to that dresser tightly, because I'm going to fuck you hard before one of our siblings decides to check on us."

Lust exploded inside me, and my pussy clenched with the need to have him fill me. The sound of him unzipping his pants only made it worst, then he yanked my shorts and bikini down. His fingers dug into my hips, and I held unto the vanity. In one swift thrust, he was buried as deep as he could go. There was no savoring the moment, he set a relentless pace immediately; pounding into me hard and fast.

"This is just a taste of what you could expect tonight. Remember that scene in Titanic when Kate Winslet was pretending to fly. Well, I'm going to put you in that position, but the only thing that will be holding you up will be my cock buried inside you and my arms around you; one on your breast and the other flicking your clit, like this." He proceeded to demonstrate as he increased his already fast thrusts. My husband dirty talking as he fucked me hard, was enough to push me over the edge fast. The pulsing heat that flashed through my system before an orgasm started curling in my stomach, then my pussy, and made its way to my arms and legs. I could feel my knees getting weak, so I held on to the vanity for dare life. I closed my mind to everything, but the feeling taking control of my body and the rhythm of his cock pounding into me over and over.

"I'm coming." But he already knew. My pussy was tightening around his cock – clutching him tighter with each spasm that washed over me. A few more thrusts then he was over the edge too. My knees had turned to jelly; only his hands kept me from sliding to the floor. I took deep breaths. Filling my lungs with fresh air and trying hard to get my breathing under control.

Finally I was able to stand on my own. I turned in his arms and smiled at the satisfied look on his face. We both got what we wanted.

"Did I tell you I love my boat?"

"I love it too."

"Maybe I should insist on getting a plane, so we could christen it too."

He growled and tried to grab me, but I eluded his hands and made a run for it. I flew up the stairs and dived into the tranquil blue water, breaking the surface a few seconds before him.

That night, as soon as the babies fell asleep, we dashed back to the dock, and just like he promised, he made me fly on the bow, then we had sex in every bed below deck.

* * *

(www.) (boats.)com(/boat-details/Rodman-64/419820)

The boat naming ceremony was found on the following site:-

(www) (commanderbob.) com


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

EPOV

I sat in the back seat of the sedan, on my way to meet Renee, Charlie and Seth. I was alone, with no one to stop my wayward thoughts. I tuned out the driver and the people outside until their thoughts were a low hum. I thought of my beautiful wife and immediately memories of our incredible week flooded my mind. I went back to the first day and night.

After I showed Bella the boat, and she mentioned christening it like the car, my mind went into over drive. Pictures of us having sex on the hood of her shiny new after car, flashed through my mind, arousing me to the point of pain. My one consolation was the thought of bringing her back to the boat, after we put the babies down for the night, and christening the boat from bow to stern – on all three levels. I never expected to end our tour by having a quickie with Bella bent over a dresser.

For the rest of the day, each time our eyes met, and she smiled at me, I pictured her at the bow of the boat naked. The perfect female figurehead intricately carved, with loving care and attention to details. My beautiful Bella could be the inspiration for such a carving. In my mind, I saw her face looking lovely and serene, her long, brown hair plastered to her back like it did when it was wet, full breasts jutting out with hard and erect nipples, her hands crossed behind her head, her torso smooth and gently curved to her mound, the swell of her hips and her pert ass tapering down to her legs and feet. What man with a wife like her wouldn't want her to guide him on his voyages? My mind when further, to the pirates of old, who used to tie real women to the bows of their ships to bring good luck to the ship and its voyages. I pictured her as one of those women. My body became tight with my need for her, and venom was pooling in my mouth, faster than I could swallow. I held my breath to contain the powerful lust brewing inside me, and I counted every second until we were back on the boat.

Our family gave us knowing looks as we dashed out of the nursery after the babies fell asleep, but our desires couldn't be denied much longer. As soon as we landed on the deck, I leaned her against the rail at the bow and stepped between her legs, and my mouth closed around hers. My tongue slipped inside, and I kissed her hard and deep, leaving her breathless. While she tried to catch her breath, I curved my hands against her cheeks, and kissed all over her face, running my tongue along her lips, and nipping gently at them.

When her heart stopped galloping in her chest, I slowly trailed my hands down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm, settling on her ass, and pulled her flush against me, rubbing her against my erection. I felt her shiver. I knew it was a shiver of pleasure. I wanted to incite her more, so I kissed behind her ear and whispered, "I want you naked, and writhing under me, in the master cabin, but first I promised to make you fly." She gaped at me. Before she could recover, I returned my lips to hers, giving her another long, passionate kiss.

I pulled back. Admiring the way her body reacted to me. Her face was flushed. Her lips were swollen from my kisses. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly. Her pupils were dilated as her passion mounted. She looked so captivating, I wanted nothing more than to lean her over the rail and fuck her senseless, but that would have been a repetition of what happened earlier. I was just as turned on as she was and my eyes were probably as black as the night – reflecting my mounting hunger for her body, so I took deep, cleansing breaths, and reminded myself that I had to take it slowly, if I wanted our first night on the boat, to be special. The smell of her arousal was not helping the rod in my pants, so I decided to relieve the pressure.

My gaze locked into hers as I stepped out of my shorts and underwear, leaving them to pool at my feet. Then I pulled off my t-shirt and tossed it on the deck. I stood before her naked; my throbbing cock stiff and proudly pointing in her direction. She licked her lips as she looked at my nakedness. I could feel the heat that flashed over her body as her desire reached fever pitch.

"Do you want me to make you fly?" I ask seductively. Reveling at the way mere words could drive her wild.

"Oh God," she whispered, almost wobbling.

I wished I could see what was going through her mind, but it was probably the same erotic pictures that were in mine. I growled and swallowed. My body was feeding off hers. As her yearning increased, so did mine. I pulled her to me, rubbing my cock against her – inciting both of us even more.

I undressed her slowly. Unbuttoning her shirt and kissing every inch of uncovered flesh from her chest to her waist. Then peeling it off her shoulder and kissing my way from her shoulders to her fingertips. Once the shirt was discarded, I brushed kisses against her stomach and back – leaving her breast for last. I unhooked her bra, and slid the straps down her arms, tossing it to the deck to join our other discarded clothing. I paused to admire the sun-kissed perfection of her chest and stomach.

"We should find a secret spot so you could sunbathe topless. In fact, you could sunbathe nude so you wouldn't have tan lines. You'll be my golden ocean nymph."

"Only if you plan to do the same," she replied huskily.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." The thought of us sunbathing nude, almost made me lose control. It would be so easy to lose control with Bella because she knows just which buttons to push to get me to the edge of sanity – almost turning me into a primal animal governed by my deep hunger for her; a senseless beast with one goal – to ravish her.

I kneeled before her, and removed her shorts and panties – leaning in to sniff at the musky and floral smell of her arousal. My cock throbbed from the need to join with her, but I ignore it and kissed my way up her body. Stopping to savor the taste of her luscious lips before picking her up and walking to the tanning bed. I laid her on her back and kneeled over her. My hands cupped and massaged her breasts, watching them swell even more. I licked between her breasts, making her gasp as my cold tongue touched that sensitive area. I continued licking her breasts, from the bottom up, stopping just short of the nipple. Covering her entire breast, before moving to the next, knowing that the warm air against her skin, and the coldness of my venom was driving her crazy. Her moans grew louder and more drawn out. Her heart was beating faster, and her breathing quickened. Every time my tongue came close to one of her nipples, she twisted her torso, trying to get it into my mouth.

Not wanting to tease her too much, I licked across her nipple then blew my cold breath on it – first one, then the other, watching as they got harder. I eagerly sucked one into my mouth. I licked, sucked and twirling my tongue around it, while massaging the other - giving each one the same attention. I was lost in the pleasure we both derived from this small act, and I was tempted to make her come from sucking her nipples and finger fucking her.

"Please Edward, please, please," she begged.

After ravishing her breasts a little longer, I quickly dipped my head between her legs. I planned on spending a long time tasting her pussy later that night, but I just couldn't resist getting a taste of her juices before I kept my promise to make her fly. In the blink of an eye, I had her leaning over the rail at the bow. I positioned myself behind her and slid into her hot, slick body nice and slow; savoring the feeling of her body adjusting around my cock to accommodate me as I pushed further in. Not wanting to lose momentum, I thrust in and out for a few minutes before getting her in position.

"Now for the flying part," I whispered before nipping her ear. "Close your eyes, lean forward a little, and spread your arms out." With us on the rails, the boat would rock from my thrusts, giving her a better sense of flying with her arms outstretched than if she was holding the rail or my arms.

I held her hips and started thrusting. Because of our precarious position, she couldn't move so to increase the effectiveness of my thrusts I pulled her back into me doing the work for both of us. In and out. Thrust after thrust. I set a steady rhythm. Not too fast, because I wanted her to enjoy that sense of weightless as long as possible. The exhilaration of the position and the fact that she was already worked up made it easy to fan the flames of her desire, and the almost purring sounds she made were music to my ears - inflaming me even more. Soon my sounds of contentment matched hers.

Every time I felt her muscles tighten in preparation for her orgasm, I eased up a bit and played with her breasts. Leaning down to pepper kisses along her spine, behind her ears and the nape of her neck, and blowing into the fine hairs which made her tremble in my arms. I took her to the brink over and over, then backing down - prolonging our greatest pleasure. I read the signals her body gave off, and the sounds she was making until I knew it was time. Only then, did I give her that extra push, I moved my hands from her hips and cupped her mound, using my palm to secure her to me while my thumb flicked her clit and used the other to gently pull and twist a nipple. I jerked my hips faster, slamming into her as hard as I could in that crazy position, but I knew it was enough because her moans seem to urge me on. I kept up the pace, pumping my hips into her faster and faster.

Her fluids gushed out long before I felt the first spasms. My cock was ready to burst from the guttural sounds coming out of her, and the intensity of her muscles squeezing me. With each convulsion, her body was pulling me deeper into hers. I couldn't resist the pull of her body and felt my seed inside her; my cold seed, mixing with her hot juices seemed to throw her over the edge again and again. Not only was Bella flying, but I was experiencing a new high. I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to my chest. When she finished shuddering, I unhooked my legs and returned to the tanning bed, so I could hold her close.

"That was amazing," I whispered against her damp hair.

She was still breathing heavily, so a nod was her only response. I kissed her hair again and was content to rock her until she calmed down. Even for me, this was intense. I could imagine how it was for her. My arms tightened possessively around her. She was mine; this incredible woman who had been willing to put her life in my hands from day one.

As her heart beats returned to normal, and her breaths gradually became more regular, I kissed the tip of her nose and looked at her with a mischievous grin. "I can't wait to try that again. This time I want to put the boat on auto-pilot so we'd be moving through the water, with your hair flying behind us. Don't you want to do that too?"

I swear her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Do you want to kill me? I knew you wouldn't drop me, and even if you did, nothing would happen to me, but the imagined danger, made all the feelings and sensations even more powerful."

"It was for me too. Not the danger, the exhilaration added to the pleasurable sensations." We smiled at each other and moved in closer for a sweet, tender kiss.

That was the first of many sexual encounters we had that night and the next and the next. There wasn't enough time now to relive each one. When I decided to buy the boat, or even when I showed it to her, never in my wildest dreams, did I think we would end up using it as a sexual hideout. It was the perfect place to unleash our inhibitions, being far enough from the house to be out of hearing of our family, but close enough to be on hand if we were needed for the babies.

I shook my head. It all started off so innocently; a simple boat naming and christening ceremony followed by a tour of the interior. At the beginning of the tour, I kept chastising myself for putting a sexual spin on everything she did or said. I called myself a pervert, a sex fiend and other choice names, because each time she bent over, I wanted to grab her and bury my cock deep inside her. Even after, I smelled her arousal, I put it down to memories of our encounter in the garage – she had to be remembering that day too.

Each time she brushed against me, I felt the electricity between us increase, and when she leaned against me for a kiss, the feel of her nipples pressed against my chest, made me want to rip her clothes off, and push her against the nearest wall to relieve both our needs. When she made the comment about feeling the comforter on her bare skin, I realized that she was deliberately teasing me. I loved that she felt confident with her sexuality to take the initiative. Her suggestive words, body language and innuendoes making me aware that she wanted to indulge in some illicit sex too, so I let her play her game until all I thought about was fucking her – which is exactly what I ended up doing; giving her exactly what she wanted by christening the ship in a similar fashion to the way we christened her car.

Jumping in the ocean to escape me was pure genius, so I didn't hesitate to plunge into the water after her – that dip in the ocean, washed the smell of sex off of both of us – I knew she got self-conscious about our vampire senses, and there would have been no mistaking what we were up to once we made it back to the house. When we finally got out of the water after splashing around like kids, we went to our room to shower and change, before finding the others.

Our siblings were waiting patiently to hear her impression of the boat. Alice already knew most of the details, but she listened just as excitedly as the others. Bella gushed about the layout and how perfect everything was, especially the tanning bed, which would be used for the babies. _I reminded myself to get a rail or something to put around it to keep the babies from rolling off._ Soon they left us to inspect the boat themselves. I knew they only stayed away so I could do a private showing for Bella. All of us would enjoy the boat, but it was her gift and they respected that.

Along with the boat, I had bought her a carnation ring. I did some research, and some people believed the carnation was the official flower for Mother's Day. With that thought in mind, I was determined to get her a piece of jewelry with that flower. I finally found the perfect ring. The top was made with circles of solitaire diamonds on slender posts and grouped in the shape of a carnation. Each diamond represented a petal. That was done in a platinum setting, so it didn't detract from the brilliance of the diamonds. When we got back to our room at dawn, I slipped it on her finger and to say she was surprised would be putting it mildly, but after I had presented her with a boat, nothing else seemed as extravagant. From the babies, I gave her four different #1 MOM charms. Each one had a different stone and engraved on the back was one of the babies' names.

Esme made breakfast and wanted to serve it to her in our room, but being the sweet, thoughtful person she was, she decided to eat in the dining room because she knew they were anxious to wish her Happy Mother's Day. All our siblings gave her gifts. Alice gave her a gift card for the Copacabana Palace Spa. The girls plan to go there with Renee while Charlie, Seth, Jasper, Emmett and would go fishing. We'll take the boat to the nearest dock to the Copacabana beach and pick them up after our day of fishing. Rosalie and Esme gave her American Express gift cards so she could go shopping after their spa appointments.

After the babies were nursed, bathed and dressed. Esme packed a picnic basket, and we headed to the boat. We took her out and had a fantastic day out in the ocean. We swam, snorkeled, and took turns riding in the dinghy with the boat at full throttle. I drew the line at putting the babies in the dinghy, and thankfully my family didn't push the issue. I don't care that they were half vampires and probably could swim like a fish if we threw them in the ocean without a life jacket. I'm not taking any chances. The thought of a shark trying to gobble one of them up was too much for me. Emmett and I went deep sea diving and caught some fish, and a lobster which Esme and I used to make our version of a dish called Moqueca which is the Brazilian version of chowder with coconut milk instead of cream - except their version didn't have lobster.

I was jolted out of my memories by the driver.

"Mr. Cullen, we'll be at the airport in a few minutes. I'll drop you off at the arrivals' terminal and park in the garage. Call me when you're ready and I'll come back to the terminal to meet you and your party."

"Thank you Sampson." Luckily I had started thinking about something other than Bella and sex. All I needed was to get to the airport with a hard on; definitely not a good impression to make on Charlie even if Bella and I are married.

I was glad half of the trip was over, I was eager to get back to my wife and kids. Bella, the kids and our siblings came over with me, but they stayed on the boat instead of making the long trip to the airport. Esme insisted on cooking a huge welcome dinner, so she stayed at the house to finish her preparations, and Carlisle stayed with her. We had considered sending the car directly to the airport and having her parents meet us at the boat, but decided it was best for someone to meet them in person. I smiled again, I was glad I came to the airport alone; it gave me time with my thoughts, and reliving that first day on the boat made it seem even more fantastical. I can't believe how lucky I am. I intend to do everything in my power to show Charlie and Renee a great time here in South America. It's the least I could do. If they hadn't created my angel, I'd still be a lonely, melancholy virgin.


	10. 10 Welcome to Fantasy Island

Chapters 9 & 10 Welcome to Fantasy Island

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I'm combine two small chapters to get caught up with FFN chapter numbers.

* * *

EPOV

"Bella said you bought her a boat," Charlie said, as soon as we settled in for the drive to the docks.

"She was excited about the bedrooms and the family area. She said it would be perfect for travelling with the children." Renee added.

"Yes, that's what she said, but I couldn't get any other details from her. What kind of boat is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's a Rodman 64."

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked astonished. "Edward, I know you love Bella, but are you crazy? Bella doesn't know anything about boats, and you bought her a yacht?" In his mind, he flashed on the Guardian I had given her for an engagement gift. The lavish wedding, the trips and other gifts I shower her with.

"It's a yacht? She didn't mention that." Renee said.

"Yes, Renee, our crazy son-in-law bought our daughter a yacht. I read about it in my magazines. It's one of the best luxury yachts for its size, combining reliability and comfort while offering superb sailing performance even in the most adverse conditions." He sounded like an ad for the Rodman Company.

"That's why I bought it. It's safe, it's comfortably appointed, and the size is perfect for our family." Before he went back to the article and thought of the price, I wanted to get his mind on something else.

"Charlie, there are a couple of things you would love on the boat, there's a fish finder, and there's a grill on the flybridge to cook your catch. I hope you don't think the fish finder is cheating."

He laughed. "I don't consider it cheating because you still have to bait your hook and hope the fish take the bait. Then you have to reel the fish in without letting it get away, so I think that evens the playing field."

"I agree. It's not like those fish trawlers that scrape the bottom of the sea."

"Edward, don't get him started on fishing," Renee scolded.

"What speed does she get?" Okay, technically we were not talking about fishing.

"I had the engines upgraded to 2 X 2000 hp mtu. She cruses at 38 knots and has a maximum speed of 50 knots, but Rosalie thinks she could soup up the engine to get better speed.

"Rosalie? Not you or one of your brothers?" Renee asked.

"No, Rosalie is the mechanic in our family. Don't let her appearance fool you; she likes nothing better than taking an engine apart. She's anxious to get her hands on the engines on the boat, since we don't have any cars on the island."

For the rest of the trip, we talked about the specs on the boat and the work we'd been doing on the island. Renee wanted all the details on the cottages while Charlie was interested in the farm and the construction projects we have planned. He was willing to help, with the construction.

Seth had been quiet on the trip, so I checked on him. He's an avid soccer fan, so he's excited to be here because the Brazilian team is one of the best in the world. I'll have to see if there are any games going on while he's here, so we could take him to one. Maybe we could get a ball and play on the sand, too. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would love that.

Seeing me, had brought something back to Charlie's mind, and it was easy for me to pluck it out. He thought he glimpsed someone in Forks that reminded him of my family. He only got a brief look, because the person moved very fast, he doubted he ever saw anyone. Then he thought he had a dream about the same person. Even from the brief glimpses in his mind, I immediately knew who it was. What I saw both shocked me and made me smile. I smiled because the person turned out to be someone close to our family. It shocked me because it was the last person I expected to visit Forks if we were not there. What was she doing there? I had to find the time to talk to her about it, but I didn't want anyone in the family to know, unless she said it was okay. I hoped Alice was too busy looking at the Volturi and trying to see what will happen when we go sightseeing over the next two weeks, to pay any attention to me, before I got to the bottom of this strange occurrence.

It was a relief when the car pulled up at the harbor. Seeing Bella and the babies would get my mind off what I glimpsed in Charlie's thoughts. I didn't want to invade his privacy by rummaging through his mind, and I could not ask him about what he thought he saw unless he brought it up first. In a way, his experience reminded me of my visits to Bella's house when I first met her. I just didn't understand where Charlie fit into any of this, but I had to let it rest for the time being.

BPOV

My parents' visit was from May 17 to the 30th. Almost exactly two weeks. As excited as I was about their visit, I was anxious about telling them about my decision to postpone school. I'd been biting my lips, and chewing my nails with worry about how that conversation would go. No matter how often Edward tried to reassure me that I was worrying needlessly, I refused to be comforted. I don't need their approval for any decisions I made, but it would give me peace of mind to know that they didn't think we were going back on our word, or that I was throwing away my life by wanted take the year off. Lots of people go to school, work and take care of a family, and I respect that, but that was not what I wanted. I will be an eternal teenager so I could go to college over and over again. I may be a mother only once, so I needed to be the best mother possible.

We wanted both Renee and Charlie to be a part of the babies' lives and enjoy each phase of their development, so we send them lots of pictures and videos - Emmett and Jasper had set up cameras all over the house and the yard, so it was easy to send them copies of these, and based on the excited calls and emails when they get a new batch of pictures, both of them enjoyed seeing the babies grow right before their eyes. Hopefully, that will be to my advantage. For this reason, after we said our hellos and they both had time to play with each of the babies, I decided to bring up the topic rather than waiting for later tonight or the next day.

"Mom, Dad, I know I promised to continue my education and Edward had already signed us up for classes at Associacao Cultural Brasil-Estados Unidos, but I wanted to take the rest of the year off to stay home with the babies. They're growing so fast, I don't want to miss anything." Maybe this was cheating; having the babies butter them up with their sweet smiles, and cooing while I went in for the kill.

Charlie was the first to speak, "Bells, as much as I want you to finish college, I can't find it in my heart to deny you time with your children." Although it was not his fault, I knew he regretted not spending more time with me while I was growing up. That's one of the reasons why I was determined to tell him about the pregnancy, even when I knew it was not going to be nine months like a normal human pregnancy. Like Edward said, Charlie loved me so much that he was willing to ignore any of his normal instincts and take what I tell him at face value. He knew I wouldn't deliberately lie to him, and he just wants to be a part of our lives.

"Honey, I feel the same way. I see how fast the babies are growing, and I understand what you're feeling. Take time off and do what you have to. School will always be there."

"You guys are the best parents." I said, and got up to hug them both.

I'm a grown married woman and a mother, so I don't need my parents' permission to do anything, but I always want them to be a part of my life. I'm glad they didn't try to change my mind about this decision. After that conversation, my Dad went to the cockpit to hang out with Edward and the other guys while I showed my mom the boat. The rest of the trip to the island was spent playing with the babies. We had to keep their gifts from my parents, so I remembered not to make all four of them touch while my mom was playing with them. We knew the babies could understand commands, so we told them not to show any pictures to my parents. We did this with pictures, and when Edward came on board with Charlie and Renee, he made signs to them as a reminder. I was skeptical, but after watching them interact with Renee and not once did they offer to show her visions, I knew Edward and Carlisle were right – Carlisle had said intellectually they were far more developed, and this proved how right he was. I hope that their favorable acceptance of my decision and the fact that our babies were intelligent enough to go along with our request, would lay the foundation for a fantastic two weeks.

* * *

Renee responded to the house and the cottages the same way I did, but Charlie took it more in stride. Seth was excited about the beach and the pool and was looking forward to spending lots of time soaking up the sun.

The next morning, I told my parents about our plans for their trip.

"Mom, Dad, next week, we plan on staying at a hotel in Rio, so we could do some sightseeing."

"Couldn't we stay on the boat?" Charlie asked.

"I guess we can, but we thought you would be more comfortable at a hotel. Mom, would you mind staying on the boat?"

"No problem, honey, but will there be enough room?" I can't tell her that the Cullens do not sleep so they wouldn't need a bed, so I had to come up with a plan.

"Dad and the guys could stay on the boat, and we could stay at a hotel with Alice, Rosalie and the babies. We made reservations after we finalized your trip, and I know we have enough time to cancel it, but I think we should go ahead and keep the rooms. Edward would stay with me at the hotel, Emmett or Jasper will drive over here after breakfast every morning or we would meet you at the boat, depending on what our plans are for the day." They both agreed to this.

I got Charlie, Renee and Seth hooked on coconut water, like me and the babies. I even got Renee and Seth to try eating the jelly, but Charlie wasn't as adventurous. I was happy that they enjoyed the local fruits so we took short forays to different parts of the island, to collect a variety of fruit which we used for fruit salads each morning. Esme outdid herself with her cooking and each night, my parents claimed they would burst from the amount of food they consumed. They retired to the beds almost sluggish at the end of each day. To alleviate the need for pretense, meals were set up at the picnic area Esme had created overlooking the beach. I ate there with my parents and Seth while the rest of the family "ate" at the house. Sometimes Edward joined me with the babies, but he spent most of the meal on a blanket babysitting. Other times, he stayed at the house with the rest of the family.

Our relationship with Seth picked up where it left off before we went off to college. It was as if we had not been separated for almost a year. He joined in all our activities – playing with the babies on the lawn, swimming with them in the pool, walking on the beach, and visiting the farm to watch the construction on the barn. He and Charlie offered to help, so the guys had to work at normal speed while they were around. When the babies took their afternoon nap, Edward, Jasper and Emmett took Seth out on the boat, so he could ride in the dinghy as we did on Mother's Day. They also commandeered one of the bigger beach balls, to play soccer and volleyball on the beach.

Renee also joined us for the morning play time on the lawn, and afternoon swimming lessons with the babies, while Charlie sat with Carlisle on the deck. We were still using the floaters, but even with that, Renee and Charlie were amazed at how the babies had adapted to the water.

"Weren't you afraid to take them in the pool this young?" She asked the first afternoon.

"I was, but I spoke to Carlisle about it and he reassured me that it was safe, and explained that the activity would help with their development so I was reassured. As you can see, they love the water. They are my little water babies."

One day, we packed a picnic basket and went to the waterfall in the middle of the island. We saw lots of wild flowers and tropical plants, and we glimpsed some of the beautiful birds high up in the trees. It was a delightful, scenic hike.

"Have you ever seen snakes in these woods?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but they're scared of people, so they slither away fast. There are lots of other animals too, but like the snakes, they hide when we walk by. The animals are not used to seeing people around yet." Emmett answered.

"I'd love to say one. Do you think there're Anacondas?"

"No, Anacondas wouldn't survive here, there're not enough for them to eat. Next time you visit, we'd go to the jungle on the mainland, and we might see one."

"Cool."

It was a fun day. We swam in the cool water and dived from rocks into the deep pool created by the falling water. There was a tiny cave behind the waterfall where Edward and I stole kisses. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by our siblings, but except for knowing looks and raised eyebrows, they didn't say anything. It was the first time we brought the babies to the waterfall, so they were fascinated by the sound and the sight of the falling water, and unlike the salt water from the pool, or water in their bath, we allowed them to drink a little of the fresh water. It was fun watching their identical looks of surprise when they first tasted it – little eyes opened wide and mouths making that perfect O. I couldn't help laughing at them.

"That was fun, and the babies enjoyed it too." Mom said as we headed back to the house. I was surprised that she enjoyed the hike.

* * *

We were on our way to the boat at the end of another wonderful day. I wanted nothing more than to get to the boat, to be alone with Edward, but before we got there, I wanted some information. If I waited until we got to our cabin, it would be the same as always. We'd end up with our hands all over each other and we'd never have this conversation, so I stopped and turned to him.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I had noticed something was off, but I was hoping he would tell me without me having to pry.

"No sweetheart. Why?"

"Sometimes you seemed deep in thought. What's on your mind? Is it something Charlie or Renee is thinking about?"

"It's not anything to worry about."

"So you admit there's something's on your mind."

"Okay, Nancy Drew, on the way from the airport, Charlie remembered seeing someone like us in Forks. When he flashed on the person, I realized it was Tanya."

"Tanya. What would she be doing in Forks?"

"That's what I wanted to know too, so one night while you were asleep, I called her."

"What did she say?"

"She said she had been checking on Charlie since the family left Forks. She was worried that another nomad vampire would walk through town and follow the scent we left twhich would lead to his house. She thought if that vampire realized that we were no longer in the area, he or she would go after Charlie because it would seem like he was not under our protection any more – making him fair game."

He must have seen the look of shock on my face. I never thought that my decision to be with Edward would put my dad in danger. How many times had Edward, and the rest of the family, visited me at Charlie's house? There must be lots of trails through the town, all ending at Charlie's door.

"My dad could be in danger because of me."

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We never thought Charlie would be in any danger, or we would have suggested something like this or even have his house guarded. We thought it would be alright for him to continue his life normally. I think Tanya has another reason for going to Forks. Maybe she'll confess when she comes to visit. If not, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Why do you think she has another motive?"

"I know Tanya. She would not waste her time looking in on Charlie unless we begged her or she had some other personal reason for doing so. She has an agenda, or she would have enlisted her family's help. She said she was worried that you would be upset with her if you found out what she was doing, so she never showed herself to Charlie."

"Do you think she likes Charlie like that?" I didn't want to think about that. Thank God Edward never slept with her. That would have been too gross. On the other hand, I'm glad she's checking up on him. "Could we put some cameras in the woods around his house or would that be a gross invasion of privacy?"

"Bella, as I said before, Charlie will be okay and now that Tanya has begun her surveillance, her scent will be fresh and it will be a deterrent to any nomad vampire. If it will make you feel better, I could ask Tanya to get the rest of her family involved. They could use our house as a base. I'd do anything to ensure Charlie is not harmed because of us."

I went willingly into his arms and snuggled in his protective embrace. If he said we had nothing to worry about, then I should believe him and no matter what her motives were, I'd rather have Tanya in Forks instead of a human blood drinking vampire, or God forbid, the Volturi.

I sighed as his hands traveled down my back. He kissed behind my ear. He licked my neck, and I forgot everything but the feelings which were awakening inside me. Part of my brain was screaming cheater, but that was a very small part. By the time he switched to the other ear, that little bit of conscious thought was almost quieted, but I was not going to make it easy for him. I knew he what he was doing. He was trying to get my mind off what we were talking about, the best way he knew how. Now that I knew what was worrying him, I was content to get on with our steamy boat sex, but I was going to torture him for keeping this from me.

I slipped my hands under his t-shirt, moving them slowly up his stomach and over his chest, then down his sides and up and down his back. Then I leaned in to kiss him. Both our passions mounted as the kiss turned from gentle to hot and heavy, until I finally pulled away. Taking a page from his book, I slowly undressed him, teasing him with my fingers and lips. His breaths became ragged. His eyes were black and he was holding himself under a tight reign. More than one, he tried to reach out to me, but I swatted his hands away.

When he was naked and at my mercy I settled between his legs and took his hard cock in my hands. Looking into his eyes, I kissed the tip. Then I licked around the ridge. He closed his eyes and moaned my name. That was my cue, I shot up. His eyes flew opened.

"Let me get undressed too," I pulled my top off. He was watching my every move. I stepped out of my shorts, but instead of removing my underwear, I turned and started running down the beach to the dock.

"Catch me if you can," I yelled over my shoulder. The shocked expression on his face was priceless. I knew I had a minute, because he would stop to pick up our clothes before following me. To give myself a few more seconds, I took off my bra and tossed it at the edge of the beach. When I got to the boat, I stepped out of my panties and left them there before boarding the boat. I flew down the narrow corridor as fast as I could, but instead of heading for our cabin – which was the first place he would look, I went to the engine room. I climbed unto the metal frame that enclosed the engines. I placed a leg on the bar for each frame and holding unto the upright posts. I tried to control my breathing, but I knew it was useless. He could hear my heart from miles away.

I heard him walking down the corridor and stifled a giggle. One door opened and closed, so I thought he went to our room. He was walking softly, but with my enhanced senses, I picked up his movements. Anticipation built inside and I felt a flush of heat cover my body when he reached the door. The door opened and he stopped. He was staring at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Sweetheart, you never cease to amaze me. Finding you naked on our bed would have been enough to end this game, but this is even better. I knew you were here, but I never imagined I'd find you in such a provocative position." He took a few steps into the room and closed the door. My skin tingled everywhere as his eyes slowly traveled up my body.

"Do you know what the sight of you like that is doing to me?" I had a good idea. It reminded me of when he tied me to the bed on our wedding night, because he was afraid my touch would make him loose control. It also reminded me of our Valentine's trip when I tied him to the bed. When I decided to come in here, I had no intention of getting in this position, but after I did, those memories flooded my mind. Knowing he had the same pictures in his head opened the floodgates inside me.

His nostrils flared.

"Now that's an invitation I can't refuse." As he spoke, he walked further into the room, standing right under me.

"Hold on tight, because I'm going to make you come in that perfect position, then when your legs get weak, I'd find some rope and try out my nautical knots. That should hold you in place until I'm done with you." His breath on my hot lips was enough to make my knees wobble and the images his words conjured up were not helping.

I started out trying to torture him. Now we were both highly aroused, but I'm the one with little or no control. I should have known he would use that to his advantage, but I had nothing to complain about, because I'd insist he get in the same position while I gave him a blow job. I'd have to find something to stand on or maybe, he would have to sit on the rail. Whatever we decide, one thing was certain - before the night was over I would have achieved my goal and we would both be sexually satisfied. Win. Win.


	11. Rio

Chapter 11 – Rio

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: this chapter is a bit long, but I wanted to wrap up Charlie and Renee's visit so I could move on the the other visitors they were expecting.

* * *

BPOV

Edward had our trip planned. He made reservations to keep the boat at a yacht club in Botafago Bay, which was close to some of the tourist attractions and the Copacabana Plaza Hotel where were would be staying. As we got closer to land, we saw the Christ the Redeemer stature towering over the city, and Sugar Loaf Mountain with the cable cars going up and down. The yacht club was nestled between the base of the mountains and the beach. Since the Copacabana Palace Hotel check in was at 4 PM, we decided to Sugar Loaf Mountain so we left the kids with our siblings, and we headed out.

We had to take two cable cars to get to the summit. The first bubble-shaped glass cable cars, - from which you had a 360 view of the surrounding area, took us to the top of Morro da Urca or Urca Hill. The view was even better once we got our of the cars. We has a really good view of the boats in Bay and the Yacht Club where we just came from. It was a lovely sight. Boats of different sizes were all gleaming in the hot sun and bobbing on the shimmering blue sea. We also had panoramic views of the city and Edward pointed out the major sights to us - Guanabara Bay, the Rio-Niteroi Bridge and Corcovado Mountain. We took lots of pictures and enjoyed the views. We also visited the Museum, to learn about the history of the cable cars in Brazil. With they use of digital projections, images, machinery and objects they chronicled the changes from the first boxy cars to the new high tech glass cable cars. The second cable car took us to the top of Sugar Loaf. There were rails around the observation area, with benches so you could relax and take in the breathtaking views of Copacabana Beach, the Santa Cruz Fortress and the beaches of Niteroi. I enjoyed walking from one end of the observation area to the next - feeling like I was on top of the world. From here, we had a better view of the Christ the Redeemer Statue.

"I have a surprise." Edward said when we got back to Urca Hill. There was a heliport with pilots ready to take you for aerial tours of Rio, which we ignored on the way up but now Edward was pulling me toward one of the helicopters.

"Are you crazy? We were doing one little sightseeing trip before going to the hotel."

"Charlie, Renee and Seth, would you like a helicopter ride?"

"Cool." I already knew Seth would say yes, so I wasn't surprised. He is a daredevil just like the Cullen kids. No wonder they get along so well.

"We're already here, so let's go for it." Renee said.

"Dad, tell them this is crazy."

"I know Edward is crazy, but you know what they say, "if you can't lick them join them.""

"Et tu, Brute." My father the traitor – the one sensible person I thought I could rely on to be the voice of reason. I had no choice but to go along with them. Charlie sat up front with the pilot and the rest of us got in the back.

As we flew over the city, the highways sky scrapers and other buildings seemed like toys. It was hard to believe that there was a bustling city with hundreds of thousands or maybe even millions of people down there. We made a direct line to the Christ the Redeemer statue which beckoned us with open arms. The pilot flew around the statue, giving us a view of the front and back. After the statue, he pointed out the sights to us - the Jockey Club Race Track, Maracana Stadium, Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas and beyond that Ipanema.

"The Copacabana area begins at Princesa Isabel Avenue and ends at Posto Seis," he mentioned when he found out we'd be staying there. Edward looked at me and smiled – we were both thinking of the bedtime story I made up for the babies about Prince Edward and Princess Bella. Then the pilot actually flew over the length of the beach and gave us a magnificent aerial view of the hotel and the surrounding area. I must admit that it was a fantastic tour, and a great way to kick off our week in Rio.

~~~~HEA~~~~

We saw the hotel from the air, but standing in front of it was totally different. I was blown away by the towering white building. The shape of the building with what seemed like hundreds of windows reminded me of pictures of Buckingham Palace - a smaller white version - so the name Copacabana Plaza Hotel seemed appropriate. The lobby looked elegant and luxurious — from the marble reception desk to the immaculately attired bellboys. The high ceiling featured a beautiful elaborate chandelier. The floor was made of shiny tiles laid out in diamond shapes, with white cement between them little black tiles at the peaks. The color of the tiles matched the wall perfectly, but most of it was covered with burgundy oriental rugs, which started close to the revolving doors and went up the steps which led further into the hotel. Looking up the steps, I saw more of the gorgeous chandeliers hanging between arches leading further into the hotel.

Our spectacular Penthouse Suites were located on the 6th floor of the main building. The suites had connecting doors which could be opened to make one large suite. Each suite had a bedroom with a king size bed, a huge flat-screen TV which was placed in a wooden frame, like a work of art and an all marble bathroom with separate tub, a sitting room. The glass doors in the sitting room led to a private terrace which overlooked the massive pool and had a fantastic view of the ocean. All the rooms were pained in a buttery yellow while the ceilings, moldings and the doors were painted white. The rooms were not over done, the feel was bright and welcoming and the ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, the champagne flutes and the tray with cheese and crackers which were in each suite added to that effect.

Although there were similarities, the wooden furniture in each suite, was a different style, making each one unique. Renee fell in love with what I called the Bird-of-Paradise room, so we let her choose that suite for her stay. The Bird-of-Paradise flower was printed on the drapes, the bed-skirts, on the fabric portion of the headboard, and a bouquet of fresh Bird-of-Paradise flowers were in a crystal vase on the coffee table, but that was not the only flowers in the suite. An arrangement of flowers was placed on almost every flat surface, including an orchid growing in a silver pot on the desk in the sitting room - the flower was white with pink blush growing on a tall stalk with green shinny leaves at the base. On the walls were paintings of both the Bird-of-Paradise plants and the tiny bird, along with other flowers. The sofa was done in a light yellow fabric with light blue and white stripes. This fabric was also used for the throw pillow on the light yellow arm chair.

"The rooms remind me of pictures of English homes," Renee said after we walked through all the rooms. I had to agree. The drapes, the light white gossamer panels, the lovely dark wooden furniture, the plush couches, all made you feel like you were in a sumptuous home.

There was also a private pool, on the 6th floor, exclusive to guests of the penthouse suites which would be perfect to relax and sunbathe in total privacy and we even had our own butler to cater to our every need. Apparently, he came with the penthouse, whether you requested him or not.

After we settled in, we went for a walk on the promenade with the babies. The pavement of the Copacabana promenade was beautifully designed with a black and white geometric wave. "This is so beautiful." I said, to Alice as I admired the intricate pattern. I was amazed at the intricate placement of each little piece of tile or stone. It was hard to take my eyes off the ground. Alice was a wealth of information. "The pavement was designed by Roberto Burle Marxis and was completed in 1970. This work is considered a Portuguese pavement because this style is a traditional style used for many pedestrian areas in Portugal - Portuguese workers travel all over Europe to create these beautiful pieces of art."

There were other five star hotels on the promenade, but apparently the Copacabana Palace was the most famous. Restaurants, bars, night clubs and residential buildings also dotted the promenade. The white sands and blue waters of the beach beckoned, and although the water was a bit rough, if we had not been staying on the island, I would have insisted on going swimming before the day was through. It was late afternoon, but the area was still busy. People were coming and going from the beach, there was heavy traffic to the restaurants and bars and vendors sold everything from food to beach towels.

After we put the kids down for the night, Edward, Seth, my parents and I, went to dinner at Cipriani restaurant, which was inside the hotel. We had a table next to the glass wall by the Olympic sized pool – according to the brochure, it was not quite the size of an Olympic pool, but it was enormous. We had delicious Italian food and Edward kept sneaking his food unto my plate when my parents weren't paying attention. All the activity from the day had me ravenous, so I ate most of it. Our siblings were babysitting, but they planned on getting their dinner afterwards - they were going hunting to better control their thirst during our stay in Rio.

As we had arranged, everyone met back at the hotel early in the morning. Complimentary breakfast at La Pergola restaurant was included for guests, but there was a fee for non-guests. Since Edward, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't be eating, their breakfasts would be given to Charlie and Seth. Our butler mentioned that the food could be brought to the room, so that was perfect for us. The menu had a variety of fruits, eggs, meats, seafood dishes, cereals, juices, breads, rolls, and pastries. We put a couple of tables together on the patio, and had a feast, to prepare for our first full day of sightseeing.

Number one on everyone's list of things to see was Christ the Redeemer Statue. We had decided we would make better time, without the babies, so I left them with our siblings. We started off early to beat the rush because we were told mid-morning and mid-afternoon were the busiest because the tour buses arrived at those times. To make better time, and to draw less attention to a large group of vampires, we decided to leave the babies with our siblings. So after I hugged and kissed each one and told them to be good for their aunts and uncles, we left to join the other sightseers.

~~~~HEA~~~~

"We saw this lake from the helicopter yesterday."

"Yes, this is the Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas or Lagoa as the locals call it. One of the original names given to the area by the Tamoios Indians was Piraguá which means Still Water because the water was stagnant. In 1922, the Bureau of Rural Sanitation presented a project to clean up and beautify the Capital for the Independence Centennial festivities. That project involved dredging a canal to reconnect the lagoon to the sea, and deepening the land bar. The soil removed to build the canal formed the island of Caiçara, seat of today's club of the same name. The water is about 0.93 square miles, which is perfect for a variety of aquatic sports. Besides water sports, you could rent a variety of leisure equipment including paddle boats shaped as swans. If you like riding, there's a paved biking path of about 4.5 miles, and when you get hungry after all that activity, there are lots of kiosks that offer regional and international foods."

"Edward, you should get a job as a tour guide." Seth joked.

"We should come here one evening with the kids and stroll around the water." I knew the water would fascinate the babies. They just love water, and this vast expanse of water with all the activities mentioned taking place would be excellent stimulation for them.

"You could stroll around the water, I'd want to go rowing or paddle boating. Maybe have a race with Edward, Jasper and Emmett." Seth said.

Edward laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure my brothers would love that."

We laughed and joked until we got to the Cosme Velho train station. We took the cog train through the Tijuca rainforest up to the top of the mountain. You had a choice of stairs, escalators or elevators taking you to the foot of the Statue of Christ the Redeemer, so we chose the stairs; it was fun seeing more of the scenery revealed the higher we climbed.

The views of Rio de Janeiro and beyond were just spectacular. When you look up at the magnificent statue from the platform and then out to the beauty of the surrounding mountains, bay, and ocean, it's easy to understand why Christ the Redeemer was recently named one of the "New Seven Wonders of the World".

The blue water of the Atlantic ocean was spread out as far as the eye could see until it seemed to meet with the vast blue sky at the horizon and the little islands in the ocean, almost looked like toys in a bathtub or pool until you used the zoom lens on the camera or one of the binoculars, Edward brought along.

We saw everything we had seen from the helicopter, but it was still breathtaking and walking around the base of the statue offered different angles to take in your surrounds. Once again I marveled at the way cities or towns nestled around the base of the mountains. There were lots of forests too – the mountains almost entirely covered by trees. There must be millions of animals living in the forests or jungles. One night I'd like to go there with Edward. We took turns posing for individual and group pictures with the statue, to add to the pictures we took of the scenery.

~~~~HEA~~~~

My Mom spoke about Carnival in Rio, so we one morning, we went to the Museum of Samba which was in the Sambadrome at the end of the Samba runway in Apotheosis Square. The museum chronicled the history of Carnival in Rio. From the history of some of the famous Samba schools to how the samba traditions had evolved. The main objective of the Samba schools is to prepare for and compete annually in the Samba Parade so there were exhibits featuring old costumes and pictures from the Samba Parades of prior years. I was amazed at all the costumed on display, especially when I learned that all the costumes in the Samba Parades were handmade by members of the various Samba Schools. The costumes are designed according to the theme chosen by the Samba School and incorporate the official school colors – the Samba schools were like the yacht clubs of Rio, they all had a flag with specific colors. Each Samba School exhibited a wide variety of costumes to tell their plot or samba story. The costumes ranged from skimpy bikini styled outfits to more elaborate costumes with feathers and some that were on wheels.

I stood staring at one of the skimpiest pieces wondering if I could wear something like it in public. Then I remembered the bikinis that Alice buys for us, and there were not much differences, except these outfits were covered in rhinestones and the women wearing them were viewed by hundreds of thousands of people. This particular outfit consisted of eight pieces beautifully decorated with Swarovski crystal, rhinestones and sequins. The head piece was made of a sturdy material which formed a peak on the wearer's forehead, and was covered with Swarovski crystal, rhinestones and sequins, then topped with a row of green rooster feathers, then a row of orange and finally a row of orange ostrich feathers. Large gem stones were interspersed between the smaller stones. It was about two feet tall.

The bands on the necklace and the bikini bottom were made of rows of crystals and rhinestones similar to the beaded part of the headdress. Where the headdress had feathers going up in the air, the necklace and the bikini bottom or tong had strings of yellow, orange and green beads of varying sizes with gold beads separating each color - the larger yellow beads were on the bottom of the strings ranging to the smaller green beads next to the fabric. The tong hung low on the hips with a large crystal in the middle of the front, and the string of beads in the back would rest just on the top of the ass cheeks. Another large crystal was strategically placed in the middle. You could picture the beads swing from side to side as the woman danced in the parade. The bikini top was covered in a similar design with beads hanging from the bottom of the cups, there was a large crystal over each nipple. The arm bands, and ankle bands were also covered with crystals and sequins, except these did not have hanging beads, and all the pieces had a large gemstone in the middle of the front and the back. The costume was gorgeous and daring. I stood there watching it, wondering what Edward's reaction would be if I entered our bedroom with that or if we went walking on the beach and I stripped down to something like this.

There were other costumes that covered much more of the wearer's body, than the sexy piece I fell in love with. Everything from sailors, kings and queens, animals and everything in between. There was one in particular that I liked, because it seemed less cumbersome than some of the more elaborate pieces, which would make it more comfortable to wear. The costume was for a Roman soldier. The helmet was of gold fabric probably lame covered in beads and rhinestones with a band of larger gems around. The same fabric was used to add height. It was shaped like a sun, with large clear crystals like diamonds on each peak, and white ostrich feathers were added. The tunic was made from four pieces of fold fabric – shaped to form peaks at the bottom. The edges were decorated with silver crystals, and the fabric for the front and back had two had intricate embroidery of the also gold, decorated with beads around the edges and large blue stones in the middle of the patterns that were embroidered on the four pieces that made up the costume – two bigger pieces for the front and back – reaching about mid-thigh and shorted pieces for the arms which would reach just around the wrists. The tunic was adorned with blue feathers sprouting from each side of the neckline. The shoulder pads were made from white fabric with gold trim and had small white feathers. The skirt was white with gold trim like the shoulder pads except it didn't have feathers. The details were stunning, down to the straps of the helmet.

There were men and women coordinating costumes, costume with wings - some with ostrich and others with peacock feathers and even costumes made of ceramic pieces. All had beading, skillful use of colorful crystals, lots of vibrant feathers. Like the beautiful costume made from red sequined material. The top had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps, the front tapered down to the top of the thighs where it ended in strings of glittering white beads. Strings of small white beads were sewn over the fabric to make a design similar to the outside of an artichoke. There was a large crystal, adorning the top of each "leaf". The neck and upper chest was completed covered in beads. Rows and rows of red and pink beads formed a collar which got wider as it descended to cover the chest, with long strings of beads hanging down the front, some reaching almost to the hem of the dress. Beads were sewn into four pieces of the red fabric to look like flowers, and a diamond was placed in the center of each flower. These pieces were then decorated with raven feathers and attached to the hips and shoulders. The feathers were gorgeous – black with shimmering touches of red and green.

The headpieces were fantastic. I loved the elaborate pieces; some were designed with feathers going from front to back while others had them going from side to side. Several of the head pieces used black or white feathers, but most used vibrant colors - every color of the rainbow was used.

There were videos with whole bands of costumed performers on parade. Some of the costumes were like dresses with hooped skirts so when the performers spun around, the dresses made beautiful colorful circles around them. I can only imagine the amount of hours that went into making these costumes. _This was something Alice would be good at and she would be much faster than a human._

"Have you visited Brazil during carnival before?" Another tourist who my mom was speaking to asked.

"No, but I think I'll come next year around that time. The costumes on display were spectacular," my mom replied as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Then I suggest you see the live performance at the Samba show if you want to get a better feel for what it's like during the carnival season, we went lat night and it was fantastic."

"Great, thanks for the suggestion."

As it turned out, we were able to get tickets for the next night. We opted for the optional dinner before the show to get the full effect. The dinner was at a churrascaria which is a Brazilian steakhouse. Along with the variety of meats, there were some seafood and vegetable dishes. Throughout the meal, the waiters kept bringing meat to the table. I loved meat, so this was perfect. Apparently Charlie, Seth and Renee enjoyed their dinner also. At one point Charlie asked Edward how his steak was – he had a medium rare steak on his plate, so he said it was delicious and to prove his point, he cut off a piece and popped it in his mouth. I almost chocked as I tried not to laugh when he did this. The food was delicious, and we left the dinner with enough time to get to the hall for the performance. It was fantastic. Some of the performers posed for pictures before and after the show.

Like the museum, the show told the story of the history of the Brazilian Samba dance culture with spectacular folk dances and fantastic costumes from the different areas of Brazil, but the show was even better. The performers didn't just get on stage and dance; they engaged the audience - coming off the stage during some of the performances which made the evening more memorable. No matter how intricate the steps for their dances, they always had huge smiles plastered on their faces. This added to their performances – they were having fun dancing or performing and we were having fun watching them. And again, the costumes were beautiful - from men beating drums in simple white slacks and colorful sequined shirts, to the full length elaborate costumes, that must be on wheels for the performs to carry them so effortlessly. There were men doing acrobatics, African fight dancers and the Bolo Gaucho, and to add to all this, the beautiful lights – the stage changed colors during the different performances – sometimes bright, sometimes mysterious, all depending on what was going on at the time.

"Since it wasn't Carnival season, this was a great way to get a glimpse of what actually takes place. Now more than ever, I want to come back for Carnival, and maybe even wear one of those beautiful costumes," Renee told me, after the show. I knew Charlie enjoyed the show too, and by the look on Seth's face every time he saw one of the sexy dancers, I could image what he would be dreaming about. We made sure he got lots of pictures to take back with him – there were professional photographers there, so along with our pictures, we paid for him to have as many special pictures as he wanted, being a teenage boy, most of his pictures featured a sexy scantily dressed performer. He would be extremely popular with all the young guys on the reservation when he went back home.

I made a quick trip to the bathroom while everyone was taking pictures. On the way back, I stood in a corner watching Seth indulgently as he posed for more pictures - the performers were exceedingly gracious, and put up with all his requests. As I watched him, I thought that I would have to go through this behavior with Anthony and Eddie at some point. Then I watched the women in their costumes and again, I thought of getting one. Maybe I could get Alice to decorate one of my bikinis, and I could learn one of the dances to surprise Edward.

Before I could finish that thought, I felt the hairs rise at the back of my neck. He fitted his body behind mine and whispered in my ear, "I'd pay any amount of money for one of those costumes. I know you would look fantastic in it. I saw your eyes glazed over yesterday as you watched one particular costume at the museum." I knew exactly which one he was talking about – the one with the strategically placed gems.

"Image my mouth covering the gems above your nipples, running my tongue under your breast, up the straps to the back of your neck, using my teeth to free the straps, then suckling your hard nipples like a hungry baby. Then when you think you can't take any more pleasure, I'll trace the outline of the tong with my tongue and fingers. Licking, nipping and caressing along the edges, getting closer to the V with the gem just on your mound before slipping my tongue under it to taste you. I'd do the same going in the other direction to the back so I could admire the perfect placement of that large gem on the crack of your ass and the fall of the beads on the top of your pert cheeks - fitting my hands on your hot flesh and massaging them. Maybe I'll pull the string across and take you like that, or maybe I'd undress you slowly, carefully, so we could have that outfit for many, many nights to play at the drunken sailor picking up the sexy carnival reveler and taking her to his ship. Your sexy body would be calling to me, so I don't know if we would make it to the boat. I'd have to fuck you against the nearest surface, so in the first dark corner we reach, I'd lift you up, ravishing your lips before slowly sliding you down my body unto my hard cock. Fucking you against a tree, a wall, or pushing you down in the sand on all fours and fucking you like the animal." By the time he was finished, I was wet. My heart was racing. I was trembling, and more than ever, I wanted to drag him into an empty room and ride his cock, but I couldn't do that. In a few minutes picture taking session would be over and my parents would be looking for me, so I wobbled back to the bathroom and splashed water on my feverish face; bathing my wrists under the cold water, and taking deep breaths to still my heart. _I'm going to kill him for doing this to me. On the other hand, when we get back to the hotel, I could put on one of my skimpy lingerie sets and make him do exactly what he described. And if he lost control and tore it with his teeth, at least it's not an irreplaceable costume. I left the bathroom with what I'm sure he would call "the cat that stole the cream smile" and made my way back to our group. Maybe I'd even ask him to take me hunting. A little bit of blood would give me the energy to use him all night long and still have stamina for another day of sightseeing._

* * *

One day Edward, Jasper and Emmett took Charlie and Seth to a soccer game. My mom, Rosalie and I took the kids to the lagoon. We rented paddle boats, then we walked around for a while, ate some local food from the kiosks and did some people watching from a shady spot under an umbrella.

We spent time on the beach and at the pool with the babies. We went all over Rio – from the famous Santa Theresa steps or Escadaria Selarón (Selarón's Staircase) as they're known to a relaxing day touring the botanical gardens and the Tijuca National Park with the kids and the rest of our family.

Before we knew it, the week was almost over. The day before my parents' flight back, Rosalie, Alice, my mom and I went to the spa. Edward and the guys were taking Charlie fishing again, so Carlisle and Esme had come over to babysit.

We booked full services for all of us – massages, facials, body scrubs, body wraps and manicures and pedicures. We even booked an appointment with the hairdresser for Renee and me. Plus we planned to use the sauna and spa tub in between treatments. According to the treatment menu, the extensive treatment menu featured the exclusive AYASPA line of organic products, made from the purest and most refined indigenous Brazilian ingredients. Combinations based on açaí and guaraná fruits, white clay from the Amazon and essential oils to enhance your sense of wellbeing. The use of an organic line of product was a plus in my book. A spa bathrobe was brought to each of us before our first scheduled treatment time, which heightened the anticipation of spending a blissful day being pampered.

The day at the spa was worth every penny. I felt light, and slick and incredibly relaxed. I coordinated treatments with Renee, so we both had a break at lunch time and ordered a light delicious lunch from the special menu specially created for the spa. After lunch, it was back to continue with our treatments.

"The hairdresser was amazing," Renee said as she ran her fingers through her hair and shook out the curls. Like the other Cullen women, and men for that matter, my hair was naturally shinny now. We pretend it was the products we used, and no matter what style it was cut in, it would naturally grow back to the style, and length it was when we changed. That was why Alice had insisted I had a complete spa treatment before the conversion – I never have to worry about shaving.

By the time we left the hairdresser, I was too relaxed to do anything, so we went back to our floor and sat by the pool. Renee and I had refreshing local drinks while the rest of my family pretended to sip bottled water. Most of it ended up in the pool on their body. We made a make shift bed for the babies, and they stayed outside with us – enjoying the sun and the pool, and then taking a nap under the shade of an umbrella.

For our last night in the city, our siblings agreed to babysit again while Edward, Seth, my parents and I, went to dinner at La Pergola – another restaurant in the hotel. This restaurant was more casual, and we asked for a poolside table so we could enjoy the relax pool area and the glorious night. I wanted them to enjoy the fantastic weather for as long as possible. We had a table next to the glass wall next to the Olympic sized pool – well according to the brochure, it was not quite Olympic pool, but it was enormous. We had a combination of delicious Italian and local dishes. Edward kept sneaking his food unto my plate when my parents weren't paying attention. We talked about their vacation, and all three of them agreed that it was the best vacation they ever had. Technically, it was Seth's first real vacation, be none of us reminded him of that.

"Bella and Edward, thank you for agreeing to me tagging along with Charlie." Seth said halfway during dinner.

Edward playfully punched his shoulder. "Seth, you are welcome to visit at any time – with or without Charlie. We love having you around. It reminded us of the times we spent with you in Forks. We missed that."

"You could come back for summer vacation." I added.

"Cool." He grinned from ear to ear. Edward was right. We had missed our time with Seth. All those carefree days playing and acting as real teenagers. The guys teasing and daring each other more than they usually did. No grownup decisions to make- no worries.

We ate, and reminisced about all the wonderful things we did and what our favorites were.

"Like Seth, my favorite was the soccer match." Charlie mentioned.

"Not the fishing trips?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong. The fishing was excellent, but the fans at the soccer game were crazy. You don't see that at a baseball game in Seattle."

"Mom, what was your favorite activity?"

"Visiting Christ the Redeemer Statue was great. Every time you hear of Rio, that's the first thing that comes to mind – seeing it from the helicopter, then standing at the feet of the statue and feeling like an ant at the feet of a giant. That was incredible. I also enjoyed Samba Show and Museum. I enjoyed seeing those exotic costumes and the way the girls danced in them." I saw Edward shaking his head, and he was trying to hide a smile as he looked at Seth over his water glass. I could imagine what Seth was thinking about the dancers – hormonal teenage boys.

They all enjoyed the glorious weather we had over the past two weeks and spending time with us. My parents especially enjoyed the time spent with the babies. I enjoyed it all. I had not done any sightseeing since we got here because we were busy with the construction and the babies. Seeing the sights were fantastic, but spending time with my parents was even better. I loved watching them with the babies.

This had been a fantastic trip. From the time we checked in, we were treated like royalty and every need was anticipated and no matter what we requested or what time of the day or night it was that request was carried out instantly. At first I was a bit self-conscious about having a butler cater to our every need, but after the first day, I wanted to take him back to the island with me. Our bathroom supplies were replenished daily sometimes twice daily, so I kept throwing toiletries in Renee's suitcase. The service was exceptional. Now I see why the Hotel has been the meeting place of kings, princes and presidents over years. From the style, the delicious food and the impeccable service all worked to create an exceptional experience.

Charlie didn't want us to make the trip to the airport, so we said goodbye at the boat. Before he got in the car, he pulled me aside to have a private word. "Bells, just hear me out. No interruptions okay."

"Okay."

"This is something I've wanted to say to you for a while. I admit I had reservations about Edward when you first brought him home. The more I see him with you, the more I realize that he would do anything for you and now the babies, and I know how he feels. I felt like that when I first held you in my arms, and even if we only spent a few weeks together each year, I have cherished every minute. When you came back into my life permanently, I thought you were too good for anyone even Edward; maybe, I was more upset about losing you again. Now I realize that the fear of losing you was ungrounded. Edward has made every effort to include Renee and I in your lives. I know there are things you cannot talk about, but as long as I know it's nothing illegal, I'm willing to leave those stones uncovered. What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy for you. You found the only boy on this planet that I think deserves you. I enjoyed spending time with you and the rest of the Cullens. As I always do, I observed how they interact with you, and not just Edward, all of them are devoted to you and the babies. At first I was worried that you were terminally ill because that's how people who have a limited time left to live are treated, but I see it's just natural to them. For whatever reason, they have taken you to their hearts and the love Edward has for you seem to be multiplied by five. It is unusual; to say the least, but it's a testament to how special you are. I'm glad you found someone to love you like that. I'm glad you found Edward. On our fishing trip, Billy mentioned some mumble jumble about soul mates, and destiny, but whatever this is, or whatever the reason, I'm happy for you, for both of you."

I was so emotional, I was crying long before he finished. Charlie is not a touchy-feely person so expressing himself doesn't come easy. For him to make this little speech must have been hard. He was probably planning it for a while now. After the car drove away, I walked back to the boat and went to my babies. Only the sight of my babies was able to stem the flow of my tears. These miracle babies – what was it about being with them that made Charlie open up like that?

"You knew Charlie was planning that speech?" I asked Edward while we were on the way back to the island.

"Yes, but you know, it's hard for me to read your dad, but I got bits and pieces. Of course, we all heard him."

"Was it the babies, or something we did?"

"It's hard to tell, but I know both your parents left here more peaceful then when they came. Your dad was thinking of early retirement to be closer to us, and Renee would have stayed indefinitely if she didn't have Phil."

I'm glad they were happy. We had a wonderful two weeks, but we have to return to reality. My parents would get on the plane and head back to their lives while the rest of us returned to the island to take up with our lives. We have lots of visitors to prepare for, and hopefully all the visitors would take to our children the way my parents did.

It was a great two weeks, but we have to return to reality. Tomorrow my parents would get on the plane and head back to their lives while the rest of us returned to the island to take up with ours. We still have lots of visitors to prepare for, and hopefully all the visitors would take to our children the way my parents did.

* * *

A/N:

The paragraph – The views of Rio…"New Seven Wonders of the World" is a direct quote from the following site.

(www.) (rio-de-janeiro-travel-information.) (com/christ-the-redeemer.) (html)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

After we said goodbye to my parents, I spoke to Edward about doing something with our siblings before we went back to the island. All eight of us had not done anything together since we came here, we called them into in the main cabin on the boat to discuss our options.

"Edward and I wanted to thank you all for spending most of this trip babysitting. Esme and Carlisle are willing to stay with the babies for the day again, so before we go back to the island, we should have a group outing."

"It was no big deal; you know we love spending time with the kids. Anyway, at night when you sleep, we go all over the city. We climb mountains, run through the forest – scaring the animals and have swimming and diving contests."

"Hey, how come no one invited me on these adventures?" Even as, the question left my mouth, I knew the answer. Edward.

"I'll deal with you later." I muttered. "Come on; take the newest vampire on an adventure."

"I love water skiing, wakeboarding and surfing, and I haven't had a chance to that." Rosalie said.

"There have gliding tours off one of the mountains. It would be fun to glide over to the city. It would be like flying. " Emmett added.

"We could take Bella sky diving or kite surfing." Jasper offered.

"First off, do you remember what happened when we went skiing with Bella? Now you want to go rappelling, water skiing, wake boarding and kite surfing." He said, looking at each of our sibling as he ticked off the sports on his fingers.

"Edward, get a grip. When we went skiing, I was new at sports, and I was still a human, but I'm stronger now, and much more durable."

"Yeah, she could probably kick your butt." Emmett said – teasing Edward.

"Yours too," I retorted.

"When you decide what you want to do, we'll go, but Bella and I will not participate in any of this."

"Edward, you're being totally ridiculous. I'm your wife, not one of your children. Beside tackling that mountain lion and hunting, I haven't used any of my new vampire abilities, so if I want to do something fun, then I will, and you'd better get used to it." I turned my back on him and looked at the others, "let's take a vote."

In the end, we decided to go water skiing or wake boarding. Although he could be a jerk, I decided to pass on sky diving out of sympathy for Edward. Then we planned to go clubbing later that night. How dangerous can that be?

"We could go to Florianopolis; all the rich and famous hang out there. We might even see a celebrity, and besides the beaches, there are great night clubs in the area." Alice said, getting more excited as we discussed our plans. "We could do almost anything, even the more extreme water sports."

"That sounds great. How long would it take to get there?"

"It's a long car ride, but if we take the boat we could make good time." Jasper answered.

"Enough." Edward didn't shout, but to me, it had the same effect. We all stopped and looked at him. I was losing my patience with him fast. What was his problem? It's not as if I asked to go bungee jumping off the Christ the Redeemer statue or climbing the bridge during the night. Even if I wanted to do these things, I had vampire powers.

"Damn it Edward. If you don't want to join us, you're welcome to leave us to discuss our plans without trying to throw a damper on our mood. Sometimes you act like an old man with one leg in the grave." I was so mad I stomped my foot and glared at him. "With or without you, we are going to have an adventure."

"First off, I am an old man." He said, but he had a smile on his face. He walked over to me and took my hand before facing our siblings. "If you all persist in endangering my wife, then I suggest we go someplace that will not be too crowed and where the water will be good for a beginner in water sports."

I was beaming. I should have known that he would not let me go off to do something "dangerous" without him being there to protect me.

"We can always go to the Lagoon. The water is calm." Rosalie said. We had seen people doing different water sports the day we took the kids there.

"Yes, but it's not the cleanest water in Rio. Let's go to Buzios. It's a peninsula north of here - I found out about it while I was looking for a spot to take Charlie fishing."

"Yeah, I heard about it too. There are lots of beaches on both sides of the peninsula ranging from small romantic beaches with tranquil waters to bigger beaches that are perfect for surfing, and other water sports, plus it's not far from here, so we could be there in less than an hour."

"Someone has to call the Buzios Yacht Club so we could moor the boat there. Else we'll use one of the other clubs in the area or drop anchor off the coast, and take the dingy to whichever beach we decide to stay on. I'll look up the coordinates and get the boat ready for departure."

In less than 30 minutes, we were on the way. I was excited for my first post conversion adventure because I had always missed out on the daring things my siblings did while I slept. Now, there was no reason for me to miss all the fun – well I'll have to get past Edward's fear first, but maybe today was a turning point. At least he didn't try to lock me up in a room like a disobedient teenager. Coming to think of it, unless the room or door is made of titanium or something like that, there is no way he could lock me up, even if he wanted to. It will be fun being a super strong half-vampire, but I had to speak to my overprotective husband before we reached our destination. He came around in the end, but he really pissed me off.

* * *

EPOV

Soon after the boat pulled out of the bay, Bella came to the cockpit. Without saying a word, Emmett and Jasper got up to leave, but I heard Emmett's thoughts clearly saying "Good luck bro", then he tapped me on the shoulder before he went on the flybridge to join Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward, we have to talk."

I knew what was coming, so I waited patiently.

"Edward, I know you're overly protective, and when I was human I tolerated your behavior, but you have to realize that I can take care of myself now."

"Mentally, I know you are stronger, but thinking of you doing something that would have been life threatening not so long ago, still brings on a panic attack."

"I understand that, but you almost said "I forbid you to do that". What the hell were you thinking?"

I actually felt like a heel. I could have handled it in a better way, but I was going on instincts. It was much more than me freaking out at the thought of her windsurfing or jumping out of a plane. Although I hid it from her, I've been under a lot of stress this week. Alice had not seen anything with Aro knowing about Bella and the babies, but the exposure of all of us being on the mainland had me tense. I kept looking at every face in the crowds, looking for a vampire that seemed out of place or anyone who was paying too much attention to our group. In a way, it worked out better than I expected, with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett spending most of the day inside with the babies while Bella and I went sightseeing with her parents and Seth. Still, I'm looking forward to going back to the seclusion of the island. I understood why she wanted to reward our siblings with a special day, and I was all for it when I thought we'd do something relaxing – maybe take in a few more sights. Then when they started listing extreme sports, it was all I could do not to reach out and shake one of them. We had survived the week undetected and just when I had though all the danger was behind us, I was confronted with danger from another front. How can I make her understand how I feel?

I put the boat on cruise control so I could look her in her eyes as I tried to explain.

"Bella, even the thought of you being in a dangerous situation is enough to make me crazy. My first instinct is always to protect you. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I had to wait over a hundred years to find you, and the thought of something taking you away from me is more than I can bear. You are more than my soul mate, and the mother of my children; you are my reason for living and the thought of something happening to you…" The mere thought was enough to make me paralyzed with fear, but we had to finish this conversation.

"I know I'm being irrational, but old habits die hard. My need to protect you have been a part of me for so long. Your beating heart adds to the illusion that you are still vulnerable, so it will take time for me to get used to the idea that you are almost as strong as I am. Who knows, you may even be stronger. Please be patient with me." I didn't want to worry her unnecessarily by bring up the fear I had been living with the past week. There was always a new worry, first it was protecting her from myself, James, those vile men in Port Angeles, Billy and the wolves, the babies that threatened her life, and always, there were our siblings and the Evel Knievel stunts they would have her engage in if I didn't step in. Every time we passed one hurdle, and I start to relax, there was always something new to worry about. I survived the week, what was one more day? I closed the distance between us and held her face in my hands.

"Please forgive your insufferable husband." I said, hoping I looked penitent. I hate when she's angry – being angry because of me, makes me feel like a monster, but most of all, I vowed to bring her joy and happiness till the end of our days, so even an hour of her being unhappy is like an eternity to me.

"You're forgiven, and I understand how you feel. I may never worry about you getting hurt, but whenever there is a threat, like Billy or James, I get the same feeling of not knowing how I would live if something happened to you. I promise I'll try to be patient. Let's put it behind us and enjoy our last day of vacation."

"Agreed."

I breathe a sigh of relief. When she embraced me, I wrapped her tightly in my arms, breathing in her essence. I have to learn to control my fear. Maybe I could speak to the men in my family to see how they deal with a situation where they feel their mate was at risk. A shudder went down my spine, and it had nothing to do with our proximity. I pushed my morbid thoughts aside, and took control of the boat again, pulling Bella onto my lap. I needed her near me. I had to get myself under control before we reached Buzio, and keeping her close was the only thing I could think of, besides taking her below deck and making love to her, but there was no time for that. After our conversation, she questioned me about the beaches. I could hear the excitement creep back in her voice as she looked forward to doing something new. This is one of the things I loved about Bella – she never held a grudge. Like all couples, we have misunderstandings. Most of which stems from her wanting to be treated as an equal, but I can always count on her to tell me when I over steps my bounds and turned into an overprotective idiot or God forbid a father figure. At those times, like now, we discussed our feelings and moved on with our lives.

* * *

BPOV

When we reached Buzio, we sailed around to get a look at all the beaches. There were such a variety of activities – there was something to attract beach goers of every age group, and skill level.

After looking at each beach and seeing what the different clubs on the beach offered, we settled on Ferradura Beach. The beach was shaped almost like a horseshoe. Because of its shape, the golden sandy beach was from the open sea, so the water was calm – almost like a giant swimming pool. A calm sea was the number one priority for Edward. We got off at the spot where that the water taxis used, and Carlisle took the boat to the club – he and Esme would stay on the boat with the kids. We found a beach shop that offered a full range of water activities, and arranged for rentals.

We decided to try double skiing while the others went wind surfing. I had no idea how much went into picking the right skis and bindings. I stood looking at Edward in amazement as he and the guy in the rental shop talked about my height, weight, and how fast I would be going before they choose the right water skis for me. He took our gear to the side of the building to a relatively private spot, to give me a lesson before we went out on the water. He put the skis on the sand and showed me how to get in and out of the ski boots. Then he stood behind me.

"Flex your knees and ankles bringing them tightly up to your chest." After he gave me this instruction, his body conformed to mine and did the move until my right knee was close to my body. Next he held my hands and stretched them out. "Your arms have to be straight out, but slightly bent at the elbows like this. Bend your chin towards chest; remember to keep your knees bent." Now I see why people go on vacation and have affairs with strangers. If I was on my own here and a sexy god offered to show me how to ski like this, I would want to sleep with him. My heart was beginning to race from more than the excitement of doing something new. I willed my wayward thoughts back to the task at hand. There was no time for this. I had to listen carefully to show him that I could handle myself well on the water.

I came out of my musings to hear him say, "As the boat begins to pull, keep the knees bent and shoulders back away from the boat. Let the boat do most of the work." With this, my back was plastered tighter to his chest as he leaned back with me, to show me the proper position. I couldn't resist the temptation. I turned my head and kissed his neck.

"If I knew learning to water ski would be so sensual, I would have insisted in learning to do it from our first day in Rio."

"We can always do this back on the island with the boat in cruise control, and we wouldn't have to worry about swim suits." Thank God we were on solid ground.

"Slowly stand up by bringing your hips towards the handle." Again he demonstrated, this time holding my hips to position me. I swear this lesson was taking on a life of its own.

He went through all the other things he thought I should know - like crossing the waves, how to jump from one wave to the other and other beginner moves before he was satisfied that he had taught me all I needed to know for now. He ended the lesson with one caution. "Remember to take it slow in the beginning, and as your confidence increases, so will your ability to tackle the wakes. Once you master this, then it would be the same with wake boarding, wind surfing and most of the other water sports where you're pulled behind a boat."

"I think I got it. Knees and elbows bent, no looking at the skis and no pulling on the rope."

"You'd be great, and if not, I'd be right there." He reassured me as we walked to the edge of the water where we would meet the driver who would be taking us out.

After a shaky start, I picked it up. I concentrated on all the positions we went through in the lesson, almost feeling his body guiding mine, and soon I was doing better. It was similar to riding on the dinghy behind the boat, except instead of sitting or lying down, you were on your feet, but my reflexes were quicker than before the transformation, so it was easy to keep my balance - I knew I would have to do this a lot more before I attempted any tricks, so I was happy to remain on my feet until the end of the run. When we got back to the shore, I was jubilant. I wanted to jump up and down.

Edward congratulated me. "You did great for your first time."

While we waited for Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett to finish their activity and join us, I sat in a chair and had coconut water – there were vendors selling coconut water all over the mainland and especially on the beaches. Some of them even have the coconuts on ice, so the water was nice and cold.

Wanting to do something as a group, we all went out on a Banana Boat. It was fun being whisked through the water. We screamed and yelled as people did on roller coasters. There were still a couple hours left of daylight, so Edward decided to show me how to do body surf. Apparently it was easier to learn to surf laying on the board, than standing up. As he said after the ski lesson, it was similar to water skiing.

For dinner, I ordered a delicious seafood feast at one of the restaurants on the beach – to take back to the boat. Emmett offered to swim to the boat to come back for us. All of us could have swim back to the boat, but it was less conspicuous if one person disappeared from the group, instead of all of us walking to the water and disappearing.

* * *

As part of our nightly ritual, we were on our bed with the kids reading "Are You My Mother" one of the books Renee brought for them. As we always did when we read to them, we had them take turns pointing to the things on the page. When she got to the page with the plane, she asked, "Beth, sweetie, show mommy the plane."

Her little dimpled finger pointed out the plane. Then she touched Bella, and I saw her show Bella a plane, and pictures of Renee, Charlie and Seth.

"Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Renee and Seth left on a plane." She wanted to know where they went.

"They went to their homes." Beth showed her our house and the cottages on the island.

"No sweetie, they went to their other houses." I saw images flashing in her head, but she didn't seem to be able to find what she wanted to show Bella.

"Why?" Our baby girl asked. We were both shocked. They had always been content to use their gifts to communicate, but she had no way of showing us this question, so I guess she was forced to talk.

By the time it took us to beam at each other, the room was filled with the rest of our family, who wanted to this new stage of the babies' development.

"Sweetie, can you say something else?" Little green eyes stared at Bella. Then Bella took the book and pointed to the bird sitting on the nest.

"What's this?" She asked. Of course, they already knew what it was, because they could match the spoken words with the pictures in their books.

Beth showed her the bird, followed by other birds on the island, but Bella shook her head and touched her lips, "Can you say bird?"

"Bird."

"Great," everyone started clapping.

"Eddie, Anthony and Beth, can you say bird?"

"Bird." Little musical voices filled the cabin. The babies looked at us and grinned. Now that, they understood that we wanted them to say the words, it was fun to hear their voices.

Bella turned the pages and all four of them said the words, egg, nest, tree, kitten, hen, dog, cow, boat – when they got to the boat, I saw images of our boat flashing through their minds, at plane – again Charlie, Renee and Seth, finally tractor – they had never seen a tractor, so they had no pictures for that, except the tractor in the book. I explained what a tractor did. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to pull up a video of a tractor on a laptop for them.

"Calm down Alice," she was almost jumping, wanting to know if they could say our names. I already knew they could tell the difference between us, by hearing us say each other's names and from referring to Bella and me as mommy and daddy, so I pointed to Bella. They were holding hands like a string of paper angels - communicating with each other mentally. Four little voices said "mommy," speaking in unison.

I started laughing. Then like that, pictures of me flashed through their minds. "Daddy."

I motioned for Carlisle and Esme to come to the bed. "Can you say grandma and grandpa?"

"Grandpa and grandma," Tony touched me and showed me pictures of Charlie and Renee.

"Yes, you have two grandmas and two grandpas."

I pointed to the little minx next because she was about to kill me.

"Alice."

But Bella corrected them. "Auntie Alice."

Then she pointed to our other siblings. She added auntie or uncle before each name, and they repeated it.

"Auntie Rosalie"

"Uncle Emmett"

"Uncle Jasper"

We're very casual, and most times, we call Esme and Carlisle by their names, so I knew our siblings didn't care, but it pleased them that Bella wanted to use titles. From the pictures running through their minds, they wanted to know if Seth was Uncle Seth too. I couldn't help laughing. At this rate, everyone will be auntie or uncle.

Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrows, so I told her what the babies were thinking.

"Yes, you could call him Uncle Seth." Seth and Leah were almost like Bella's step brother and sister, so if we were going to see a lot of Seth in the future, they should get used to that from now.

After a while, they wanted another story, so we read another of the books Renee brought. It took two more books, and me chasing everyone out of the room before they started getting drowsy. After we put them to sleep, all we could talk about were their voices and hearing them speak more than their baby talk.

Bella laughed and said, "I find it incredible that the first word out of one of my babies was why."

I agreed. I read about babies saying strange things as their first words, but I never dreamed that one of my babies would start with a question. Who knew that frustration with the limitations of their gifts would lead to them speaking?

"Carlisle was right about them. Now that they're talking, it's easy to see that mentally they were way past 9 months."

Like everyone else, he had a huge grin on his face. "I hope they continue speaking. It would be easy for them to revert to showing us pictures, and if that's all they want to do for now, we shouldn't force them to verbalize. Like everything else, they have to continue using their gifts so it could get stronger. Speaking about gifts, Tanya and her family are on their way. They should be here soon after we got back to the island - it would be a great time for Bella to try to explore the limits of her blocking ability."

No one wanted to go to the club, so we decided to start back for home. After Bella fell asleep, I watched over her and the kids – cherishing the peace of watching their faces, and looking at the pictures from the babies' dreams. I promised myself to try not to stress about the things I had no control over. It would be tough, but I could do it.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for switching back and forth between Bella and Edward, but some parts of the chapter were better coming from Edward's side. I know people get angry with him and think he's a tyrant or just stupid, so I wanted to explain where he was coming from. The ending just made more sense coming from his POV.

"Are You My Mother" is a Dr. Seuss book - no copyright infringement intended.


	13. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 13 – Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

The morning after the babies started speaking, I decided to check their development against the list I had bookmarked on the internet, to see if I could gauge how advanced they were mentally and physically. I started at 10 months. They had already mastered all the things on that list, such as enjoys being read to and follows pictures in books, going from their stomach to a sitting position. Sitting on their own when standing up, and the one they had lots of practice in over the past week – understands bye-bye and waves bye-bye.

I moved on to the 11 month check list – picking up objects while sitting, rolls a ball when asked, becomes excited when they mastered a task, and acts frustrated when there was something they wanted to do but couldn't. These were all things they were already doing. I moved on. Shakes head no, walks holding on the furniture - in fact they walk if they're holding someone's hand, so I moved on.

At 12 months, understands verbal commands, imitates sounds, like animal sounds, recognizes objects by name, says more words other than mama or dada, turns pages in a book, follows rapidly moving objects, stands alone and attempts first steps. Some of these things they have been doing before, but the speaking and making sounds only came last night. Maybe if, they didn't have that unique gift, they would have been speaking sooner. From these checks lists, our babies were certainly not babies anymore. They were into the toddler stage. I wondered how much we had been holding them back. then I thought, they must be frustrated because they are extremely intelligent but were still trapped in a babies' body and couldn't control it the way they wanted to. I had planned to start them on solids before my parents came, but with all the excitement and the trip to Rio, it never happened. Now that, we were back, I decided to take the next step to help them along in their development.

"Edward, it's time to start the kids on solids, and I want to give them some animal blood to help their limbs develop a little more, so they could be strong enough to walk around on their own. According to this page, they are as advanced as toddlers."

"Sweetheart, are you sure? I know you were worried at how fast the blood made them grow the last time."

"At the time they were still little babies, so I didn't want to rush their growth, and I wanted us to enjoy them as babies for as long as possible, but is it fair to them? If they were normal babies, they would be doing things a five month baby would be doing, but we know that mentally and physically they are far more advanced than their actual age. I want their bodies to catch up a bit. I don't intend to give them blood every day, just once in a while," I explained.

"If you're sure, then I could go hunting tonight and bring back an animal, which we could drain and put in their bottles. You know that besides making them grow, this might also push their teeth out?"

During one of his examinations, Carlisle had mentioned that the babies were teething. He pointed to a lighter spot in their gums, where he said two teeth were getting ready to push through. I didn't know how I felt about nursing them when they had teeth, but since they were so good at following instructions, we could ask them not to bite and hope for the best.

"About that, I think we should use the nursing cups." We would finally be using their little flatware and silverware. The baby dishes our family had bought us at the baby shower, were all kept in a separate cabinet in the kitchen. Esme would be excited to start using them when we told her the news; actually, the whole family would be excited. Seeing the babies do new things is the highlight of our lives.

I thought back to my baby shower, when my family bought baby items from Tiffany's. Esme and Carlisle had bought four three-piece baby feeding sets in porcelain. Each set included a plate, bowl and mug. At the time, I thought I was going to have twins, so each baby would have had two sets of dishes, but as it turned it, it was one set for each baby. Alice and Jasper gave us two sterling silver sets with a baby cup, silver feeding spoon and fork, and another box filled with more spoons, after we ended up with four babies, they ordered two more cups and insisted on having the babies names engraved on them. Now we would be able to put these things to use.

Rosalie and Emmett had given us two silver backed baby brushes, two combs – one with a pink tassel and one with blue and two little silver keepsake boxes. Like Alice, she ordered two more. As the babies' hair grew, we have been using the little brushes, but they don't have enough hair yet for a comb.

Besides those things, our siblings had bought gift baskets, which came with adorable baby toys. Those were the first educational toys the baby had. All the toys were made with bamboo or soy fibers, so they were extremely soft and safe for newborns. The Dozy Dolphin plush toy played four soothing sounds. We have been using it at nap and bedtime to help relax the babies. The Polar Cuddle Cub that shook gently when it was clutched which simulates the feeling the babies got when they were rocked, the Twilight Sea Turtle plush toy, projected stars in three soothing colors and they was an adorable plush rattle baby turtle. Again, everything was multiplied with the arrival of the super twins because each baby had to have their own set of crib toys. Along with the toys from the shower, there were the numerous stuffed animals from the morning after their births. We have enjoyed watching the babies' reactions with these toys from the beginning and as they developed more, the pile of toys magically increased. I have given up trying to curtail my siblings need to buy things for the babies. It would be too exhausting, and I knew they meant well. We would have to put our feet down if they started turning into spoilt brats as the kids got older. Until then, it was all harmless.

When the babies woke up, we took them to the house, and I told Esme our news.

"Esme, I want to start the babies on solids. Maybe we could start with the jellies inside the younger coconuts and puree mangoes, yellow bananas or papaya."

"I've been doing research on homemade baby food, but I was waiting for you to make the decision."

"Good, I know we have coconut jelly in the fridge, so we could start with that. If they like it, we could add a bit of the coconut then add different fruits as the eat more."

"They like the coconut water, so getting them to eat the jellies would be a good start. There's nothing much to chew."

The guys opened a few more coconuts to get jellies that were not refrigerated, and Esme took out the little bowls and silver spoons. The coconuts were split, and the insides carefully scooped and placed in the bowls. We sat around the table. I was holding Eddie, Edward held Antonia, Rosalie held Anthony and Esme was given Beth. With a bowl in front of each of us, Esme nodded for me to go first, but I knew how much she had been preparing for this, so I told her to go ahead.

We all watched as she lifted the tiny spoon to Beth's lips. She opened her mouth. I held my breath as Esme put the spoon in. Beth closed her mouth. I could see her squeeze her lips tightly. Her little eyes opened wider at the feel of the jelly in her mouth – it was almost comical to see the look on her face, and then she swallowed.

"She likes it," Edward told us. "Do you want more?" He asked her. She nodded her head, so Esme gave her another spoonful. After that, we all started feeding the baby on our laps. With much cooing, smacking of lips and dribbling, they each ate half of a jelly. We were happy they liked this new addition to their diets, but we didn't want to give them too much. We were getting ready to leave the table when a little voice said, "more." We all laughed at Eddie. Apparently, he was going to be a glutton.

"Can you say please – more please."

"More please." He said. They all nodded. We knew the coconut jelly was almost like drinking fluids, and they were used to drinking about eight ounces of milk, this little bit of jelly wasn't much, so we decided to give each of them another half, then I'd nurse two of them while Esme and Rosalie or Alice fed the other two.

"You could try the mango puree at lunch. Then wait for a couple of days before trying anything else. I doubt they would be allergic to anything, but we should introduce things slowly until we're sure." Carlisle advised.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Time flew by. I couldn't believe how much we accomplished in less than two days. We encouraged the babies to speak more, but they still preferred to use their gifts. We didn't discourage them, but occasionally we pointed to something and asked them to say the word. This started while we read to them then spilled over into other activities.

We were under a time crunch to get the villa – as Esme called the new house – ready for Tanya's family. While we were in Rio, Carlisle and Esme had worked 24/7 on finishing the structure and painting the insides. With my parents out of the way, there was no need to hide the fact that they didn't sleep and that they could work faster than human eyes could see.

Esme had made arrangements for the furniture to be delivered the day after my parents' flight, so after the fun of feeding the kids the coconut jellies, we went to clean up the house and brought over towels and bathroom supplies while we waited for the delivery. In the afternoon, instead of our swim time, we all went to furnish the rooms, and do the little finishing touches to make it look like a home. The cottages Renee and Charlie had used were also cleaned and the bathrooms were restocked. We wanted to give Tanya's family options. There were enough rooms in the villa if they wanted to stay together, if not, there could use the cottages.

That night, we discussed ways of showing Tanya's family the kids' gifts.

"I've seen it." Alice declared. "The whole coven is excited to see this new gift, especially Tanya and Eleazer. We should let one of the kids show both of them first, then the others would follow their leads."

We showed the kids pictures of the Daneli family and explained they were coming to visit. "You could show them your pictures." Carlisle told them, so we explained to the babies that they could show our new visitors their pictures, but only when we told them it was alright. The first time you experience their gift, it could be a shock, so we would have to prepare anyone before they touched them. We were sure the Danalis would be receptive to these visions, but we cannot take anything for granted. The last thing we needed was for the kids to be rebuffed if one of them didn't want the kids to demonstrate their gifts. We settled on pictures of them in the pool. If Tanya and the rest of her family wanted to see more, it would be up to them. The kids would be happy to share all their memories with them - especially my little Antonia who is always showing me something she thinks I might have missed.

True to his word, Edward went hunting and came back with a "doggie bag" for the kids.

"You are faster than a jaguar?" I asked in awe. Unlike mountain lions, Jaguars were extinct back home, so this is the first time I saw one outside of a zoo. The beast was tied up in the backyard. Even so, you could sense how angry and powerful it was. If it was free, it would have attacked all of us – not that it could hurt us, but it would put up a good fight. I remembered my first hunt when I captured the mountain lion, it was fiest and ripped my clothes to shreds. I'm surprised Edward didn't bring one of those back. "Did you bite it?" there was a distinct smell of blood.

"I didn't get to test my speed, because it was shot. I smelled the blood while I was hunting so I stopped and tracked it. Some of the wild life hunts cattle and other domestic animals. This one was unlucky enough to get shot. The pain made him more ferocious, so I used the rope to tie him up. After that it was a piece of cake. I put him across my shoulders and swam back with him, but we should put him out of his misery soon, that's, why I woke you up. I wanted you to see him."

"Would it be cruel to keep the skin? I love the color." The skin was beautiful. It was orange with black spots that were almost shaped like roses. "Plus it would make a nice memento of the kids' first wild cat."

"Oh, mommy Bella is getting all sentimental." Emmett teased.

I pushed him away, "Shut up, before I feed you to the wild beast." He just laughed. The animal didn't have a chance. The poor jaguar would lose all its teeth and break its jaw trying to get a grip on Emmett or any of us.

"Bella, don't worry, we'll skin it after we drain the blood and cure the skin for you." Esme reassured me. "We do this so often, we never take the time to appreciate the animals that offer us sustenance. Thanks for reminding us that the animals can be appreciated for more than the blood they carry."

"Thanks Esme." I got teary eyed. It was not my intention for this to become a lesson. I knew hunters kept trophies of their kills, and I didn't plan to become like that, but it was a crime to throw away such a beautiful skin. I'm not going to wear it, or make a bag or anything like that. I want to put it on a wall and admire it like an expensive painting. I know my family thinks I'm weird to want to keep the skin, but as I said, it was so beautiful. It was completely different from the deer we hunted back home. After that, I went back to sleep while Edward and the rest of the family did what had to be done with the animal.

For breakfast, the kids got as much blood as they wanted and I had the rest. The kids were all day hyper. They were like four whirlwinds. Plus their appetites increased. We were surprised when they wanted something to eat an hour after breakfast. Edward saw them thinking about eating, so we gave them more mango puree. It was hard to keep them still, even when they were eating. To get a break, we took them to the forest to cut flowers. They acted as if they had never been in the forest before. They became more excited about everything.

"It's the blood. Their senses are more alive." Edward explained. I knew how they felt. It happens to me after every hunt, but I had Edward to help me work off some of the excesses, so we decided to hold their hands and have them walk back and forth in the sand - hoping this would take the edge off. We started off slowly, then as their gait became more steady we walked a little faster. They were tireless. Every time we asked if they wanted to stop, "No." was the answer. It was a real wake up call. This is what they would be like when they started running around. I don't know how regular parents managed with more than one baby at a time.

It was a relief to break for lunch. We sat on the grass at the picnic area we had used so often while Charlie and Renee were here. Carlisle measured them after lunch and planned on doing it again after dinner. In less than a day, they grew as much as they had in a week. Even their hair grew, so far it looked brown, but we don't know what shade it would end up being. With the girls green eyes, I'm hoping they get Edward's hair color. I wouldn't mind if the boys had his unruly hair too, but we had to wait and see what nature had in store for them.

By the time we took them back to the beach after lunch, they were walking faster. I was walking with Eddie. After a while, he started pulling his hand away from me. I was reluctant to release him, but I did. I watched as he took a few steps, stopped, took a few more steps, then he was off. Edward, Rosalie and Alice released Antonia, Beth and Anthony, and all the kids were off on their chubby little legs. Antonia was a little smaller than the others, but she was holding her own. They looked awkward - like ducks or penguins, but for the most part, they were steady and they were moving by themselves. A few times they tripped and fell over, so we tried to keep them on the hard packed sand. Anytime they got too close to the water, we called them back, until they realized that they had to stay on dry land. If they had fallen into the water, one of us would have swooped in to pull them out, but it was better to teach them to stay out of the water until we knew how good they were at swimming without their life vests. Emmett and Jasper were busy recording them and taking bets on who would "wipe out" first and who would last the longest. The rest of us were keeping pace with them; waiting to jump in and help if they needed us. The blood was doing exactly what I knew it would, but I kept hoping all this activity would tire them out, so we could have a few moments peace. Esme had finally given up on us going back to the house, so she left to cook dinner for me. Gustavo had told her about a root that could be grated and cooked with milk to make a porridge, so she was going to try that for this kids' dinner – they would definitely need more than milk tonight.

We were still on the beach, when Alice sang out, "They're here."

We scooped up the kids and ran back to the house. After cleaning them and changing their clothes, we positioned ourselves on the deck.

"Eddie, Antonia, Tony and Beth, remember what we said, don't show your cousins your pictures until we tell you to." Edward reminded them. They all nodded. Everyone they had come in contact with loved them. From the love and attention they got from our family, my parents and Seth, to the people we met on the mainland, so they had no anxiety about meeting strangers. As a mother, I never wanted to see my children's feelings hurt, so I hoped they never have to deal with anyone not accepting them. We didn't think anyone in Tanya's family would react in a negative way toward them, but we could not be sure until we were face to face with all of them. I took a deep breath and held Antonia tighter - bracing myself for the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter the Danali Coven. If you have any ideas on what the kids should show them, send me a PM and I try to work it in.

Thank you all for sticking with the story. I looked at my story plan last night, and Tanya's family is #6 on the list of 15 things I wanted to explore, so I am more or less sticking with my original plan. Like with LAFS, if you have ideas you'd like me to consider, send them to me. I might steal a few.


	14. The Denali Sisters

Chapter 14 – The Denali Sisters

Disclaimer: This chapter is based on Breaking Dawn - chapter 30 – Irresistible. Some of the words were changed to suit my version of the story. I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

I stood on the deck, holding Antonia because I was too tense to sit still. Edward and Carlisle stood on the top step of the deck while the rest of the family was sitting around with Eddie, Beth and Tony. Tension rolled off me, making the baby in my arms squirm. When a wave of peace went through me, I looked at Jasper and mouthed, "thank you." The Denalis are very close to us. In fact, we consider them to be more like extended family than just friends. Plus they knew about the babies from before they were born, and had supported us during the pregnancy, even coming to South America to see Nahuel by themselves, when Carlisle couldn't make the trip, so why was I anxious? Was it because Laurent would be coming with them? Of everyone we were expecting on the island, Laurent was the one person I was most scared of. Even after meeting him with topaz eyes, I still remembered him with that tracker James and I had always been leery around him.

"Hello, Tanya, Irena, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Laurent." Edward greeted them. "Welcome to our home."

Carlisle shook hands with Eleazar. "Hello old friend, I'm glad you finally came. I know how excited you are to see the babies."

We all exchanged greetings before our visitors centered their attention on the babies.

"They look like vampires, but they smell human." Eleazar remarked after inspecting all four babies.

"No," Tanya disagreed. "It's not human…but…closer to human than Nahuel."

"Their heartbeats sound like hummingbirds' wings fluttering" Irene said.

"Yes, the sound of their hearts, the warmth of their skin and they smell are their human qualities and those are what identify them as hybrids instead of immortal children." Carlisle explained.

"I'm glad you told us about the babies from the beginning because if I had come to visit you unexpectedly and I had seen them from afar, I would have thought they were immortal children." Then she turned to Carlisle and asked, "What would happen if someone who didn't know you saw them from a distance? How would that vampire know these babies were not immortal?"

I shivered. Okay, so maybe introducing my angels to new people was not my greatest fear. Thinking about the Volturi hearing we had created immortal children – that's my greatest fear.

"That's why we moved here. We're hoping to keep the babies away from the public until they are bigger; if Aro should hear that we created immortal children, the pregnancy was documented, and all of you, along with some of my trusted friends, know the truth. You would be able to witness to their growth from the first pictures we sent you and from seeing the children for yourselves."

"Well, that is something we can certainly witness," Carmen said in a decided tone. "We'll be able to promise that we've seen them mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

Eleazar mumbled, "How, indeed?" But he did not look up, and he continued pacing as if he were paying no attention at all. Then he stopped and addressed Carlisle. "You know Aro has a lust for talented vampires. He may not care about witnesses and documentation. He may think your family is getting too big and too talented." Eleazer cautioned. "Gifted vampires are rare, and you have Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella and now four extraordinary children who are mind readers and illusionists."

Laurent stepped forward. "I'm new to this family, but I have something to say. Carlisle, if your family ever needed a witness for the Volturi, I'd be willing to stand up for you," He said. He must have seen the shock on my face because he smiled at me. "Bella, I know we had not met under the best circumstances, but since Carlisle sent me to Alaska, I became a changed man. I found my mate and a new way of life; I feel more civilized. This is the happiest I've been since I was turned, and I owe it to your family. I would do anything I could to repay Carlisle's faith in me."

I breathed a sigh of relief and returned his smile. "Thank you Laurent." _I often chastise Edward for worrying about everything, and here I was doing the same. I should give Laurent the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, if he was lying, and was indeed a danger to us, Edward would know from reading his mind, and hopefully Alice will see something before it's too late. _

"Hopefully it would not come to that, but thanks for the offer." Carlisle told him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kate flashed a grin and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in."

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the children," Carmen agreed.

"Come on, this is supposed to be a happy occasion. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We could talk about Aro and ways to protect the babies another time. We'll stay on this island until we come up with the best solution of dealing with Aro if the need ever arise. We'll even move in with Carlisle if that's what it will take." Tanya said, interrupting their conversation.

After that, everyone seemed to relax. Irena was glowing as she looked at Laurent with pride. Carmen went to Eleazer and spoke softly to him in Spanish. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but her voice was very soothing.

All this time, Tanya had been standing next to me, seemingly fascinated by Antonia. By the look on Antonia's face, she was fascinated with Tanya too. If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were carrying on a mental conversation, like Edward and Alice sometimes do. Finally, as if she couldn't hold back any longer, she brushed her fingers along Antonia's cheek and smiled. Antonia's answering smile was dazzling.

"Antonia, this is Aunty Tanya." She touched my face without looking away from Tanya. She imagined touching Tanya's face, wondering if that was okay.

"She wants to touch your face," I told Tanya. "That's their preferred way of communicating." Everyone knew of the babies' gifts, but we still had to prepare them for it.

"What will they show us?" Eleazer wanted to know.

"They could show you all their memories from birth or any specific moment between then to now. They have photographic memories like us," Edward said proudly.

Tanya was still smiling at Antonia. "I'm ready," she said.

I nodded to Antonia, and she placed her little dimpled hand on Tanya's cheek. Eleazer presented himself to her also. She placed her other hand on Eleazer's neck, they both stiffened as if an electric shock had run through them. Then they relaxed as Antonia "showed" them her pictures. A few minutes passed, before Antonia dropped her hands from their faces. She smiled winningly at the stunned vampires.

"WOW," Tanya said breathlessly, her unblinking eyes locked on Antonia's.

Eleazer switched his wide topaz eyes from Antonia to Edward's face. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from two extraordinarily gifted parents." Edward looked at me with such admiration you would have thought that this was the first time he'd heard about our gifts.

"Now I want to see everything she has to show me." Tanya said as she took a seat with Antonia on her lap, both of them gazing at each other like lovers.

Kate, Carmen, Irina and Laurent, eagerly presented themselves to the other children to experience the kids' gifts themselves. Although I was watching everyone interact with the kids, I was paying ore attention to Eleazer and Carlisle's conversation.

"How does their mind reading gift work?" Eleazer asked Carlisle.

"Is that what you think it is?"

"Illusionists, emphats, telepathic mind readers – they have a combination of these gifts. It's hard to zero in on one in particular. I feel their gifts will get stronger with time and practice."

"Edward discovered their mind reading gift by accident, only because he's a mind reader himself. One day he and Bella were laying on their bed with the four babies between them, and suddenly he was able to hear what Bella was thinking. At first, he thought she was speaking out loud. Then they realized he was reading the babies' thoughts as they read Bella's. That's how they found out about the kids combined gift. If they are touching each other, then they touch someone, they could see whatever you are thinking at the time."

"Like Edward does, only he doesn't have to touch you." Eleazar said.

"It's more than that; they could show you specific memories from your past. Things that may be fuzzy or things you had forgotten from your human life. Whatever you're thinking about at that time, they help you relive. It's like an electric shock to your brain, which unblocks a passage or opens a door. It's a marvelous gift."

"It's similar to both Aro and Edward's but still different." We knew that by touching you, Aro could read every thought you ever had. Would the babies be able to do that when they grew up?

The remainder of the afternoon was spent outside as the kids enjoyed showing their pictures to their new aunts and uncles. I became more relaxed as I saw how easily our extended family took to the kids. It was like it had been with Charlie and Renee, and everyone they had met in Rio. The children were irresistible. What was it about them that drew everyone in, and made these six vampires who had survived over 1000 years of avoiding conflict with the Volturi willing to pledge their lives in their defense? Could it be possible that even if Aro heard about the kids, they could do the impossible and win him over as they had done to everyone else? Maybe we were all worrying about nothing. I allowed myself to dream about a life free from conflict where our family lived happily ever after – centuries of travelling and schools and adventures. Was such a life possible? Was this in store for us?

When the kids became hungry, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I excused ourselves to take them inside. Tanya asked if she could come with us – she was fascinated to see them eat. We told her yes, and Carmen, Irena and Kate decided to tag along too. It had been ages since any of them had been around a baby because it brought back painful memories of their mother, but the three sisters and Carmen seem to be drawn to the babies like magnets. After their dinner and baths, which everyone helped with, instead reading to them and putting them to sleep, we brought them back outside. Tanya immediately sat down with Antonia on her lap, and they continued their love fest.

"May I hold you, _bebélinda_?" Carmen said to Beth. Beth reached eagerly toward Carmen, delighted with her new friend. Carmen hugged her close, murmuring to her in Spanish.

Irene and Kate settled with Anthony and Eddie. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled at the picture they made.

The evening was spent watching these four women falling head over heels in love with the four enchanting babies – our visitors had fallen head over heels with them. Talking and laughing like carefree teenagers. _I wondered at the significance of the number four in my life. It always came back to that. At their birth, it dawned on me how perfect it was to have four babies. We were four couples, it seemed right to have one baby for each individual family unit, now the number of babies was perfect yet again. _The babies pulled on their clothes, poked at them with their fingers, and they tried to climb their chests when the women held them up. At first I tried to get them to sit still, but Carmen, Kate and Irena didn't mind, so I just sat back and watched. Looking at these beautiful women with the babies, reminded me of pictures of the mothers and babies done by the great masters – the chubby, dimpled babies and the unbelievable beautiful women holding them. After a while, I was content to sit there watching and listening as the women laughed and talked with the babies.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked alarmed.

"Don't worry Tanya, you didn't break her." Edward reassured her. He went on to explain, "She's falling asleep. When they get sleepy, the pictures slow then stop altogether until they start dreaming.

"You mean you could see their dreams too?"

"Yes."

From the look on her face, I could picture her sitting with Antonia all night. Eventually, all the babies fell asleep, so we took them to bed.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

I decided to eat dinner before going back outside, so like it was with the kids, all the women sat around the table talking. They all agreed that the kids were "special little ones, and hard to resist", and couldn't wait for them to wake us, to spend the day with them tomorrow, but no one expected what happened next.

"I could understand why our mother decided to create an immortal child." Irena said. Everyone was shocked to hear her say this. From what I learned of their history, they had taken the death of their mother extremely hard. Even more unbelievable was the fact that both Tanya and Kate agreed with her. After centuries of mourning, the sisters were still upset about Sasha's execution, though they never truly forgave her for committing the crime, and avoided mentioning her. Now, after being with our kids, they were now able to sympathize with the need she might have had to have a child.

That night, was the first steps the sisters took toward forgiving their mother, and we got a better understanding of the Denali sisters. It started slowly, and eventually we ended up back on the deck. Little by little, their story started to unfold.

They originated in ancient Slovakia. Tanya was Sasha's biological great-niece, and when Sasha yearned for companionship, she chose Tanya to join her. From the start, Tanya loved Sasha like a mother and they lived happily together. Within a century of Tanya's transformation, Sasha gave her two sisters.

They came across Kate while attacking a carriage. Kate's true name was Katrina. When she was human, she was a bodyguard to a highborn female of a warlike Slavic tribe. She was well trained in her tribe's martial arts, and was very protective of her mistress. Kate was guarding her on a caravan when Sasha and Tanya attacked. Sasha was so impressed by Kate's courage, and the physical resemblance she had to Tanya that she changed her into a vampire. After her transformation, Kate quickly became loyal to Sasha and Tanya, and her defensive power began to develop within a decade. It was believed that her strong protective instinct for her mistress, led to this power.

As a human, Irena was a beautiful peasant girl living in a small farm community with her family. Sasha, Tanya and Kate raided their village, but instead of feeding on her, Sasha decided to change her into a vampire. Again, she was struck by Irena's physically resemblance to Tanya. All three young women bonded, and became close to each other and to their creator Sasha. They thought of her as a mother, and came to love her as much as she loved them. That's why it was so hard for them to understand why she had endangered their family to create an immortal child.

The death of their mother Sasha and Vasilii instilled a healthy respect for the laws of the vampire world in them; which they obeyed without flaw for fear of punishment. Since Tanya was closest to Sasha, she was impacted stronger than her sisters when Sasha's crime of creating an immortal child was revealed. Although, she didn't understand the reason behind Sasha's actions, she understood why her mother had kept it secret from them, but that wasn't enough at the time, to forgive her, nor did it make it any easier for her or her sisters to move on.

Their mother's death left the sisters traumatized. The pain of loss and emptiness became unbearable for Tanya and her sisters, and they tried to fill it with a long line of flirtations, which were enough to frequently distract them from their loss. However, every man they courted ended in death due to their inability to resist their blood. This continuous act earned them the title succubus.

Over time, Tanya and her sisters began to feel remorse over these small losses; Tanya was the first to become sensitive. When the pain became unbearable, she gave up human men for a time, but the loneliness returned. Tanya then tried to think of a way to go back to her romantic pursuits without killing her human companions. After much thought, she decided it was the steady diet of human blood that made it difficult for her to resist the blood of specific humans she had wished to spare. Eventually, she discovered that drinking animal blood took care of her nutritional needs while making it easier to resist human blood. She showed this method to her sisters, and in a few centuries they had perfected their vegetarianism. They had also courted with male vampires, but they had never found their match. That was until Irene and Laurent mated.

When Tanya met Eleazar and Carmen, she was happy to explain her dietary choices. Eleazar and Carmen stayed with them to test their lifestyle, eventually joining their family. As the newcomers became closer and closer to Tanya and her sisters, Tanya naturally took her place as the leader of the family.

I was trying to stifle a yawn when, I noticed Kate looking at me intently. "Bella, sorry we kept you up so long," she apologized. "We have been very self-indulgent tonight. We're not accustomed to being around anyone who needed sleep."

I was fascinated by their stories, and was hoping to hear about Eleazer and Carmen, so I tried to tell her it was okay I could hunt later to make up for lack of sleep, but they wouldn't hear of it. Reluctantly, I admitted that I was drained from the long day Esme and Carlisle took Tanya and the others to see the cottages and the villa. The personal items they had sent ahead of them were place in the living room of the villa. They could decide where they wanted to stay. I trudged inside and had a quick shower, then crawled into bed. I had to talk to Tanya about her interest in Charlie, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

1. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Chapter 30. IRRESISTIBLE ~ Read .., (http:)(/readtwilightsagaonline.)(blogspot.)(com/2010/07/twilgiht-breaking-dawn-chpater 30

2. Tanya - Twilight Saga Wiki, (http:)(/twilightsaga.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Tanya)

"to resist human blood. She…vegetarianism."

"Over time, Tanya and her sisters… nutritional needs"

"The pain of loss and …succubus."

"Since Tanya was closest to Sasha, … was revealed."

"instilled a healthy respect … in them;"

Taken from the following site:-

3. Kate - Twilight Saga Wiki, (http:)(/twilightsaga.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Kate).

"a bodyguard to …caravan when Sasha"

"and the physical…her into a vampire."

4. Sasha - Twilight Saga Wiki, (http:)(/twilightsaga.)(wikia) wiki/Sasha

"Sasha's execution, …mentioning her."

5. Denali coven - Twilight Saga Wiki, (http:)(/twilightsaga.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Denali_Coven)

"When Tanya met Eleazar and Carmen, …Tanya naturally took her place as the leader of the family."


	15. Growing Up

Chapter 15 – Growing up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N:

There was a problem uploading this chapter. This is the third time I'm posting this. Hopefully it works this time.

I hope everyone in the path of the winter storm have a safe weekend. Even in the city, we got our share of the white fluffy stuff so I could image the other towns that were hit with 10 inches or more. Be safe and keep warm.

* * *

BPOV

I woke with a start as I was jolted out of a dream. I looked around frantically.

"Is something wrong with one of the babies?" It was the first thing that came to mind. Edward would never wake me unless it was important, so I was in full panic mode.

"There's nothing wrong with the babies." He reassured me. "I wanted you to see this."

Before I could ask any more questions, he handed me his laptop and put a finger to his lips. On the screen were pictures of the babies' room. He must have read something unusual in one of their minds, and he wanted to see what was about to happen. He tapped one picture, and it zoomed in on the boy's crib. They were standing up and holding onto the rail. Then Eddie lifted a foot and put it to the top of the rail. I was about to rush out of the room and grab him before he fell, but Edward stopped me. I didn't understand how he could sit here nonchalantly, looking at this. Wasn't he worried that our son could fall?

Edward touched the screen again. This time, the picture zoomed out to show more of the room, instead of just the crib. Then I realized why Edward was in no hurry to stop him from falling. On the floor next to the crib were a few over stuffed pillows. The overprotective daddy must have heard when Eddie planned his adventure, and had rushed in to lay the pillows on the floor. I caressed the side of his face and gave him a smile, before turning my attention back to the screen. I felt proud of both my boys – my little boy for wanting to explore his environment, and my big boy for letting him.

Our adventurer, got his little leg over the rail, and he used his arms to pull himself up. He slid his leg further over until he was sitting with one leg in and one leg out of the crib. He used his entire body, to pull, lift and wiggle until his other leg was over. Just when I thought he was about to slide to the floor, he fell back into the crib. I couldn't help chuckling at his antics. That didn't stop him. He got right back up and started again. This time, when both feet were over, he slowly lowered himself, then let go. He dropped on his butt. He didn't cry or even let out a little whimper. I laughed out loud, and watched as he picked himself up. He looked at Anthony as if daring him to get out too.

"He did it." I exclaimed. I was so proud of him. "I'm surprised you let him do it." I finally voiced the thought that had been running through my mind.

"Part of me wanted to lift him out of the crib before he attempted it, but the other part wanted to see how long it would take for him to figure it out."

"Honey, I'm proud of you for not dashing in there and picking him up. They have to learn to explore by themselves."

"I realized that," he admitted. "One of my greatest fears, is the thought of one of the kids getting hurt, but I spoke to Carlisle, and he was convinced that they were unbreakable. Still I wasn't taking any chances." _Yes, that explained the pillows._

"He had thought about it before, but normally, as soon as they wake up, someone would be there to take them out of their cribs and give them whatever they wanted. Today it was a combination of things." He said, and started listing them.

"They woke up earlier than usual. They weren't crying, so I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer as I watched them on the monitor, and listened to their thoughts to make sure they didn't need anything. I knew you would wake up soon, and our family would be back around the time they knew the kids woke up, so I was in to the kitchen preparing two bottles when I realized what he was planning. He spotted a toy he wanted across the room, and since no one was there to get it for him, he decided to get out by himself. I admit I was fascinated by his thought process." By the look of pride on his face, you'd think Eddie had discovered the cure for cancer, but I understood exactly how he felt. Our little boy was growing up. We shared a smile before he continued.

"I read his mind, and I saw him thinking of how to do it, so I went to put down the pillows. The blood gave them a growth spurt, so when he lifted his leg, it reached the top of the rail. Good thing we usually keep their door open, so I just breezed in and out in a few seconds."

We went into the nursery before any of the other kids decided to become daredevils. By the time, we had the kids cleaned up and changed Edward had related everything to me. It was astounding how logically their minds worked already because I knew if Eddie could reason this out, the others could too.

I decided to nurse the girls while Edward gave the boys their bottles. Their routine would be a little different today, but it was easier for us to give them milk than to make their purees and try to feed them by ourselves. When our family arrived for our normal morning routine, they were surprised to see the babies already up, dressed and being fed. Edward told them about our little adventurer.

"Why didn't you call us?" Alice demanded. She still can't see the babies' or my futures, which made her mad. Carlisle reasoned that familiarity with us, may eventually take this blind spot away. She had eventually stopped stressing about it or trying to see anything, because of the headaches it gave her, and was hoping that was true. The little minx hated being in the dark about anything.

"I wasn't sure he could do it." He defended himself. "Anyway, you could look at the tape."

While we sat around the dining table feeding the kids, we talked about lowering the mattresses to keep Eddie from attempting that little stunt again. Rosalie and Alice volunteered to stay in the nursery with them to see if this would be their new wake up time. My family didn't sleep so they would be happy to do anything they can for the babies. I knew they already monitored them closely and went in and out of the nursery every night. What happened this morning was just a fluke. Had our family been home, it would never have happened.

We had known the kids would be developing fast, so when we had been looking for furniture for the nursery, we had bought cribs which could be converted into day beds, toddler beds, then into regular beds as the kids grew. We had already bought all the rails, so when the decision to move to the island was made we had ordered the different mattresses to include with our other stuff in the container. I thought it was time to take the next step.

"I guess it's time to convert the cribs." The front of the crib could be removed, to make it into a small day bed, and we had safety rails for the exposed side. "If we decide to go this route, we should put up all four cribs because they're getting too big to be doubled up much longer."

In the end, the cribs already in the nursery were converted, and the other two were taken from the storage container and set up the same way. The safety rails were slipped under the mattresses, and the bumpers were tied against them.

My immediate family was not the only ones fascinated by the babies. Tanya, Kate, Irena and Carmen joined in the activities we did with the kids. They sat with us as we fed them, and even watched as we bathe them at the end of the day and got them ready for bed. Story time took on a new meaning as the kids were told stories of the things the Denali women had experienced in the 1000 plus years since their transformation. It was like a history lesson every night. When Carmen became excited, she unconsciously slipped back into her native language, and Spanish would pepper her speech. The kids absorbed all this, wanting to know what each new word was. She was happy to translate everything for them. You could see their eyes light up with all the new things they were learning and experiencing. They were storing up so much knowledge, and this was only the beginning. I could see them being like their father – walking encyclopedias.

The kids had stopped taking naps, so we spent two hours after lunch in the TV room, looking at kiddie DVDs or TV shows, or listening to Edward play his music. We didn't have a grand piano on the island, but Edward had a digital piano – it looked like a regular piano right down to the shiny black finish, and the full keyboard, but it took up a lot less space. He had set it up in the TV room next to the living room. He could hook it up to his laptop, so he often made compositions at night and played those during the day. Sometimes, while he played, one of the kids would go up to him and he would put them on his lap and teach them the keys – playing scales and little jingles for them, or he would play a song and have them press one or two keys. We'd clap when they finish, and they faces would light up from their smiles.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Tonia - Tanya's nickname for Antonia, Eddie, Tony and Liz's growth spurt was the beginning. Besides watching them interact with the Denalis, every waking minute was an adventure. Walking was just the beginning. They went through months of development in days. They seemed to acquire knowledge in their sleep or by osmosis.

After they had started walking, we put them in the pool without the neck floats. Without the floats, they had more freedom to move around in the water. When we saw how good they were in the water without that, we decided to take the floats out of their bodysuits. They knew how to use their hands and feet around the water, doing a sort of doggie paddle to stay afloat. We had fun watching them enjoy the freedom of swimming without all the protective gear.

The walks on the beach, running around the yard, and swimming, made them stronger. In weeks, their physical appearance changed. They lost some of their baby fat and gained muscle tone in their arms and legs. The way they moved around, they looked like miniature adults. With so many more people around, Edward and I were not always close to them when they wanted to tell us something, so they started speaking more. With the kids being more vocal, it gave us a better understanding of how intelligent they were, so I decided it was also time to move on to our next step in their development – potty training.

I mentioned it to Esme while we were cleaning the kitchen one night. She called Carlisle and whispered something to him. He left us and came back with a large moving box, marked **_BABIES _**in big bold letters on the sides. He put it on the floor in front of me, then stood with his arms around his wife.

"Carlisle and I bought these before we left New Hampshire. We knew you would need them, so we wanted to be prepared." I looked at her puzzled. Of course, my mind reading husband already knew what the gift was. I opened the flaps. There were different boxes inside, so I pulled out the first one. Under the packaging material, were potting training videos and books.

"Are you sure this is enough." I joked. _Why not one video and one book; no, my family always goes overboard_. I picked up the DVDs to check the covers. Some of the DVDs and books used characters from kids' shows, at least two had animals, there were gender specific DVDs and books and some for both boys and girls. There was even a book with a little princess on the cover.

Another bigger box contained training pants in a variety of colors with circles and/or squares in lots of bright colors, suitable for both boys and girls.

"We couldn't be sure what size training pants to buy, so we got a few different sizes. Gustavo might know someone who could use the ones we don't need." Esme explained.

I read the information on one of the packages. Waterproof Taffeta Pull-On Training Pants. An economical and environmentally friendly alternative to disposables. Kushies lightweight taffeta training pants promote faster toilet training as the 100% cotton flannel inner layer allows the child to feel the sensation of wetness while reducing the risk of rashing. The interior double layer soaker provides extra absorbency against accidents.

In the bottom were four white boxes in a mound of shipping peanuts. I was still clueless when I picked up one of them. It was a kiddie potty. The potty looked like a smaller and cheerier version of a real toilet. There was a tank with a happy face. On one side of the tank was a little silver flusher, and a toilet paper holder on the other side. The seat cover was a light shinny blue, and the removable potty was tucked neatly under the seat – it would be easy to pull it out and wash it after the kids were done. When you put the batteries in, it played songs and made sounds. The seat was removable, so when the kids were ready for the big toilet, we could put it over the regular toilet seat.

"Carlisle and Esme, thank you for thinking of this. Everything is perfect. I'm sure the kids would want to use them." I hugged both of them. _I can't imagine what else was hidden away in that container out back. _

That night before I went to sleep, I searched for information on potty training. I saw a site called 3daypottytraining, and I knew if a normal child could be potty trained in three days, my kids would get in less than that. I read some articles from my favorite parenting sites, especially, the articles on the difficult of potty training, so I could be prepared if we met resistance from any of them, but I knew, all we needed was to get one of them to try it, then the others would follow.

The next morning, we started watching the DVDs with the kids and reading the books. For the remainder of the day, instead of reading a regular book, or watching one of their kiddie shows, we read one of the potty training books or looked at one of the special DVDs. In between that, each time we changed them, we would talk to them using the potty until they grasped the concept. One of their favorite videos was the one with the animals. I wasn't sure if it was because of the murals in their room, the books we always read about animals, or if it was because of the farm animals we were teaching them about in preparation for the animals we would be getting soon. The DVD showed how everyone – even cute animals like ducks, pandas, elephants, and bears – had to go to the potty. There was a fun catchy song which Alice started to sing. This made the kids laugh. That led to us singing "Old McDonald Had A Farm". While the adults sang along, the kids made the animal sounds. Another favorite was the one with a TV character. That video featured the little furry monster and his dad. They liked that one because they recognized him from TV shows, books and the stuffed toys they had. After that one, we sang the theme song from the show – it was great that we could mix fun with teaching them about bodily functions. In the afternoon, we had brought them to the bathrooms to show them the kiddie potties with their names on them (we put the girls in one and the boys in the other, so there was enough space if more than one of them had to go at the same time. They were fascinated by the sounds and the songs that played.

Our method worked. The kids were highly intelligent and using music helped to engage them. After dinner, Tony said, "potty", so we took him to the bathroom. He sat there with a grin. After that, the other kids all used the potty between dinner and bedtime. By the next afternoon, they regularly made trips to the bathroom. We had a few accidents because they waited until the last minute, but the main thing was that they were willing to use the potty. We had one problem. The kids couldn't reach the sink, so someone had to lift them up to wash their hands, which led to Edward planning a trip to the mainland to buy stepping stools.

"If you could build a house and a barn, you could make a little stool." Eleazer suggested. That occupied the men for a while as they talked about painting it or leaving it natural. Then the talked about the height – should it have, one, two or even three steps. Finally they decided to on a stool with two steps and leave it natural, but instead of building one, they decided to build one for each bathroom.

I smiled and shook my head thinking how lucky I was. Edward and I had these extraordinary babies, who made parenting so much easier than normal. I knew other parents did not have things as easy as we did. I also knew our time with them at this stage was fleeting, so I cherished each moment. The good thing about being a vampire hybrid - I will always have vivid memories of watching them develop.

During all this discovery and teaching the kids new things, Kate offered to help me explore the potential of my shield. She gave me some mental lessons to work on, to start stretching it or to project it out of my head. I was intrigued by the thought of shielding someone besides myself, and I promised to start working extensively with her after the kids mastered potty training. I was glad the kids were growing up, and we had our first set of witnesses if we needed them, but after Eleazer's conversation the night they arrived, I knew that may not be enough. If it came to a fight with the Volturi, we would need all the power we had to get that extra advantage over his band of talented guards. Maybe this this silent head of mine will prove to be useful after all. Maybe I could harness this power to protect the ones I love.

* * *

A/N: There is a 3 day potty training site. - (www.)(3daypottytraining.)com

Training pants were found at this site - (www.)(naturalbabyhome.)(com/kushies-pull-on-training-pants.)(html)

The kiddie potty - Fisher-Price "Cheer for Me!" Potty® - found at Amazon or other online sites.

Edward's piano - MODUS H01 Digital Piano was taken from the Yahama site: - (http:)(/usa.)(yamaha.)(com/products/musical-instruments/keyboards/digitalpianos/modus/h01/)(?mode=model)


	16. Tanya

Chapter 16 – Tanya

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Because of the problem with the last chapter loading, I had tried to post it in a different chapter. That didn't work and when the problem with the site was fixed, I ended up with duplicate chapter. Here is a little something to replace the second chapter 15.**

* * *

TPOV

From the first time I saw them, I was drawn like a magnet to a flame. There was something charismatic about the four little faces staring at us. Their eyes were stunning. The girls had beautiful green eyes with gold flecks, and the boys had hazel eyes with green flecks. They were half vampires, so I guess it was natural for them to have this human characteristic. I was so accustomed to vampires with red eyes, except for my family and the Cullens that I found myself mesmerized by those green eyes of Antonia.

When I felt the first shock as Tonia showed me her pictures of swimming, I felt something like a shock similar to feeling Kate's defensive power. Once the pictures started flashing through my mind, it was the most remarkable thing. Picture after picture of her and her sister and brothers in their little bathing costumes and the look of delight on the family faces especially their parents were heart-warming. I was hooked. Like a drug addict, after that first fix, I wanted her to show me everything she had in her memory. That night as I held that little warm body in my arms, and watched the rest of her pictures, I felt drawn closer to her in some extraordinary way. There was a bond I couldn't explain. That is probably how people felt when they were in love, or when they found their mates, or when mothers gave birth. Whatever the connection, it was there, and although I had promised Carlisle I would stand by him if anything went wrong with the Volturi, now I knew I would dedicate my life to protecting Tonia and her siblings and the whole Cullen clan. Joy and love seemed to emanating from her pictures and her whole body, and seeping into me. I felt happier than I had in centuries. Apparently I was not the only one to feel a connection with my baby. Irena, Kate and Carmen all have a serene look on their faces.

That night, for the first time in almost 1000 years, we sat and spoke about our mother. Carlisle knew the key parts, but we had never told anyone our history. Now the words flowed out of us. After we started talking about the past, we couldn't stop, so after the babies, then Bella and Edward went to bed, we went to the house the Cullens has so thoughtfully provided for our use. We spent all night talking. We relived antidotes about our past, then we sat and listened as the Cullens spoke about Bella and the babies. Watching the emotions on their faces as they spoke about Bella and the babies, were incredible. The strange thing was, I could understand those feelings. Didn't I feel those same emotions from the babies? I wondered if any of them knew how gifted the babies actually were. Sure they knew about the pictures and the ability to make you relive lost or faded human memories, but there was something else about the kids. They radiated so many positive emotions you couldn't help but be happy when you were with them.

After the Cullens had left to help Bella and Edward get the babies ready for the day and fix breakfast, we settled in, then I asked Kate to go for a walk with me.

"What do you think about the babies," I asked after we were far away from the house.

"Was it just me or did you make a connection with the baby you were holding?" Kate asked.

"Yes I did. I love Tonia."

"Tonia?"

"Yes, that's my pet name for Antonia. You heard Esme – they couldn't decide on which short version of Antonia to use, so I decided to call her Tonia."

"I think you picked that because it's so similar to your name."

"Maybe. I didn't miss anything when my human life was over, and I never thought of babies – especially after what happened with Sasha, but when I'm holding her, I feel as if she belongs to me, and I'd do anything for her."

"I felt the same way while I was holding Tony." We have to help keep them secret until they're bigger. It's a good thing Esme and Carlisle built us our own house. I can't see myself spend any length of time away from them. If our attempt to keep them away from Aro a secret fails, then I will give my life to keep them safe."

"Those babies are extraordinary, just like their mother." I felt relieved that I was not the only one who felt this way. I know we had all said we would protect them, but it went deeper that saying the words. There is something so pure about the kids.

After our conversation, we returned to the house to freshen up and returned to the Cullen's house. All the while, I kept thinking about the babies, and their power to draw you in. Then I thought about Bella. Edward fell for her because she was an extraordinary woman and an even more extraordinary human. Then I thought about Charlie; in his own way, he was just as extraordinary as Bella. Then it clicked. There was something about Charlie that was passed on to Bella, which was then passed on to Bella's babies. The reason it was so much more pronounced in the babies was because that special something was magnified when Edward's vampire genes mixed with Bella's. I should have realized this before. I couldn't understand the strange pull I felt toward Charlie. For months, I followed him, even slipping into his house at nights, but I couldn't understand why. I've had many human men over the years, but I didn't want to have an affair with Charlie. I felt protective toward him. Now I know what that attraction was. The same thing that had had drawn me to Bella when I met her was the same thing that drew me to him and now it had drawn me to the kids. I'm a strong believer in faith. I knew people crossed our paths for a reason. I just have to find the reason for Charlie being in my life. I knew I had to protect Bella and the kids. Would I have to protect Charlie from something or someone? When Edward asked me about my visits to Forks, I told him the first thing I thought he would believe, but was there truth in it? Who would want to hurt Charlie? I have to find the answer because I cannot let anything happen to him, or Bella or the kids. I will dedicate myself to keeping them safe.


	17. More Visitors

Chapter 17 – More Visitors

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Hope you got a chance to read chapter 15 to catch up on the babies' development**

BPOV

Things were happening so fast, my head was spinning. The Denali coven had been with us about two weeks, and although I had planned to speak to Tanya about her visits to Forks, but that conversation had to be put off. We had reached a pivotal point in the kids' development, and that had to take precedence over everything else. Next thing I knew, we received more visitors. One morning, we were getting the kids ready for breakfast when Nahuel and Huilen arrived.

We were all happy to see them, but me most of all. I owe my life to them. "We would have come sooner, but we were in the interior visiting one of my sisters." Nahuel said in explanation of why they had not showed up sooner.

"I'm glad you came." I hugged him and Huilen. After we had introduced them to Carlisle and the rest of the family, Edward hugged them too, then he kissed Huilen on both cheeks and said, "Huilen, your help was invaluable during Bella's pregnancy. Your description of how you hunted for your sister, to give her blood and meat, helped Carlisle arrange to have blood on hand. Bella's pregnancy would have taken a turn for the worst if we had not been prepared. We owe her life to you and Nahuel. I cannot thank you both enough." They had saved my life, but unfortunately, Huilen couldn't save her sister Piere from the extensive damage she had suffered as the baby ripped her open during delivery. Nehuel's father Joham, had deserted Piere, so there was no venom to repair her damaged body after the birth. Knowing how the babies came out when they were fully developed, had been the determining factor for Carlisle setting up my c-section weeks before he thought the babies would be ready.

"I'm glad something good came of our conversation." She said, and I heard the sincerity in her voice. I knew she wished she could have saved her sister, but Carlisle and Edward had told them that, without venom, there was nothing she could have done. All the blame for Piere's death should be placed on Joham for the inconsiderate way he treated the mothers of his children.

"Bella, my aunt speaks for both of us, but for me, it goes deeper, I'd always thought of myself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. My sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of humans as animals while they were gods. But I was taught by my aunt, to value human life. Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else, and her love for my mother, had shaped my whole perspective. I feed on humans, but it was how I knew to survive. After I met you and Edward, and had conversations with Dr. Cullen, we found a new way of life – we could feed on animals instead of humans."

I was so relieved to hear it that I hugged him again. His eyes were not as golden as my family, but if they kept feeding on animals, eventually, he would have the same golden eyes. I'm glad we made two new converts. Hopefully more of Carlisle's friends would take to this new way of feeding.

"Your father need to be careful, or the Volturi would hear of his activities and send his guards to investigate. Aro lives by the law, and he would not want the exposure your father's activities could bring to the vampire world."

"My father considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

"We were about to feed the kids, come inside and meet them." I said, taking his hand.

The kids were looking raptly in our direction when we entered the dining room. Nahuel and Huilen went to them immediately. More introductions were made to Esme, Alice and Rosalie, and we all sat around as Esme finished preparing their porridge and mashed fruits.

"I thought they would be much bigger," Huilen remarked. Nahuel had grown much faster than my kids because his diet was mostly blood.

The reason our kids were still small was because of me. I bent my head and mumbled, "We've been limiting the amount of blood they consumed." I wanted to enjoy this unique experience because who knew if I'd get a chance to do this again.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You put your life at risk to have them so you could make any decisions you want, when it comes to taking care of the kids." Edward lifted my chin and leaned in to kiss me, he didn't have to say anything. The look on his face said it all. I knew how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. Anytime he looked at me like that, I felt his love wash over me.

After breakfast, Nahuel and Huilen experienced the kids' gifts, and like the Denalis, they were amazed at the pictures the kids put in their heads. Also like, the Denalis, they fell in love with the kids.

It seemed that the floodgates were opened. All of Carlisle's other friends started arriving. With each new arrival, the kids demonstrated their gift with pictures, and none of the vampires were afraid of them or thought they were abominations. Carlisle introduced them to Nahuel and told them about the other half-breeds in the jungle. Plus I was a half-breed, so the babies were not the first of their kind. It looked like the vampire world was evolving.

The Amazonian coven of Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri arrived. Despite their fierce appearance, they melted at the sight of the children and were every bit as taken with the four kids as any of the other vampires.

Zafrina was intrigued by my immunity to her gift. She demonstrated one of her illusions for Edward which he explained to me.

"I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms."

"Impressive," he said.

The kids were fascinated with the conversation between Zafrina and Edward, so Antonia reached out fearlessly toward Zafrina.

"Can we see?" She asked.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked.

"What you showed Daddy."

Zafrina nodded, and I watched anxiously as Antonia, then Eddie, Beth and Tony was shown something. First they eyes stared blankly into space, then a dazzling smile lit up their faces.

"More," Tonia commanded. This was echoed by the other three.

After that, it was hard to keep the kids away from Zafrina and her _pretty pictures. _Through the kid's thoughts, I could see Zafrina's visions for myself—they were as clear as any of their own memories, like they were real.

The Egyptian coven consisted of Amun and his mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate Tia. They all looked so alike, with their midnight hair and olive-toned pallor, which they easily could have passed for a biological family. Amun was the senior member and the outspoken leader. Tia, Benjamin's mate was a quiet woman, though when she did speak there was great insight and gravity to everything she said. Still, it was Benjamin whom they all seemed to revolve around as if he had some invisible magnetism the others depended upon for their balance.

I saw Eleazar staring at the boy with wide eyes and assumed Benjamin had a talent that drew the others to him. "It's not that," Edward told me when we were alone that night. "His gift is so singular that Amun is terrified of losing him. Much like we had planned to keep our kids from Aro's knowledge" he sighed. "Amun has been keeping Benjamin from Aro's attention. Amun created Benjamin, knowing he would be special."

"What can he do?"

"Something Eleazar's never seen before. Something I've never heard of. Something that even your shield would do nothing against." He grinned his crooked smile at me. "He can actually influence the elements—earth, wind, water, and fire. True physical manipulation, no illusion of the mind. Benjamin's still experimenting with it, and Amun tries to mold him into a weapon. But you see how independent Benjamin is."

"You like him," I surmised from the tone of his voice.

"He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like his attitude."

In the end, we had pulled together fifteen witnesses—the Irish, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; the Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia; the Amazons, Zafrina and Senna; the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan; and the nomads, Garrett, Alistair, Mary, and Randall—to supplement our family of eleven. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen insisted on being counted as part of our family. Aside from the Volturi, it was probably the largest friendly gathering of mature vampires in immortal history. Like everyone who met them, all the vampires fell under the kids' spell.

~~~~HEA~~~~

I finally started working with Kate trying to push my internal shield outside of my own brain to protect someone else. Zafrina's illusions and Kate's shocking ability didn't affect me, so they decided that was a good way to test my shielding ability.

Only Edward was willing to be our guinea pig—to receive shock after shock from Kate while I grappled incompetently with the insides of my head. We worked for hours at a time, and I felt like I should be covered in sweat from the exertion, but of course my perfect body didn't betray me that way. My weariness was all mental.

It killed me that it was Edward who had to suffer, my arms wrapped uselessly around him while he winced over and over from Kate's "low" setting. I tried as hard as I could to push my shield around us both; every now and then I would get it, and then it would slip away again.

"Hey," Edward said cheerfully, trying to hide any evidence of distress in his voice. "That one barely stung. Good job, Bella."

I took a deep breath, trying to grasp exactly what I'd done right. I tested the elastic band, struggling to force it to remain solid as I stretched it away from me.

"Again, Kate," I grunted through my clenched teeth. Kate pressed her palm to Edward's shoulder.

He sighed in relief. "Nothing that time."

She raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't low, either."

"Good," I huffed.

"Get ready," she told me and reached out to Edward again.

This time he shuddered, and a low breath hissed between his teeth.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I chanted, biting my lip. Why couldn't I get this right?

"You're doing an amazing job, Bella," Edward said, pulling me tight against him. "You've really only been working at this for a few days, and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

Kate pursed her lips. "I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive."

I stared at her in disbelief, my lips automatically curling back from my teeth. How could she think I lacked motivation with her shocking Edward right here in front of me?

I heard murmurs from the audience that had grown steadily as I practiced—only Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya at first, but then Garrett had wandered over, then Benjamin and Tia, Siobhan and Maggie, and now even Alistair was peering down from the balcony upstairs. The spectators agreed with Edward; they thought I was already doing well.

"Kate…," Edward said in a warning voice as some new course of action occurred to her, but she was already in motion. She darted along the beach to where Zafrina and Senna were playing with the kids. It looked as if they were trading pictures back and forth.

"Tonia," Kate said—the newcomers had quickly picked up the nickname, "would you like to come help your mother?"

"No," I half-snarled. Edward hugged me reassuringly. I shook him off just as Tonia flitted across the yard to me, with Kate, right behind her. Zafrina and Senna held the other kids hands and followed Kate.

"Absolutely not, Kate," I hissed.

Tonia reached for me, and I opened my arms automatically. She curled into me, pressing her head into the hollow beneath my shoulder.

"But Momma, I _want_ to help," she said in a determined voice. Her hand rested against my neck, reinforcing her desire with images of the two of us together, a team.

"No," I said, quickly backing away. Kate had taken a deliberate step in my direction, her hand stretched toward us.

"Stay away from us, Kate," I warned her.

"No." She began stalking forward. She smiled like a hunter cornering her prey. I shifted Tonia so that she was clinging to my back, still backing away at a pace that matched Kate's. The rage brought every aspect of my being into sharper focus. I could even feel the elasticity of my shield more exactly now—feel that it was not a band so much as a layer, a thin film that covered me from head to toe. With the anger rippling through my body, I had a better sense of it, a tighter hold on it. I stretched it around myself, out from myself, swaddling Tonia completely inside it, just in case Kate got past my guard. Kate took another calculated step forward, and a vicious snarl ripped up my throat and through my clenched teeth.

"Be careful, Kate," Edward cautioned.

Kate took another step, and then made a mistake even someone as inexpert as I could recognize. Just a short leap away from me, she looked away, turning her attention from me to Edward.

Tonia was secure on my back; I coiled to spring. "Can you hear anything from Tonia?" Kate asked him, her voice calm and easy.

Edward darted into the space between us, blocking my line to Kate.

"No, nothing at all," he answered. "Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate."

"Edward, we're going to have to push her. She's got the potential to—"

"Back off for a minute, Kate."

Kate frowned but took Edward's warning more seriously than she'd taken mine.

Tonia's hand was on my neck; she was remembering Kate's attack, showing me that no harm was meant that Daddy was in on it…

This did not pacify me. The spectrum of light I saw still seemed tainted with crimson. But I was in better control of myself, and I could see the wisdom of Kate's words. The anger helped me. I would learn faster under pressure. That didn't mean I liked it.

"Kate," I growled. I rested my hand on the small of Edward's back. I could still feel my shield like a strong, flexible sheet around Tonia and me. I pushed it farther, forcing it around Edward. There was no sign of a flaw in the stretchy fabric, no threat of a tear. I panted with the effort, and my words came out sounding breathless rather than furious. "Again," I said to Kate. "Edward only."

She rolled her eyes but flitted forward and pressed her palm to Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing," Edward said. I heard the smile in his voice. "And now?" Kate asked.

"Still nothing."

Kate grunted and stepped away.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked in her deep, wild voice, staring intently at the three of us. Her English was strangely accented, her words pulling up in unexpected places.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," Edward said.

"And you, Tonia?" Zafrina asked.

Tonia smiled at Zafrina and shook her head.

"Fascinating!" Edward murmured under his breath. "It's like one-way glass. I can read everything they're thinking, but they can't reach me behind it. And I can hear Tonia, though I couldn't when I was on the outside."

~~~~HEA~~~~

One day Garrett decided to test Kate's power.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," Edward cautioned.

Garrett continued toward Kate despite the warning, his lips pursed in speculation. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

"Yes," she agreed. Then, with a sly smile, she wiggled her fingers playfully at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…"

"Maybe," Kate said, her face suddenly serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched her hand out to him, palm up—a clear invitation. Her lips twitched, and I was pretty sure her grave expression was an attempt to hustle him.

Garrett grinned at the challenge. Very confidently, he touched her palm with his index finger.

And then, with a loud gasp, his knees buckled and he keeled over backward. His head hit a piece of granite with a sharp cracking noise. It was shocking to watch. My instincts recoiled against seeing an immortal incapacitated that way; it was profoundly wrong.

"I told you so," Edward muttered.

Garrett's eyelids trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the smirking Kate, and a wondering smile lit his face.

"Wow," he said.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm not crazy," he laughed, shaking his head as he got slowly to his knees, "but that was sure something!"

"That's what I hear."

Edward rolled his eyes at them.

After lots of practicing, it turned out that I could indeed project my shield to protect more than one person. I knew I had to keep working to make the shield more flexible, to use it the way I wanted, but it was a start. Weeks later, the distance I could project my shield became further. I could even manipulate it to follow someone who was walking away from me. While anyone was under my shield, Kate couldn't shock them, and Zafrina couldn't show them any of her illusions. It still needs work to be more stable, but I was determined to master my shielding power and explore other things I could shield my family from.

While most of us hoped to keep the kids secret, the last two surviving Romanians—focused only on their bitter resentment of the ones who had overthrown their empire fifteen hundred years earlier. They watched me practice my shield with Zafrina and Kate, watched Edward answer unspoken questions, watched Benjamin pull geysers of water from the sea or sharp gusts of wind from the still air with just his mind, and their eyes glowed with their fierce hope that the Volturi had finally met their match. We did not hope for the same things, but we all hoped.

* * *

A/N:

Passages from this chapter were taken from Twilight - Breaking Dawn: -

Chapter 32. COMPANY, Chpater 38. POWER & Chpater 39. THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Read Twilight .., (http:)(/readtwilightsagaonline.)(blogspot.)(com/2010/07/twilgiht-breaking-dawn-chpater)


	18. Chapter 18 - Hunting

Chapter 18 – Hunting

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

"Can we go hunting tonight?" I asked Edward.

"I'd love that," he said. "I'll get things ready while you and kids have dinner."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I didn't care. I had three reasons for wanting to hunt. It had been an extremely tiring day for me, I craved alone time with my sexy husband, and I wanted to give the kids blood before our visitors left so everyone could see them grow right before their eyes.

As much as I appreciated the support of Carlisle's friends and the Denalis, having so many vampires on the island had it disadvantages. There was always someone around the house, and even the boat had become a place for the younger vampires to hang out so basically there was no privacy to be had unless we wanted to go to the other side of the island. Since I never wanted to leave the kids too often, with so many non-vegetarians on the island, those trips were few. Edward thought I was being paranoid, but I refused to listen to him. As a result, it had been days since we've had any private time together.

After we put the kids to bed, I found out what his preparation entailed. My first reaction was disbelief, then I laughed at my overprotect idiot of a husband. "I hope you know you're totally insane."

I changed into the Lycra skin, and the dry suit Edward had bought for me in Buzios at one of the water sports shop. He had mentioned it would come in handy on the island, but I assumed he would want me to wear it if we decided to go scuba diving or something like that. Little did I know he would expect me to wear it if we decided to swim to the mainland. I thought he was ridiculous, but I wore it because I knew he only wanted what was best for me. My one consolation was that I changed on the beach, so I didn't have to parade in front of our friends looking like someone from a Star Trek movie. After he had inspected my neck, wrists and ankle openings to be sure everything was sealed tightly, he put our clothes in the bag the suits came out of, and put it over his back.

"I don't understand why we have to wear these things? You don't wear any of this stuff, when you go hunting alone."

"That's true, but you're wearing yours, to keep you dry. I know you can't catch a cold, but in the middle of the ocean, even in this tropical climate, the water gets really cold. You're still warm blooded, so you would feel the difference in the temperature. I'm wearing this suit to keep my skin from getting too cold." He put his lips against my ear and continued. "When we reach the other side, I intend to touch you all over, and trust me when I tell you that you wouldn't like me to touch you if I don't wear this. Now, do you still want us to swim to the other side without the suits?" His breath against my ear, made me shiver, and the anticipation started to build as I thought of all the things we could do when we were alone, but refused to let him see how much his words had affected me. I tossed my head and walked to the water, so he wouldn't see the smile on my face.

'We could keep them on, after all, you spend so much time dressing me, it would be a waste."

I may have resented putting the suit on, but I enjoyed getting out of it. He undressed me slowly – the way you unwrapped a special package because you didn't want to destroy the paper. As he removed the outer layer of my protective gear, he fondled me shamelessly, and even with the layer of Lycra over my skin, his touches aroused me. He squeezed my breasts, ran his hands over my body, kneaded my ass and kissed my lips, my neck and the palms of my hands. While taking off my last layer of covering, he kissed and fondled every inch of skin he exposed. By the time he had stripped me bare, all I could think of was getting his cock inside me. I was so aroused I thought I'd climax as soon as he entered me.

His nostrils flared as he got a whiff of my arousal. I watched his eyes get darker as he became fully aroused, just as I was. He reached between my legs and coated his fingers with my juices, rubbing them against my lips. My body shuddered in response to his touch, but just when I thought he would insert his fingers to stimulate me more, he withdrew them and sucked the juices off, one at a time.

"Oh God," I whimpered, the sight of him sucking my juices off his fingers was extremely erotic. My knees shook, and my heart started pounding harder, speeding my heated blood through my body – making me even more aroused. My breast got heavy, my nipples became harder, and more juice settled between my lips.

"I love that taste. I don't think I'd ever get enough of it." He said in a husky voice. The low timbre of his voice resonated deep inside me, settling in my belly and pushing me closer to the edge. I was totally at his mercy.

He dropped to his knees and looked at me. "I'm going to lick your pussy until you come."

I felt my knees buckle, but he held me up, putting his face to my heated core and holding me steady. He licked my clit and dipped his tongue into me. I squirmed and moaned. My back arched as I thrust my hips forward, holding onto his hair for balance, as another shiver raced through me. I moaned loudly, relieved that there was no one around to hear my cries of passion.

He stuck his tongue inside me – pushing it in and out quickly. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. He worked his magic with his tongue. Flicking my clit, licking my lips, then going back to sticking his tongue inside me. One hand left my hips and joined his lips and tongue in their assault on my senses. He inserted a few fingers inside he, curving them to reach that sensitive spot inside me, and his mouth returned to my clit. He sucked it into his mouth taking gentle pulls. The pleasure was intense. I felt my climax building, and couldn't keep the moans back, even if I wanted to. The combination of his skillful fingers and tongue threw me over the edge. I screamed as an intense orgasm washed over. Fireworks went off in my head, blinding me momentarily. He held me tightly to keep me from collapsing. Eventually, he stood up and lifted me. I wrapped my legs and arms around him in a reverse piggy back, and he walked to a tree, and lowered me to sit under it.

"Sit here for a minute while I retrieve our clothes."

I slumped against the tree. I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart. After we got dressed, we settled under the tree again. Edward sat, and I laid with my head in his lap. As we enjoyed the peace and tranquility of our surrounds, I thought about the kids. They were getting bigger and had begun to notice the differences between the full vampires and the hybrids. Soon we would have to tell them about vampires, hybrids and humans and what made us all different, which would lead to us telling them about hunting. After that we'd have to take them on their first hunt. They had their four front teeth, and the next set of blood will make the rest push through their gums, so they would be able to feed from an animal, instead of us putting the blood in a cup as we did the last time. Over the last few weeks, I had gradually cut back on nursing them. Most of their milk was now fed to them in a bottle, and in another couple of week, that will be stopped too.

"Edward, when are going to explain to the kids about hunting. They don't even know the difference between people and vampires. Like our conversation about different people, we would have to explain everything to them soon. Soon, they're going to wonder why we're the only ones who eat."

"Yes, I know. Within the next couple of weeks, most of our visitors will be gone so we should wait until then."

"Good, one of the reasons I wanted to hunt, was for us to get another animal for the kids. Everyone loves to discuss, even the smallest change, in the kids' growth. Imagine how they will react after we give the kids blood and they literally see them grow right before their eyes."

"I'm disappointed. I thought you wanted to hunt because you wanted to be alone with me, but you had an ulterior motive." He teased.

"You were not wrong. Anyway, you have nothing to complain about. You had your wicked way with me, and I haven't consumed any blood yet."

"You're right. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"What about that night on the beach?" I said and chuckled. I lifted my shield so he could see what I was thinking about.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

_The last time we had made love in the house, even as I tried to hold in my moans, whenever anyone looked at me the next day, I would blush, which made them all laugh at how sensitive I was. After that, I decided to settle for kissing and cuddling with Edward. It was hard having him in bed with me, and not having sex, but I'd rather that, then the knowing looks I'd received from the women. _

_One night, I was desperate for some alone time, but I refused to have sex in the house, so I lifter my shield and thought, **I want you so much; I don't think I could go another day without you**. He grabbed my hand, and we flew down the beach, as soon as we were far enough from the house, we turned to each other. _

_He cradled my head gently, and our lips connected in a deeper hungry kiss; I was lost in his taste and the urgency of his kisses. Suddenly he pulled away. I was dazed. My legs could not hold me up, so I dropped to knees and sat back on my heels, looking up at him with a question on my lips. He pointed in the direction of the house, and right on cue, someone appeared around the bend. I was so wound up I wanted to scream or cry or both. I closed my eyes, trying to hold on to the moment, hoping like a child that when I opened them again, it would be just Edward and I on the beach. I took deep breaths and licked my lips, to get more of his taste. _

_"Thank God," Edward said. I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously. _

_"What happened?"_

_"That was Alistair. When he saw us, he turned and retraced his steps." _

_"I'm grateful for his tact, but I can't wait for us to have the island to ourselves again." I said_

_"I agree wholeheartedly."_

_He pulled me back into the circle of his arms, and we picked up where we left off before the brief interruption. Our kisses became urgent, and our hands were frantic as we hurriedly removed our clothes, wanting to be together before we were interrupted again. _

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

When we entered the jungle, I took a deep whiff of the air; savoring all the different smells and letting them fill my mind as I sorted out the smell of various animals in the area. I picked the one that was the most enticing.

"I smell something like a mountain lion but different."

"It's a wildcat, but I've never smelled anything like it before." Edward agreed. The scent was so compelling I moved on instinct and took off after the delicious scent – moving as silently as a ghost. When I was close enough, I stopped and climbed a tree to get a better vantage point. The animal looked like an over-sized domestic cat. I got into position and pounced. My attack was so sudden it didn't have time to react, before I sunk my teeth into the soft fur of it's neck.

"What kind of cat is this?" I asked Edward when I was done. I knew it wasn't a mountain lion or a tiger, but I couldn't place it.

He shrugged, "I've never seen anything like it before. We'll ask Carlisle, Nahuel or Zafrina." He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it before we buried the carcass. We continued our hunt. We saw another cat, but decided to save that to take back for the kids. We tracked a bear, and I watched fascinated as Edward took it down. He offered to share his kill, so I joined him on the other side of the animal. It surprised me that we were able to feed on the same animal, but I liked the feeling of doing this with him.

"That blood tasted better than a deer, but not as delicious as a mountain lion."

"That was a Spectacled Bear, and they live on fruits as wells as small animals."

"That's a weird name." I said with a grin. Edward could turn any situation into a lesson. I didn't mind, because there was so much to learn, and since my transformation, every new piece of knowledge, will stay with me forever.

"They got their name from the rings of white or light fur around their eyes, which look like spectacles against the rest of the black or dark brown fur."

"That makes sense."

While he buried the bear, he went on to explain that when one of these bears discovered a good food supply, he'll set up camp, and hang out for several days to feast on the tasty treats, before moving on, and unlike most bears, the Spectacled Bear is nocturnal - they ate and traveled at night, and they climbed a tree to a "nest" or platform that they had constructed for sleeping in. Many bears climb trees, but most prefer to sleep in caves, overturned trees and dens.

As we talked, the blood pulsed through my veins, making me high. "Edward, will I always feel so alive after I hunt?"

"Yes, it happens to all of us. The fresh blood rejuvenates our cells and makes us more energized. It makes us feel like a part of nature."

"I feel as if something inside of me wakes up, and you're right about feeling energized. I want to run for mile, but it also makes me more sexual. I enjoy our time together, but after I hunt, I want to have sex even more than usual. Being alone with you in the dark forest doesn't help. The last time, I had blood was in the morning, with the kids and the rest of the family. I had a lot of energy and had the urge to run around the island, but I didn't feel that overwhelming need to have sex as I do now."

I took a few deep breaths, letting the scent of nature wash over me. Along with the scent of the trees, the animals and the faint smell of the ocean, was the distinct intoxicating scent that was all Edward. We closed the distance between us, and we kissed. The feel of his erection, hard and unyielding, straining against my thigh spurred me on. Our bodies were demanding more than kisses. I pulled harder on the handfuls of silky hair in my hands and moaned.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and stared in my eyes, and I knew that only my need to breathe made his stop. My heart pounded like a drum, but unlike me, he didn't need oxygen, so his lips kissed my nose, my eyelids, my cheek, my earlobes and my neck - his cool breath stirred my hair, causing the hairs at the back of my neck to stand on end. Still he continued to wreck havoc on my body as he left a trail of fire to the valley of my breasts. His hands travelled over my butt, then under my shirt, training his fingers along my spine – sending shivers all over my body. I wanted him badly. I rubbed against the bulge in his pants. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his, wanting to get closer. I rubbed against his erection, and watched his eyes get dark and heavy.

I kissed on his neck, and grazed my teeth against the skin causing him to growl. I reached under his t-shirt trailing my hands up and down his back – reveling in the feel of my hands against skin. Before I realized it, sounds of pleasure were rumbling in my throat. I wanted more, so I tugged the material in my hands. Knowing what I wanted, he pushed my leg down and stepped back so I could pull the t-shirt over his head. I stopped to admire his bare chest, but he had other ideas.

Apparently, I wasn't moving fast enough for him because, in one swift motion, his pants were discarded. I watched him standing in front of me, naked and hard with a bead of moisture glistening at the head of his cock. That sight was more than I could stand. I was almost dripping as my body prepared for him. His nostrils flared, and he looked at me as an animal eyeing it's prey. He was ready to devour me, and I was more than ready to be devoured.

"Edward, I need you." It had only been days since our last stolen moment, but my body missed that connection, that feeling of being one. Out time on the beach was only a tease.

That was all he needed to hear. My clothes soon joined his, and the head of his cock was against my swollen slick lips. His eyes never left mine, as he entered me slowly, gently fill me with a delicious fullness. My hands held unto his shoulders as he set a fast and furious rhythm. I needed this more than I needed to breathe and by the intensity of his movements, he needed this just as badly.

"Edward…yes..yes..Oh God." That was my mantra. It went around and around in my head until I was just uttering incoherent gibberish. My whole body was tingling as blood rushed from my heart, sending the heated blood from the tips of my toes to the every strand of hair on my head. On and on he went, as the animal in me, came out to meet his. Our gasps of pleasure, moans and groans, were the only sounds I heard and the look in his eyes, was enough to leave me breathless again.

He leaned in for another passionate kiss, never stopping his deep thrusts. His lips left mine, and trailed down to my breasts – sucking each one into his mouth, making my body react the way he knew it would. Bolts of pleasure rushed from my breasts to the muscles in my pussy, causing them to contract around him. My pleasure intensified. My nails dug into his shoulders, and I screamed so loud, I scattered what was left of the wildlife in the area, but he wasn't finished.

He moved, so I felt some of his weight. His hard chest was flush against my breast. I was aware of every inch of his firm body pressed against me, and this fuel the flames burning in the pit of my stomach. His hips set another rhythm. Slow shallow thrusts that inflamed me once more. I raised my lips to his and another sizzling kiss followed. I was on fire, and if the electricity we generated burned down the forest, I wouldn't have known or cared. There was nothing in this world but his smell, his taste and the sensations that were coursing through my body.

He was giving me so much pleasure I decided to increase his pleasure, as well. I squeezed my muscles around him. I knew it was working when he uttered a curse. Each time he thrust, I squeezed until we were both moaning and groaning uncontrollably. Both our bodies quivered with spasms of pleasure as we reached the height of our passion and fell over the edge.

Keeping his arms wrapped around me, he turned us over, and I rested on his chest as I tried to regain control of my breathing and my stampeding heart. After that taste of heaven, I was sated. I was light as a feather. I felt as if I would float away if his arms were not around me. As always after our lovemaking, I was awash with a tender feeling – I was always at my most vulnerable after our love making.

I kissed his chest, "I love you, Edward." I rested my cheek on his heaving chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said. He kissed the top of my head, and his arms tighten around me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Even in the middle of a jungle with predators around us, I knew, I was safe in his arms.


	19. Paradise

Chapter 19 - Paradise

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

EPOV

I'm laying on the ground in the middle of a jungle, but to me this is paradise. I'm in a delicious state of languor. The love of my life is resting in my arms. Her limbs entwined around mine. Her hair is splashed across my chest, filling my nose with her tantalizing scent, and every beat of her heart, feels as if my heart is beating too; at times like these, I feel as if her heart is beating for both of us. I listen as the beats get slower, returning to normal after the frenetic pace it had been beating at, while we made love. Her heartbeats and her scent are two of the most essential components of my world.

This is my Garden of Eden and Bella, and I are Adam and Eve. Everything is perfect. Sometimes when I reflect on how idyllic my life is, I feel afraid. Will I have to pay for this much happiness? There's a saying, "after joy comes sorrow" and another one "laugh now – cry later", and I could go on, and on with similar sayings that tell of disaster after great happiness. I remind myself that for all those sayings, there are just as many happy ones that would fit my life perfectly, like "the light at the end of the tunnel". The light being the love Bella brought to my life where as the tunnel was the lonely decades I survived without her. Once again, I choose to be optimistic – she's the light at the end of my tunnel. I'm so happy, I want to sing and shout. I scan through hundreds of songs until I found one that was perfect for expressing the way I feel. I start to hum, hoping this will relax Bella so she could take a nap - when she feeds, she doesn't need much sleep, but she loves to cuddle after making love and sometimes I could lull her to sleep with a song.

As I hummed, I thought of how extraordinarily domestic our band of friends and family had become. Both males and females were extraordinarily protective of my little family, and the females exhibit maternal instincts they never realized they had. As much as I'm looking forward to them going back to their homes, I'm grateful for their presence. Not only did they pledge their allegiance to our cause, but when Carlisle told them about the work we had begun on the farm, they all offered to help. It has been a great way for them to expend some energy, especially the nomads, who were not accustomed to sitting around making small talk all day. The women took turns so at least three of them remained to help Bella with the kids, along with Nahuel and Benjamin, who couldn't be dragged away from the kids or Bella for that matter. If I couldn't read minds, I would have become jealous of the way they're always close to her side – luckily, for all of us I knew there was nothing inappropriate on their minds. Not only were the teenage vampires fascinated with her, everyone was totally bowled over by her courage for going through with the pregnancy, her humility for thinking she hadn't done anything extraordinary, and her innate goodness. Like my immediate family, Bella have them all wrapped around her little finger, and she isn't even aware of it.

We wanted to surprise her, so we had been finding ways to keep her off the farm until the construction was completed and the baby chicks, the mother hens, the ponies and other animals were delivered. Luckily, the farm is on the other side of the island, so there will be no chance of her seeing the boat making the delivery. It had been the job of whoever stayed with her, to keep her from visiting the farm. At first, toilet training the kids, kept her close to the house, after that, Benjamin had been good at keeping her and the kids entertained, Kate and Zafrina had been working with her to perfect her shielding ability, and Esme had distracted her with plans to build a glass cottage near to the waterfall. We loved visiting the waterfall, and Esme had seen a design for a cottage which was like a big green house. Of course, she would have screens installed for privacy and protection, but most of the time, it would be like being outside. Bella was as excited as Esme with the plans. The cottage would give us a change of scenery from the beach and it would allow us to spend a few days, when we visited the waterfall, instead of going there for a few hours. While she was being occupied, the work had progressed quickly.

Sod had been brought and laid down for the animals to graze. The fences were up - creating paddocks for the horses and the other animals. We had already purchased the animals from a ranch; one call and the animals will be here the next day, and had made arrangements to buy baby chicks along with mother hens from a woman who is a friend of Gustavo. Today, we completed the stalls inside the barn and added a hay loft, and a storage room for tools and other supplies. The only thing left to do was to paint the outside of the barn and the fences. We had planned to leave the fences natural, but Alice had insisted we should paint them white so they would be "aesthetically pleasing". She claimed that Bella and the kids would like it better, knowing that once she said that, we would go along with her idea. After all, this was being done because my wonderful wife envisioned living off the land.

Everything had gone so well Carlisle is looking into making an irrigation system that would keep the plants watered and will create a man-made stream or lake in the middle of the farm. This afternoon, I had been looking around at all the progress we had made, picturing the look on Bella's face when saw the farm the way she visualized it when I had been distracted by Alice. She had demanded we follow her. We were "to gather on the beach for a surprise". After everyone had gathered around, Bella told us to look at the kids, but we had to be silent so she could concentrate. Then she told Benjamin she was ready and she demonstrated her new skill. Benjamin made a water spout, and I watched as the water came closer, soon it was close enough to the shore, to create a constant rain effect that the kids enjoyed so much. I watched in amazement as my four precious babies, stayed dry while the rest of us were pelted by the spraying water. I could see the drops of water falling around them, but not on them.

At the time, I wanted to know every little detail, but she shook her head, then she asked to go hunting. I knew her well enough to realize that she didn't want to discuss it with everyone around. From my mind reading and the kids' pictures, I was able to add to her demonstration, to get the whole picture, except what she had been thinking at the time. As always, her silent mind fascinated and frustrated me. Alice knew how frustrated I was, so she opened her mind to me. It all started because Rosalie didn't want to get wet.

_"Cut that out," Rosalie demanded. "You'll mess up my hair again."_

_"Rain," the kids chanted, and they clapped their hands, when they felt the sprinkles._

_"I'm going to the gazebo. I'll be back when Benjamin stops playing his silly games." Rosalie said and stalked off._

_"Why don't you just bring over one of the beach umbrellas?" Alice asked, but Rosalie ignored her._

I watched as the water sprayed all around, and I was amazed to see the kids remained dry. I looked at the wonder on their faces as they looked up to see the "raindrops" but couldn't feel them.

_"Auntie Rosalie, we're not getting wet." Beth had yelled. That must have broken Bella's concentration because, after that, they were pelted with sprinkles._

_"Did you do that?" Alice had asked. "That was so cool."_

Practice with her shield seemed to have gone to another level. My first instinct had been to read everyone's minds, and I had been relieved when I realized no one was afraid of Bella's growing power. All of them thought that she was a formidable weapon against anything the Volturi guard could come up with, but the Romanians especially took pleasure in this new development. They looked at each other with self-satisfied smirks; both of them wanted to see the Volturi destroyed, and they thought the time was ripe. I would hate for our family to be reported to the Volturi, but for it to be one of Carlisle's trusted friends, would be unforgivable. The last time they had mentioned fighting Aro and the Volturi guards, Carlisle had been vehement in his response. "We do not want to fight the Volturi."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began. "And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

Knowing I could read their minds, they wouldn't dare think of anything I could pick up on, so I would have to tell Alice to keep looking at their future after they left us. I knew they were sincere when they promised to protect the kids, but anything could happen after they left. They may even think they were doing us a favor if we fought and eliminated the Volturi. I'd heard them talking with Alistair and Eleazar about times the Volturi guard destroyed covens for no apparent reason. After the fight, Aro would always pardon one or two vampires and take them back with him. Eleazar believed that was how he acquired most of his talented guards, and it was Aro's way of eliminating anyone he felt was a threat, not to the vampire laws, but to him - the Volturi should always be the most powerful group of vampires or else he had to step in.

I knew I should have given Bella the opportunity to discuss this new development when we first arrived, but being alone with her, looking into those large expressive eyes, watching her bite her tempting lips as she tried to suppress a moan while I undressed her, and having her scent invade every pore of my body, had been impossible for me to resist her.

Bella stirred in my arms and repositioned herself so we could look at each other.

"Edward,"

"Mmm."

"Sing out loud."

I kissed her and did just that.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line._  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_You make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

"I love that song." She said when I was finished.

"Me too."

"You always have the perfect song to fit every occasion."

"You find the perfect songs also - from the song you played at your eighteenth birthday and every song you played for me since then."

"Our time together has its own soundtrack." She said, with a chuckle.

I laughed, but she was right. I thought of the hours we had spent pouring over our music collection as we tried to select songs for our wedding. In the end, not only did we create a playlist for the DJ, but we also created CD's as one of our wedding favors. Those songs are on a special playlist on my iPod, and I often listen to them over and over, as I relived the memories from that special day.

I felt her getting up, so I rose up with her. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

**~~~~~HEA~~~~~**

BPOV

"As much as I'm enjoying our solitude, we have to go back to prepare for when the kids woke up, but I'm sure you have a million questions about what happened on the beach today."

"After your demonstration, I got most of it from the kids and Alice, but by the way you kept glancing at Vladimir and Stefan I realized you didn't want to discuss it with so many people around, and I thought that was one of the reasons why you suggested hunting, but we got carried away."

"That's because you were more interested in my body than my mind." I pretended to be miffed.

He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Like a Siren, you walked out of the water and bewitched me. I'm a man, how could I resist? But for the record, I love your mind as much as your body."

"Be serious."

"I am serious, but tell me how it started, and what you were thinking at the time."

"Benjamin had been making his water spouts in different sizes, and spun them at different speeds while the kids cheered him on. He became mischievous as he sometimes did, and made the spinning vortex of water come closer and closer to the shore. When Alice told Rosalie to get an umbrella, to keep her hair from getting wet, a light bulb went off in my head. What if I could use my shield as an umbrella? So I decided to try. I pulled out my shield, manipulated it into the shape of a giant umbrella, and positioned it over the kids. I held my breath and concentrated as hard as I could."

"I'm extremely proud of you. You wanted to explore the flexibility of your shield and use it to its full potential. Now you have another use for it. Was it the same as protecting someone from Kate and Zafrina?"

"Getting it out of my head and manipulating it was the same, but fixed in my mind, was a visual of an umbrella, so instead of spreading it around the kids like a blanket, it took the shape I had in mind. After it had worked the first time, we practiced a little longer. For short periods, I could protect anyone who was under my umbrella, as long as Benjamin didn't create a monsoon. I'll have to work to perfect it, to make it hold up longer, and to make it stronger, to withstand one of Benjamin's torrential downpours." _I had enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing that there may be no limit to the extent I could use my shield. It is wonderful to be a vampire hybrid that excel at everything I try. This was so much different from when I was human and couldn't walk in a straight line without tripping over my feet. For the hundredth time, I thought that I had been born to be a vampire. I was in my element. All I need now was time to enjoy being with my family. Every morning I prayed that we would go unnoticed by Aro and as another day ended I was grateful for the respite._

"I saw it through the kids' eyes, and because the shield was transparent, the kids had been able to watch the drops of water falling on the shield and sliding to the ground. They thought that was fun."

"As I listened to everyone around me talking about the possibilities, I thought of another thing I wanted to try."

"What's that?"

"I want to see if I could use my shield to protect someone from the glare of the sun."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know, but I want to try it after everyone leaves."

"But your shield is see-through, how would that work?"

"I don't know. Look at Kate; she has developed her gift from giving electric shocks with her hands, to having the currents running all over her body. Maybe if, I keep working with my shield, I'd be able to do different things."

"Sweetheart, if you put your mind to it you could do anything."

He was looking at me with such pride, and I knew he meant every word because he believed in me. I caressed his cheek and kissed him lightly. "Honey, with you by my side, I know I can." Before we left our idyllic spot, I decided to tease him.

"So you love my mind as much as my body; well, for the record, I love your mind too, but…" I pointed my finger and placed it on his chest, "but, I LOVE the pretty package it comes in." I trailed my finger down his chest, over his stomach and stopped, and then I slid my hand down to his groin and cupped it. "Yes, I LOVE the pretty package." I said and licked my lips. The look on his face was almost comical. I used his moment of indecision to get up and ran away from him. I should have known he would have recovered quickly. I heard him on my heels, so I ran faster. I may be faster than an Olympic sprinter, but Edward was much faster. In a flash, he was in front of me. I backed up, but ended up backing into a tree.

I watched the playful gleam in his eyes and calculated my next move. I didn't want to give up easily, so I feigned to the right, then made a move to the left and took off. He didn't let me get far. He tackled me, and he hit the ground with me cradled in his arms. We rolled around; both of us trying to get the upper hand and laughing our heads off – acting like two little kids. When he realized I was not going to yield, he started tickling me, to make me weak. He isn't ticklish, so I started pulling his hair. That didn't work, so I became devious. I knew which parts of his body to touch to distract him, so I took unfair advantage. I rolled us over and sat on him, intensifying my assault on his weak spots. He caught on quickly and did the same to me. We went from our playful wrestling, to teasing, to moaning and groaning, which led to wild uninhibited sex that would put the animals around us to shame.

A smile was plastered on my face as I laid in his arms again. We had been so busy being mommy and daddy and the perfect host and hostess that we rarely had time to be spontaneous, so it's great being here like this - the two of us in our own piece of paradise.

"This reminds me of my first hunt."

"What part, hunting a cat, or the wild sex."

"Both, but at least, we didn't destroy the forest this time." We both laughed at the images that conjured up. Only the thought of the kids we had to get back to, kept me from ravishing him again. We forced ourselves to get up and wandered back to retrieve our clothes. Then we tracked another cat to take back with us. I watched as my lithe husband, pounced on the cat and subdued it. He tied its paws, before he put the animal across his shoulders and we retraced our steps to the ocean.

* * *

A/N:

Bruno Mars - Locked out of Heaven can be found on Youtube


	20. I'm a big boy-I'm a girl now

Chapter 20 - I'm a big boy/girl now

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

CPOV

After Bella and Edward left for their hunt, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went off with Benjamin and Nahuel to finish the painting and the minor things which had to be completed on the farm. I called Gustavo about the chickens and make arrangements with the farm on the mainland to have the animals delivered tomorrow morning, so we could surprise Bella and the kids in the afternoon. It's perfect timing because the kids would need an outlet for all the energy from the blood. Riding a pony, and running after chickens should do the trick.

After that, I sat with our guests and we did what had become a routine for us. I took out my charts with the kids current measurements for the day and handed them around. Every evening when I measured and weighed the kids, besides the family, at least one of our visitors was always present. I took this precaution because I wanted everything to be by the book so there would be no room for doubts if Aro found out and decided to question the validity of my records. We had purchased four growth charts for their room, providing a fun way of getting their heights, which was much better than using a tape measure and the scale we used had digital numbers. After I had given them the charts and we discussed the changes, I left them to their own devices and went upstairs to record the stats on my computer. In their files, I made notes about their reflexes, motor skills and milestones. I also added comments next to the dates we gave them blood, to note the exhilarated growth at those times. From the drastic increase after they drank blood, it was easy to see how Nahuel could have grown into a teenager in 7 years. Of all the kids, Antonia's growth had always been slower than her siblings. I often wondered, if she'll catch up with Beth or the boys if we give her a little more blood than the others, but there was nothing to worry about because she's as healthy and active as her siblings. _I'm excited to see what changes would occur after this feeding._

Although, I had their stats memorized, I combined the information from the four charts into graph, to compare their growth - showing the changes from their birth on 3/15 & 3/16 to today 6/30.

Eddie - 5.8 pounds – 20 inches to 29.9 pounds - 35.8 inches

Anthony - 5.7 pounds – 20 inches to 28.3 pounds - 34.0 inches

Beth – 5.2 pounds – 18 inches to 27.9 pounds - 35.2 inches

Antonia – 5 pounds - 18 inches to 27.4 pounds - 34.8 inches

I reread my lists of milestones they had achieved over the past month, updated the list, and added personal notes.

* * *

They feed themselves

They brush their teeth with little or no help

They could dress and undress themselves. _They started by learning to dress stuffed animals, from pirates to monkeys whose clothes had zippers, snaps, and laces. Now, if the boys see Edward, Emmett or Jasper walking around without a shirt, they immediately took theirs off, while the girls love to change into their princess outfits._

Understands "mine" and "his / hers

Very active – love walking, running, dancing, and they play hide and seek

They climb the stairs, climb onto and off furniture, and love to get in and out of their beds by themselves

They picked up the skill of kicking a ball, after watching the adults play soccer on the beach. E_veryone had been so ecstatic after the first kick – you would have thought we had just watched one of the great Brazilian soccer players score the winning goal in a FIFA final._

Finger & hand painting progressed to drawing with crayons and markers. _A few days ago, Alice and Esme were talking about buying easels, paint smocks and paints, and setting them up in the yard for the kids. There is no limit to the madness that goes on with online shopping while Bella and the kids slept._

Cutting, pasting, writing and drawing, holding the paper with one hand and the pencil or crayon with the other; they started writing their names.

Tracing and copying geometric patterns, such as a star or diamond

Sorts objects by shape and color - they can play electronic matching games

Solving jigsaw puzzles and other toys with the different shapes - they could fit the shapes into the matching cut outs, and they went from wooden puzzles with 3-5 pieces; shapes, the alphabet and numbers, parts of animals. Now they've moved on to more complicated puzzles, which they do on their tablets.

Building sand castles

They understand and play kids' card and board games like go fish, Uno, Candyland, and Chutes and Ladders.

Pretend play & plays make believe – pretend to be an animal, or a vehicle, and they have doctors' kits, and carpenter tools. Beth and Antonia have taken an interest in playing dress up._ Maybe it came from all the times Alice changes their clothes. Alice and Rosalie had bought them a trunk with princess dresses, slippers, tiaras, and jewelry._ _Not only do the girls like to adorn themselves in sparkly jewelry, but every woman around, had to submit to having their hair brushed and took turns wearing a tiara and other jewelry. Sometimes the girls even tried to adorn their brothers, and I've seen Edward with a tiara a few times_._ I love how he's not too macho to do something silly like this to entertain his daughters, then turn right around and play wrestling, or Cowboys and Indians or soccer with his sons._

Based on this list, although they are 14 weeks, their physical development was closer to 18 - 24 months. Mentally, I would gauge them to be in middle school.

As they became more active Bella was worried about them getting enough nutrition, especially after their feeding of blood tomorrow, so I decided to make up a menu for the kids. Whoever will be preparing the kids' meals would use these guidelines - as their appetites increase, we'll increase the serving sizes, and Bella eats lots of seafood so it would be easy to add that to their meals when we start giving them meat. We had already added eggs and peanut butter to the fruits and porridge we had started them off with, and dry cereal, which they eat with their hands as a snack.

**Breakfast**

1⁄2 cup nonfat or low- fat milk

1egg or 1/2 cup porridge

1⁄3 cup fruit

1⁄2 slice whole wheat toast

1⁄2 orange or banana

**Snack**

4 crackers with cheese or hummus or 1⁄2 cup cut- up fruit

1⁄2 cup water

**Lunch**

1⁄2 cup milk

1⁄2 grilled cheese or peanut butter sandwich

2–3 steamed sliced carrot or 1/4 cup corn kernels

1⁄2 cup fruit or 1 small oatmeal cookie

**Snack**

1⁄2 cup milk

1⁄3 cup fruit or 1/2 cup dried cereal

**Dinner**

1⁄2 cup milk

1⁄3 cup pasta or mashed sweet potato

1/4 cup cooked dry beans

* * *

I heard Esme coming up the stairs, so I hurried to complete my notes.

"Carlisle, what are you doing up here so long?"

"I was updating the kids' charts and tracking their development."

"I enjoy every aspect of their development, and I know everyone feels the same." She said. We smiled at each other, and I knew she was also thinking of the fun the kids have brought to our lives.

"I don't know about that." I responded. "I'll rephrase that to say we enjoy almost every aspect of their development."

"Why?"

"What about having to eat human food?" I asked her. The worst thing we've had to endure was the taste of their food because the kids always tried to put a spoonful on something in the mouth of the nearest adult. Sometimes they even offered us a piece of food from their mouths. Often, we could divert them or take the spoon and pretend to take a little bit, and then bring the spoons back to their mouths, but at other times, there was no escape. Our friends thought this was both hilarious and disgusting, so they stay outside during meal times. The only visitor who doesn't mind this is Nahuel. He and Bella would come to our rescue and eat whatever is being offered - if they were within reach.

"If it means an occasional spoonful of pureed mango, a piece of coconut jelly, or even a soggy piece of pasta, then it's worth the hassle of bringing it up later just to see the smiles on their faces when they get to feed one of us." She responded.

"I agree, although I will never get used to the foul taste." I said and made a disgusted face, "I know everyone in the family feels the same way."

"I can't wait for the tea sets I bought Beth and Antonia to get here."

From the way her features lit up, I could imagine her sitting at a tea party in her fake jewelry, happily drinking little cups of whatever the kids give her. There was no limit to what we would endure for those precious kids, and for Bella too. I've heard Edward being teased about eating strawberries from Bella, and I will never forget that look of satisfaction on his face after he ate the piece of wedding cake Bella had fed him.

"From the progress they made, were you able to determine what age group they are close to?"

"Mentally, I cannot accurately judge how old they are, without testing them. I estimate they're about 7-8 years or older. I have to buy some 3rd Grade educational computer games for them to see if that level would be more challenging than the PreK to 2nd grade programs they have."

"I'm sure they would have no problems with that level either. Our grandbabies are extraordinarily intelligent for their age."

When Bella told Renee and Charlie how much the kids loved the stories Renee had bought for them, and how they were using iPads to order interactive kids stories, Charlie had insisted in sending an iPad for each of the kids, along with gift cards for the iTunes store. After the kids had mastered opening programs and ordering stuff, Edward linked their account to one of his credit cards, so if they didn't have any money left on their gift cards, they could still purchase stuff. _I'm amazed at the amount of kid friendly, interactive programs on the market._

"I know. Between the kids, their parents, Charlie and Renee, and anyone else in the family, they would never run out of reading materials."

"They took after their parents with their ferocious appetite for reading. If they keep this up, soon they would be reading the dictionary from cover to cover."

"It's amazing. They understand almost everything that goes on around them. They have begun reading books for middle school kids, and the most remarkable thing is their ability to pick up languages. I know that's one of the vampire traits they inherited from Edward, but it still fascinates me to see one of the little tykes playing notes on the piano, or hearing them repeat Spanish words after Carmen and Eleazer. They also know a few words of Portuguese from hearing us speak to Gustavo. So, Grandma Esme, are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

"It's the best feeling on earth. I couldn't derive any more pleasure than I feel now, even if they were my flesh and blood. In fact, I may be enjoying it more because I know no matter what they get into, they can't get hurt, or sick and die."

I knew she had to be thinking of her long lost baby, so I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

**~~~~~HEA~~~~~**

ESPOV

I loved our conversations about the kids as we reviewed the changes during each phase of their development, explored the possibilities, and wondered what we'd be in for next.

I've enjoyed watching the kids grow; from sitting on the lounge or the rocker with a swaddled baby held snugly in my arms, to seeing them explore their surroundings and learning new things.

From the gurgling to saying dada and mama to the questions of why and how come to talking in full sentences and finally reading.

From watching toothless grins to hearing them laugh out loud.

Watching their teeth come in.

Their first steps which led to Eddie climbing out of his crib. _I had told Carlisle that his personality reminded me of Emmett. He was so full of energy, and even as an infant he had been constantly moving his head and limbs as if he wanted to get up and walk like a colt or one of those animal babies that walked within minutes of being born._

Their first signs of independence, when they wanted to feed, dress and undress themselves. In the beginning, I had to keep from laughing out loud at the way they dressed – clothes backwards and sneakers or sandals on the wrong foot. The amount of tiny clothes Alice sews could supply a family with 10 kids. Bella thought there was nothing wrong with the kids wearing a diaper and a T-shirt or now that they are potty trained, little shorts and T-shirts or tank tops, but Alice insisted her nieces and nephews were not going to look like beach bums. Bella had relented after Alice promised to find a charity in Rio to donate the used clothes to.

Although the kids did everything within minutes of each other, Eddie remained the most active and adventurous of the bunch, and seemed to initiate most of their exploration forays. Like taking all the pots out of the cupboard and banging on them, while saying "drum, drum", or the time he dashed off to the edge of the lawn trying to catch up with a squirrel, or trying to taste grass, or sand.

Whereas Eddie reminds me of Emmett;Anthony's temperament is more like Edward's. He takes everything in. Like all the kids, if he saw or heard something new, his eyes opened wider, and I could imagine his mind working overtime to place this new think or make it fit with what he already knows. Of all the kids, he was the first to start insisting on "more" during their bedtime stories, which led to us learning lots of new things about our visitors. He was also the first to start speaking Spanish, mimicking Carmen and Eleazar's pronunciations perfectly. Sometimes while, everyone else was running around, he would sit quietly with his iPad or he would be on the floor trying to put a puzzle together.

Elizabeth is very excitable. All the kids are happy and even tempered, but she seems to enjoy every activity so much more. She's always giggling and was the first to let out a loud laugh. Of course, all the kids picked this up, and when they started laughing, you can't help but join in. She also loves to sing, and she hums to herself while she plays. Edward is teaching all of them to play the piano, but even when her daddy was not around, she would climb on the piano bench and play. She already had a wide repertoire of kids' songs that she can play by heart.

Then there is the baby of them all, Antonia. From the beginning, I sensed she had a gift similar to Jasper. I'm still convinced about this. Every time I touch her, I get these warm fuzzy feelings. My love for her and the other kids are amplified. I feel that everything is right with the world.

Then there were all the other things about them. They all have those beautiful eyes, with Edward's long eyelashes. They eye colors have not changed, but the green in the girls' eyes, get lighter at times, and the hazel color of the boys can sometimes get as dark as Bella's, and with impish dimpled grins, they are totally irresistible. All of them have reddish wild hair, which started growing longer, much to the delight of Bella and Alice. They are all loving and like nothing more than to give everyone great big bear hugs – like uncle Em. their love of animals and the way they seem to communicate with the little critters and birds that wander close to them, I've seen birds eating from their hands, and sometimes the animals even ignored the presence of vampires - as long as we sit still and there are only a few of us around.

Those kids are a handful, but we love every minute of it. Through it all, the experiences have lightened my heart and put a perpetual smile on my face – on all our faces. Yes, it's delightful to watch the kids grow, and it will only get more interesting as they get older.

I pulled away from the comfort of Carlisle's arms, to discuss one more thing before we went downstairs. "Carlisle, you've seen the kids around animals, would this closeness with animals prevent them from hunting?"

"I hope not. It would be similar to a human who loves animals, but eat meat, and I'm sure things will work themselves out after we explain the role of animals to our survival."

"That a relief, now let's go downstairs. Bella and Edward should be back soon."


	21. Surprise

Chapter 21 - Surprise

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

I refused to be seen in my Star Trek outfit, so we changed in the little cove we had used last night before we continued down the beach. As soon as we appeared around the bend, there were a few of our guests hanging out on the picnic area we had created.

"What are you doing with that cat?" Garrett asked.

"It's a surprise." I answered. We were waiting for everyone to gather to break the news.

"Hey guys, get out here, Bella and Edward has a surprise." He called. With their vampire senses, every vampire in the area would have heard him. I heard doors opening and closing as the others came out of the cottages and the villa and they all fell in behind us. It was like a parade - Edward with a cat slung around his shoulder, me at his side, and a half dozen vampires behind us. I tried to hide my smile as I heard them speculating about the reason we had brought back the cat. Everyone knew we had gone hunting, it was no secret that the Cullen and the Denali covens, and now Nahuel and his aunt fed off animals, but no one had come back from a hunt with an animal before. To distract them, Edward turned to Zafrina.

"Zafrina, I've never seen a cat like this before, what is it?"

"We call it Oncilla, Tigrillo, or Cunaguaro. The English names would be little spotted cat, or tiger cat"

"Are there lots of them in the jungle?" I asked. I had enjoyed the tasty blood, but we had a responsibility to let the animals thrived, so if there were rare, we'd have to stop hunting them.

"There are more of them in the interior, but in places where the trees are cut down for homes or lumber, you don't see as much."

As we walked further up the beach, we picked up more of a following. Everyone wanted to know what the cat was for, but my answer was the same. As we got within sight of the dock, our siblings and the few vampires with them, jumped off the boat and joined us.

"Hey little brother; brought home a doggie bad again?" Emmett teased. I was glad he didn't spill the beans.

We ignored him and headed to the backyard. Carlisle, Esme and Allistar came out of the house as Edward was tying the animal to a branch. Carlisle looked around to see if everyone was present.

"Now that we are all here, Bella and Edward have an announcement."

Edward came to stand next to me. "Bella, do you want to tell everyone why you brought this animal back?"

There was more whispering among the group.

"Breakfast for the kids," I responded.

The whispering stopped. All eyes settled on me. My family and a few others smiled indulgently while a few of them shook their heads. The Romanians as usual exchanged their knowing looks. Edward gave me a comforting squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella and Edward have decided to give you a treat. When the children wake up, they'll be given blood, and you will get to see the effect blood had on their development first hand."

Excited chatter broke out as everyone started speculating on how much they would grow; wondering if it would be the same as before or less. Carlisle laughed and told them they had to wait to see the changes themselves. At this stage, he had no idea how much they would grow or how much their mind would develop, but he promised them it would be an interesting day. I left them to collect the blood while I got ready for when the children woke up.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

"Momma, daddy has a surprise." Antonia called.

I was called, Mommy, mama, momma and any other name similar to that, depending on the kids' moods or what they were reading at the time, or just as Edward was daddy, dada, pops, and anything similar too. We just smiled and go along with them - sometimes I suspected they did it to be different from each other.

"Really?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't heard when Edward told them about the surprise.

"Yes, we are all going to see the surprise." Eddie chimed in.

"I love surprises." Beth said. She was so excited she was bouncing on her heels. In fact, they were all hyper. Once again, the fresh animal blood had them bouncing off the walls, running on the beach, and swimming. They couldn't sit still for two minutes. Maybe whatever Edward had planned would calm them down a bit. I followed the excited kids to the deck, where Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting.

"Are we going to the waterfall?" I asked Edward.

"No, but even if we were, I couldn't tell you."

"Where is this surprise?"

"What part of surprise don't you understand, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said. I took a playful swipe at him, but he captured my hand easily and brought it to his lips.

"Surprise! Surprise!" The kids started chanting.

"We want our surprise now." Tony demanded.

We all looked at him and laughed. He was usually the calm one in the bunch. The blood must really be making him crazy.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll go see our surprise now."

I watched as my crazy husband pulled out a colorful bandana from his pocket.

"The last time we did this, I got a boat."

"Not a boat, a yacht little sis." Emmett said, holding his hands out wide.

"Yes, a Loveboat." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Ssh." I looked around to see if the kids were paying attention to us, but they had already started walking down the steps to the beach.

"I'll take you, and Rosalie and the others will follow with the kids. I want you to see this first, without any interruptions."

"Here, put this on." Edward said and handed me my iPod. Then he put on my blindfold. "Get on my back and hold on tight."

He took of at the speed of light. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but I couldn't think of what was waiting for me because he cheated. The song that started was the same song he sang to me last night, so instead of thinking about the surprise, I thought about our time in the jungle last night and early this morning. When that finished, there were other love songs that featured prominently in our lives.

I was so lost in the songs and the memories they invoked. I didn't realize we had reached our destination until he released my hands from around his neck. I shook my head to get back in the present and took out the ear buds as he removed my blindfold. Now, instead of the beating of my heart and the sound of the music, I heard heartbeats that were not my kids' and got a whiff of the different scents. We were on the farm. They had the animals delivered and didn't tell me. This was a wonderful surprise. We had stopped under a tree, close to the back fence at the edge of the farm. He turned me slightly and right in front of me was the strangest sight. This was typical of Edward or maybe it was Alice who did this. My family does everything in extremes.

"Edward, isn't that a bit much?"

I pointed at the A-framed structure that looked like a mini barn. It was painted a dark red, with white trim it had a white door with a glass insert in the top which was flanked by two four pane white trimmed windows. On either side of the building were fenced in pens. Each pen had a door. The wooden frame supporting the wire of each pen and the frame of the gates were all painted in white. If it wasn't for the chickens I saw in one of the pens, I wouldn't have believed that it was a chicken coop. The little building could have been a large doll house. There was a window on either side of the house, something that looked like a cross between a ladder and a slide, leading up to a small opening – like a doggie door. Inside each pen, were things which looked like an upside-down white bucket sitting on a red base; these were filled with feed and water for the chickens. I noticed that the fence went all the way to the back of the structure, so I flashed behind the little house. The back was similar to the front, except this door was cut in two, so you could open the top or the bottom half separately and there was no glass insert.

I opened the door and went inside. The bottom had an area for them to roam. There were more feeding and watering containers around, but inside, the containers were suspended a little off the ground, by a wire hanging from the roof. Most of the floor was covered with straw, and a hen was sitting in a corner with about six chicks under her wings. Next to the hen was a frame which looked like a wooden clothes drier, but the bars were wider. On the opposite wall, about a foot off the floor, were wooden cubes. A plastic trays with hay or straw were in each of them, and one was occupied by a lone chicken. From the floor to the little platform or ledge in front of the bottom row of cubes, was a ladder for the chickens to climb. This ledge was covered in chicken wire - maybe that was to provide traction.

When Edward joined me, I pointed at the contraption that looked like the dryer.

"What's that?"

"Those are roosting poles for the chickens to sleep on – chickens like to roost, so we're giving them to option to sleep in the nests or on the poles."

"Is that where roosters got their names?"

"Probably."

"Why are there containers in the cubes?"

"That's for the chickens to nest. Hopefully, they'll lay their eggs in there. It will also catch their poop. It would be easy to remove the eggs and clean out the containers each day. We have to keep the coop clean for the chickens to remain disease free. That hen sitting in the bin is sitting on a dozen eggs."

"You mean we'll have more baby chicks soon."

"Yes, we thought it would be educational for the children to see the eggs turn into chicks."

"That would be fun for them." There was so much to take in. Thank God my enhanced abilities will make learning to take care of the animals easy.

"Why are the chickens inside this cage and not out with the other animals?" It was a huge cage, but it was still a cage.

"We have to keep them in here for a few days, so they would think of the coop as home. This way, after we let them out, they'll know this is a safe place and will return here at night or if the weather is bad or if they feel threatened, and if they get used to laying in the nesting box, we wouldn't have to look for eggs among the trees. Plus, we know they are animals in the woods, this high fence should keep them safe. With our scent all over the place, the animals may stay away from the farm; if not, the chicken have this large space that's fully protected."

"Wow. There's so much to learn."

"Don't worry sweetheart. Carlisle hired a consultant to educate us about raising farm animals. We'll teach you everything we learned from him. If it would make you feel better, we could arrange another call with him, and you could talk to him about any concerns you have."

"That's not necessary. With you and everyone else in the family helping out, everything will be alright." I assured him.

I walked out the front door and gazed in wonder at the scene before me. The farm was more beautiful than I pictured a farm could be. The freshly painted barn, the white fences and the rolling green grass that was dotted with little clusters of animals. There were horses, goats, sheep, a cow with two calves. It was as if Alice's picture had come to life. Everything was perfect.

"You bought babies. Oh, they're all so cute."

There was a goat, with two kids. One was tan and white. Tan fur covered its shoulders, neck and head, and the rest of its body was white with a tan spot next to his tail and another on the top of his left hind leg. The other kid was black with white ears, white spots around its eyes and head and a white stripe on its back, and its belly and parts of its legs were white also. It looked as if someone held his legs out and dipped his dipped him in some bleach.

"Why are the kids different colors from their mothers?"

"They were cross bred. The Boer Goats are known for being docile, having high fertility and a fast growth rates while the Nubian breeds were supposedly from the Middle East, Northeastern Africa, Egypt, Russia, or India. Their warm climate heritage accounts for their longer breeding season than other dairy goats. Boers and Nubians are often crossed to create a goat with exceptional growth, meat quality and they excellent milkers. In fact, all the animals on this farm were crossed bred to be gentle, and to provide the best meat for you and the children."

"Great, we get milk and meat. You're so smart to choose that breed." I wondered if we could make cheese or yogurt. Maybe Esme could help me with that. And we could make butter from the cow's milk. Even with an old fashioned butter churner, my family, with their super human strength and speed, would have butter made in no time.

"I'd gladly take the credit, but everyone in the family, pitched in to get the best animals and make the farm ready, and as you know, all our visitors helped with the manual labor."

"We were blessed. I'm glad we gave them their little surprise." I said, but I didn't want to think about anything but the farm right now.

I concentrated on the rest of the animals. One lamb had two little babies. The lamb was white, but both baby lambs were black. It was cute to see the mother nuzzling the babies. Then there was another white lamb with three snow white babies, laying close to the fence, and there was a cow with two calves under a tree. One of the calves was under the cow, nursing while the horses were grazing in their own paddock, tails swishing as they nibbled on grass. With the exception of the horses, all the animals were in little groups around a mother - I'm sure Edward would explain it to me later. I also wanted to learn about the different breeds of animals, but first I was too busy taking everything in before the frenzy started when the kids arrived.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

EPOV

While Bella took in the other animals and oohed and awed at each little group, I thought about how we went about getting the farm just right.

The night of our family meeting to discuss the farm, I rejoined my family in the dining room after Bella fell asleep, so we could discuss the logistics.

"I know we all want to give Bella what she wants, but we have to think about this logically. My major concern is whether the animals would be afraid of us, like the animals in the wild. We've never been on a farm or been exposed to any domesticated animals, so the first thing we have to do, would be to determine which animals would tolerate our presence." Carlisle told us. He looked at each of us, to see if we were in agreement, then he continued. "It was imperative that we find animals which were treated humanely and would be gentle enough to be around children and not be too afraid of us." We all knew the kids were as strong as an ox, but to us, they would be fragile, precious bundles to be protected - just like my Bella.

"I've thought about that, and I think animals that were bred to be around children, like animals in a petting zoo, and horses trained to teach children to ride, would be our best bet." Jasper said.

"We'll have to find animals and test this theory." I mused, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Let's search for ranches that breed animals to sell to petting zoos, or Hobby farms or places that offer kids' camps, dude ranches or anything similar" Carlisle told us.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

"Carlisle, look at this." Emmett called out. "I think it's perfect."

We all stopped what we were doing to hear what Emmett was so excited about. Carlisle looked at his screen, then he read out loud.

"A group of four ranches in Brazil recently became the first in the world to earn Rainforest Alliance certification for sustainable cattle production. The ranches, all belonging to the group José Eduardo Tavares Silva Ltda., met a rigorous set of standards that promote the humane treatment of livestock, the conservation of natural resources and the rights and well-being of workers. The standards were developed by the Sustainable Agriculture Network (SAN) in response to the vast destruction of rainforest that results from cattle farming. In addition to protecting wildlife habitat, the certified ranches ensure that the animals are well treated and provided with tree-covered pastures, which shield them from high temperatures, wind and rain."

"Good job. This is exactly what we needed." Carlisle agreed after he had read the article. "I'll call to set up a conference call with someone in that company. Maybe we could hire the owner as a consultant so we could get some ideas on how to provide the best environment, for the animals we bring to our farm."

When Bella had decided she wanted a farm, we jumped at the chance. We knew how much saving the planet meant to her, and she felt that by growing her own food, she would be doing her part toward that goal. We wanted to do our part also, not only to please her, but it was the right thing to do.

Living off the land – wasn't that what we did? We fed off wild animals and did our best to protect the species. It was to our benefit for the animal population to keep thriving. If all the animals became extinct, what would we feed on? We had known, all of that, but having Bella in our lives, stressing how important it was to save the planet; we had developed a new mantra - "if we're going to live forever, we have to ensure the planet does too."

Now, we took more of an interest in the environment as a whole. We increased our donations to environmental foundations to help make an impact in protecting the planet. We became more conscious of buying green, and we started looking for ways to make our homes more energy efficient - the electricity on the island was generated by solar power, so we've come a long way from before Bella to now.

This would be the ideal company to get information from, and it would also be the best place to buy livestock, and using someone from the company to guide us as we started this venture would me more than perfect.

* * *

The kids arrived with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and it was pandemonium. They were all talking at once - pointing, running up to the fence, and wanting to know about all the mommies and baby animals. Then they realized that there were no daddies. Didn't the animals have daddies? Where were the daddies? They formed questions in their heads faster that they could ask, but I waited for them to verbalize because they didn't know I could read their minds, without them offering to show me pictures.

Eddie tugged my pants to get my attention. "Papa, why are there no daddy animals."

I stooped down, so we were eye level. Antonia, Tony and Beth gathered around us. I looked at the four earnest faces staring back at me, and tried to be as honest as I can. "We didn't buy daddy animals yet because we wanted the mommies and babies to spend time together until the babies were stronger. Anyway, some of the babies are male, and will grow up to be daddies one day. We'll talk about it more tonight."

"Okay," he said and moved on to other things.

They went on and on with the questions. Do we have bunny rabbits? Or pigs? Or ducks? Can we get a dog? I tried to suppress my laughter, but at the same time, I thought I was getting a headache. Now I knew how Alice felt when she tried to see Bella or one of the children's futures. I decided to address some of their issues.

"We cannot get every farm animal. We have to see if these animals like us, or if they like being on our farm, or if we could take care of them, then maybe we'd add different animals next year." I explained.

"Of course they're going to like being on our farm," Beth and Antonia insisted in unison.

"Yes, we'd take good care of them." Eddie said.

"Grandpa Carlisle is a doctor." Eddie stated.

"He would keep them from getting sick just like he takes care of us." Tony joined in. They looked at each other and nodded.

This made perfect sense to them. I was so proud of how logical they were; this was not the time to explain that Grandpa Carlisle was not an animal doctor - then again, Carlisle had already started reading books on veterinary medicine, or why the animals may not like us. I looked at Bella over the tops of their heads, and we share a proud parents moment. Our babies were growing up.

They left us and ran over to the horses.

We had as much fun as the children as we watched them interact with the animals. We gave them cups of chicken feed to scatter in the pens for the chickens - Emmett told them they had to say, "Hey chickie, chickie" as they threw the food. The chickens followed them around pecking at the loose food, but when one of the children tried to grab a chicken, it would fly away. We all got a kick out of that.

They fed chopped carrots and lettuce leaves to the sheep and goats. The sheep and goats stood still and allowed the kids to pet them and ate out of their hands. Bella told the kids to scratch behind the sheep and goats' ears - she remembered that from visiting a petting zoo as a child. The animals loved that. They fed the horses, sliced carrots and a few sugar cubes. The horses bent their heads and nuzzled the children while they munched on the treats. After the kids had fed them all their carrots and sugar, the horses started poking their noses at the children looking for more treats. It was so cute.

Although they wanted to, we didn't allow them to get on the horses. We thought it was best for the horses to get used to us before we attempted that. To compensate for that, we picked them up, so they could pat the horses and run their little hands over the horses, neck and sides. Then Alice produced brushes, and we put the children on our shoulders, so they could groom the horses.

Through all this, our visitors had been perched in trees, watching us. They respected our need to keep the animals calm, so besides Bella and the kids, only our siblings were with us. The horses had been trained to be around children and large crowds of strangers, but it had been a long journey to get to farm, and they may get a little excitable if we tried to do more that pet them. Jasper knew a great deal about horses, so he told the kids stories about when everyone rode horses, and about capturing wild horses and training them for everyday use on farms or the army. I was happy the animals were all calm around us; I don't know if Jasper's power worked on them, or if it was the kids' presence. Whatever the reason, I was happy everything was going well.

After hours with the animals, we decide to call it a day. The kids were still full of energy, but we didn't want the animals to get stressed. The day had been a success. Our visitors got to see the children's features change from toddler to a preschooler. You could see the changes clearly. All their baby fat had been replaced with muscles now. They still have their dimpled cheeks, but no dimples on the fingers. Their hair was longer, they were more logical, their limbs were longer, they were agiler, and they run like little gazelles now. After Carlisle measures them tonight, we'll see exactly how much they grew, and of course, if the blood affects them as it did the last time, they would grow just as much while they sleep tonight. Mentally, they have aged another year or two, maybe more.

* * *

A/N:

Rainforest certification mentioned was found on this site: - (http:)(/www.)(rainforest-alliance.)(org/newsroom/news/first-certified-cattle-ranch)

The standards were developed by the Sustainable Agriculture Network (SAN) in response to the vast destruction of rainforest that results from cattle farming.

_Rainforest Survival Challenge is a real app iTunes app._

Idea for chicken coop taken from – (http:)(/chickencops.)com

Inside coop taken from – (http:)(/www.)(cityfarmer.)(info/2010/03/22/ikea-hackers-build-chicken-coop/)


	22. Coming Up With a Game Plan

Chapter 22 – Coming up with a game plan

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

We had given them the blood in the morning, and as expected, they were like four energizer bunnies. By lunch time, I had noticed the changes in their appearance, and an increase in their appetites, and while they were feeding the animals, they stopped for frequent snacks of their own. To get them off the farm, we told them the animals were tired and needed rest – especially the babies. Then they wanted to sleep in the barn with the animals. Only after promising to come to the farm as soon as they woke up and making plans to camp out on the farm over the week end, were we able to get them to leave.

All during dinner and bath time, their conversations were about the farm and the animals and trying to pick out names for the baby animals. Much to our surprise, they fell asleep soon after dinner. One minute they were up, the next they looked like rag dolls. We had been on the deck as we did every night, talking about the day's events while the women took turn watching the day unfold through the children's eyes, when all four of them passed out. Then much stranger than the children passing out before their bedtimes, was the fact that they woke up a few hours later because they were hungry. They have slept through the night from birth, so this was weird. Edward knew they were not making an excuse to stay up, so we gave them milk and a snack and stayed with them for a while. This time, they stayed up long enough for us to finish two bedtime stories, then they were asleep again. The other strange occurrence was when they didn't wake up at their normal time. Between the time they slept after their baths and after their late night snack, they had slept about 12 hours.

It was almost startling when they woke up the next morning. They grew as much during the night as they had done during the day. Maybe if they had not been so active during the day, they would have grown more, but still, the results were better than we had anticipated.

The first thing out of their mouth was milk, so we switched their routine and gave them breakfast before we dressed them for the day. I watched in amazement as they each devoured a bowl of porridge, and cup of milk and a slice of pineapple, then asked for more food. Esme dutifully scrambled eggs while I made toast, which they proceeded to eat with gusto.

Carlisle weighed and measured them, and they had grown two inches and gained 3 pounds. This time, they were growing at a faster rate than the last two times we had given them blood.

"I was as if the blood had triggered something inside them." I said as I watched Carlisle record the information.

"It's the human growth hormone, a chemical produced in bursts throughout the day but released largely during sleep."

"So if they had taken a nap yesterday, they would have grown even more."

"Most likely." He answered.

This was a good thing. This is what we wanted our visitors to see. For the next week or two, Carlisle would take their height and weight twice a day, or until our visitors left, but while this would be good for our eye witnesses, it posed another problem.

"I had anticipated their need for new clothes, so I already switched out their old clothes and replaced them with the next two sizes." Alice said, as she selected their clothes for the day.

"Thanks Alice." I never thought about clothes for them, because I knew Alice will always provide them with new clothes at every opportunity she got. A growth spurt was a perfect excuse for her to shop or work like a fiend on her sewing machine in the middle of the night, cranking out new outfits faster than a sweatshop.

An hour later, the children's growth had been recorded, they had been dressed and were ready for their trip to the farm; except instead of making a bee line for the animals, the wanted something to eat again. This time, we gave them yogurt topped with chunks of mango and a glass of coconut water with a little bit of jelly in it. After watching them eat like a pack of wild animals at breakfast, Carlisle said, they needed extra nutrition to keep up with the increased rate they were growing at.

With that in mind, we packed a picnic basket with a can of powdered milk, vegetables, crackers, cheese, a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. We could get fruits and coconut water from the woods not far from the farm, and there was a spring in the middle of the island where someone could run to for fresh water to add to the powered milk. We also packed some of their beach toys, and a few other things to entertain them while we took a break after lunch.

We spent another fun morning on the farm. I watched as the children fed and petted the animals, grooming the horses and scattered feed and tried to catch the chickens. At midday, we stopped for a picnic lunch under a tree – this gave the animals a break and gave the children time to relax. Again, they ate like it's going out of style. After lunch, we took them to the other part of the farm where we had planted the vegetable and my berry patch. We showed them how to carry water in their little beach buckets, to water the plants. This occupied them for a while. By the time they were done, all four of them were soaking wet. It would have been easier to let Benjamin make it rain, but we wanted something that would take up an hour or two.

They would have gone right back to the animals, but Edward and I insisted they sit and play a game. Emmett pulled out a pack of cards and did tricks with them, then we spread the pack of cards face down on the blanket and played a memory game. They enjoyed that. Their memory was infallible, and they enjoyed it so much, we shuffled the cards and played a few more times. We were shocked when they asked to take a nap. It had been a long time since they had taken a nap, but we didn't let it faze us. We let them pick spots on the blanket and sure enough, they fell asleep.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

"Bella, is something wrong?" Jasper asked.

"It's that obvious."

"Only to me and Edward. I noticed him watching you closely a few times when he caught you biting your lips or frowning, but by some miracle, he had managed to keep his questions to himself. I thought I'd try to find out what was troubling you before he has a meltdown."

"I'm worried about the rate the kids had grown since we gave them the blood yesterday."

"I thought you were glad because everyone got to see them shoot up like weeds."

"For that, I'm glad, but now I have another problem."

"What is it?"

"How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

He laughed.

"That's not funny." I admonished.

"Bella, your parents already know the kids grow faster than normal. Why would this be different?"

"Before they height and weight increased, but now, there is a marked difference in their appearance. How can I explain that one day they looked like toddlers and the next, they were like four or five year olds?"

"As Edward always says, Charlie will believe anything you tell him, and Renee had never questioned anything about us. If you're worried that explanation will not be enough this time, I'm sure Carlisle could come up with a medical reason for the sudden change."

"Thanks Jasper. I know I'm being silly and I'm probably worrying about nothing."

"You and Edward at just the same; you both worry too much."

We both looked over at our picnic area to see Edward looking at us. I waved and smiled at him. I knew he could read Jasper's mind, and although we had walked away from the group, with his hearing, he and everyone had heard our conversation.

When we got back to the group, I asked Carlisle if he knew of any medical reason that would explain the rapid growth in children.

"I've read of cases where steroids were administered to children for upper respiratory viral infections, and breathing disorders like asthma."

"Carlisle, you are a genius." I gave him a big hug. "Steroids would increase the kids appetite and make them gain weight. We could make it seem like it was responsible for their change in appearance too."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me what had been bothering you?"

"I was trying to figure it out on my own."

"You know we're always there for you."

"Yes, I know. That was my backup plan – a family meeting to discuss this."

"I think it's unnecessary, but I'm glad you have a plan."

"I know that my parents would never ask any questions, but I wanted to think of an explanation just the same."

I hated lying to my parents, but this was for their benefit. If we focused on normal human things to compare everything in the children's lives to, the less chance of them thinking of other ways to explain their unusual grandchildren. I was almost doing a jig. Everything was perfect again – for now at least.

* * *

A/N: St. Patrick's Day bonus

Article on pre-schoolers and steroids found on the following site or an internet search (giving children steroids) will bring up other results.

(http:)(/voices.)(yahoo.)(com/giving-preschoolers-steroids-wheezing-not-effective-2547517.)(html?cat=25


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

The children went through lots of changes after they were given the blood. Not only did they grow taller and their features changed, but they became more intelligent. There were other changes, as well. One of these changes was their hair - they went from having curly mops on their heads, to having longer locks.

I loved their beautiful bronze curly hair, but even I had to admit that it was time for the boys to have a trim. Although they looked adorable with their messy hair, lately, they had been pushing it out of their faces – unless they were wearing caps, but they couldn't wear caps all the time. The girls' hair was often pulled into little pigtails or Alice and Rosalie would put their hair in braids with rubber bands or ribbons at the ends. These styles, kept their hair out of their faces, but the boys are not that lucky.

"Bella, I know you're loathe to cut the kids hair, and I respect that, but look at Eddie and Anthony. They look like hippies."

She looked so offended; I had to keep from laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll let it grow and put it in a ponytail, or we could braid it like the girls' hair."

"What? Are you crazy? I know these are your kids, and I'll go along with whatever you want, but please, let me trim their hair. I'm not talking about a military cut; I'll only cut a little off the top and sides."

"Don't get a heart attack. I'm just kidding. I want to keep their baby curls as long as possible, but I'll let you give them a trim. Not only will I let you trim the boys' hair, but I'll let you trim the girls' hair also - nothing major, just snip the ends. M_aybe Beth and Antonia's hair will get thicker after a trim._

"This is going to be so much fun. We have to take pictures to send to Charlie and Renee."

"Yes, and I'll save a lock of hair from each of them in their silver keepsake boxes Rosalie and Emmett had given me at my baby shower."

"See you later. I have to make capes and pick out shampoos." Alice ran off, and I knew her well enough to know that one of the bathrooms would be set up as a hair salon. I looked at our kids, and thought of all the changes they had gone through so far and all the milestones we had already experienced. Now we're going to have another one - their first haircut. I'm surprised Alice had waited so long to beg for the chance to cut their hair.

Besides getting more hair, they now had all they baby teeth. Carlisle had a color coded chart for each child, showing their teeth. Now that, they had their baby molars, we introduced protein to their diet. First we started with fish. Esme steamed some fish fillets which we gave them. Like all the other food we introduced to them, they enjoyed this new taste. Once they became accustomed to eating fish, we would let them try that special fish stew Esme likes to make for me. We also started giving them chicken nuggets. In a week or two, we would add meat balls, but we want to wait for a while before we gave them anything heavy like a steak – we knew they could chew a piece of beef, and their stomach should be able to handle anything, but we were still trying to introduce things a little at a time, but just when we thought they would continue eating everything, they surprised us. Anthony decided he didn't want any other vegetable but peas while Beth only wanted carrots and corn. Thankfully, the other two kids continued eating everything we put in front of them.

"Carlisle, one of the things that convinced me that Edward was not human was the fact that I noticed he, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper never ate the food they bought at lunch time. I don't want that to happen to the kids when they start school."

Carlisle suggested offering them a variety of healthy foods. "Put some fruits and vegetables on a pretty plate within reach as they eat lunch and dinner. Hopefully they would be tempted to take something from the tray."

"Like the way they love making salads by picking which vegetables they wanted." Maybe that's why they loved salads – they had a choice. _Was this another way of showing their independence?_

"Exactly."

This would allow them to choose which they wanted. We knew they were healthy, but I wanted them to eat as much human food as I did. I went online and found fun ways to present healthy foods to picky eaters. They suggested giving the food fun names such as:

Mango moons (thinly sliced)

Avocado boats (a quarter of an avocado)

Banana wheels

Broccoli trees (steamed broccoli florets)

Carrot swords (cooked and thinly sliced)

Cheese building blocks

Egg canoes (hard- boiled egg wedges)

We were growing corn, tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers on the farm, so we decided to include other vegetables. We hoped that if the kids took care of the vegetables, they would want to eat them.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

EPOV

Lately, no matter how much I tried to clear my head, there is always a distraction. Normally, I could escape the influx of thoughts by spending the night with Bella; I'd regulate my breathing to match hers and make myself go into an almost coma state. With all the extra people around constantly, this time alone with her, had become even more precious, but tonight, my system was not working.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Benjamin and Nahuel were in the living room, having a Star Wars marathon while the elder vampires on the deck, were talking about the children's growth and the possibilities this would mean for the vampire world. I had tuned them out, but my sibling's conversation went from the characters on the screen to Bella – I could never resist eavesdropping when anyone spoke about my darling wife.

It started when all of a sudden Rosalie exclaimed, "That's it. That's who Bella reminds me of!"

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Yoda, she reminds me of Yoda."

"How?" Alice asked. "He's a tiny, furry alien."

"That would explain a lot, maybe Bella is an alien." Emmett said and started laughing so hard, I thought he'd wake the kids.

"Not the alien part stupid, Yoda is tiny and looks frail, but he is full of wisdom; just like Bella."

"Oh, now I get it," Emmett said.

"I admit she's wise beyond her years." Jasper said. "Do you think she lived before and came back with all that wisdom?"

"If you believe in reincarnation, then yes. There is no way to explain what or who she is." Alice said.

Personally I think they were being ridiculous, but I kept listening to see where this would lead.

Alice said. "That's what attracted Edward; she never acted like the other girls at Forks High; she didn't fit the mold of a normal human girl."

"Babe, why did you make that connection tonight?"

Rosalie said. "It hit me after listening to Yoda dish out advice, and sometimes you think he's not making sense, but after you think about it, its genius. You see how she always takes each one of the kids away from the others, to spend time with them, well I didn't under it at first, so I asked her about it. Think back to that conversation." They were silent as they thought back to that day. Since Rosalie was leading the charge, I concentrated on her memories.

_"Bella, the kids seem happy with each other's company and enjoyed being together like a family, so why do you take turns playing with one child away from everyone else?"_

_"Children who are multiples are part of a distinct unit and will have a special bond with each other, but they're individuals in their own right. Both aspects of their uniqueness need to be acknowledged. __I want each of them to feel like individuals that's why I make time for each one of them."_

When Bella had been nursing the babies, that was the way she connected to each of them. After she started letting Esme, Alice, Rosalie and even me, Emmett and Jasper help bottle feed them, she still breast fed each one of them at least once a day, so they could spend that special time with her. After they had been weaned, she found time to do something special with each of our children. I followed her lead, and I started doing the same and sometimes the two of us would spend that quality time with each child – letting them have daddy and mommy for themselves. After that conversation, the whole family picked up on it, and it was not unusual to see a couple with one child, walking on the beach, watching TV, reading or doing any activity the child requested. It's always heart warming to see them exchange their pictures of what they had done away from the others.

I enjoy the time I spent with each child alone, just as much as I enjoyed being with all of them, but my favorite times were when Bella and I were alone with them. As the kids grow, it's cute to see them reach for the same toy as if in sync or start talking at the same time or complete each other's sentences, but as much as we enjoy seeing them and thinking of their unique bond as super twins, we enjoy seeing them express their individuality. I don't know if I would have valued this as much if Bella/Yoda had not looked at me with her large expressive eyes, and explained it to me. And if this had been a wonderful experience so far, I can just imagine how much more interesting it would be when the kids got older.

I was pulled out of my memories by Emmett. "Besides Carlisle, who says stuff like that?"

"Exactly," Rosalie said. Then she continued. "When I asked Carlisle if he ever heard of such a thing, he agreed with her."

_"It can be lovely for each child to enjoy the company of their close birth-mate, but as they start to grow up, it puts greater responsibility on us to ensure that each child is loved and respected for their individual talents and personality." _She said, imitating Carlisle.

"How long, do you think we could call her Yoda before she catches on." Emmett asked. His mind was already racing with ideas of how he could drop that name into his conversations about Bella when he didn't want her to know he was talking about her.

"That turned out well for us because we all get to spend time with the kids." Alice said. "Having children was not something I ever thought about especially since it was not an option for vampires, but when Bella got pregnant and gave birth to those beautiful babies, I felt as if I went through the pregnancy too. I feel as if the kids are mine also."

"With me it was different. Being a mother is all I thought about. You all know my story, so I don't have to explain, but I feel fulfilled. I didn't get to be a mom, but I was given a bonus by helping Bella and Edward with our nieces and nephews. I have been bonded to them from the start, and nothing could come between me and this strong connection I have to each and every one of them."

"I know. I feel content when I'm with the kids, especially when Alice and I get to be alone with the kids." They all agreed that they felt the same way.

"Remember when we found out she was carrying twins, I started looking at twin outfits, but she put her foot down. She didn't mind the babies having similar clothes, but they were not going to wear the same colors as you see lots of twins wearing. From the start, she insisted on them being treated as individuals."

_If Alice didn't respect and love Bella so much, she would have thrown a major fit, but this was Bella. Our sweet Bella, who could ask anything of us, and we'd do it. In fact, even if she didn't ask, and we knew she wanted something, we'd get it for her. Nothing in this world was too much for her._

"I don't know about you guys because you've know her longer than I do, but to me, she's my hero." Nahuel said. He and Benjamin had been content to listen to my siblings - taking in each new piece of information about Bella. They loved hearing stories about her, and especially now that they would be leaving soon, they were eager to store up as much information about her as they could get. They had an open invitation to visit at any time and we planned to keep in touch while they were away, so they could keep up with the kids growth.

There was no need for him to explain. Unlike his mother who was not given a choice and had no idea what she was in for when she was seduced by Nahuel's father, Bella decided to get pregnant willingly; knowing that it could have been fatal.

Emmett started singing, and the others joined in. The conversation outside had stopped - I guess they were more interested in what was going on inside.

_She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)_

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the Cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero_

_She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver__  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face_

_She's somebody's hero_  
_A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress_  
_She gave her wings to leave the nest_  
_It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by_  
_Looks back into her mother's eyes_  
_And that smile lets her know_  
_She's somebody's hero_

_Thirty years have flown right past_  
_Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs_  
_Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that_  
_Oh, but she already is_

_She's somebody's hero_  
_A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair_  
_She runs a brush through her silver hair_  
_The envy of the nursing home_  
_She drops by every afternoon_  
_Feeds her mama with a spoon_  
_And that smile lets her know_  
_Her mother's smile lets her know_  
_She's somebody's hero_

"I could see her crying as Eddie, Anthony, Beth and Antonia get married, but shucks, the end of the song doesn't work, because Bella will never get old and have to be taken care of." Alice said.

"But, can't you picture her taking care of her parents like the daughter in the song?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, remember when we volunteered at the nursing home in New Hampshire and she became so upset about the people staying there. That night she told Edward that she would take care of her parents, and he promised to have them move in with us when they got older."

I had to smile at the crazy perpetual teenagers in the living room. Who else would have such a conversation? I thought they were done, but no such luck.

"She's not always a Mother Theresa or Mahatma Ghandi in the making, remember when she punked Alice this afternoon?" Emmett said.

"That was not funny." Alice said. I could picture her pouting. "A ponytail? She looked serious. How was I to know she was joking?"

Finally, I sent them away before they got louder and woke up Bella or the kids. I knew my wife was extraordinary from the time I met her, I didn't need to listen to my family and our friends sing her praise, but it was gratifying to hear them express their feelings anyway. I snuggled down and held Bella tighter. I inhaled deeply, and let her scent and the now quiet house take me away to my version of dreamland.

* * *

JAMIE O'NEAL LYRICS - Somebody's Hero - A-Z Lyrics Universe, (www.)(azlyrics.)(com/lyrics/jamieoneal/somebodyshero)(.html)

"Somebody's Hero," Jamie O'Neal – can also be found on Youtube.

Information about picky eaters taken from this site - (http:)(/www.)(askdrsears.)(com/topics/feeding-infants-toddlers/feeding-picky-eater-17-tips)


	24. Clearing the Air

Chapter 24 – Clearing the air (My talk with Tanya)

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

I kept putting off my talk with Tanya. The kids had to be my number one priority, but she was leaving tonight, so it was now or never. While the family was busy feeding the kids' dinner, I went over to the villa.

"Tanya, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I got right to the point. "Edward and I spoke about your trips to Forks. Do you honestly think Charlie is in danger or do you have other reasons for your visits?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Tell me why you started following him around."

She gestured to the sofa and we sat facing each other. "I told Edward that was the reason why I had been keeping an eye on Charlie hoping he wouldn't question it; I didn't know how to explain my interest in your father, and I had no idea he would have told you. I hope you weren't worried about me stalking your dad."

"Do you plan to hurt Charlie?"

"No, I would never hurt him."

"I figured as much. You had ample opportunity to hurt him if you wanted to. Help me to understand your behavior."

"I don't know if I could explain it, but it started with you. When I met you, I was surprised at the feelings I felt for you because instead of being resentful that you were with Edward, I felt a kinship. That's the same feelings I had when I met Charlie. In the beginning, I don't think I had any control over what started as a harmless observation. I wanted to see what drew me to him. I'm sure it was nothing like the way you and Edward felt the first time you saw each other, but there was that connection. I was also fascinated by his friendships with Carlisle and Billy Black, the two non-human family heads in Forks. What was there about him that made him and you for that matter, different from other humans? As I observed him, looking for answers, I found so much I liked about him, like his integrity, and his strength of character. After you had left Forks, I felt this irrational need to watch over him. Not for the reasons I gave Edward, but I felt it was something I had to do."

"Are you in love with Charlie or you saying he's your mate?"

She took a deep breath before she started talking again. "After following him around, my feelings for him have grown, but he's not my mate, at least I don't think so. I know he's involved with someone so I'll never interfere with that relationship, but somehow I feel that I will be a part of his life. I don't know how or when or why, but I plan to stay close to him so I could be there if and when he needs me."

"I love Charlie, and more than anything, I want him to be happy. He seems to be happy with Sue. I could understand the connection you feel toward him because I experienced that with Edward, but I don't know if that would lead to anything. Are you willing to spend years watching over Charlie on the off chance that he would need you one day?"

"This is beyond my control, and this connection is greater that wanting to be with Charlie physically."

"Don't go there. I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable talking about my dad's sex life."

"As I said, it's not about that."

"Good. I think of you as family. Like a cousin as well as a friend, but I would not stand by if you decided to do anything to hurt Charlie." I held up my hand to stop her protest. "From the time I came back into him life, my dad turned himself inside out to make the transition easy for me. He never smothered me, but I knew that he loved me and wanted what was best for me - that was all I need at the time. At first it had been hard for both of us to express our feelings, but Charlie and I have come a long way, and there were times when my dad had opened up to me."

"I'm glad you reached such a place with your father. I hear the pride in his voice when he talks about you."

"I'm proud of him too. He remained in Forks and continued his life, even though it must have been hard for him after my mother left with me, and I think he carried a torch for my mom for a long time after she left. At first I felt sad for him, but he had his friends and fishing and he was content. I'm glad he finally moved on."

"His strength is one of the things I admire about him. A weaker man would have turned to drink, or would have been resentful of your mother or even you, but that was not the case." She said.

"Sometimes I wish I had not hated Forks so much, and I wish I could have spent more time with him while I was growing up, but he doesn't hold that against me, so I try to use the time we have together now. I include him in everything that's going on in my life, and I make him a part of the kids' lives – he deserves that and much more."

"Bella, you can't change the past, believe me, I know. I've done lots of things I wished I could take back or do over, but that's not the way things work. He's happy. That's all that matters."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you and Edward never had a relationship, so if anything should happen between you and Charlie, it wouldn't gross me out too much. A pity you didn't get to him years ago when he was all alone."

"If it's meant to be, then it will happen. As I said before, I wouldn't get in the middle of his relationship. I know Seth and Leah love having him in their lives, so the last thing I want is to do is to disrupt so many lives."

I believe Tanya's explanation, but where would this lead? If Charlie and I are different from most humans and I inherited my shield from him, was Charlie destined to become a vampire too? Was there a connection between Charlie's ancestors and vampires or some other supernatural creature? Did Tanya feel a kinship with us because Charlie's ancestors and hers had been connected in some way? There were more questions than answers, but the most important thing is that my dad isn't in any imminent danger. Since Edward, I'm now a believer in destiny, so I know everything will work out somehow. I was Edward's singer and we came together without him killing me, so anything is possible for Charlie and Tanya or any other vampire.


	25. Life with Super Twins

Chapter 25 - Life With Super Twins

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

Although they had been forewarned, our visitors were amazed at the effects the blood had on the kids. They watched the kids change each day, and were highly amused by their antics, but it was time to resume their lives, so they reluctantly started leaving. Kate and Eleazar decided to travel with the Amazonian coven, to visit their home while Irena and Laurent went off with the Romanians. Tanya had been the last to leave, and was headed back to Forks. Now that, she's no longer hiding her actions she will be using the house in forks. These past two weeks had been the busiest time of our lives. At times, it was frustrating, fun, crazy, and even hilarious.

The kids were like little tornados. They whirled around in a frenzy of activity, leaving destruction in their paths. Even with a houseful of vampires, there was no way, to stop them from getting into mischief, and to be honest, we just wanted them to do the things normal toddlers did. We tried not to restrict their movements, and we didn't want to hover over them too much because we wanted them to explore, but we were not prepared for the four little Tasmanian Devils.

Everything peaked their interest and was an opportunity to do mischief. One day they had toilet paper all over the bathroom floor. Another day they tried to flush a stuffed animal. Clothes were taken out of drawers and dumped on the floor, and then one of them would try to climb into the drawer. Magazines were torn apart, and pages were stuck to the walls of their nursery. Those same walls had also been used as a canvas to draw like Auntie Ali. They wanted to know how everything worked, which led to them pulling toys, remotes and other small electronic devices apart. There seem to be no end to the mischief these kids could get into, and they thought their antics were amusing. We always knew when they were up to something, besides the fact that Edward could read their minds we had other clues. They would be quiet for a while then we would hear them giggling or one of them would say uh-oh. Sometimes we watched them on the monitors, to be sure they didn't do anything harmful to themselves, but they were not human, and it would take something major to hurt them, so we were more lenient than normal parents and caregivers would be. Plus, this was something new and different for our family, who were enjoying every minute of this. Jasper and Emmett had devised a way to stream the baby monitors online, so they could watch the cameras through any wifi device no matter which part of the island they were.

Eventually, as much as we didn't want to, we had to start telling them no. Beth, you cannot play the piano with sticky fingers. Anthony, the DVD player, does not want some food. Eddie, you shouldn't take Barbie's head off. Antonia, if you don't like something, that's no reason to throw it across the room. This went on and on with similar reprimands all day long. Some days as soon as we put them to bed, I collapsed. At first I tried to help straighten up, but Esme and the rest of my family insisted I go to sleep, so Edward would take me to our room or the boat for a hot shower or a relaxing bath before I passed out

The only times they acted older, were when they were at the farm. They took Edward's talk to heart about taking care of the animals, so although they chased the chickens and ran around the paddocks behind the other animals, they were surprisingly gentle. While we had been waiting for their first riding lessons they continued to groom and pet the horses, and much to the delight of the children, the horses started trotting to the fence as soon as we appeared. It melted my heart to see them with the animals.

When they were good, they were little angels. Carlisle reassured us that is was only a phase. Although mentally they were extremely intelligent, parts of their brain was still in the toddler phase, so they behavior was normal. He told us, "experts have found that the average toddler expends the same energy as if an adult did 249 minutes in the boxing ring, ran 30 miles, or cycled 82 miles at 12-14 mph. The blood adds to the natural hyper activity for their age group. Our job is to ensure they have a safe environment to explore and to give them enough nourishment."

Their bodies and minds were going through lots of changes and as much as its a lot for us to deal with, it must be even harder for them. During the midst of all this exuberance, one incident occurred that would stand out for all of us. Beth went upstairs to look for Aunty Ali. A couple minutes later, Edward got up and flew upstairs. When I heard Beth calling me, I rushed inside, and I heard Alice and Edward speaking in heated whispers. Neither one of them wanted to upset Beth, but I could hear them anyway.

"Tasting her blood, what were you thinking?" Edward hissed.

"I wasn't thinking; all I wanted was to lick her hand to close the cut before she got scare and started to cry."

"That was so dangerous - she is half human."

"Edward get a grip we have been living with Bella for years and have been around the kids since they were born; none of us would do anything to hurt them, but something good came of it. Now I could see their futures. Did you see it too?"

By now, everyone had gathered in her room, and was curious to know the details. I was holding Beth who kept saying "cut gone", and looking at her hand.

"I can't discuss that right now. From now on, please keep that thing out of reach. We've never restricted the kids, and I don't want to start now, but I'll put a gate at the bottom of the stairs if I think they'll get hurt visiting your room." Edward said and stormed out of her room taking all the kids with him.

Alice turned to me, looking distraught. I'm sure she would have been crying if it was possible. "Bella, I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"I'm sure it was. How did it happen?"

"I was sitting on my bed sewing when Beth wandered into the room. Before I could stop her, she rushed over to the machine and grabbed the cutter I had left on the machine, and sliced her hand open. She held up her hand, and we were both shocked to see blood. Without thinking, I licked the blood off."

"Now we know that their skin is not as hard as ours." Esme said.

"Why now, they've never gotten scraped or bruised or cut before?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle walked over to the scalpel on the floor and picked it up. "This is not an ordinary blade. This was made for your c-section; it had been specially designed to cut through the shell protecting the babies inside you."

"I took it from your medical kit, and had been using it to cut out the designs to make my appliques." Alice explained.

"So they can't get hurt by a regular stainless steel knife; that good to know." I said. "I know Edward was too upset to think about it, but tell us about your vision."

"When I licked the blood from Beth's hand I was blasted by images of Beth. I also saw pictures of Anthony, Eddie and Antonia. All of them healthy and happy, and in those visions, we were always by their sides. I'm sure the vision would have gone on, but I snapped out of it when Edward entered the room." She sighed, before she continued. "I admit it may not have looked good when Edward entered the room. The scent of blood was in the air, and I was kneeling on the floor with Beth's hand to my mouth."

"Will you always have to taste their blood to get a vision, or would you be able to see their futures from now on?" I asked. This is the first vision Alice had ever had a vision of the kids. She still cannot have visions about me, so I hope this will not do anything to change that. I enjoyed not having Alice see every detail of my personal like, and it had been fun planning things without her getting a clue.

"I don't know. Right now, all I could see is Edward thinking of different ways to hurt me or even worse, thinking of moving you and the kids to the villa."

"It would never come to that; he's just upset. He'll get over it. Eventually." _I knew he was listening to us, so I wanted him to know that there was no way the kids and I will move out of the main house._ I gave her a hug and tried to reassure her that Edward was just being Edward – overprotective to a fault. He was probably still in shock that there was something that could hurt the kids, but when he realizes that this scalpel is one of a kind, he'll calm down.

The talk changed to whether Beth's cut healed because of her body's ability to heal itself or if it was because of Alice's venom. During my pregnancy, I had gotten cut, and it miraculously healed itself, then after the birth of my babies, my body healed as fast as a vampire's would have, so the kids' body probably had the same ability to heal – only time will tell.

"I still feel terrible. I should have put the scalpel away as soon as I was finished with it. We know how the girls like shinny things." She lamented. Everyone eventually left us alone, but Alice still looked sad.

"Alice, stop beating yourself up." I told her, and pulled her over to the bed, where all the clothes were scattered. I wanted to distract her, so I thought I'd get her to tell me what she had been doing. We sat on the bed, and she told me why she had been up here in the first place. She was probably glad to change the subject.

APOV

The kids had grown faster than I anticipated. I had assembled two sizes of clothes for them, thinking that, between the clothes I had ordered and the things I had made, we wouldn't need anything new for another month. To my surprise, they went through the first size in a week and at the rate they were growing, they would need new clothes in a few days.

I looked through my stash of fabric, and I was relieved to see that I had enough fabric to make a couple of dresses for both girls, but there wouldn't be enough to make the amount of clothes they would need for the next week or two, and there was definitely not enough fabric to make shirts and shorts for the kids. I went online to order more fabric and stumbled onto a DIY site. I saw a design for a pillowcase dress. This was pure genius. A loose fitting dress was made with a ribbon through the neck, which would be adjusted to as the girl outgrew the dress it could be used as a top, with a pair of tights underneath. I decided to search for more DIY ideas for kids clothes and found a site where you could turn a t-shirt into a sun dress, and there was even a site where you could make baby and toddler's shoes. Bella have been remarkably good at letting me take control of the kids clothing needs, so I tried to supplement the clothes I bought, with outfits I made myself. This would be even better. I knew she would be extremely pleased with these ideas, so I started looking through our closets for things the kids would like. I also took out the wraps we had used on our tip to Rio, which we had not used since. It would be great to give them new life.

An armful of tees, from Rosalie, Bella, Esme and I, were transformed into adorable new sundresses. Converting the t shirts into a sun dress was so easy I don't know why I never thought about it myself. All I had to do was remove the neck, and the sleeves, gather the fabric along the front of the shirt, and then stitch a piece of material around the cut off parts with enough left over to tie at the shoulder. I found bits of matching materials and was careful not to make any of them identical.

I liked them so much I raided the guys' closets and cut down some of their tees, into small tees for the boys. While I was at it, I also converted some of their shorts into little swim trunks and regular shorts for the boys. Then I took some plain t-shirts and made appliques –flowers, boats, planes and other objects cut out from left over fabric bits, and I used those to design t-shirts for both the girls and the boys, and with some left over fabric, I made a few shorts for the girls.

I was finishing up a design on the front of a cute pink and white pillowcase dress when Beth walked in, rushed over to the sewing machine, got cut, and was healed all in less than a minute. By the time Edward arrived on the scene, it was over. He snatched Beth away from me and looked at her hand. She was as good as new. It all happened so fast she didn't even cry.

"Gone," she said as she looked at her palm.

"Yes, sweetie, all gone." He reassured her, kissing her hand and holding her tightly to his chest while he glared daggers at me. She wiggled in his arms, and he put her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was off, calling for you. You know the rest."

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

In Edward's opinion, it was Alice's fault, but I tended to side with Alice. It had been an accident, but I may not have been so lenient if things had turned out differently. As Alice told me what she had been doing, she became more animated and less despondent – I was glad my distraction worked. After she had finished relating the events, I picked up a few of the outfits.

"Alice, those dresses are gorgeous. You are so ingenious." The dresses were lovely, on some of the pillowcase dresses she used elastic around the neck line – instead of using a ribbon and she made little cap sleeves. The fabric was gathered into little pleats, and the elastic would stretch as the girls grew.

"These look like miniature versions of Emmett's." I said as I held up a pair of swimming trunks with crabs and lobsters in one hand and another with fish skeletons, which were wearing shades.

"Yes, and these were from Jasper." She held up the camouflage shorts. "And these were from Edward." The original board shorts had been navy blue with a design like a splash of paint and the designer name on one side, and the other side was the same but in white. Now she had two pair of shorts. Each made from one of the pants leg. For every one of the grown up shorts, she could make two shorts for the kids. The dresses, the t-shirts, and the shorts were all so cute especially the girls' shorts, which had little heart-shaped pockets. I was looking forward to seeing them in these new outfits and seeing all the pictures we would take, to send to Charlie and Renee.

* * *

Making a t-shirt into a sun dress – (http:)(/prudentbaby.)com(/2012/05/baby-kid/how-to-turn-any-t-shirt-into-a-sundress/)

Pictures of pillowcase dresses - (http:)(/pinterest.)(com/vadaw/pillowcase-dresses/)

Toddler antics - Read more: (http:)(/www.)(dailymail.)(co.)(uk/femail/article-2163173/Toddlers-daily-antics-equivalent-doing-83-rounds-boxing-ring.)(html#ixzz2Oqt6Oq9y)


	26. Relieving Tension

Chapter 26 – Relieving Tension

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

I had not seen Edward this pissed since that night in Port Angeles or when James had decided to make killing me into a sport. If he was a cartoon character, steam would have been coming out of his ears and nose, and his face would have been fire engine red.

I knew I needed to get him alone so I could use my touch to calm him, like I had done in Port Angles, to get him past the rage that threatened to consume him and make him do something unthinkable. Unfortunately, we didn't have the luxury of a quiet night away from it all. We were now parents with responsibilities. Alone time would have to wait, but I was determined, that by the end of the night, all his tension would be relieved and I would have my sweet loving husband and the gentle father of my children back, instead of the angry man prowling around the kitchen. I came up with a plan and set it in motion.

I applauded Jasper's decision to take Alice hunting. Not having her around, would help but I decided we should get away from the house – leave "the scene of the crime".

"Edward, you and Emmett should go to the farm and lock the animals up for the night." I suggested. He was about to protest. "I really need you to do this for me." I pleaded. I lifted my shield and thought, "I don't want the kids to see you like this". That was all it took. He blinked a few times as if he had been in a daze. I watched as he tried to regain control of his emotions before walking over to the table where the kids were. He kissed the top of each of their precious heads and promised to be back for story time. While the kids ate their dinner, I left them with Esme and Rosalie and I collected the things I needed for a romantic interlude.

Instead of recreating one of our special nights, I decided to combine a few of our more memorable times together. I was confident that I could work my magic on him to get his mind off what happened earlier. Then we could discuss it rationally, and move past that unfortunate incident to get back to the loving family we had always been.

I chose Renee's cottage because her bedroom had a four poster bed with a frame on the top. I used red and gold sheer fabrics that I had used to decorate our room last Valentine's Day to transform the bed; draping them loosely over the frame, to create a canopy with the ends hanging over the sides, the red and gold fabrics made the bed look exotic – especially the four gossamer pieces which covered the posts and floated to the floor. I stripped off the white sheets and replaced them with 1500 count wine colored Egyptian cotton sheets – these sheets were soft, smooth and silky like satin and would feel luxurious against our bare skin. The final touch on the bed was my red heart shaped pillows. I draped burgundy velvet fabric over the windows and hung two pieces over the white panels separating the entrance from the bedroom.

I placed unscented votive candles in both jeweled colored, Moroccan lanterns and jeweled toned votive holders. I'd selected 10 hour candles because I plan to light them before I left the cottage - that would give us more than enough time to get here and enjoy the night before the candles burn out.

The top of the dresser was cleared for an arrangement of tropical flowers in reds and pinks with green fern in the middle, with a lantern on each end and added lots of votive holders in-between them. I moved the trunk from the foot of the bed, and placed it against a wall to use as a table, and placed the hot stone massage warmer on it and surrounded it with candles.

I thought we'd like to relax in the tub after his massage, so I set up the bathroom as well. Candles and lanterns on the vanity, and although, I couldn't fill the tub yet, I put the plug in the drain, and poured lavender bath oil in the bottom – when I turned on the water, the room will be filled with the relaxing scent of the oil. I laid out two fluffy towels and washcloths, lit the candles, then went back to the bedroom to light the candles there. Lit sticks of lavender incense – to complement the lavender bath oil, completed my mysterious and sensual atmosphere.

The stage was set. I surveyed the room before returning to the house. The candles cast light in every color of the rainbow as they shone from inside the jewel-toned glass of the lanterns while the intricately designed metal cutouts above and below transformed the candlelight into a mesmerizing dance of enthralling patterns. The mix of colors and light showered the room in a mystical glow. The light along with the gossamer fabric on the bed, the wine colored sheet, the red velvet over the windows and the entrance to the bedroom, completing the mysterious and exotic Arabian Night atmosphere I'd wanted.

The room was designed to tantalize his scenes. The sight of the beautiful lights, the smell of incense and bath oil, the feel of the luxurious sheets against his skin, and soft, romantic music will be floating in the air. An image of him tied to the bed as he had been last Valentine's weekend came unbidden to mind. _This evening will be pure torture if I can't control my unruly thoughts. _I was satisfied with my handiwork, so I hurried back to the house before he returned and started looking for me. _That will certainly ruin my surprise._

After the kids had fallen asleep, I left Edward, Carlisle and Esme on the deck – Carlisle had promised to try to reassure him that the kids were not in any eminent danger of getting hurt by everyday objects. To keep to my routine, I took a shower, but instead of putting on my PJ, I put on sexy underwear which I concealed under one of Edward's button down shirts. _He loves to see me in his clothes, so I'm cheating by starting off the evening like this._ When I returned to the deck, Carlisle was still trying to reassure him that the accident was a fluke and the kids' would become tougher as they got older.

"Carlisle, I need to borrow my husband. I want to take a walk before I turn in tonight." By the sudden flash in Edward's eyes, I knew he was remembering what happened the last time we had an evening stroll on the beach.

"Son, if you want to explore this further, you know where to find me." Carlisle said and he and Esme left us alone.

I could see the conflict in him. He wanted to be alone with me, but he was reluctant to leave the kids again. "We don't have to stay long." I said, but I knew that was a lie. If things went my way, we would be gone for several hours. I had already stashed an iPad at the cottage, in case we want to check on the kids later. If we ended up spending the night there, he would be able to watch them while I slept.

I was eager to put my plan in motion, but I couldn't do anything to raise suspicion, so I kept a normal pace at first, leading us in the direction of the cottages. As soon as we were away from the house, I leaned into him and gave him a deep passionate, kiss, setting the tone for what was to come later. Before we could get carried away, I broke the kiss and ran off.

"Come and get me" I called over my shoulder as I ran off to a group of coconut trees ahead. I kept this up, playing my version of hide and seek. Every time he "caught me" I gave him a kiss as a reward. After a while, he got into the game. Our kisses became more heated, and we groped each other as our hands desperately tried to connect with skin.

When things got too heated, I'd break away and skip a few steps ahead of him, but I always let him catch up to me. We kissed, teased and tasted each other in my crazy game. Our passions reached fever pitch, so when he backed me against a tree and ground his erection into me I was in danger of succumbing to him before we reached our destination. It took all my will power to wrench my lips away from his. On shaky legs, I moved out of his reach so I could breathe the fresh ocean air, to cleanse my system of his intoxicating scent – hoping the air would cool my libido and slow down my already racing heart. I realized that we couldn't keep up this game much longer because we'd never make it to our final destination. When I was steady enough, I ran full speed to the cottage, and waited for him to follow.

"What have you been up to Mrs. Cullen?" I had known he would be able to smell the oil and the incense from outside, but I didn't mind because the candles and other enhancements would take him by surprise.

Using the smallest opening possible, I went into the bedroom, pulling him behind me. He looked around taking everything in. "When did you have time to do this?" He asked in wonder.

"While you were on the farm; I thought we needed some alone time and I didn't want to burn down the boat." I said with a chuckle. _I couldn't image leaving all these candles untended to for so long, if I had decided to use the boat._

"You never cease to amaze me." He whispered in my ear. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, stoking the flames inside me and threatening to consume me, but I couldn't let this get out of control. I pulled away and pointed to the bed, "sit and enjoy; I have a treat for you."

I started to undress; very slowly unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up, giving him glimpses of my thighs and stomach to make him salivate. I pushed the shirt off one shoulder, holding the material against my chest. I did the same with the other shoulder. I turned my back to him, looked over my shoulder and did a sexy dance to the music giving him little glimpses of my skin without showing too much. I knew it was torture for him to look at me and not touch or take control, which was the point.

As his passion mounted, so did mine. The feel of his jet black eyes caressing my body made my skin tingle. My heart was racing – pumping lust filled blood to every nerve ending and my juices were soaking my panties.

His nose flared, and by the hungry look in his smoldering eyes made my knees weak. I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping. I took a deep breath, but that was a mistake because instead of calming my racing heart, his intoxicating smell inflamed me more. I pushed my need for him to aside and reminded myself of the reason we were here.

I continued with my strip tease leisurely pulling one arm our while clutching the material to my chest, then the other. I could tell how affected he was by the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed the venom that was flooding his mouth. For the big finally, I gave him my most flirtatious look, and let the shirt fall to the floor. I stood before him, in my black corset with matching panties – another prop, this one was from our first Valentine's together.

As his dark eyes caressing my body – looking at me from head to toes as if this was the first time he was seeing me half naked – I could almost feel his hands on me. A tingle ran up my spine and a coil knotted in my stomach.

"You're very naughty; first my shirt and now this. I may have to devise a punishment." He said before he wrapped me in his arms and peppered my face with kisses while he tried to maneuver me unto the bed.

I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Don't distract me. I'm running this show and you're the one who will be punished."

Taking back control, I placed my palms flat against his stomach and felt his muscles twinge under my hands. Giving him a wicked grin, I slowly worked my hands up his stomach, pushing the material out of the way – peppering kisses on each inch of flesh I uncovered. I pulled out each arm, and kissed his palms and sucked on his fingers, giving him a taste of what would come later. The t-shirt was tossed to the floor in the direction of my shirt.

I reached for his shorts, pulled the string and pushed it off his hips. I gently eased it over his erection and let it drop to the floor. I licked my lips as I watched his cock - it was hard and strong with its swollen head. I reached out my hand and traced the vein running from the tip to the hair at the base. I felt it twitch and resisted the urge to bend over and suck it.

"Lie on your stomach." I commanded. While he climbed into bed, I retrieved the hot stones from the warmer. I straddled him and wiggled around, teasing him further. Using one of the stones, I positioned it at the base of his back and slowly rubbed it along his spine to his neck. When a stone got cold, I discarded it and continuedalong his shoulders, all over his back, and along his sides**. ** As his body absorbed the heat and he began to relax, he was purring like a kitten.

Besides the stones, my fingers caressed along his spine, waist and his inner thighs, then for a bit of delicious fun, I trailed the tip of my tongue up his spine, and kissed behind his ear then I nipped his ear lobe before I thrust my tongue into his ear. He was so surprised he almost bucked me off his back. I whispered sweet nothings in his ear, trying to calm him and moved to the other ear.

I moved to the side and massaged the back of his right leg and calf, going down to the sole of his foot, and his toes – popping each toe between my fingers the way the masseuse does. Then I moved to his left foot, doing the same in reverse. This time, when I reached his inner thigh, I brushed my fingers gently over his balls. He let out a sigh of relief, as if he thought his pubic area, would finally get some action. He grunted in frustration when he realized I was not going to massage that area.

His purring turned to growls – deep sexy sounds that rumbled up from deep inside him. This started a chain reaction because those sounds always turn me on, so the floodgates open inside me, and the scent of my arousal made him growl more.

I eased up, so he could roll over.

"Now for your reward for being so good," I knew it was taking all his will power to submit to my ministrations. I leaned down to lick the bead of pre-come from the tip. I couldn't stop at one taste, so I sucked, licked and nipped at his erection, making it swell more in my hands. His cries of pleasure spurred me. I sucked him harder and gently scraped my teeth against his shaft, increasing his pleasure until he mindlessly bucked his hips, pushing further into my mouth.

I stilled my movements and let him drive to the back of my throat, sucking each time he hit the back of my mouth. I was now a quivering mass. I was almost on the brink from the pleasure I was giving him His growls resonated deep inside me, making my muscles coil into a tight knot, but as much as I wanted to sit on him, and bring us both to completion, I didn't just want him to have an intense orgasm or orgasms –I wanted to blow his mind. When his pelvic muscles contracted, and I tasted more pre-come, I knew it was time to stop. With Herculean effort, I backed away from his thrusts. Both of us groaned at the lost. I wasn't trying to be a cock tease; from out time together, I was aware that by teasing him mercilessly and bringing him close to his climax repeatedly, he'll have a more intense orgasm when I finally let him come. The same was true for me.

"No." He moaned at the loss of contact, and tried to bring my head back to his lap, hoping I would finish him off, but I pulled away to continue my massage. I used the remaining stones on his chest, and stomach. After all the stones had been used, I continued my assault on him. I kissed all over his face, massaged his scalp, kissed and nibbled his lips before surrendering to a long hungry kiss.

Moving on, I placed wet sloppy kisses all over his neck followed by a blast of warm breath. I could tell that it was getting harder for him to stay still and not take control, but besides the growling, and lifting of his hips, he was letting me have my fun and enjoying himself. Moving slowly, I went down to his nipples and spent several minutes licking and nibbling them, taking my time to give them as much attention as he gives mine. I alternated between kissing and licking his nipples, to blowing on them, knowing that the wet and hot would be extremely stimulating.

"Bella, I don't know how much more I could take before I flip you on your back and fuck you senseless." He growled.

The pure undisguised hunger in his eyes stopped my heart for a few beats before resuming its frenetic pace. His chest was raising and falling as fast as mine.

"Try not to breathe for a while." He knew this. _The fact that I had to remind him was proof that he was totally consumed by desire._

I felt the same way. I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me, but I wanted to prolong this as long as I can. I went back to his lips and teasingly sucked his lower lip.

"Hold on a little longer." I said against his lips.

In my quest to touch every inch of his body, I inched lower, my hands, lips and tongue trailing over his stomach. I let my hair trail over his now warm body as I went lower and lower – knowing that even that light touch, would heighten his pleasure. I caressed and kissed around his navel, before giving the hole a little tongue action.

I kissed my way over hips and bypassed the one place I knew he desperately wanted me to touch, or kiss. I tried not to brush against it because I didn't want to push him too far. I massaged his thighs, taking my time, to knead the large muscles. I heard him utter an explicit, and he grabbed the sheet with both hands.

"Bella, please." He begged, and I knew it was time. I had set out to take him to that place where the least touch, kiss or the feel of my breath, would heightened the sensations he was feeling, and he was there. Knowing that he was almost at the end of his rope, I climbed back onto his lap.

I reached for his cock and slowly lowered myself on it; taking him in an inch, then another and another, until his hard, pulsing flesh was buried deep inside me. I paused to enjoy our connection, savoring the moment.

I smiled down at him and leaned in. Our lips connected and this time, the kiss was gentle, loving - savoring the taste of each other. This moment, when we're joined, is the best moment. Nothing else mattered, but the pleasure we would bring each other.

We began to move, slowly at first, simply grinding against each other as we continued to kiss and touch. I knew he could take so much before he flipped me over and took control, so I raised myself up and rode him hard and fast.

His hands caressed my stomach, massaged my breasts, tweaked and twisted my nipples and ran up and down my thighs. Everywhere his long hands and skilled fingers could reach he touched. All the while, we stared at each, deepening the bond between us. Not only our bodies, but I felt our souls were joined, as well.

We kept pushing each other, higher and higher. The pleasure was extreme. My skin and even my hair felt alive. I was on fire. Then time stopped. The coil inside me unraveled, and I was spiraling out of control. I threw my head back to ride the wave, but I wanted to take him with me, so I clenched my muscles around him - knowing he was powerless to resist that added stimulation. A few more thrusts and he followed me with an intense orgasm of his own. He didn't give me time to recover. One minute I was slumped over his chest as the waves of exquisitely sensual feelings washed over me, and the next, I was flat on my back as he hovered over me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Now, it's my turn." With that, he exerted his dominance and had me screaming out his name, over and over again.

We continued switching roles, from dominant to submissive, long into the night. I used my hair, my nail, the tips of my fingers, everything at my disposal, to drive him crazy and he did the same. The more we touched and kissed and nibbled, the more sensitized our skin became. The slightest touch, kiss or whiff of breath was enough to start that tightening deep inside me - making it easier to fall over the edge into oblivion. We were no longer two people making love. We were two halves, connecting perfectly; in tuned to each other's needs. This is what he does to me, and I take immense pleasure in knowing that I could do this to him too.

In the back of my mind, I knew we need to talk, but right then it was just the two of us. Naked and alone and nothing else mattered as much as feasting on each other. Maybe after one or two more rounds, I'd find the will power, to stop. If not, there's tomorrow.


	27. Strange Occurences

Chapter 27 – Strange Occurrences

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way. This quote described the past four months perfectly. Everything happened in extremes.

It had been the best of times as we watched the kids grow and get more intelligent with each passing day. It had also been the worst of times because halfway through the most blissful period of our lives, some unusual activity in Forks and the surrounding areas came to our attention.

After the incident with Alice and Beth, things went back to normal. Edward apologized. Alice apologized and promised to be more careful. Our days were filled as we watched in amazement as the kids discovered new skills, mastered riding their horses, took pleasure in their abilities and worked with them side by side as they learned to take care of themselves and the farm. At those times, I thought I was in heaven. I pictured years, decades and even centuries of our lives like this – Edward and I being with our children and our family forever. While the kids slept, our nights were filled with pleasure as we took each other to new heights in the cottage, on the boat, the beach and lots of other secret places on the island that we disappeared to for some privacy.

Always, when I thought my life was idyllic; when I thought I was living in a fairytale, reality had a way of raising its ugly head. Like all fairytale, there had to be a demon, a dragon, a witch some kind of villain and our lives were no different. It all started with a stranger in Forks and escalated like a snowball rolling down a hill. The most agonizing part, was that during that time, while we were with the kids, we had to put all our troubles aside and remain the loving attentive family they needed. At times, that and Edward's arms were what kept me sane.

One day Tanya picked up the scent of a strange vampire in the woods around Charlie's house. She rushed to his house, but the vampire was no longer there. She didn't want to leave him alone to follow the scent, so she called her sisters. Within a week, all the Denalis were in Forks and started canvassing the area. Their search turned up more trails as if the vampire had been in the area more than once. Maybe he had been trying to keep Tanya from realizing he was there until the last minute. Tanya's scent would have been all over the forest and around Charlie's house, so the stranger would have been on the lookout for her. One of the trails was traced to the edge of the woods. They thought the stranger had an accomplice in a getaway car waiting in case he was followed. No one could figure out what that vampire or vampires wanted with Charlie.

"Could it be a nomad?" Esme had asked at the time.

"Only an idiot would want to break into the Chief of Police's house." Emmett said.

"I agree; it's strange that someone would have gone to my dad's house. It's a good thing Tanya showed up when she did. She had been right all along. She was his guarding angel. I'd hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't showed up."

That idea made sense, but Carlisle suggested calling Billy. He had two reasons for doing this – he hoped the Quileute was aware of the vampire and would help keep Charlie safe and if it turned out that they were not aware of this stranger, they would be on guard in case it was not someone passing through.

I called Billy, but they hadn't noticed anything on their property but hunting vampires is their job - a job that had not been needed in almost a century, so he agreed to ask the older boys, to check the border to help hunt the intruder. Before I hung up, I told Billy that Carlisle's family from Alaska, who was also vegetarians, would be staying in Forks, to keep an eye on Charlie. We didn't want to cause any trouble with the tribe.

The theory of a nomad was shattered after more unusual things started to happen in and around Forks. Unexplained disappearances in Tacoma and Port Angeles were followed by missing hikers and strange large animal sightings in Forks. Everyone thought the animals were responsible for the killings, and they wanted to go out with guns to kill them all. Charlie was busy trying to deal with the vigilantes while the Denalis were busy keeping a watch on Charlie while he was at home, at the station, and following his car as he went to and from work; even having to endure the scent of human food as they camped out near the dinner as he ate.

"I find all this suspicious; the unexplained vampire visiting Charlie's house, the convenience of a getaway car, the killings in Port Angeles and Tacoma and now this activity in the woods. Aro knows about my marriage to Bella - that would be a link to Charlie's house. Was he looking for evidence to confirm whether Bella was now a vampire? Was the stranger in Charlie's house sent to interrogate him to see if he knows about vampires so Aro would have a reason to destroy our family?" Out of consideration for his friendship with Aro, and to keep up appearances, Carlisle had sent an invitation to Aro informing him about our marriage. At the time, Alice had seen a brief vision of Aro thinking Carlisle's family was growing - besides the Volturi, we were the largest group of Vampires living together. He had a brief thought of inviting the family to visit to he could keep tabs on us, but she had not seen anything after that, so we had all pushed it to the back of our minds until now.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Aro knows Carlisle has three gifted vampires in his family. I'm sure he had been looking for a way to get us away from Carlisle for a while. If he thought that we had exposed ourselves to humans and let them live, that would be all the excuse he needs to punish us, and you heard what Eleazar said, Aro had used flimsy excuses in the past to get what he wanted."

"It's a good thing he doesn't know about Bella or the kids' gifts." Esme said.

"We have to do everything in our power to keep it that way. If we find out the Volturi is involved in this, we would take the kids to Fort Lauderdale and leave them with Renee. There is no way I'm exposing the kids to the Volturi. Dimitri can only track the kids after meeting them, so it's best to avoid that if at all possible. Alice, I want you to start looking at Aro. I'm not positive the stranger at Charlie's house has anything to do with the Volturi, but we can't be too careful." Edward said. We all agreed.

During one of our calls to Charlie, he expressed relief that we were out of the country. "What is small town America coming to? People move to small towns to escape this kind of violence, but with five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks the sleepy towns of Washington State are no better than a big city; can you imagine that?

"I think Phoenix is actually higher up the homicide list, Dad and I'd lived there for seventeen years." And I'd never come close to being a murder victim until after I moved to his safe little town. First had been that band of guys in the supposedly safe tourist trap of Port Angeles, then James hunting me from Forks to Phoenix where he almost killed me. Now, if the Volturi caught wind of the existence of the kids, I would be on their hit list and not only me, but the rest of the family as well, so Aro could get their hands on the miracle hybrids. God only knew what he would do with them once he had them in his position. Yes, dad, I knew what it was like to live like that, but I couldn't tell him this.

"Do you have any clues?" Edward asked.

"We think some kind of gang is on a killing spree."

After the call, Edward told me that he and the rest of the family thought a vampire was responsible.

"You really think a vampire is doing this?" I asked, in shock.

"You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle; bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were." Edward said. Again, I was grateful that I was spared that newborn phase.

"All the signs are there – the unlikely disappearances, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, and the lack of other evidence. . . . Yes, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte." Carlisle said.

"What I don't understand, is why the Volturi is letting this go on." Jasper said. "This is exactly the kind of thing they routinely wipe out - immortals who threaten to expose us. They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years ago in Atlanta, and it hadn't gotten nearly this bad. They will intervene soon, very soon, unless we can find some way to calm the situation, because as long as they're in the area, they would pay Carlisle a visit. Aro would want to keep tabs on the biggest vampire coven outside Volterra. Maybe he'll blame us for the killings and use that as his reason to punish us."

Volterra is the ancient Italian city in Tuscany where the Volturi reside. Edward had shown me pictures of it when the family told me the vampire history. He had mentioned that it's known as the safest place in the world from a vampire attack because the Volturi don't permit any sort of hunting there. They don't like anything that could expose them, so they had people who acted as a tour guide and lured unsuspecting tourist into the bowels of the city and fed on them.

I shuddered. the thought of those human blood drinking vampires always give me the creeps. "What can we do to prevent that?"

"We need to know more before we can decide. We'll wait until Alice has an idea of what's going on. We don't want to step in until it's necessary. After all, it's not our responsibility, but it's good we have Jasper," he added, almost to himself. "If we are dealing with newborns, he'll be helpful."

Jasper is an expert on fighting with young vampires because of his early start as a leader of Maria's newborn army during the time when the vampires in the south fought over territory. I remembered feeling sad that he had such a dreadful beginning, but in the end he turned away from that lifestyle and found Alice and they've lived happily ever after. Like Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and now Edward and I or will our happily ever after be cut short because of what was happening in Forks and the surrounding areas?

The family monitored the situation closely, but things had not improved. The headline went from "**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY" to "MURDER EPIDEMIC CONTINUES - POLICE HAVE NO NEW LEADS." **

"It's getting worse," I murmured.

"I still have not seen who's behind this." Alice said. If Alice can't see anything, it means that it's someone we don't know, or someone knows about her visions and is using that knowledge to keep their actions a secret. Sooner or later they would slip up, and we would see who is behind this.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

The line of black advanced on me through the shroud-like mist. I could see their dark ruby eyes glinting with desire, lusting for the kill. Their lips pulled back over their sharp, wet teeth—some to snarl, some to smile. I heard the children behind me whimper, but I couldn't turn to look at them. Though I was desperate to be sure that they were safe, I could not afford any lapse in focus now. They ghosted closer, their black robes billowing slightly with the movement. I saw their hands curl into bone-colored claws. They started to drift apart, angling to come at us from all sides. We were surrounded. We were all going to die.

Somewhere, far, far away in the cold forest, a wolf howled, and then, like a burst of light from a flash, the whole scene was different. Yet nothing changed—the Volturi still stalked toward us, poised to kill. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted them to charge. The panic changed to bloodlust as I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth. The sound of that vicious growl jerked me out of the dream. I woke up with the sound still in my ears.

"Oh," I gasped.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." He pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his chest. He rocked me back and forth. I let him comfort me because being in his arms is the safest place I can think of. "It was only a dream." It wasn't real."

Just a dream. Not real. To my utter astonishment, tears overflowed from my eyes without warning, gushing down my face, but these were tears of joy. It was only a dream. My family was safe for now.

"Bella!" He said—louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from my cheeks with frantic fingers, but others followed.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real."

"Tell me about it," he urged. "Maybe that will help."

I had been having these recurring dreams for the past week. Each night the dream fleshed out a little more, and I get more details, but it was always about the same thing - they wanted to destroy my family. Each time, I was so afraid I'd awake with a start and jolt upright. I had not told Edward or anyone else about the dreams before because at first I had thought it had been brought on by all our discussions lately. After having the same dream over and over, I knew my subconscious was trying to tell me something. We just have to figure out what it was.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. You'd only been asleep for a couple of hours."

Only a couple of hours; a couple of hours that could make all the difference in my life. It would take even less than two hours for the Volturi to destroy us if my dream came true. We would be annihilated by the Volturi. There was no way we could stand up to the numbers I had seen in my dreams. Not just Aro and the guards, there had been a large number of vampires in their wake.

"Let's gather up the family. I'll tell you about the dreams. Then we could decide what plans have to be made." He didn't question me. The family had faith in my dreams. It had been uncanny during my pregnancy when I dreamed I was carrying more than one child, and then Carlisle had confirmed it with the special internal sonogram machine he had purchased. Yes, when I told the family about these dreams, they would believe me, and we'd do whatever was necessary to protect our kids.

I told my family about the dreams. I tried to give them as many details as possible. As they started to discuss the implications, I tuned them out. I kept trying to come up with a connection. What does a strange vampire at Charlie's house, wild vampire activities in Seattle have to do with me dreaming about the Volturi coming to kill us?

Is this how it would start. The guards would be told to visit Carlisle after they cleaned up the mess – the biggest areas were Port Angeles and Tacoma, but would they turn their attention to the few missing hikers in Forks too? Will one of them see the kids and think they were immortal children, then Aro, and the rest of the Volturi would leave their stronghold in Volterra to confront us? The unexplained part of the puzzle was Charlie. Where does Charlie fit in? My mind was going around in circles. Then it clicked.

"What if Charlie had been the original target. The vampire was sent to get information from him." I suggested.

"Sweetheart, that's brilliant, that incident at his house was followed closely by the newborn vampire going on a rampage in the surrounding areas. I'm sure someone created him for a reason." Edward said.

"When they couldn't get to Charlie, did the Volturi create a newborn to have a reason to show up in Forks?" Jasper suggested.

"I've always said she was devious." Emmett said. "All right, let's go kick some newborn butt."

"I agree that the Volturi has to be behind this. Alice may not have had any visions to confirm Aro's involvement, but Bella's dreams are usually premonitions and everything seems to be falling into place. It's time we went back home." Carlisle said. He immediately left us to make arrangements for us to go back home.

"That still doesn't explain why my vision changed after hearing the wolf howl?" As the words left my mouth, I came to a realization. "The tribe is changing into their wolf form, to protect the people in Forks." No one laughed at this idea. In fact, from their faces, I could see that they had already come to this conclusion, so I made a suggestion. "Maybe we could get them to help us if it came to a showdown with the Volturi?"

Instead of easing my mind, all these suppositions made me more afraid for Charlie. If we were right, he was caught between the wolves and the vampires. Have I put my father's life in danger? I was so scared I was trembling. Edward pulled me against his chest. "Don't be afraid. We wouldn't let anything happen to Charlie. Someone will be watching him 24/7." Again, I nestled in his arms, letting him reassure me that my dad will be alright. I don't know when, but Edward had instructed Jenks to prepare passports for the children, because of his foresight, there would be nothing stopping us from leaving the island immediately. We would be in Forks in less than 24 hours. With Charlie's vampire guards, what could happen before then? What would be waiting for us when we arrived in Forks?

* * *

**A/N:**

We have seen the kids grow up, and Bella and Edward have become closer and more in-tuned with each other. It's time to move on. Hope you like this turn of events.

Quote - A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens, English novelist (1812 - 1870)

Idea and dialogue for this chapter was taken from Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

Twilight Eclipse - 1 Ultimatum, Breaking Dawn Chapter 7. UNEXPECTED and other chapters.

For information on Volterra – (twilightsaga.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Volterra,_Italy)


	28. Treaty

Chapter 28 – Treaty

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

"First thing on the agenda would be to speak with Billy. I want to tell him about the vampires that are coming to our aid." Carlisle said. "With so many vampires in the area, I hope more of the boys on the reservation don't become wolves because of this." After speaking to Charlie and getting more information on the animals that were seen in the woods, we were convinced that the animals were not bears, but werewolves. It was obvious that Carlisle was worried. He may even be blaming himself for coming back to the area.

"Carlisle, we didn't start this. We were far away when they changed. Maybe it has to do with the combination of the vampire presence and violence. We had been around for years and not one of the boys changed." Edward tried to comfort him.

"I think it was fate. You had to come back so Edward and I could get together. Whatever happened after that was out of our control. You didn't create the newborn who's, feeding on innocent people. Whoever did that is the guilty party." I said.

"You're both right, but it still worries me that the lives of these boys were interrupted." He said.

"I was hoping Billy doesn't see it this way. I knew he had been disappointed that he had not seen the magic of the tribe during his lifetime. Now he is experiencing what his grandfather did, and he is here to help the boys through it." I said, hoping this would make him feel better.

"The only way to know for sure, is to speak with Billy. Why don't you call him? After all, Charlie did mention that Billy wanted to talk to you." Edward said.

I had called Charlie from the airport to let him know we had arrived safely.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

_"Hi Dad, we're on our way to Forks."_

_"Glad you had a safe trip."_

_"Do you have plans for tonight?"_

_"No."_

_"Esme wants to invite you to dinner; I'm sure she could cook up a steak and a cobbler for you." I teased._

_"Tell her not to go to any trouble on my account."_

_"I'll tell her, but you know Esme, she loves to cook and take care of everyone."_

_"How did the kids survive the long flight?"_

_"By the time we got to the airport it was almost their bedtime, so we made them sleep before they explored the plane." They would not have slept if we had let them explore beforehand. "This morning the pilots had been kind enough to let them take turns to look around the cockpit. They loved the plane; I think at least two of them want to be pilots now. Sorry chief, I think you lost your fledgling Deputies."_

_I heard him laugh, and it was easy to picture the twinkle in his eyes that he got when he spoke to the kids over the webcam._

_"Bells, I'm glad you're here, but I wish you had waited until we found the cause of the trouble in the woods."_

_"Bad timing, that's all. Carlisle had business to take care of, so we decided to come with him; this way, we could visit with you and Renee."_

_"I know; I just worry about you. Got to go, I'll see you later. Tell Edward no speeding."_

_"Yes officer. We'll be careful."_

_"By the way, I told Billy you were coming in today, and he wants you to call him."_

_I hung up and looked at Edward with a wide grin on my face. "You heard the Chief. No speeding." I said, trying to sound stern._

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN? These posters were the evidence of the wild vampire or vampires in the area. The posters were stapled to telephone poles and taped to street sign in every town we drove through in the Olympic Peninsula. Seeing the names and the faces of the people really brought it home. The only local disappearance had been a boy named Riley Biers, whose family is offering a reward for information. Losing your child must be hard, but not having a body, or knowing if he or she is alive or dead, must be so much worst, than burying them. As face after face flashed by, I tried not to give in to the overwhelming sadness that threatened to wash over me. I had to be strong because I had no idea what was waiting for us.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

"Hi Billy, my dad said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, but we should meet. There are things going on that you and the Cullens should be aware of. I don't want any accidents. The Cullens had always kept their part of the treaty, so I want to keep it that way."

"I'll come to La Push tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. I want to get a few things ironed out."

"Do you want to meet at your house?"

"If it's alright with your husband," he said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, I'll ask Edward to drive me to La Push. I'll call you when I'm leaving the house." I said and hung up. With their enhanced hearing, there was no need to tell my family what was said.

"That wasn't much help." Edward said.

"He mentioned treaty, so maybe he wants to talk about the pack. He has to be aware that we would put the pieces together sooner than later, and he would be worried about a confrontation between us and the wolves. Maybe he wants to make a new treaty or make amendments to the existing one." Carlisle said.

"I hope it has nothing to do with the children." Esme said.

"I don't think Billy wants to harm the kids." I said.

"I agree with Bella. If he wanted to destroy the kids, he doesn't gain anything by asking to speak to us; a surprise attack would have been more effective." Jasper said.

"I wish you didn't have to go to La Push, but I'll be at the border waiting for you, so if you need me, treaty or no treaty I'll cross the boundary to get you."

I smiled at him. I was extremely lucky to have him as my mate. I feel secure knowing he would love and protect me and the kids for the rest of eternity. My wish is that our forever does not get interrupted.

* * *

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

"Goodnight Grandpa Charlie." All the kids hugged and kissed him before they went to bed. He hugged them, ruffled their hair and kissed them goodnight. I love to see my dad with the kids. When he smiled at them or laughed at something they said or did, he seemed younger, and I could almost picture the young man he must have been. He might seem serious, but he was gentle and kind.

The kids had been happy to see him. He sat on the floor and listened as they told him every detail about the plane and everything they did from the time he had last spoken to them. He listened to them as if what they were telling him were the most enthralling things he had ever heard. We kept them up, to see him, so eventually, Esme, Alice and Rosalie took them upstairs to bed while Charlie and I went to eat dinner.

"How is Seth? I can't wait to see him." I asked.

"He's excited to see you too. He's been terribly busy. Billy had started a sort of Neighborhood Watch program for some of the teenagers on the reservation. Besides Seth, Leah and Jacob, he had recruited a boy called Sam Uley, I don't think you'd remember him, then there's Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul. Leah is the only girl."

From what I know of their history, the kids in this program are all descendants of the first elders of the tribe. Now I'm convinced we were right, but I can't reveal their secret. Wasn't that part of the treaty the tribe had made with Carlisle – you keep my secret and I'll keep yours.

"What do they do?" I asked. I was intrigued about this turn of events.

"According to Billy, they're learning to protect the tribe. They patrol the perimeter, and they're learning hand to hand combat as a form of self-defense. They may be lifting weights too because they have filled out a lot."

"The police are not allowed on the reservation, so if they had a group who could keep the border safe, then that's a great idea." Edward said.

"Yes, and now that the town is not as safe as it used to be, we've started a Police & Park Ranger program for this group on the reservation. If it's a success, then we'll include other teenagers in the area."

"Wow. That's great." I said. Impressed at the lengths Billy and the elders were going to create a cover for what was going on the reservation.

"The object is to give the young people in the community an opportunity to get personally involved in public service. This new Ranger Corp will strive to better relations between the youths, the community and law enforcement, as well as acquainting them with the goals and objectives of the Police Department. The Corp will also provide training to those who desire a law enforcement career or want to become Park Rangers."

"What would be the requirements and how would you know if a person would make a good candidate?" I asked.

"Well, it's voluntary, and we have a list of requirements that each prospective candidate will have to meet.

The candidates have to be between 16 and 20 years of age.  
Must be a full-time high school student or a full or part-time college student and must maintain a "C" or better average.  
Have a valid driver's license or permit.  
Have a sincere interest in law enforcement.  
Must be neat in appearance.  
Must pass a background investigation and an Interview Board – the kids on the reservation will meet with the elders, who would determine if they are eligible for the program.

Most importantly, they must have parental or legal guardian's consent in writing. There will be a form which has to be filled out, so they kids will have that signed before submitting their application."

The more he spoke about the program, the more I could see how important this was to him, and that he had put a lot of thought into it.

"Charlie, I think empowering the youth on the reservation is a brilliant idea. After the first group completes the program, I'm sure some of them would want to become officers or park rangers. From what I know about the native Indians, they're interested in preserving the land, so a job doing something that's engrained in them would be immensely rewarding." Carlisle said.

"Yes, I feel that way too." Charlie agreed. "I don't know why it had to take something like this for us to realize the need for such a program."

"Nothing happens before it's time. There wasn't a need before. Now there is, and most importantly, is that you're doing something about it." Esme reassured him.

He stayed, and we all watched a baseball game together. During the commercials, he gave us news about the other families in the area. Reluctantly he got up to leave. After the game, I walked him to the door.

"Bells, I'll be lying if I say I'm not glad you're here, but I still wish you and the kids were still on the island."

"Did something else happen?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, frowning. "We've got another missing hiker – we found his camp, but no sign of him. There were some really big animal prints…of course those could have come later after the animal smelled the food; anyway, they're setting traps for it now."

"I promise that the kids and I will not go on any of the hiking trails." I hated lying to Charlie, but this was for his own safety, and technically, this was not actually a lie. We will be in the middle of the woods, nowhere near the hiking trails.

"Good." He sounded relieved.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

In the end, Billy decided to meet in neutral territory – at the boundary. Jacob and Billy were waiting for us. Jacob got out of the truck and came over to our car. I see what Charlie was talking about. Jacob was half naked, and he looks like a weight lifter – big arms and broad chest. _He could probably take on Emmett._ He was sporting a tattoo on his right arm, and his hair had been chopped off. He must be serious about the requirements for the Rangers if we had been willing to cut off all his beautiful hair.

I left Edward in the car and went to Billy. After we greeted each other, suggested Jacob join Edward because he wanted to speak to me alone. Then he went straight to the point.

"There are two things I want to talk about. Ideally, I'd like to set up a meeting with the Cullens and the elders, but that may take some trust and coordination, so I decide to speak to you first. If Dr. Cullen sees that we mean his family no harm, maybe he would consent to a meeting. The first thing I want to clear up is the birth of your children. I'm sure your family stayed away from the area during your pregnancy because you were worried about the way we would have reacted, but the kids are not in any danger from us. I have to admit that some of the elders had been concerned about an offspring created by a vampire. They thought it would have been an uncontrollable monster that would kill you and untold other innocent people, but clearer heads prevailed and they decided to wait to see how things turn out. I'm glad everything worked out the way it did – you survived the pregnancy, and from what I've heard, the children are like normal human children – well except for the way they're growing. I'm telling you this because I know your family must be worried, so I want to ease your minds."

"Thanks Billy, not just for saying this, but also for listening to me before Edward and I were married. My precious babies wouldn't be here if you hadn't been lenient."

"I'm glad I made the right decision. At the time, it had saddened me that your special bloodline and mine wouldn't be joined, but everything worked out. This brings me to the other reason for this talk. Something extraordinary had been happening. I'm sure the Cullens are aware of it, but I wanted to be open about it. Some of the descendants of the original pack have the ability to change into wolves."

"Do you know what made them change? Did it freak them out? How do they feel about that?"

I know we suspected, but getting confirmation was almost mind blowing. _What kind of a place was this? What was it that had drawn the Cullens here in the first place? Was this the only town where both vampires and werewolves existed? Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories? _

"Hold on. Let me explain. We think the gene was passed down through the generations and was activated when the time was right. The original pack changed to protect the tribe, but for the past hundred years, we had not been threatened. With the violence of the rouge vampires hiding out or coming and going in the area, the need to protect was so strong that the boys started changing."

"Is Leah a wolf too? Charlie mentioned she was part of the group protecting the reservation."

"That was the only strange part of the change. Before, it had only been men and boys who went through the transformation. After Leah had changed, there was no way to keep her out of the group; it would not have been fair to her. It is her destiny to be the first female protector of the tribe, just like it was Jacob's destiny to become a wolf, and he has taken his rightful place as Alpha of the pack. Like the Quileute, I've always known you and Charlie were different from other humans, and you and your Edward have fulfilled your destinies too by creating something new - blending the humans with the vampire."

"Our children are not that unique. Something happened during the pregnancy which made me change into what we're calling a hybrid, and there are some more like us in the jungle of South America."

"Still, it takes an extraordinary human to conceive with a mythical creature. I've seen pictures of your children from Charlie and Seth, and I hope I would get the opportunity to meet them in person. Charlie is a proud grandpa, and Seth only has wonderful things to say about them. He had not seen anything unnatural during the time he had spent with you, the rest of the Cullens or the children. To him, you were all human. He knows the truth now, but neither he nor any other member of the pack, views the Cullens as the enemy."

"You told him?"

"Everyone in the tribe heard the legends, but the younger generation thought they were stories. They didn't believe in werewolves or vampires. Now they know they know the legends are more that scary stories."

"I'm glad you are here to guide them. I know how much you believe in your heritage."

"Yes, I'm glad too. I never thought I would have lived to experience the manifestation of the magic of our tribe - to see the kids change and take on the form of a wolf is nothing short of miraculous – especially seeing the first female wolf in the pack. Now I can say, I have seen both werewolves and vampires, and I hope we can all unite. My grandfather, Ephraim and his pack believed the Cullens were different from vampires of their kind. We know that also, but we appreciate it more now. The Cullens could have easily destroyed us while the wolf gene was dormant, but they stood by the treaty and never misused their strength. Because of that, we would be proud to form an alliance with them to catch the vampires responsible for the deaths from Tacoma to Forks. Our job now, is to work together to protect the innocent people in town and in the surrounding areas; this is why I'd like to set up a meeting between the elders and the Cullens."

I knew this would be difficult. Each group had the boundaries to keep them on their side of town.

"What about Charlie's house?" I asked.

"I would have to discuss it with the others first. The main thing was finding someplace secret to talk."

I understood the need for secrecy. No one in Forks knew about the vampires or wolves, so the Quileute had as much to lose as we did if our secrets were exposed. In fact, the wolves needed secrecy more than we did because this was their home while Carlisle and the family had never stayed in one place for too long.

"Carlisle wants to let you know that there will be other vampires joining our group soon. These other vampires are close friends of Carlisle, but they do not drink animal blood. We believe that there's a plot against our family, and they may be a threat to the kids. That's the only reason why Carlisle would allow them to come to the area. I hope that will not be a problem with the tribe."

"We would rather they didn't come to town, but if they would be here to help your family, especially if it's to protect the children, then we would not object. Our tribe believes there is a reason for everything. God does not make mistakes, so there has to be a master plan in place for their lives. As I said before, we would do anything to protect them. Dr. Cullen must warn them not to hunt in Forks - I don't want to have one of the packs to catch them while they're feeding."

Like I did the last time Billy and I had a heart to heart conversation, I leaned over and hugged him. Things could have vastly different if he had not been a reasonable and compassionate leader. A great leader one said, _"We must be the change we wish to see in the world."_ This is what Billy is doing; he didn't want to live by the traditional belief that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. He was willing to recognize the good in my vampire family and make peace. That darkness that had been threatening to engulf me started to recede a little. If it came to a showdown with the Volturi, with the help of the werewolves, the Denali and the other vampires who had visited us on the island, we should have the advantage over our enemies. I was jolted by a realization. In one of my dreams, I had heard a wolf howling and my perspective on the fight with the Volturi changed from gloom to being hopeful. Hope. Come and get me Aro. You would need that army I saw in my dream and much more if you want to survive.

* * *

A/N:

Information on Police Ranger program was taken from Ranger Corp - Welcome to the Huntsville Police Department - (www.)(hsvpolice.)(com/Ranger_Corp2.)(htm)

My son participated in a program like this when he was in middle school. Besides learning about police work, and doing physical activities, they did volunteer activities such as helping out at the charity walks and other events around the city.

"_We must be the change we wish to see_ in the world." Mahatma Gandhi.

Parts of this chapter was taken from:-

"We've got another missing hiker – anyway, they're setting traps for it now." - Twilight - New Moon Chapter 10. THE MEADOW

_"What kind of a place was this? -just magic and ghost stories?" - _Twilight - New Moon Chapter 12. INTRUDER

Missing posters idea - Twilight – Breaking Dawn Chapter 1. ENGAGED


	29. The Meadow

Chapter 29 – The Meadow

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

When my day started, never in my wildest imaging, did I think I would look death in the face again. As Edward said after my second near death experience, "_You are a_ _magnet_ for _trouble_. _If there_ is _anything dangerous within_ a _ten_-_mile radius_, _it_ _will invariably find you_." Whether I was looking for trouble or not, it invariably found me.

It all started on a beautiful Saturday morning - beautiful for Forks, WA - no rain, only a slightly overcast sky. Charlie had cleared his schedule to spend time with the kids, so I dropped them off. On my way back home, the sun burst out of the sky, reminding me of the first time Edward had taken me to the meadow. We had not been there since our return to Forks, so I decided to take a quick peek. I told myself I would be home before Edward, who was on patrol – our family, including the Denalis, had been busy looking for the vampires responsible for the crime spree in the area.

I realized that I would get to the meadow faster if I ran, so I abandoned the car and ran the rest of the way. With my enhanced body, I maneuvered through the trees and bush as easily as if I had been running on the beach; my breathing was slow and even, and only the rush of air on my face actually gave away my speed. When I got to the edge of the clearing, I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples and pushed past the chest-high ferns into the meadow.

It was as beautiful as I remembered it. I breathe deeply of the heady scent of the wildflowers which were growing in abundance. I flung my arms out, threw my head back and twirled around in circles. I immersed myself in the sound of nature around me - the babbling brook to the east, the gentle rustling of the leaves, the birds chirping, and the scurrying of the little critters nearby. Being here, gave me a sense of peace that had been missing since I had heard about the disturbances in Forks. I could almost believe that it had been a bad dream. I wanted to soak up the serenity for a little while before I went back to the real world, so I walked to the middle of the clearing, and stretched out on the fragrant flowers. I thought of some of the special times Edward and I had spent here, like the day Edward revealed himself to me, my eighteenth birthday, and the time Edward set up a tent complete with space heaters, so I wouldn't be cold. I lost track of time as pictures played in my head like a home movie. The memories refreshed me, but it also made me wistful to go back to that time, when we were safe, and monsters were not threatening my family. Suddenly I was snapped me back to the present. I could have sworn I had heard Edward's voice.

"Bella! Get out of there now," the voice ordered.

I sprang up in one motion and scanned the area. _How did he find me so quickly?_

"Edward," I called out. I looked around, scanning the tree line.

A figure stepped out from the trees to the north. At first my heart sang. Being here was great, but being here with Edward would be much better. As the figure came out of the trees, I realized it was not the face I wanted to see. This place was far from any trails, so I had foolishly thought that Edward and I were the only people who knew about it. As the person walked further into the meadow, I realized that this was no stray hiker, but it was a face I had seen a lot lately.

"Riley!" I cried in surprise. I had seen his face on enough posters, to be able to identify him. Except, he was no longer the human boy his family was searching for. With his pallid skin and red eyes, it was clear that he was a vampire. _Was he the newborn wrecking so much havoc? Was he alone?_

"Don't move," Edward's voice whispered. I tried to do what he instructed. It was hard; the instinct to take flight was nearly uncontrollable. Then I thought, maybe I could fight him. I wasn't a fragile human anymore. I was much stronger than I used to be. I had not had the opportunity to put my body to the test, but I should be almost as strong as a full vampire.

"No, Bella!" The angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear. Now that I realized that Edward was not here, I knew I was in danger because I only heard his voice or saw his apparition when he thought my life was at risk. I took comfort in the thought that Edward would know I was in danger and would notify the others. There were a small army of vampires and a pack of wolves searching for this boy so if I could keep him distracted, we could put an end to his reign of terror today.

"How do you know me?" He asked puzzled.

"From the posters," I said. I knew I had to be careful, so I kept my eyes on him; I wanted to be prepared for any sudden move he might make.

A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "I'm not supposed to feed during the day, but you do smell…simply mouthwatering." He sniffed at the breeze that blew my scent in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

"Threaten him," Edward ordered, his voice distorted with dread.

"You won't get away with this." I said obediently. "There are people looking for you."

"I know; I have a hiding place. No one will find me there." That explained why they always lose his scent. It was to our benefit that he had confronted me here. Now he was in the open, and if he caught my scent and followed it, then the others who were looking for him will pick up both our scents and follow us here. If my plan to distract him failed, I could try running in the direction of our house, and we should be able to trap him. I just hope he was not as fast a runner as me and Edward.

"They are more of them now. My husband and his family are back in town, and they will hunt you and tear you to pieces."

"Good girl. Keep stalling," the beautiful velvet voice whispered encouragingly.

I decided to take another tract, if he got desperate, he might decide to kill me and go into hiding. "You don't have to live like this. You could feed on animals."

"Animals," he paused to consider this. "Jane didn't say anything about animals," he muttered.

The voice in my head growled, and I had to mentally keep my feet frozen in place. I stared at Riley in horror. Jane. I had heard all about her and her special power. What was she doing here in Forks with Riley? More importantly, where was she? I must admit, it was a brilliant plan. She had chosen him because he was from Forks and he would know where both the chief and the Cullens lived. People in the area didn't go to the Cullens' house much, but they all knew where they lived, and if Riley had been an outdoor guy, he would also know where all the trails were and some of the spots where the hikers set up their camps.

He had been coming toward me slowly, but he was still about 30 paces away. I looked pointedly at his feet, so he knew I was aware of his movements. I had to keep enough space between us so he couldn't pounce on me.

"Yes, some vampires feed on animals. The animal blood will make you calmer." I said. Then I decided that talking about blood was not the safest subject. "Is Jane your maker? Is she from Forks too?" I asked. _Maybe it wasn't the same Jane I was thinking about._

"No, she's not from Forks. I met her on my way home from Seattle. It was a rainy night, and she had car trouble so I gave her a ride. She had never been to Forks before, so she asked me lots of questions about the area and the people who lived here. After she changed me, she told me she needed someone to help her, and she chose me because I was from the area." He sounded pleased that he was chosen for this. This had not been a chance meeting as he thought. She must have picked him in advance and waited for him on the side of the road.

"Good girl. Keep stalling," the beautiful velvet voice whispered encouragingly.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone in my pocket started to vibrate. I had forgotten about it, but now I'm grateful Edward had insisted I carry the phone on me at all times. Jasper had brought special phones that could work on a network as walkie-talkies even if we couldn't get a signal to make a call. Another feature on the phones were the voice activated dialing and the tracking app. Thank God for technology, but I was glad the phone was off. I didn't want to spook Riley. Knowing that Edward must have sent me a message to alert me that he was on the way, I felt more confident. I can do this. I can do this. I kept chanting in my mind. I couldn't die yet. What about destiny? Didn't I have to fight the Volturi? Maybe if I keep talking about Jane, that would distract him until Edward showed up.

"What does she want in Forks?" I asked.

He shrugged. She may not have confided her plans to him, but there has to be something he knows.

"Did she tell you who she was visiting in Forks?"

"A friend of her fathers' but she didn't find him." This could be either Carlisle or Charlie. We knew that someone had visited both the Cullen's house and Charlie's. A chill ran down my spine. Before I could ask another question, we both heard a sound coming from the trees behind him. I hoped it was Edward because he would be able to read Riley's mind, but once again I was disappointed.

A massive black shape eased out of the trees and stalked deliberately toward us. It was enormous; as tall as a horse, but thicker, and much more muscular. Now I could see why people thought it was a bear, I'd never imagined that a wolf could be as big as this_. _What else could be so vast, or so powerfully built? The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder. It padded through the grass a mere ten feet from where we stood. "Don't move an inch," Edward's voice whispered. "_Please hurry." _I prayed. Deep growls rumbled out of its throat, and I shuddered away from the sounds. It was hard not to be afraid of the monstrous wolf.

"I don't believe it," Riley said. He watched in shock as the wolf stalked closer, followed by the rest of the pack. I wondered what Edward would make of this tableau – his wife, a new born vampire and a pack of wolves. The wolves were closing in. Riley took off. I couldn't let him get away. We may never have another chance to get him before he killed someone else. I sprang into action. I took off and pounced on his back.

"No," Edward screamed.

Even as I realized that the timber of the voice was off I ignored him. Then all hell broke loose. The wolf must have sprung at Riley at the same time I did. The three of us collided, and the force of the impact lifted us off our feet before we crashed to the ground and skid a couple of feet. Pain exploded in my head, and I saw stars. All the air left my body in a loud whooshing sound. I tried to take a deep breath, but I was squished tightly between Riley and the wolf – like a sliver of meat in a sandwich. I was getting light headed. I may have passed out for a while, because next thing I knew, I was laying on the grass and flowers. The pain was excruciating. It even hurt to breathe. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even scream, so I whimpered.

"Hold on sweetheart. Carlisle will be here soon." Edward whispered as he brushed the hair off my face. He's here I thought. He made it in time. I knew I was hurt badly. I also knew that if my body couldn't heal itself, he would do whatever it took to make me whole again. I opened my eyes and blinked at him. I tried to lift my hand to touch him, but I couldn't. I felt myself slipping into a black hole. I knew the pain would go away if I let the darkness enveloped me, but I had something important to tell him. I tried to form the words. "I...I..."

"I love you too." He said, reading my mind or knowing what I wanted to say.

I smiled. At least I thought I smiled. Then I let the darkness claimed me knowing that he was there to watch over me.

* * *

A/N:

I want to thank everyone for following HEA. A few more chapters and we would have a showdown, after which, I'll wrap up the story. This is not going to be as long as LAFS. I know I had put off the battle, but I wanted to explore married life with the lovebirds and changes with the kids before I got into impending doom. Thanks for your patience.

Some of the dialog and details for this chapter are direct quotes from the series. Some were reworked to fit the story.

"You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you." Edward Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 8 – Port Angeles

Edward's voice in Bella's head - Twilight - New Moon Chapter 8. ADRENALINE

"When I got to the edge…– into the meadow" - Twilight - New Moon Chapter 10. THE MEADOW


	30. The Meadow Part 2

Chapter 30 – The Meadow

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

EPOV

Pain slammed into me like a freight train. Not my pain, but Bella's. If she had no control over her shield, this could be bad; really bad. This pain felt a thousand times worse than the pain from my transformation because instead of me, she was the one suffering. If I could have taken away her pain, I would have gladly endured it to spear her.

To add to my anguish, the scent of her blood filled the air. This made the vampire under her growl and snap like a rabid dog. Luckily, the weight of the massive wolf on top the pile, was keeping him immobile, or he would have attacked her. His thoughts made me see red, so in a flash, I was standing over them, and I ripped off Riley's head. I didn't have to keep him alive for questioning because I had all the information I needed already. Jane will pay, and if it turned out that there were others involved, I will hunt all of them to the ends of the earth to get revenge. No one and I mean no one messed with my Bella and got away with it. I forced thoughts of revenge out of my mind. There would be enough time to process the information I gained after Bella is stabilized.

The black wolf got off Bella and trotted over to the rest of the pack. He gave a shuddering sigh and sank down next to the others, resting his chin on his paws. He was the picture of dejection. The pack gave me the most piteous looks, but I couldn't read their minds.

I crunched over Bella, trying to figure out how to move her without causing her any more damage than she had already suffered. As I stood there contemplating my next move, the grey one came over and tried to nudge her with his nose, but I battered him away. He sat on his hunches and gave up a piercing, mournful howl. I ignored him and the other wolves. I had no time for anyone else but Bella now. She had lost consciousness, for which I was grateful. I couldn't deal with the thought of her hurting that much because even unconscious I could still feel the pain radiating through her body.

Conflicting emotions washed through me. If she wasn't laying on the ground like a broken china doll, I would shake some sense into her. What had she been thinking to put herself in such danger? Sometimes I want to lock her up in a tower to keep her safe. I couldn't wait to get back to Isle Esme. That's the one place I could let my guard down and not worry about her.I also, wanted to hold her in my arms and rock her like a baby, soothing her and infusing her with my strength. Instead, I eased my arms under her and gingerly lifted her off the dead vampire and laid her on a cushy bed of flowers.

I proceeded to examine her. Blood was running from a cut on her chin, so I licked it to close the wound immediately. I knew her body would have healed it, but I wanted the flow of her blood stemmed as soon as possible. I wasn't taking any chances in case Jane, or any other rouge vampire was in the area, and I had no idea if the blood would set off the wolves.

A sense of desperation overwhelmed me as her injuries added up, and I had no idea if any of her internal organs was damaged – the fact that she was no longer human did nothing to reassure me. Besides the cut on her chin, she had a cracked skull, broken shoulder and collarbone, cracked ribs, and a broken leg. By the way she was wheezing, she may have a punctured lung also.

Although I was a trained doctor, there was no way I could take care of her extensive injuries out here without the proper supplies, and besides pain killers and medical supplies, we needed to secure the area, so I called for reinforcements.

"Carlisle, Bella is hurt. She has broken bones, fractures and contusions. We're in the meadow – open the tracking program on your phone, and you'll find us. Call Emmett or Jasper and have them send out a blast text to everyone else. I want half of the group watching Charlie's house. Ask Esme and Alice to visit him so we would have coverage inside and out." _My kids were there, and the thought of Jane showing up, was terrifying, but I couldn't leave Bella. "_Everyone else could come to the meadow. Carlisle, please hurry." I knew he didn't need to be told, but I couldn't help making that plea. As I knew he would have, Carlisle remained calm and under control without asking unnecessary questions.

Bella regained consciousness briefly. She still couldn't control her shield. My fear for her intensified when I realized she couldn't lift her hand. That could mean one thing. Her spine was broken. She tried to tell me she loved me, but I forestalled her, and said the words she couldn't. That reassured her, and she slipped back into unconsciousness. I straightened her limbs and set all her broken bones. After that, there was nothing to do but wait for my family to come.

I knew when Jacob phased back to his human form. Besides his thoughts, I felt his emotions rolling off him; fear that Bella was seriously hurt, and anger at himself for not ordering the pack to attack Riley as soon as they got to the meadow. I had ignored him. My priority had been to stabilize Bella. After I had done all I was able to, I turned to him and the pack.

Marshaling my own emotions, I made a mental effort to get myself together so I could speak calmly. Although I couldn't read their minds, I had heard Jacob talking to them, so I knew they would understand. "I'm glad you showed up when you did, I read his mind, so I know he was either going to kill her or take her back to his hiding place as a gift for his maker." I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue. "In the end, I don't think he would have had the will power to keep her alive. Newborns don't have much control over their thirst, so being in a confined space with her, listening to her heart beating and smelling her blood, would have driven him crazy. It would have been a matter of time before he drained her." I said to Jacob and the wolves. They may not have acted in a timely manner, but their presence short circuited Riley's devious plans for her. _I wanted to put his head back on so I could have the satisfaction of ripping it off again._

"I'm sorry Edward. We should have been faster." Jacob said. I wondered if he was speaking for himself, or for the pack. He moved closer and crouched on the other side of Bella. His concern for her was etched on his face.

"Don't worry about it; it could have been worst if you had not been here." From Jacob's thoughts, I knew Sam was the black wolf, and after Jacob phased I realized he was the russet colored one. I addressed the black wolf. "Sam, it was not your fault. You couldn't have anticipated Bella attacking Riley."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jacob asked.

I had been asking myself that since I saw the extent of her injuries, and although deep down I knew she would recover, I was still petrified that something could go wrong. I reached out and caressed her cheeks then I ran my hands down to the weak pulse in her neck. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I answered.

"We heal fast, in a few hours she'll be as good as new." By telling him this, I was also reassuring myself. She will be alright. She has to be. "The venom in her system will heal the damage." I told him. Our venom can heal any injury, so no matter how severe she's hurt, as long as her heart was beating, the venom will be carried to every broken bone, injured organ and every cell. Because of her injuries, her heart was beating slower than normal, which will delay the healing process, but as her body heals, her heart rate will return to normal. If we're lucky, she should be healed by the end of the day, for the latest, but it will seem like a century to me.

"She's very brave. When we first got here, we weren't sure if she was in danger because she was engaged in a civil conversation with the killer. We had to determine if he was one of the vampires who were causing the problems or if he was one of your family. It didn't help that we couldn't distinguish between your family and the bad guys. Only when he tried to run away from us, did we realize that he was not one of your friends. We were shocked when she leapt at him." I heard the admiration in his voice. _That's all we need, another admire._ _At this rate, she could start a fan club._

"Bella sometimes think she's invincible." I said. This lightened the mood a little, and he thought of a few instances where she had gotten into scrapes while they were kids. I stored those pictures of her for later. I'll have to ask her about those times, when she got better.

He pointed at the decapitated body, "what do you want to do about that?" He asked.

"We have to rip him apart and burn the pieces, but my family will be here soon, we'll take care of it. You don't have to stick around. I don't know how comfortable you and the pack would be around a bunch of vampires."

"No problem, I want the pack to meet your family. We have to be able to distinguish your scents from the bad guys. We wouldn't want to kill the wrong vampires." He said. Then he turned and walked back to the pack.

Gently, I brushed her hair from her face and started humming her lullaby, hoping she could hear me, and that my voice will soothe her. I only hoped that she wasn't feeling any pain. How much more can she take? How many more trials do we have to face?

Carlisle came first. He rushed to my side and kneeled next to me**. **A myriad of emotions passed over his face as he stared down at Bella's prone body. There she was her clothes in tatters because I had ripped out the seams from most of her clothes to set her broken bones, without exposing her to the pack. I told him my findings, and he did his own examination. Finally, he looked at me and nodded, "You did an excellent job son. I couldn't have done better myself. It was wise to start setting her bones as soon as possible; this would make the healing process faster. Since her injuries are so extensive, I'll suggest a full body cast, but we can't do that here. Let's prepare casts to keep her limbs immobile until we get her to the house. I'll give her a shot, to help with the pain if she wakes up while we're working on her."

We worked in silence as we prepared the casts for her legs, and made a brace for her shoulder and collar bones. The idea was to keep as much of her bones in place as possible so we could move her without causing her unnecessary pain or more injuries. Carlisle secured the last piece of a piece of brace then he looked at our handiwork.

While we attended to Bella, the rest of my family had showed up - Jasper, followed by Emmett, then Kate, Irina and Laurent. The rest of them must have gone to protect Charlie and the kids. At first they stood in a group away from the wolves, then Jacob introduced the pack, and asked them to stand quietly so the pack could get acquainted with their scents. Everyone stood as the wolves circled and sniffed them. Then they dismembered Riley and threw the pieces in a pile. Jasper pulled out a lighter, flicked it on and threw it on top of the pile of body parts.

"That's as much as we can do right now. Normally I would say not to move her for a few hours, but we have to get her back to the house."

He must have sensed my turmoil because he squeezed my shoulders, "Don't worry, Bella will pull through. She's strong, and her body will take care of itself. Now let's get her to the house so we could finish patching her up."

"I think it would be faster if I carried her." I said, so he arranged her in my out-stretched arms. "I'll take her to the cottage, so the kids don't see her like this when they get back from Charlie's." Even with her in a cast, she was still light as a feather. I held her close to my body so she wouldn't move and holding her like the precious bundle she was, I took the easiest, most direct route to the cottage. We used the table in the kitchen as an operating table to finish the casts and braces we had started in the meadow, wrapping ¾ of her body – making her look like an incomplete mummy.

"Call me if she needs more medication when she wakes up." Carlisle said. Then he walked out the door.

After Carlisle left, I brought her to the bed and pulled up a chair to keep vigil at her side. Deep down, I knew she would be alright, but I kept wondering what would happen if she got so badly hurt one day and I couldn't reach her in time. What if Jane of some other strong vampire caught her and I couldn't save her? I buried my face in my hands and shuddered at the thought. We had been lucky this time. There will certainly be a next time because when I killed Jane, the rest of the guards and even the entire Volturi will come after me. My family will stand up with me, and it will be an all-out war; the likes of which has not been seen in recently vampire history. Would we be as fortunate at the next confrontation?

I had to clear my head, so I started singing a song that fit my melancholy mood.

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.

You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
You were made for me  
You were made for me

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you

The wolves gave out mournful howls all during the song. They had followed me and were keeping vigil outside. I knew I had been totally self-indulgent. After all, Bella will make it through. It was just a matter of time. Even as, she laid there, motionless, her body would be healing itself. I shook off the melancholy that had surrounded me; I had to pull myself together before I fell deeper into despair.

I thought about the kids, and for now I was content to leave them with my family, but I would have to think of something to tell them if Bella was not better by their bedtime. I also had to have a family meeting so we could discuss what I had learned from Riley's thoughts. Alice had been watching Aro, thinking that the threat to our family would come from him, but she had not seen anything. If Jane wasn't working with Aro, then who was she working with?

* * *

A/N

This chapter is based on Twilight Saga - New Moon – Chapter 10 – the Meadow

The song used in this chapter is called "If I Didn't Have You" by Thompson Square. It's on Youtube


	31. Alliance - Part 1

Chapter 31 – Alliances

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

I felt as if I was underwater, slowly kicking my way to the surface. The first thing I was aware of was Edward's comforting and familiar scent which wrapped around me like a security blanket. Knowing he was close to me, made me feel safe. I was content in this state of semi-awareness to let his scent envelope. The incident in the meadow flooded my mind. As usual, my super hero husband had come to my rescue; by using our strange mental connection he had kept me one step ahead of Riley until he had been able to reach me in the meadow. Fuzzy memories of him taking care of me came to mind; the feel of his hands stroking my hair and the sound of him humming my lullaby and whispering words of comfort to me. I stayed still, waiting for the pain to hit me, but surprisingly there was none. I wiggled my fingers and toes, and although they moved my body felt weird - my movements felt restricted. When I finally opened my eyes, Edward was sitting next to the bed. His forehead was wrinkled. He looked anguished. Older, but that was impossible because vampires couldn't age. My eyes welled. I wondered what he had been going through while I was unconscious. I blinked away the tears before they escaped.

"Hi. Welcome back." He reached out to cup my cheek. Instinctively, I turned my head into his touch and kissed his palm.

"Hi yourself," I whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead soothingly. I tried to raise my arms to hug him, but it couldn't move. I panicked. This is what had happened after the collision. If I'm awake, why couldn't I raise my arms? He saw the look on my face.

"You're in a body cast. With so many of your bones broken, Carlisle thought it was the best way to help you heal."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is Riley - did you - ?"

"We took care of him." He said.

I was extremely relieved to know that there was one less threat out there.

"How are you feeling?"

Worry lines still marred his forehead, so I wanted to assure him that I was as good as new, so I smiled my most brilliant smile. "I feel great. I'm not in any pain if that's what you want to know." Later I knew he would give me a speech about going off on my own, but now I wanted to be in him arms, without my new armor. "Is this how you plan to keep me safe in the future; my own armor or can I get out of this now? How long was I out? Where are the kids? What did I miss? What happened to the wolves?"

"I'm glad you're back to normal, but I miss our connection now that your shield is up again."

"You had access to my mind while I was unconscious?"

"For a couple of hours you couldn't control your shield. It could have been the pain or another facet to our strange mental connection." My heart ached for him. If my shield had not been working, then he had been suffering while I was unconscious. Except immediately after the collision, I don't remember much of the pain, but he had to suffer through it all until my body healed. I hoped I had not been out for too long. Heavy drapes covered the windows so I couldn't tell what time it was.

I lowered my shield so he could see that I was fully healed – after sharing my pain with him it was the least I could do. I let him see my joy at waking up with him by my side. I shared all the fuzzy memories I had of his touch and his voice, and how, even in my pain, then the semiconscious state I had drifted in, he had reached me. He exhaled; a deep ragged sound, as if he had been waiting to do this for a long time and my heart went out to him. Somehow, he probably blamed himself for this. I knew if I had asked, he would have taken me to the meadow, but I had thought it best to let him join the patrols with the rest of the family. I had been content to wait, until that moment, when I impulsively got off the road and headed to the meadow. I had to make him realize that there was nothing he could have done to prevent this from happening.

"You're amazing." He said, and reached over to kiss my brow. "To answer one of your questions, the wolves followed us here and refused to leave. They took turns watching the cottage and patrolling the area – they feel guilty about what happened to you. Only after I promised to call as soon as you woke up, did they leave."

"That's ridiculous. How do you know that? Can you read their minds?"

He used his finger nails to cut the cast across my shoulder blade and down both sides then he peeled it open. I did what I had longed to do when I woke up. I stretched languidly like a satisfied cat. It felt so good to be unrestricted.

"Jacob Black has maintained human form and I could read his mind, plus, he has been apologizing since I got to the meadow."

"Which one is Jacob?" I asked. I remembered the pack. All of them had different colored fur.

"Jacob is the one with the deep rusty-brown fur. He's the Alpha, so he's the leader of the pack. Sam is his right hand man. Sam is the black wolf you collided with." I could picture him clearly. His fur was jet black, and he was as tall as a horse, but thicker and much more muscular, with dagger-like incisors, and his grisly snarl sounded like a prolonged crack of thunder. I remembered being scared when he roared.

"Why is Sam the biggest?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks it because Sam is the oldest of the group, so his body was more mature when he phased, whereas, Jacob and the other boys are still growing, so as they grow, they wolves will get bigger too. Eventually, Jacob will be the biggest because he's the alpha and the last Alpha was the biggest in the group. Maybe Sam is so massive because he had to take on the role of Alpha while he waited for Jacob and the others to phase."

I found all this information fascinating. I wondered how we would introduce the kids to the wolves. We still had not told them about vampires, now there was another mythical creature for them to become acquainted with.

"We're meeting with them later. First we have to meet everyone at the house to discuss the information we now have and make plans."

To my utter embarrassment, my stomach growled.

"I should get you something to eat. Esme brought over some of your favorite foods."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 5 PM."

"That late! Why didn't you wake me up?" I had dropped the kids off at 10 o'clock. It had only taken 15 minutes to get to the meadow; even with my conversation with Riley, that would mean I had been out for over six hours.

"You needed the rest so your body could heal; you had been badly hurt." He tried to hide it, but I saw the pained look on his face as he said this. "At first, I was glad when you lost consciousness because I hoped you couldn't feel any pain, and it was easier to treat your injuries while you were unconscious. Then Carlisle give you a shot of Morphine to help ease the pain, so even if you had regained consciousness, that would have induced a deep sleep. Carlisle had been worried about a concussion, so he had called two hours later for me to wake you up, but your shield had started working again by then. Since we didn't have to worry about brain injury, I let you sleep."

"What about the kids?"

"After they came back from Charlie's, I asked Esme to tell them that we went out to lunch and may be back late."

"You asked Esme to lie to the kids?" I asked; pretending to be shocked.

"Would you have rather I told them the truth? Should I have told them that you almost got yourself killed? Is that what you wanted me to do?" He stopped unwrapping the cast and started pacing. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. Okay, so he wasn't going to wait. Maybe I should have pretended to be a little sore. Maybe I should not have made my little joke about lying to the kids.

"I wanted to visit the meadow. I felt drawn to it. I was only going for a quick look." I tried to explain. "The meadow will always be special to me, and I couldn't go another day without seeing it."

"I've always said you'd be the death of me, and even now when you're no longer human, that has not changed."

"I'm sorry. I promise no more adventures until the killing spree in the area is over." I tried to sound and look repentant. "At least we caught Riley." I said, hoping this would appease him.

"Well, I should be angrier, but I got some vital information for Riley's thoughts, and we've cemented our alliance with the wolves. We now know we could work together without killing each other. If I thought you had deliberately put yourself in danger - that you had used yourself as bait to lure the newborn or anyone responsible for causing so much havoc out into the open, you would have been on a plane to Florida or the island now."

I pulled him down for a kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and promise. "Edward, I would never do anything to endanger myself. We belong together. I know how devastated either of us would be without the other. Believe me honey, you're stuck with me forever. So, am I forgiven?"

"For now, but I had lots of time devising plans to keep you out of trouble."

"I may consent to some of those plans only if we'll both enjoy them, but you'll have to get me out of this contraption first." He chuckled. That sound made me feel much better. I was glad to take his mind off his worries. I vowed to spend the rest of our existences keeping the memory of me hurt in our meadow out of his mind. In fact, I have to totally oblate that memory by replacing it with countless pleasurable moments. I didn't want this incident to take away from all the other lovely memories we have of our favorite place on earth. "Why don't we have a relaxing bath? You could tell me all about your devious plans to keep me out of trouble."

"You're incorrigible." He muttered, but I knew he was over his tirade, and our bath would be extremely enjoyable. "I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the bathroom. I heard water running, and then the scent of Jasmine filled the air. I was grinning from ear to ear when he reappeared and his answering smile lit up his face, taking away some of the tension from his features.

~~~~HEA~~~~

We gathered, in the dining room, to discuss our next steps before out late night meeting with the wolves. Carlisle walked into the room, and I got up to hug him.

"Hi Carlisle, thanks for making me look like something from a horror movie," I said teasingly.

Carlisle chuckled. "I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying." He ruffled my hair like one of the kids.

"I called this meeting because I wanted everyone to know what I learned from Riley." On the way over, he had told me he had spoken to Alice, so she could look for Jane – he wanted to find her as soon as possible. Edward looked around at everyone. "We learned that Jane is Riley's maker. She had been to Forks. She is the one who broke into Charlie's house."

"We should have known that a newborn wouldn't have had the control to enter the house and not kill Charlie." Carlisle said.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Jane prowling around Charlie's house. What would have happened if he had been there or if she didn't smell Tanya and ran off? As if sensing my unease, Edward held my hand before he continued.

"From Riley's thoughts, I saw a picture of Bella, the kids and myself. Jane must have taken it out of his house before she fled. I don't know what she plans to do with it, but I'm sure she will send it to Aro or whoever she's working with."

"Now that we know who is behind this, I could start concentrating on Jane, to see what she's up to." Alice said.

As the conversation progressed, everything fell in place and triggered my own vision. It was only the distant memory of a dream—faint, transparent, indistinct as if I were peering through thick gauze… In my head, I saw a line of black advancing on me, the ghost of my nightmare. I could not see the glint of their ruby eyes in the shrouded image, or the shine of their sharp wet teeth, but I knew where the gleam should be…Stronger than the memory of the sight came the memory of the feel—the wrenching need to protect the precious kids behind me. I barely heard the confirmation of my fears. I didn't need it. I already knew.

"Why would someone in the Volturi come to Forks in the first place?" Carlisle asked.

Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see…"

"If Bella was still human." Edward finished.

"Telling a human about vampires is breaking their rules. They must have decided to act and was looking for a reason or it could have been one of Aro's advanced guards. Periodically, he would send a group of us out to check on specific covens, to gather information before he decided to act against them." Eleazar said.

"But why wait until now?" Carlisle said again. "Edward and Bella have been married for almost a year."

"We knew he had thought that there are too many of us, but he must have been distracted with other things." Edward answered dully. "They must want to make sure that we're no threat to them."

I knew the answer to Carlisle's question, and yet at the same time I didn't. The kids were the reason why, I was sure. Somehow I'd known from the very beginning that they would come for them. My subconscious had warned me. It felt oddly expected now. As if I'd somehow always known that the Volturi would come to take my happiness from me.

"Think of what she would have seen in that picture," I said in a low voice.

"Jane has a picture of you and the children, what's wrong with that?" Emmett asked.

"She has the picture of me and Edward with exquisitely beautiful children." I paused. I was almost afraid to continue, but I had no choice. "To someone who doesn't know about hybrids and half breeds, what would the children look like?" I asked. Everything was silent as the others caught up to where I was already.

"Immortal children," Tanya and Irena said together.

"She had no way of knowing that the kids are not immortal. Maybe she wanted to question Charlie but ran off when Tanya showed up. With all the other vampires in the area, she probably moved to a new location to regroup or wait for instructions." Jasper added.

"We knew this could have happened. This is why we had made contingency plans." Carlisle countered.

"The Volturi will use the picture of the kids as ammunition against you." Eleazer said. "They wouldn't need any other reason to strike. They have destroyed covens for less."

It had begun. The last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. The connection between the kids and the Volturi had been made. Jane, the sadistic monster, is probably sitting somewhere gloating over her find. I pictured her as Rumplestiltskin, singing and dancing around a fire. Even as I knew we had prepared for this, I was still shocked at how everything was moving faster - moving towards that black line of red eyed vampires who had advanced on us with deadly intent, that had haunted my dreams.

"How?" Alice whispered to herself.

"When?" Edward whispered.

"When?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice. "Alice find a trigger. Search."

"Four vampires are on top of a building. They hoods are up, but there's no mistaking them. Volturi guards. Two with really dark coats and two with a dark grey. They're all wearing heavy chains with the Volturi symbol. Jane, Alex, Felix and Demetri. Felix is on his knees grimacing in pain." Alice said.

"What could he have said to make Jane turn her power on him?" Eleazer said.

"That confirms that Jane is in charge, and Aro does not know about her actions here in Washington." Carlisle said.

"Alice, what else do you see?" Jasper asked urgently.

"She's made a decision, to tell another member of the Volturi, but I can't see the person. She knows about my gifts, so she's keeping his name a secret."

"So it could be Aro, Marcus or Ciaus."

"We could rule out Marcus. He has not taken an interest in anything since his wife died."

"That leaves us with Aro and Ciaus."

"Maybe if we look at motives." Jasper said.

"You mean what would either of them gain by destroying our family?" Edward asked.

"Exactly."

"Aro would try to keep the talented members alive to add to his guards. Ciaus's only interest would be upholding the law; he would destroy us all to make an example to keep the rest of the vampire world in line." Jasper said.

"Now think of Jane. Which of the two would she want on her side?" Jasper asked.

"Ciaus." We all answered unanimously. Jane wouldn't want any more competition by having us in the guard. She and her brother are the two guards whose coats are almost the same shade of black as Aro, Ciaus and Marcus. She wouldn't want to share the spotlight with anyone of us.

"It's worse than that. Remember the vision I had of me and Edward sitting on the dais on thrones with Aro and his brothers. Jane must know that Aro wants us badly enough to offer us the full black capes – upstaging her and Alex. She wants to prove that she deserves that honor. If she could discredit us and get Aro to kill us for conspiring against him, maybe he would want to reward her by giving her and Alex the positions he had thought of offering us."

Whom will she tell? When will they get here? We know they will get here. Whatever her decision, from my dreams we knew they will bring the entire Volturi with them.

"I don't know how long we have or how far Jane had advanced with her plans, but we have to be prepared. It's time for me to make some calls." Carlisle said and excused himself.

"I can't see anything else. Maybe I need someplace quiet – someplace where I could concentrate." Alice said, and got up. "Come on Jasper." they both left the room, as the rest of us were lost in our own thoughts wither trying to find answers or preparing ourselves for what was coming.

When will they come?

Why had Aro or decided to send an advance guard to check on us?

We had no answers to these questions, and if Alice didn't see something in time, we were doomed.

I knew in my heart that a war was inevitable at this point and my family had asked lots of questions - who, when, how, why - all these had been asked except the most important one. Even with the aid of our allies and maybe the wolves, how many of us will survive a war with the Volturi?

* * *

A/N:

Parts of this chapter taken from Twilight Eclipse – the newborns in Seattle and Breaking Dawn.

Shape-shifter - Twilight Saga Wiki, (twilightsaga.)( /wiki/Shape-Shifter)

Carlisle chuckled. "I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying." – Twilight Breaking Dawn – Chapter 23 Memories

"Triggered my own vision... I already knew." – Twilight Breaking Dawn – Chapter 28 The Future

Alice whispered to herself…Alice go back to find a trigger. Search." – Twilight Breaking Dawn – Chapter 28 The Future


	32. Alliance - Part 2

Chapter 32 – Alliance part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for my sloppy editing on the last chapter. The paragraph with Edward taking off Bella's cast was corrected. I had been toying with the idea of having the pack outside the cottage when Bella woke up, but changed my mind at the last second. Unfortunately, I didn't do a good job editing that scene. I apologize to everyone who read the scene before it was corrected. :(

* * *

BPOV

Parts of my nightmare kept replaying in my head all evening, but for the kids' sake, we had to keep up our normal routine. That was the only thing that kept me from going crazy, but in a tiny dark place in the back of my mind, was a scared girl with large brown eyes, who was curled up in the fetal position sucking her thumb. The kids kept me grounded. They kept me from becoming that scare little girl, because as much as I wanted to rant and rave or give in to this fear, my number one priority was to keep the kids happy and safe. I couldn't do that if I let fear cripple me.

After our family meeting, Alice and Jasper had been MIA. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she had deserted us to save her skin. But this was Alice, and I knew she would never be that selfish; she would never abandon us. In the meantime, Edward had decided to meet the wolves without her and Jasper, so he had called Jacob. They arranged to meet at 10 O'clock in a secluded clearing ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station.

Carlisle had made his calls, and everyone would join us immediately so we could be prepared for the Volturi. The plan was still the same; make Aro or Caius stop long enough to listed to our side of the story, but if all else fails, we would have no recourse but to defend ourselves. The names of my family and our allies went around in my head, alternating with the scenes of the line of black advancing to kill us all. My family Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Laurent and Garrett, who had attached himself to Kate on the island, and our friends Huilen and Nahuel, Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi, Alistair, Charles, and Makenna, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, Vladimir and Stefan. All these lives pledge to stand by us - all these lives in jeopardy because of me. If I hadn't moved to Forks and fallen in love with a mythical creature, none of them would be in danger. I closed the door to that part of my mind and put on my brightest smile. As Edward always said, it's a mater of prioritizing. Kids first, deal with my fear later.

We cooked and fed the kids. We gave them their baths and as part of their nightly routine, they went back downstairs to wish everyone a good night. As I watched them make their rounds, from one group to the next, I was struck again, by how the kids looked as if they belonged to anyone they were with. This gave me hope for their future. If Edward and I didn't survive, besides Charlie and Renee, there are lots of our friends who would help take care of them until they're old enough to survive on their own. I also realized that we would have to tell them what they are, before the showdown. They're extremely intelligent and observant, so I know they might be figuring this out on their own, but they couldn't possibly jump to the conclusion about their family being vampires.

"Bonne nuit les petits," Laurent said as they gathered around him and Irena.

"Uncle Laurent, tell us a story," Eddie said.

"One about the king and the pretty palace," Beth added, almost jumping up and down.

"Please, please." The others begged. They loved hearing stories about kings and queens and courtiers at the French court. They had no idea that these were not made up stories, but rather true stories based on incidents which had occurred during Laurent's time at court before his transformation.

As usual, he didn't refuse. Everyone finds it hard to tell them no, and for the next few weeks, it's going to be even harder, when it may be the only time we had left with them. Laurent had insisted they get into bed before he started the story. Bunk beds had been ordered for my old room which had been converted into a nursery. It was the perfect room for them, because the drawings Alice had done of the meadow on the walls and the beautiful sky she had painted on the ceiling, for Edward and my indoor picnic, made the room bright and cheerful.

While Laurent regaled them with yet another story of a fabulous ball in Versailles, I thought back to the story of his life, which he had told us on the island. At first sight, I would have never guessed that he had lived that way before joining James' coven. Now that he had settled down, and by the way he dressed and acted, it was easier to see traces of his former life.

~~~~HEA~~~~

Laurent had been born in the early 1700s in Paris, France, into an aristocratic but financially embarrassed family during the reign of King Louis XIV. He was the third son and had little in the way of prospects. Laurent's older brother, who had married into a more prosperous family, had recommended Laurent for a position in the court of the Sun King. Laurent loved being a part of the court and had ambitions to achieve a higher position. Even as a young man, he had been attracted to people with power, and had a knack for discerning who the most influential person was in any given grouping, and then attaching himself to that person. He excelled at being a courtier and he did well among the other aristocrats and had a promising future.

His life had changed when a mysterious ambassador named Boris, purportedly from the Romanov court in Russia, made a diplomatic visit to the French court. Laurent had been drawn to the Boris, and the two of them struck a friendship. Boris was thought to be eccentric because of his strange behavior. Some even attributed his behavior to cultural differences; he came out of his quarters only at night, kept a retinue of mute servants and soldiers who were totally obedient and always put off discussions of matters of state. According to Laurent, through Boris had been reluctant to discuss business, he had enjoyed the entertainments of the French court immensely and never missed a ball, or any of the nightly entertainments.

During Boris' time at the French court, the court was abuzz with speculations about the number of serving men and women that had been disappearing. Laurent didn't know Boris was responsible for the disappearances, so when Boris invited Laurent to go with him, he accepted. Eventually, Boris told him the truth about himself, and Laurent had begged Boris to share his power and immortality, and he complied. Boris became his companion for a while until Laurent grew tired of his creator's jovial habits and left him. He had wandered the world, joining different covens, but had always moved on when he met a more powerful person or coven.

In his travels, he had spent time with Vladimir and had even tried to join the Volturi, but Aro had become suspicious of him and refused to let him join after he had found out Laurent knew the Romanians. Eventually, he joined James's coven. The three of them traveled over Europe and at one time they even tracked down a werewolf across Siberia. For a change, they made their way to the US. He had ended by saying, "The rest is history."

He had readily admitted that his main ambition over the centuries had been to align himself with the most powerful vampire or coven. Maybe it was something in his character from being at court – courtiers spent their time fawning over the king and queen and other high ranking members of the court for advancement or to be granted special favors.

Ironically, he did not seek us out to align himself with another powerful coven – for all he knew, Carlisle or Edward could have killed him for being in league with James. He had only intended to warn us about James, and in gratitude, Carlisle had sent him to our family in Alaska. In so doing, Laurent had met his mate and had become part of the biggest and most powerful coven after the Volturi. Had Laurent sensed that Carlisle and the Cullens were more powerful than the coven he was a part of or was it just karma? He did a good deed and was rewarded for it. When I see how happy he and Irena are, I like to believe that it was his destiny. If things had worked out differently and Aro had accepted him, instead of being an ally, he would be one of our enemies now. Life had a strange way of working things out.

The Romanians had exchanged looks, and mentioned that they could look for Boris when they returned to their home. "He travels a lot, but if we ask around, we'll be able to find him." Vladimir had said.

"What would we want with this Boris character anyway? We don't know if he could be trustworthy." Rosalie had replied in her typically offhanded manner.

"It would seem to me that you need every ally you can find if you intend to fight the Volturi?"

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle had answered in a strained tone. "We are only preparing witnesses to prove our case to Aro. We just need the Volturi to listen." He had been repeating this to the Romanians since they had arrived on the island. Those two were looking forward to seeing the Volturi fall and they thought the time had finally come.

Now, looking at it from their point of view, I truly understood how they felt. We had no idea if we would be able to convince the Volturi that the kids are half human. Then what if Aro's curiosity was peaked and he tried to capture the kids and take them to Volterra? There were so many unanswered questions; so many variables. Maybe it would be best to take out as many of them as possible and eliminate the threat once and for all. How many vampires out there, are like the Romanians and the Denalis, who hold grudges against the Volturi for altering the course of their lives? Could we get more of them to join our cause?

~~~~HEA~~~~

Esme, Rosalie and a few others, offered to watch over the sleeping kids. The rest of us went to meet the wolves and update them on what we thought was going to happen. I was relieved to see Alice and Jasper waiting for us at the meeting place. I hugged her fiercely; it was hard to believe that they had only been gone for hours instead of days.

The excitement of meeting the pack took away some of my anxiety. I watched the six massive beasts in awe and now that my life was not threatened, I could appreciate their size and their powerful movements. I wondered if the color of their fur was passed down through their genes from their ancestors' wolf, or if something in their personality determined their color.

"You make an impressive group. I could see why Riley had been afraid of you." I said. _As if I had not been afraid too._

Jacob was the only one in his human form, so he made the introductions. I already knew the black one was Sam. Seth was tall and gangly with oversized paws, and sand-colored fur. Leah was much smaller than the males, with light gray fur. Paul had dark silver fur. Embry was slim and sleek, with pale gray and black-spotted fur and Quil was chocolate-brown, with a lighter brown over his face.

After the wolves had sniffed our extended family, to familiarize themselves with their scents, they trotted off to the woods. I thought they had gone on patrol again, but they had left to phase. I wondered why they couldn't change right here, but I didn't want to seem nosy, so I thought of asking Edward later. In their wolf form, they had all been different – in sizes and coloring. As humans, with their similar coloring, their muscular body type, and the synchronization of their movements they could pass for siblings.

As soon as Sam got back, he apologized to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry you were hurt." I didn't think that was either fair or appropriate for him to blame himself. After all, he was not responsible for me being in the meadow alone and unprotected, or so I had thought.

"It wasn't your fault. From what Edward explained, you didn't know that Riley was one of the vampires responsible for the killings."

"We sensed your fear, so we should have acted sooner." Jacob insisted.

"I'm fine now; no permanent harm was done, and everything worked out well because we got valuable information from him. We know who to look for now. Your arrival in the meadow was perfectly timed, but how did you know where to look?"

"We had been making another sweep of the area. We started at the boundary and spread out. Sam was first to pick up the scents. When he got to the meadow he heard voices then he saw you there. We read Sam's thoughts and rushed to join him. If the vampire didn't run from us, I would have phased, because we could hear and understand conversations, but we can't speak when we're in our wolf form."

"You read each other's thoughts?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's a wolf thing." Seth said.

"It's totally annoying." Leah said. "Imagine listening to your little brother's every inane thought." She added and rolled her eyes. Seth pushed her and they got into a good-natured pushing match before settling down again. Finally, it was time to get down to the business at hand. We made a fire and sat around it.

"Jacob, I want you to prepare the elders in La Push for what's coming." Carlisle said.

"What's coming?"

"Our kind; more of them," Carlisle said.

"Why?"

"There's a group called the Volturi who over sees the vampire world. One of the guards from that group is Riley's maker. She has a picture of Bella and me with the kids. When she shows this to her master, he will act against us. They would think we made immortal children." Edward explained.

They all growled, as if the very thought was repugnant to them. "I don't understand. Couldn't you explain that the kids are not full vampires?"

"No," Alice screamed. Her voice was like a shot fired in the stillness of the night. As one, we all turned to look at her. Alice's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror.

"The Volturi - all of them," Edward said reading the vision as she saw it.

"Not long," she and Edward said together. Then she spoke alone. "Little more than a month."

"This isn't about Bella," Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming—Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Edward whispered.

"Alice, can you see who made the decision?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see," Alice said. Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Jane…" Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second. And then her head jerked up, her eyes hard as flint. I heard Edward catch his breath.

"Jane has decided to go to Aro with the picture." Alice said. "And then they will decide… It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her…"

"It's over. We've all been sentenced to die." I said. And it was there in my voice—the sound of the inside of a grave. It was my dream all over again. Edward lifted me and placed me on his lap. His arms tightened around me. If he held me any tighter, he would break as many bones as I had broken this morning. I wiggled. He took the hint and loosened his vice like grip on me, but only a little. He still held me as if he would never let me go.

"If we're to fight an army of vampires, we'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "This is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help." Edward said.

"They will definitely be more than you can handle."

Jasper bridled. "We have a few advantages. Some of us have special powers. We could use that as a distraction to take out their most powerful guards. After that, it will be an even fight. I will make sure everyone on our side has the necessary skills to take down an opponent, no matter how old or strong that person may be."

"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

I stared at Alice's new expression. Her face was alive with exultation. All the despair was wiped clean from her perfect features. She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered I'll take it." Both of their faces lit up with excitement.

"We'll all be killed." I moaned. Now there were new names to add to the death toll in my head - Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embry. I wondered who else I would be responsible for.

"Separately we all could get killed. Together -"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished Alice's sentence. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud.

"We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instructions." Jasper said. The pack made disgruntled faces at the last part.

"Vampires and wolves working together – this has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to La Push to inform the elders."

Carlisle still hoped we wouldn't have to fight, but he admitted that we should be prepared. We spoke for a little longer, coordinating a time for Jasper's demonstrations in the art of vampire warfare. Then the pack went into the trees and disappeared. I watched them leave with a heavy heart, because in all likelihood, we'd all be killed. Then I thought about the end of my nightmare. After I had heard the sound of a wolf howling, I had been eager for the battle to begin. Maybe this alliance will turn the tide. Should I hope?

"Although I had been unconscious for almost six hours, this has been the longest day of my life." I said. I was tired both physically and mentally. In fact, I felt drained, like a windup toy running out of juice. I didn't even feel like running, and Edward had offered to carry me, but I wanted to walk. He had already carried me through the woods once already for the day.

"We should go hunting. The fresh blood will rejuvenate you."

"Perfect." I said. I would need all my wits about me in the coming weeks and the blood will help me focus and give me the energy I would need to continue practicing with my shield.

* * *

A/N:

Alice's vision, the conversation with Jacob and a few other parts of this chapter were taken directly from _The Twilight Saga_.

,Eclipse (The Twilight Saga, Book 3 ..,) (www.)(freebooksvampire.)(com/fiction/Stephenie_ )

Breaking_Dawn BOOK THREE: BELLA 32. COMPANY_Stephenie Meyer .., (www.)(freebook4u.)(org/romance/Breaking_ )

Laurent's Bio – reworked a bit - Twilight, (www.)(twilight20somethings.)(com/bio/)


	33. Countdown to Armageddon - Week One

Chapter 33 –Countdown to Armageddon

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

"Little over a month..." Alice had predicted; if our time together was limited, I had to make the most of it. There was no time to waste.

"Could we stay in the cottage tonight?" I asked after we hunted. There were so many things I wanted to talk about, and the cottage would give us the privacy I needed for our discussion. Could Jasper teach me to fight? Was there any chance at all that I could be taught fast enough that I might be a danger to any one member of the Volturi? Was my shield the only defense I could offer? How would we go about telling the kids they were different from other children? How do we prepare Charlie and Renee? When will we find the time to see Jenks to make plans for the kids' futures? How are we going to prepare the kids for a future without us?

At the cottage, I left him to build a fire as I washed the smell of the deer off me. That's what I had told him, but I wanted time to control my emotions. When I couldn't hide in the shower any longer, I returned to the living room. He was standing like a statue, staring into the fire. What was he thinking about that had him so absorbed he hadn't heard me enter the room? My heart ached. I found it hard to breathe. My world was spinning out of control and for the second time in one day, I felt darkness closing in on me.

I must have made a sound because he spun and was across the room in less than a second. I only had time to register the ferocious expression on his face before his lips were crushing against mine and his arms were locked around me like steel girders. His solid body pressed against mine. The hunger in his eyes and the desperation of his kisses pulled me back. I had to be strong. All my questions and fears were banished from my mind as my passion matched his. Clothes were ripped and cast aside. We came together almost violently, and our first coupling was like a raging storm. Turbulent emotions raged through every fiber of my being. When I reached my climax, I gave out an almost animalistic scream. In time, our desperation turned into slow gentle love making as we touched and caressed each other until the break of dawn. It was hard to pull myself away from him when the sun came up, but we had our job to do, a job that might be more difficult than anything we had ever faced before. How do you prepare for your own death?

After breakfast, Irena and Kate took the kids to play outside, and the rest of us tried to come up with names of other vampires who would be willing to act as witnesses for us.

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked half fearfully as if he hoped the answer was no, and his old brother could be spared from the coming carnage.

"Do you think they'll be willing to help?" Carlisle asked.

"After the kids show them that they're not immortal children, they will," Alice replied.

Other names were thrown around and dismissed. Carlisle had other friends he thought of, but in the end, the American Coven was all we had decided on. The next issue was fitting everyone in the house. Unlike the island, with the different buildings to spread out in, there was only the house. Our friends would start arriving within days, and even as large as the house was it would be over crowded. It would only work out because none of the visitors slept, but Esme was worried about our guests feeling confined, especially the nomads. Alice suggested recreating the different shelters we had used for the wedding. We decided to use the large structure with the glass roof, which had been separated into the dining area and dance floor. Although Vampires could stand around for hours without getting tired, we decided to move some furniture and carpets from the house to make our guest comfortable.

Carlisle, Esme, our siblings, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazer went to work. Tanya and the rest of the Denalis went to shadow Charlie. Nothing had happened in the area since Riley had been killed, but we also knew Jane was a sadist, so we wanted to be prepared for any moves she might make.

Edward and I decided to use the time away from everyone, to talk to the kids. "Daddy and I had told you our story about how we met and fell in love, but there is something we have not told you." I said. "There's one more thing we have to tell you. Something you cannot tell Grandpa Charlie or Grandma Renee, but you could speak to anyone in the family and ask as many questions as you like." We waited for them to agree.

"A secret like our pictures?" Antony asked.

"Yes, exactly like that." I replied. I waited for this to sink in before I continued. "You know how we have different animals on the farm and in the paintings on your walls, well, people are different too. Not only do they look different, but they dress differently, eat different things and sometimes they speak in different languages."

"We know that. Auntie Carmen and Uncle Eleazer speak Spanish, and Uncle Laurent speaks French, and we speak English." Eddie stated, and the rest nodded their little heads.

Edward answered an unspoken question or thought. "Yes, you are all learning Spanish and French, and you will continue to learn different languages so when we travel, you will be able to speak to people all over the world." Talking about travelling got them excited. They were always fascinated by the places they heard about in the bedtime stories our family and friends tell them and as they heard of each new place, we had promised to take them there when they got older. I felt something squeeze my heart. Will we get to keep this promise? I pushed the thought out of my head to keep up with the conversation.

"Besides different animals and different humans, there are other creatures that exist in the world also." Edward said. They eyes were as big as saucers as the listened.

"The rest of the family is different from you and mommy because we're not humans. We're vampires." Their eyes got bigger and their jaws dropped. I could imagine the wheels turning in their heads as they tried to understand this new twist.

"Like the Count on Sesame Street?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, like the Count." Edward agreed. The Count was never called a vampire on any of the shows. However, Edward had unearthed a book for the kids called _Sesame Street Unpaved_ which described the Count as a "Numerical Vampire". I think he got a kick out of it – a kids' show with a vampire puppet. Maybe he had been preparing them for this discussion. From my research on vampires, I knew that, in some legends, vampires were considered to be compulsive counters so people would spill salt or rice outside their doors at night, and the vampire would stop to could the grains. It was hoped that there would be too many grains to be counted that the sun would rise before the vampire finished counting, so he would have to go back into hiding before drinking the intended victim's blood.

"Is that why we don't sparkle?" Beth asked. Of course, she's the expert on sparkly things. She loves jewels, and every chance she gets, she puts them on as much of her fake jewelry as she can and sometimes gets into my jewelry because they were more sparkly than hers and Antonia's. They couldn't help but see Edward and the rest of the family sparkle in the sun, but it didn't seem to matter to them. They had always seen their family sparkle, and when our friends had visited the island, Nahuel was the only one who didn't sparkle. Then all the people they had seen in Rio were human and had normal skin. I think they were too young to pay much attention to the differences in people.

"You, Eddie, Tony, Antonia, and mommy are different. You're half vampire and half human. You will never be as sparkly as everyone else in our family, but you know what, even if you're not sparkly, you're just as beautiful." He assured her. "If we all looked the same, there'd be nothing special in the world. All of you and your mommy are what makes this family special, and we love you whether you're sparkly or not. You know what." He leaned closer to them as if he had a bigger secret to reveal. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so sparkly."

"But you're not always sparkly." Anthony said. Beth, who was sitting next to me, touched me, so I could see pictures of the rest of the family not sparkling when my parents and Seth had visited us on the island. Edward chuckled. I knew he was reading their minds and watching as I was shown the pictures.

"We have to keep our secrets from humans. They wouldn't understand if they saw us sparkling in the sun, so Auntie Alice made a special lotion to keep us from sparkling. That way, we looked like everyone else, but it's not something I'd want to do every day."

I knew this time discussion would come sooner or later, but we had not prepared what to say in advance, so I was happy this conversation was going well. As far as I knew, they had no knowledge of vampires besides the puppet, and he was a lovable character – annoying at times with his counting and strange laughter, but still lovable. They had not developed that sense of fear of the unknown yet, so it was an opportune time for this conversation.

"There is more to being a vampire than having sparkly skin." Edward continued. "Vampires don't eat food. They drink blood."

Their eyes nearly popped out their heads. Then Edward laughed, so I held Beth's hand against my neck, to see what he was reading from their minds. I saw pictures of the family eating food. The kids may not have understood the expressions on the faces of the adults, but their expressions made me laugh too. They had been trying not to look disgusted.

"Will we have to drink blood too?" Antony asked.

"You already do." I watched their faces as they tried to figure this out.

"Really?"

"Yes, the red juice you had on the island was blood we drained from one of the animals in the jungle." Edward told them. "Like your mommy, you will be able to live on food and blood."

"Then, I like blood." Anthony said, and they all agreed.

"It made us run faster and feel strong." Eddie said.

"Yes, blood makes all vampires strong, but it also makes you grow faster than eating food."

"We like food too." Antony stated.

The Collective. The word sprang into my mind from nowhere, but it made sense. They could read each other's thoughts, so when one spoke, they were actually speaking for the group. WOW. Our Super Kids. I couldn't help the grin that split across my face. I looked at Edward and showed him my thoughts. He nodded and smiled.

"We've never seen you drink blood."

"That's because we don't drink blood from a cup. We go hunting and drink the blood from the animals."

"You can't hunt our animals on the farm." Beth said. Her little lips quivered at the thought of someone hunting our animals.

"We would never hunt any of the animals on the island. We only hunt wild animals." He assured them. This was not the time to tell them that we planned to eat some of the animals. I wondered how they would react when that time came.

"When you're ready, we'll take you hunting and show you how to catch an animal and drink the blood."

"Can we go hunting now?" Eddie asked.

As Edward explained the art of hunting, they looked at him as if he was imparting the meaning of life. "Close your eyes. Listen to the sounds around you. Take a deep breath. When you smell the animal you want to feed on, zero in on it. Move softly and quickly – you want to get to the animal before it hears you, sense your presence or smell you." He looked at each of them. "When you're close enough to the animal, pounce on it; always go for the vein in its neck, which would kill it fast and you wouldn't have to fight for your meal." I smiled, remembering my tussle with the mountain lion on my first hunt. Then he ended by saying "Remember, you're vampires and vampires are natural hunters."

Their first hunt reminded me of mine. We took them to the woods. We stopped a short distance from a group of deer. He had them breathe deeply to test the air for the smell of any animals. He directed them to a group of deer close by, and we watched as they tried to move stealthily towards their first kill. They scattered the first set of deer, so we had to move on to another group. Edward motioned for us to wait, and then he took off and brought down a deer before it was aware of his presence – giving them a visual of how it was done. He subdued the deer for them to drink.

"Do you want more?" He asked after they had drained the animal.

"Yes." They all answered.

We went through the process again. They looked at each other, then as one, they flew over the grass separating us from their meal. Edward and I followed. This time, they took his instructions to heart and took down a buck. I was so proud of them, but the poor animal didn't have a chance against four of them. Now I knew how Edward had felt at my first hunt. Edward explained that the carcasses of the animals had to be buried because if too many dead animals were left lying around, it would cause suspicion. They watched attentively as he dug a hole, and both carcasses were buried.

As always, the blood had given them an abundance of energy, so we decided to take them to the meadow. Edward and I relaxed as we watched them running through the grass and the flowers climbing trees on the edge of the clearing and playing tag and hide and seek. I enjoyed watching them have fun and tried not to think that my days with them were numbered.

Later, when we had all gathered back at the house, they told everyone about hunting. Animated conversation ensued as their aunts and uncles told them about the merits of drinking from different animals; the difference in the taste of blood from a carnivorous animal to a herbivorous.

"Carnivores taste better." Emmett said. He talked of taking them to hunt bears, and the look Edward gave him, would have cowed a normal person, but he ignored Edward and continued telling them about some of his more exciting hunts.

In the evening, as we all gathered for story time, the rules of the vampire world were explained. Besides the need for secrecy, we stressed that our family never drank from humans. We stressed that the only way to live peacefully with humans was to avoid drinking from them. We told them that only our family confirmed to this practice, and we had friends, who still drank from humans, but like people, they were different kinds of vampires, and we should not judge them harshly because they did not understand our way of life.

"In fact, they think we're strange because we drink from animals." Carlisle said. He went on to explain that the color of a vampire's eyes, told others if they drank human blood or only animals. They remembered that our friends from the island had red eyes.

"They do. Maybe in time they'll change their ways, but we cannot force our belief unto others. They have to want to do this on their own," he explained. Through it all, they were calm and seemed so much more mature.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

During the night, the family finished their work on the tent like structure, so after breakfast, we decided it would be a delightful surprise for the kids. The enjoyed the new space. A rope was hung on a tree, and a piece of board was tied to the other end to make a swing. They also played soccer and other games on the lush green grass. Edward and Emmett made a trail down to the river, and the guys gave the kids piggy back rides down to the water's edge. The kids squealed as they were dumped unceremoniously into the chilly water, but as their bodies adjusted to the temperature, they started splashing and having fun.

Jasper explained a game where the kids sat on someone's shoulder, and they had to topple each other over, without falling into the water themselves. Besides the kids laughter and shouts of joy as one gained the advantage, or groans of frustration when their opponent was rescued from collapsing into the water, the grownup were yelling encouragement and offering advice and encouragements. Different "jockeys" were used in different combinations of "riders". Eventually, everyone paired off – either with a child or a grownup. Rules were set; no tickling, or poking in the eyes of pulling of hair and the "jockeys" could not aid their riders in any way, except to keep them out of the water. Carlisle and Esme were the referees. Emmett and Rosalie finally won, after they switched places and Emmett became the rider – with his brute strength it had been impossible to beat him.

Of course, the kids wanted to spend the night under the stars. Once again, we gave in to them and ended up eating dinner and sleeping alfresco – comforters, blankets and pillows were lugged from the house, and the furniture was pushed aside to make a sleeping area. To complete the impression of being in a tent, all the gossamer material was unearthed from the back of Alice's cavernous closet and tacked up around the sides of the structure. We took turns telling the kids ghost stories until the finally fell asleep. It was a lovely day.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

In less than two days, Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte arrived with Mary and Randall. At first they were afraid of the kids, but Jasper explained about Edward and I and the half breeds in South America. After that, they let the kids show them their pictures and believed our story. They fell under the kids, spell, and enjoyed loved being around, and watching their pictures. Every day, more of our allies arrived. Eleazar was even more convinced that the kids' powers were growing and that they had a ability to bind people to them.

Seth had taken to spending his free time with us the way he had done before we had gone off to college and Leah and Embry more often than not joined him. Being the leader of the pack, Jacob checked in regularly, so he could report any new happenings to Billy and the elders, so naturally we introduced them to all the new comers.

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" Vladimir asked.

Jacob spoke before Edward could answer. "Our responsibility is to keep this town safe, so if the Volturi won't stop to listen about the children we will stop them. What's to keep them from massacring the town after they destroy the Cullens?" Aro wouldn't do that, would he? Knowing Aro's need for secrecy, he wouldn't do something that would expose vampires. I'm sure he'll keep his army out of town.

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are."

"You don't know what we can do." Jacob stated stubbornly.

Stefan shrugged. "It is your own life, certainly, to spend as you choose." After that, they just ignored the wolves. It was the same with everyone else, who joined us. The wolves were not appetizing to them, so besides a snide comment about their scent, they were ignored.

The kids, on the other hand, were fascinated by the wolves. Since they took the knowledge of being vampire hybrids so well, we had told them the truth about werewolves. It was for the best because one day Leah lost control and phased. The kids thought it was cool, so the wolves phased to play with them. The kids rode them as ponies, and they could be heard laughing as they hung on while the wolves raced each other around the yard. At first Edward had been worried about them getting hurt, but when he saw how much fun the kids had with their "furry ponies", he relented. I knew he kept a close watch on them, but I was not worried. I trusted Seth, Leah and Jacob around the kids, the same way I trusted our non-vegetarian friends around them.

With so many people always in the house, going in and out of the nursery even while the kids slept – watching over them like Guardian Angels – the cottage became our sanctuary. It was hard to tear myself away from the kids even as they slept, but I knew Edward and I needed this time together. Every morning I awoke in his arms and I watched the sun rise. I took pleasure in listening to the forest come alive - birds chirping, the sounds of the animals waking to start a new day. It comforted me to know that no matter what was happening in our lives, this process will continue forever. That train of thought led to the realization that with or without us, our children will be alright and knowing that I could face anything.

* * *

A/N:

Exerts from the chapter were used taken from directly from _The_ _Twilight Saga_ _by Stephenie Meyer _Chapters 30-32 and reworked to fit the story.

**_Sesame Street Unpaved_** is a 194-page behind the scenes look at the making of Sesame Street. (http:)(dashdash)(muppet.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Sesame _Street_Unpaved_)(book)


	34. Countdown to Armageddon - Week Two

Chapter 34 – Countdown to Armageddon – Week Two

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

I was happy with the way things had been progressing, and I was beginning to get optimistic about our plans. We had finally come up with a plan that Alice claimed would be foolproof to convince the Volturi that the kids were half breeds and not immortal children. The plan was to let Edward and Carlisle touch Aro, so he could see me going through the different stages of my pregnancy, watch the birth of the children and see how much they had grown in the past four months. If he still wanted corroboration, then he could question any of our witnesses. This was a plan I could live with because I'm determined not to have the kids in Forks while Dimitri was in the area.

From the start, I had I insisted that the kids would have no part of the confrontation. I wanted them as far away as possible. Edward and I had talked about taking them to Florida to visit Renee, and leave them there. If timing became an issue, we would ask Charlie to take them away for a few days – as long as they are not in the vicinity when Dimitri comes to Forks. Dimitri wouldn't be able to track them without meeting them first, but I wanted to keep them with us for as long as possible, so we were waiting for Alice to have a vision which would pinpoint the timing of the Volturi's arrival. Then we'd make our final decision based on the time we had. That was what we had agreed on, and I intend to stick to it.

We were all confident with the arrangements that had been made. Then, things took a unexpected turn, and when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did – talk about Murphy's Law. Looking back, I tried to see if there had been any way I could have seen this coming, but if the physic in the family had not foreseen this, then how could I?

The week had started the way the last one ended. I juggled my responsibilities as a wife, mother and hostess, dividing my days between the kids, our guests, and the pack. Jacob had taken to calling the Romanians Dracula One and Dracula Two. He didn't like them because they were the only ones to dismiss the pack's ability to kill vampires. I knew the Romanians history, so I felt empathy towards them. Carlisle had told me about them when he made up the list of witnesses to invite to the island, and all the others had heard the story before. The Romanian coven is one of the oldest vampire covens in existence. It was the original ruling coven before Aro and his band of talented guards had descended on them and destroyed their coven sometime between 400 and 500 AD. The coven now consists only of Vladimir and Stefan, and although they were as old as the hills, my heart went out to them. Like Alistair, they never mixed much with the other vampires, so I was delighted when the kids took to following them around. The kids also loved to hang around Zafrina for her pictures, and Benjamin for his tricks, but it was a mystery to me, what drew them to the Romanians.

The Romanians had spent so much time alone together they often acted as one – they seem to be able to read each other's minds and they often finished the other's sentences so maybe the kids thought they were twins too. Whatever the reason, the kids often acted like their shadows and questioned them constantly. I smiled indulgently whenever I saw the six of them together, marveling at the patience of those two ancient vampires, with the kids and their numerous questions. Then something happened that rocked me to my core. I had always strived to find good in everyone, could I have been wrong about the Romanians, and if I had been wrong about them, what other unwise decisions was I making?

Since our conversation with the kids about being different, they had taken a vivid interest in commenting on the differences of everyone and everything they saw. Usually they discussed this with us, so I was shocked when I had overheard Beth asking the Romanians about their skin – even for vampires their skin was deadly pale. A hush settled around the clearing, and everyone had stopped what they had been doing to listen and all eyes were trained on the little group. I was about to apologize to our guests because I thought they would have been offended by the question, but it didn't faze them.

They squatted to the kids' level and answered. "We sat still for a very long time, child," Vladimir said, with Stefan nodding along but not continuing Vladimir's sentences as he often did. "Contemplating our own divinity. It was a sign of our power that everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, those seeking our favor. We sat on our thrones and thought ourselves gods. We didn't notice for a long time that we were changing - almost petrifying. I suppose the Volturi did us one favor when they burned our castles. Stefan and I, at least, did not continue to petrify. Now the Volturi's eyes are filmed with dusty scum, but ours are bright. I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gouge theirs from their sockets."

I was rooted to the spot I was standing in. Shock and anger were the most prevalent emotions brew inside me. If I could have erased this from the kids' minds, I would have. I knew how much the Romanians hated the Volturi, but had not thought they have expressed their anger to the kids. As my need to protect the kids, took over, all the sympathy I had felt for them vanished. I wanted to kill them with my bare hands. What were they thinking of to tell the kids this? Couldn't they have left off the last part? Now the kids had more information than we would have given them. A round of rapid fire questions from the kids broke me out of my trance.

"Who are the Volturi?"

"Are the Volturi bad vampires?"

"Why did the Volturi want to hurt you and destroy your castles?"

"Are you going to fight these Volturi people?"

Edward and I had intervened before the Romanians told them more things we were not ready to inform them of – like how we had assemble a house full of vampires to stop the Volturi from killing them and the entire family. It was inevitable that they would have heard about the Volturi, but we didn't want to scare them with all the gory details yet. If it became necessary to tell them the full story, then we will, but for now, we wanted to keep them from living in fear. Unlike me, Edward was adept at coming up with explanations that skirted the truth, it was probably from spending almost a century lying to everyone about his identity. Out of nowhere he had come up with a plausible explanation.

"The Volturi enforces the laws for the vampire world. Similar to Grandpa Charlie enforces the laws for the people in Forks. We told you some of these laws – vampires must be inconspicuous, when they hunt by disposing of their kill. Attention should not be drawn, and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight and vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention." Of course, these were not all the rules, but we were not ready to tell them about immortal children yet or all the intricate details of that and the other vampire laws.

"The Volturi was jealous of Vladimir and Stefan's power and wanted to be the new leaders of the vampire world. Do you know what a rebellion is?" They nodded. "Well, that was what they did, the Italian Coven rebelled against the Romanians. Vladimir and Stefan are still angry and would like the opportunity to repay the Volturi for what they had done, but they had been waiting for a long time. Maybe they would have to wait some more before they get a chance for revenge." Edward looked at the Romanians, daring them to contradict him, but they didn't bat an eye. How do we tell our kids that a fight with the Volturi may be inevitable?

They nodded, but we could see that they still had questions.

Benjamin lured them away with a promise to make it rain, and they ran after him as he headed to the river. I had breathe a sigh of relief. We had skirted a major issue. Edward's explanation wasn't a lie. While the rest of us were all hoping to convince the Volturi to listen to us, the Romanians made no secret that the wanted the Volturi destroyed, so they were hoping Aro or Caius would refuse to listen and start a fight. At the time, we had not realized they had been the most realistic of all our allies. Could their explanation to the kids have been a way of shaking us out of our stupor?

I tried to continue our lives as if nothing had happened, but it was not always easy. I kept second guessing myself, and it was driving me crazy. What if we were wrong and the Romanians were right? No matter how hard I tried to get this out of my head, it remained there nagging me. With all the plans we had made and the confidence of everyone around, my nightmare had been pushed aside. I decided to take matters in my own hand. I spoke to Edward, and he made an appointment with Jenks. We still shielded them as much as possible, but with their enhanced hearing, we knew they heard more that we wanted them to. I wanted them to have a normal carefree day, where they could be kids, and not supernatural beings and my dad's house was the best place for that. I called Charlie – I knew he would jump at the chance to spend time with the kids.

"Dad, we've still got that strictly need-to-know company situation going. I know it's been a week since you saw the kids, but a visit is just not a good idea right now. How about I bring them over to see you?"

Charlie was quiet for a long then he muttered, "Need to know, ugh" and I realized it was just his wariness of the supernatural that made him slow to respond.

"Okay, kid," Charlie said. "Can you bring them over this morning? Sue will be coming over to cook; she's just as horrified by my cooking as you were when you first showed up."

Charlie laughed and then sighed for the old days.

"See you soon." I said.

~~~~HEA~~~~

"Hey, guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you, Come to Grampa! I swear you've all grown half a foot." The kids greeted Charlie with hugs and kisses. He was just as excited to see them as they were to see him.

"It's just a growth spurt," I muttered. To speed up their growing process, we had taken them hunting every day, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Hey, Sue," I called over his shoulder to distract him. "Whatever you're cooking smells delicious." The mouthwatering smells of chicken, tomato, garlic, and cheese issued from the kitchen.

"Well, come on in kids. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Actually, Dad, Edward and I are not staying. We have some errands to run. We'll pick them up tonight. Don't spoil them too much." I teased him as I walked away.

Edward and I would use the time the kids were with Charlie, to meet Jenks. We wanted him to prepare birth certificates and passports showing the kids were eight years old and prepare other documents in the event our meeting with Aro turned into an all-out war, and no one in the family survives. We had agreed to give my parents joint custody of the children. We'll have to stress the importance of keeping the kids safe, and we hoped Charlie or Renee would agree to move to Isle Esme until the kids were fully grown, which according to Nehuel, would be about seven years. We had decided to prepare for the inevitable.

After our appointment with Jenks, Edward insisted on taking me to dinner. He took me shopping for a beautiful navy blue cocktail dress, and we went to an elegant restaurant. The food had been delicious and being in the restaurant surrounded by normal people, who were enjoying a night with their friends and family, helped me to relax and unwind. I was able to forget all the supernatural elements in my life and pretend that Edward and I were just like the other diners. Edward even ate some of his food, which put a bigger smile on my face. It was a wonderful ending to a stressful week or so I had thought at the time.

When we returned to Forks, the kids had already fallen asleep at Charlie's. They looked so peaceful we decided to leave them with him.

"Who's on watch tonight?" I asked Edward. There was always someone watching Charlie.

"Seth and Leah are on guard duty. They had joined their mom for most of the day and decided to hang around." My mind reading husband informed me.

* * *

As we drove up to the house, we heard sounds of an argument. Many low voices murmured and growled. It sounded intense. I could pick out Carlisle's voice, and Amun's more often than the others. Edward parked in front of the house rather than going around to the garage. We had exchanged one wary glance before we got out of the car.

"While we were away, there had been an unexpected arrival. Toshiro is from Japan. He had known Carlisle for centuries. He heard a rumor that Carlisle was in trouble, so he showed up unannounced. It seems that it's no secret in the vampire world that the Volturi was gathering forces to come against our family. Rumors were being spread that Carlisle had done the unthinkable – he had created immortal children. The arrival of Toshiro and the thought of someone spreading these vicious rumors about our family has Alistair convinced that our meeting with Aro will not end peacefully. After he had made that pronouncement, he had left the house soon afterward. That had stirred everyone up." He had gotten all of this information before we had reached the front door.

Inside the front room, the main confrontation was physically apparent. Lining the walls was a ring of spectators, every vampire who had joined us, except for Alistair and the three involved in the quarrel. Esme, Kebi, and Tia were the closest to the three vampires in the center; in the middle of the room, Amun was hissing at Carlisle and Benjamin.

Edward's jaw tightened and he moved quickly to Esme's side, towing me by the hand. I was grateful that the kids had not come back with us. There was no way Edward could have explained this.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said calmly.

Amun was angry. He accused Carlisle of trying to steal Benjamin away from him.

Benjamin tried to comfort his maker, "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to doing the right thing here - I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"You say!" Amun yelled.

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

Amun sneered at him. "Perhaps that is the answer."

Carlisle's answer was soft and sincere. "I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me." As he said this, he looked around the room, conveying this message to everyone.

Carlisle had always maintained the hope that we would be able to make the Volturi stop long enough to listen, but it seemed as if the Volturi had another agenda. My hatred for the so called peacekeepers of the vampire world hardened becoming an almost tangible thing. Instinctively, I looked across the room at the Romanians who were taking this in stride. I felt a kindred spirit with them. From the beginning, they had maintained the complete opposite of Carlisle's position, and we had been gullible enough to think that it could end peacefully. Now we realized that a fight was inevitable. Maybe we should thank the Volturi because now we would be facing them with our eyes wide open.

"I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I will join Aro if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He scowled, then sighed, glanced at me, and added in an exasperated tone, "I will witness that the children have grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked." Carlisle assured him.

Amun's eyes narrowed. He gestured abruptly to Kebi, and they stalked past us out the front door.

"He's not leaving," Edward said quietly to me. "He was only bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

I felt better. I would hate to be the reason for Carlisle to lose his friends. Alistair now Amun. I looked around and wondered how many more of them would decide to leave if it came down to a fight.

"Do you think Alistair and Amun are right?"

"No one can be positive, but if the rumor is true, a fight seems inevitable."

Though our conversation was clearly just between the two of us, of course everyone could hear it. Eleazar answered Edward's comment as if it had been meant for all.

"We hadn't spoken much of the Volturi's agenda, but Alistair was worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. Amun believed Alistair and became worried about Benjamin." Eleazer said. "Personally, I think Aro is digging his own grave. He had never gone after witnesses before. Once so many people hear us corroborate Carlisle's story that the children are half vampire and have grown since we first met them, he will not be able to start a fight. If he did, everyone would know that he had an ulterior motive all along. Some may begin to question his motives. They would also wonder why he didn't send the guards to take care of the problem or order you to Volterra to answer for your transgressions. That's how he had dealt with other law breakers before. Why change the way the Volturi had operated for centuries? Is this family so powerful that he needed more than just the guards to destroy them?"

The vampires glanced uneasily at one another. The idea that the Volturi would manipulate their own sacrosanct law for gain was not a popular idea. Only the Romanians were composed, their small half-smiles ironic. They seemed amused at how the others wanted to think well of their ancient enemies. Many low discussions began at the same time, but it was the Romanians I listened to – maybe because the fair-haired Vladimir kept shooting glances in my direction.

"I do so hope Alistair was right about this," Stefan murmured to Vladimir. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir said. "How can you imagine we'll ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

"Nothing is impossible. Maybe someday… "

The two of them looked at each of the talented vampires and evaluated each gift. Wondering which ones the Volturi would leave with if they won the war. In the end, they decided that the Volturi had to be stopped. If they were lucky, and we succeeded in crippling their forces, then someday, another strong group would finish what we had started.

They locked eyes for a moment and then murmured in unison. "It seems the only way."

"So we fight," Stefan said.

Though I could see that they were torn, self-preservation warring with revenge, the smile they exchanged was full of anticipation.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

I suppose it was a good thing. I was beginning to think the battle was impossible to avoid. In that case, two more vampires fighting on our side could only help. The Romanians' pronouncement seemed to have made the others feel the need to declare themselves as well.

"We will fight, too," Tia said, her usually grave voice more solemn than ever. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." Her eyes lingered on her mate.

Benjamin grinned and threw an impish glance toward the Romanians. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett said in a teasing tone. He walked over and clapped Benjamin on the back. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"I speak for my family. We stand with Carlisle," Tanya said. "And we fight with him."

Peter looked down at his tiny companion Charlotte, "We have decided. We fight too." He looked over at Jasper with an almost sad smile. I guess he was remembering the fights with Maria and her newborn army.

"The same goes for me," Randall said.

"And me," Mary added.

"Carlisle, you know I will never go against you." Toshiro said. His quiet gentle demeanor reminded me of Carlisle.

"The packs will fight with the Cullens," Jacob said suddenly. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

Jacob grinned tauntingly.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said shrugging out from under Siobhan's restraining hand. "I know the truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan stared at the junior member of her coven with worried eyes. "Carlisle," she said as if they were alone, ignoring the suddenly formal feel of the gathering, the unexpected outburst of declarations, "I don't want this to come to a fight."

He half-smiled. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

"You know that won't help," she said.

I remembered Rose and Carlisle's discussion of the Irish leader; Carlisle believed that Siobhan had some subtle but powerful gift to make things go her way - and yet Siobhan didn't believe it herself.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle said.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" She asked sarcastically.

Carlisle was openly grinning now. "If you don't mind."

She put her hand back on Maggie's shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her. Siobhan's mate, Liam, stood silent and expressionless. "I hope it doesn't come to a fight, but we'll stand with you no matter what. After we meet the Volturi and I test the air, then I will visualize the outcome I could live with."

Almost everyone else in the room looked mystified by Carlisle and Siobhan's clearly joking exchange, but they didn't explain themselves. That was the end of the dramatic speeches for the night. The group slowly dispersed; some off to hunt – all of them had sworn not to kill anyone in a three-hundred-mile radius, so Edward had given them the use of his cars. Some took books from Carlisle's library and went out back to while away the time. Some went to watch televisions. The teenaged vampires went to play video games with Emmett and Jasper. Laptops and iPads were picked up while others just went out back to enjoy the solitude under the stars.

After speaking with the remaining family members for a while and delivering various packages Jenks had sent to them, Edward and I left for the cottage. Now that, everyone was convinced that a fight was inevitable, I wanted to reiterate my need to get the kids out of the area. How could I have pushed my dreams aside? I knew they always came true.

"If it going to come to a fight, then lives would be lost; I will not let anything happen to you, my family or anyone who will be putting their lives at risk for us. I think we should keep the kids with us until the last minute, and then ask Charlie to take them out of town."

"Do you remember what Carlisle had said to us about the kids' gifts?" He asked.

Of course, I remembered. "He said it's an interesting twist. Like they're doing the exact opposite of what I can. I keep everyone out, and no one could keep them out."

"That's Carlisle's theory," he said. "And if they can get into your head, I doubt there's a shield on the planet who could keep them at bay. That will help. From what we've seen, no one can doubt the truth of their thoughts once they've seen them. And I think that even Aro would not be able to resist any of the kids if they got close to him. If he allows one of them to explain…"

I shuddered to think of any of the kids so close to Aro.

"Well," he said, rubbing my tight shoulders. "At least there's nothing that can stop him from seeing the truth."

"But is the truth enough to stop him?" I murmured.

For that, Edward had no answer. I wanted to be selfish and demand we stick to our plan, but then I thought of the group of vampires and the pack, whose lives depended on Aro stopping before things turned into an all-out war. Will Aro listen to reason? In not, I had to come up with a backup plan to protect our precious babies. I would kill anyone who was a danger to them. Dimitri, no matter what, I had to kill him. I felt more at peace with this decision; Vladimir and Stefan had been right all along. It was time to put a stop to the Volturi or disseminate as many of their talented guards as we will be able to. Tomorrow I'll start training.

* * *

Parts of this chapter taken from the following chapters. Some changed to suit the chapter and the story, others were too perfect to change. I know SM wouldn't mind:-

Stephenie Meyer/Breaking Dawn Chapter 33 Forgery

Stephenie Meyer/Breaking Dawn Chapter 34 Declared

Romanian coven - Twilight Saga Wiki, (http:)/)(twilightsaga.)wikia.)(com/wiki/Romanian_ Coven)


	35. Countdown to Armageddon – Week Three

**Chapter 35 - Countdown to Armageddon – Week Three**

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

BPOV

I was in a state of semi-wakefulness. I felt Edward's fingers trailing over my skin, and that brought up memories of last night. I snuggled closer to him, pushing my ass into his groin and let the memories flood my mind.

_His lips rubbed against mine creating a delicious friction. I melted into his arms, giving myself over to his kiss. He licked my lips, causing a shiver to run down my spine. He playfully nipped and sucked my lips leaving me gasping for breath. I wrapped my arms around his waist, needing to hold on to something. _

_Our tongues danced together, stroking, tasting and teasing each other. As we kissed, one of his hands held my head in place while the other gently caressed my neck. His touches were slow and sensual; light butterfly strokes which moved up and down my neck. My body responded to his gentle coaxing. Goose bumps broke out all over me. The kiss went on, setting my blood on fire. ____I was mindless with lust. __ It didn't matter that we were in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. It didn't matter that we could be discovered if anyone drove in our direction, and although I knew that Edward would whisk us away before he allowed anyone to watch us have sex in this parking lot, the thought of being discovered added to the excitement._

_Eventually, I broke away, gasping for air. __He didn't stop. His lips scorched a path along my jaw and down my neck. __He dragged his teeth lightly along my neck; following the path his fingers had taken moments before, stopping to place a kiss at my rapidly beating pulse at the base of my throat. My heart race faster; the sound of my blood rushing through my body was like a roaring river.__ His taste, his touch, his scent and the feelings they created, had my senses reeling. _

_My knees were getting wobbly. As if he sensed this he moved in closer; pressing his hard body into me. I felt his erection pushing into me. I squirmed against him. Anticipation built. My arousal spiraled to new heights. My heart raced faster; taking my lust infused blood to every cell of her body. __He pushed the spaghetti straps off my shoulders, placing kisses on each, then moving lower to rain kisses across my chest. He caressed my breasts, teasing my nipples through the thin material; increasing that ache inside me. I moaned. Taking that as encouragement, he impatiently pulled the material down to expose my breasts. _

_I was mesmerized as I watched him move back and forth from one breast to the other – licking and sucking. He put a nipple between his teeth and gently pulled it out. I thought I would explode from the pleasure. When he did the other one, I actually started to shake. Luckily I was trapped between he and the car or I would have collapsed. He sucked my breasts with renewed force, the feel of his pulls made a direct connect to my pussy._

___I begged. "Please…, please… Edward…"_

_He emitted a growl. The sound stripped me of the last bit of restraint. I couldn't hold back the moans. I didn't care who heard us. His hand slid down my body – lifting my dress. He rubbed me through my damp panties, then his fingers slipped past the elastic to touch my moist lips. The fire in me raged, threatening to consume me with each brush of his exploring finger. _

_"Fuck."_

_Yes. Fuck me. Here. Now. _

_"Someone's coming."_

_"Fuck." I couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry. Then I wanted to drain the cock blocking bastard. I turned and pounded my fists on the car. _

_"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll finish this at home." He leaned against me, and shielded me from the headlights as the car passed us. Then he fixed my dress. _

_"Why didn't you just whisk us away? I know we were in the city, but we could have gone to a rooftop or something." I was extremely frustrated. My emotions were all over the place. _

_"I'm sorry about that. I was wrong to let us get that carried away given where we were. I was so into you I hadn't heard them until they had already spotted us. It would have been too risky to take off with you in my arms."_

_The moment had been ruined, and neither of us had suggested stopping on the way to continue. At the time, I had wanted to kill someone, but looking back at the incident, I could see the humor. There were times when I had deliberately pushed him to the limit, wanting him to lose control and be driven mindless by lust as I was, but last night, I had not even tried, and he had readily admitted that he had tuned out everything in our moment of passion. I was sure he had chastised himself all the way home for not hearing the people in the parking lot, but he had been under a lot of stress lately, so I could understand if he had wanted to tune everyone or everything out to enjoyed an illicit moment with me. We never got the chance to finish what we had started in the parking lot, because when we got back, the house had been in an uproar. By the time we had left for the cottage, sex had been the last thing on my mind. I had been coiled as tight as a spring and I had been close to a having a meltdown. Sensing my emotions, Edward had suggested a race._

_Running had been the perfect outlet for the stress that had been turning my insides into knots. It had provided me with the distraction to get my mind off all the things that had been going on over the past month. As we ran, I had felt the layers fall off me; mother, wife, daughter, powerful vampire. I had become a child of nature, a sprite of the woods and by the time we had stopped, I had been euphoric._

_"This is exactly what I needed. I feel as free as a bird." I started spinning around with my arms stretched out. Edward had laughed and pulled me to him, but our momentum sent us crashing to the forest floor. We had simply stayed on the ground. I had used his chest as my pillow. For a long time, we remained in companionable silence; letting the natural sounds and smells of the forest surround us. _

_Eventually, I had sighed and said. "I want to stay like this forever."_

_"I can't promise you that, but we could spend the night here if you want."_

_I had raised my head and grinned at him. "That's a great idea. I think I married you for your brain. First you suggested a run now a night alone under the stars." I had trailed my fingertips along his jaw and stared into his golden eyes, "I love you," I had said and placed a tender kiss on his lips._

_"I love you more." I had rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully before settling my head back on his chest. He held me tightly and began to sing. It had been a long day and night. It had been an even longer week, so I didn't try to fight the sleep. We had a lot of things to accomplish in the next two weeks, so I needed to be well rested._

What a night. I knew we couldn't stay here forever, so I turned around in his arms.

"Morning Sweetheart, what were you thinking about?"

"Last night." I said, and pressed my lips against his for my morning kiss. The kiss started slowly, and built momentum, but he stopped before it got too heated. With the memories of our aborted parking lot sex still fresh in my mind, it would be easy to forget everything and continue where we had left off.

"The kids would be waking up soon," he said.

As always, he's giving me a choice. I could leave the kids for Charlie a little longer, or I could leave here now to pick up them up. I licked his neck. He growled, and the rumble the sound vibrated in my chest. My nipples became hard instantly. That animalistic sound always turned me on, but we had to prioritize. Kids first. Sex later.

"After our interruption last night, the next time we made love, there has to be a door with locks and God help anyone who disturbs us."

He jumped up, and held his hands out to me, "Come on, we have to hurry if you want to have breakfast with the kids."

I thought of the kids. Thank God they were resilient because I don't know how much more they would have been able to take. I guess they're like me in that sense; I'm good with weird, and so are they. They went from no knowing anything about the supernatural to being told most of their family were vampires, we had told them they were vampire hybrids, they had learned about werewolves and the Volturi all in a week. Now we have to prepare them for a meeting with the Volturi. This I had hoped to spare them, but I have to concede to Edward. I knew there would be no way to choose one, so all four of them would be with us on that day of reckoning.

"Let's run through the woods to pick up the kids," I suggested.

I agree that it would be worth a try to have the kids show Aro their pictures, but I wanted to plan an escape for them if things go badly. Whatever I plan, it would involve the kids getting to Charlie's house safely. I wanted them to know how to get there on their own, and going through the woods would be the quickest way. They were already fast runners, and they were getting stronger and faster every day. Then after Alice pinpoints the location of the meeting with the Volturi, I'll show them how to get to Charlie's from there too.

He looked at me intensely. Searching my face and eyes for a clue as to what I was up to. "I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of yours." He muttered.

"Nothing much; I want to take the kids hunting after we pick them up." I hated to lie to Edward, but if I wanted to keep secrets from Aro, I couldn't tell him my plan. He gave me a rueful smile. He probably knew I wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't push for more information.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

As soon as we opened the door, the four of them started.

"Momma, Daddy you missed all the fun. We ate tons of food and snacks and played games."

"And we played dress up in your clothes and had a fashion show for Grandpa Charlie, Auntie Sue and Leah and Seth too, and Leah braided our hair with beads. See Momma, doesn't it look pretty."

"Grandpa Charlie showed us some pictures of when you were little, and there were pictures of Jacob's daddy, Mr. Black."

"He lives next to a beach. Did you know there was a beach next to Seth home? Can we visit their beach?"

"Seth said the beach is not like our beach, because the water is cold, but can we go, can we, please."

"Seth said he'll teach us to light a fire to stay warm on his beach."

"Did you know if you light a fire with driftwood the fire is blue?"

"We learned how to cast a fishing line, and Grandpa promised to take us fishing. Can we go fishing? Are there fishes in our river?"

"And we watched baseball. Grandpa showed us pictures from when you took him to a game in Seattle. Can we go to a game?"

"Whoa. One at a time." Edward said.

Edward started laughing. I knew he was being bombarded with much more than I was. I was grateful he put a halt to the chatter because I was getting whip lash trying to look at whoever was talking. It was like a bunch of Magpies. Charlie just shook his head and continued warming waffles in the toaster oven.

"First, let's help grandpa with breakfast, and then you could tell us about all the fun on the way home." Poor Charlie probably needed a day of fishing to recover, but he had a big smile on his face. I was happy he enjoyed having them around.

"Hi Dad, so your day was a big hit. I might have to bring them over more often."

"They had fun. Seth and Leah helped and Sue cooked lunch and dinner, which they demolished."

Edward helped the kids set the table. They only had waffles and milk because I was serious about taking them hunting on the way home. "Are you sure that's enough for them?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, for now, they'll be eating again soon."

We helped straighten up the house, and then said our goodbyes. Charlie walked us to the door.

"Where's your car?"

"They love the animals in the park, so we're taking them hiking in the woods. If they get tired, we'll call Alice to come meet us."

We waved goodbye and Charlie watched us as we entered the woods, behind his house. All the way to the park, the kids regale us with their activities of the previous day. Besides what they had already told us, they had made cookies with Sue and Leah, told stories, watched movies, and outside they had played with bubbles, and ran around. I was glad Charlie had help with them, but I knew if he had been on his own, he could have called Esme or Alice to come over. I was happy things turned out so well, as it made me feel better about the plan I had come up with. After they had told us every detail about their visit, we raced through the trees. We played hide and seek high in the branches of the lushest trees or behind the thickest trunks. Then we found a group of deer to hunt. They were much better at hunting; the stronger they get, the easier it was for them to subdue their prey.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Now that a fight seemed inevitable, Jasper had set up a training session with the wolves. After everyone had gathered, he took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves and he began his lesson.

"The two most vital things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. To be effective, you should go at them from the side and keep moving. Vampires are fast and strong. Ripping their heads off is the only way to stop them. You could rip their arms out to gain an advantage, but nothing will stop them until their heads are off their shoulders."

"Got it; don't let them get their arms around us and rip their heads off." Jacob said, looking at each member of the pack.

"Let me demonstrate." He waved Emmett forward.

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, but not like Jasper. Any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but air. Besides me, Edward leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

There was muttered appreciation from the pack.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."

I watched with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward. If Emmett couldn't beat him, how could she? I wanted to protest, but Jasper's next words stopped me.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to me as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Though I knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to Alice, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.

Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved. He did this a few times. Alice would close her eyes and Jasper would attack, and although it seemed that she didn't move, she'd take a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. I breathe a sigh of relief. She was using her vision of what Jasper intended to do, to sidestep him.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing - spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, and never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

"My turn," Edward said. He squeezed my hand, reassuringly.

Alice came to take his place beside me. "Cool, huh?" She asked me smugly.

"Very," I agreed, not looking away from Edward as he glided noiselessly toward Jasper, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat.

Edward closed in on Jasper, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but Edward was able to read his thoughts just before he attacked. They came at each other again and again neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat, and they stopped.

Jasper laughed and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw. Now back to work."

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. I squinted through my lashes, cringing as Jasper attacked Esme. That one was the hardest to watch. At times, he slowed down and gave more instruction.

"You see what I'm doing here?" He would ask. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving."

Like the pack, I only watched, hoping to gain enough knowledge so my first lesson wouldn't be a total failure.

Edward was always focused, watching and also listening to what others couldn't see. A couple hours later, Jasper concluded his instructions.

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

"We'll be here." Jacob answered, and he and the others left.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

I insisted on learning to fight, but my first attempt did not go well.

Edward had me pinned in about two seconds. But instead of letting me wrestle my way free. He leaped up and away from me. I knew immediately that something was wrong; he was still as stone, staring across the meadow we were practicing in.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

"No, I'm fine," I said. "Let's go again."

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? We just started."

He didn't answer. Playfully, I sprang at him. He made no defense at all, and we both fell to the ground. He was motionless as I pressed my lips to his jugular.

"I win," I announced.

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

A full minute passed before he spoke again.

"I just can't... bear it. Emmett and Rosalie know as much as I do. Tanya and Eleazar probably know more."

I was about to plead with him, when he started speaking again. "Looking at you that way, analyzing you as a target. Seeing all the ways I can kill you ..." He flinched. "It just makes it too real for me. We don't have so much time that it will really make a difference who your teacher is. Anyone can teach you the fundamentals."

I scowled.

He touched my pouting lower lip and smiled. "Besides, it's unnecessary. The Volturi will stop. They will be made to understand."

"But if they don't! I need to learn this."

"Find another teacher." He insisted. At first I didn't understand, but after a few rounds with the rest of the family, trying to think of them as targets, I understood how he felt, and I respected his feelings. I also think fighting with me made it too real for him. The thought of me fighting against any of the Volturi guards, and being killed, was more than he could take.

The only person who went full out with me was Emmett, but his lessons left me with bruises. At the end of my session with him, I was purple from head to toe. Luckily I was half vampire, so in a matter of hours I felt and looked normal again.

I practiced with Jasper, Rose, Tanya, and Eleazar. They were all patient and supportive. Some of our allies found my education entertaining, and some even offered assistance. Garrett took a few turns - he was a surprisingly good teacher. I even fought once with Zafrina. I learned many things from my teachers, but I had the sense that my knowledge was still extremely basic.

From the first day of training, I realized that I was not going to be as good physically as the others, so I gave up on learning to fight, and concentrated on my shield so I could hold off an assault from the talented guards while the members of my family and our allies took care of all the physical stuff. Edward encouraged me in this training. I knew he hoped I would find a way of contributing that satisfied me while also keeping me out of the line of fire. Kate thought me some mental exercises, which I began practicing.

To keep an advantage, I started working away from Carlisle and Edward. Even the kids were off limits. We had not decided which of them we would have demonstrated their gift, and even if we had decided, they often shared their thoughts with each other, so I had to keep my progress away from all of them. Each day, I went to the middle of the forest alone. I concentrated on strengthening and manipulating my shield. I used the animals and the trees around me as test subjects. Sometimes Kate or Benjamin worked with me, but I mostly worked alone. It was hard work, but I saw a drastic improvement. I wanted to celebrate, but this was my secret. I glowed on the inside, knowing that I would not be dead weight if it came down to a fight.

* * *

A/N: Part of this chapter was taken from:-

Eclipse Chapter 18. INSTRUCTION_Stephenie Meyer

Breaking Dawn Chapter 32 Company_Stephenie Meyer


	36. Tying Up Loose Ends & Making Memories

Chapter 36 - Tying Up Loose Ends

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

"Some day, I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dyin'." I've heard these words from the Tim McGraw song before, and that song had always resonated with me. Since I had met Edward, it seemed as if I had been living that way. It may have been all the near death experiences I've had since he came into my life, or it could be because of all the lonely years Edward had lived through before he met me. Whatever reason, that was the way we had lived our lives. Now more than ever, this song is like our anthem. Each day with my family is filled with fun and fond memories. Each smile, each hug, the sound of the kids' laughter, seeing Edward with our kids and each time we touch, are all engraved on my heart. Sometimes I think my heart would burst with all the joy I have stored up there. If this turned out to be our last month, week or days on earth, I would be able to face my death knowing that I had done all I could have for our children, and I had enjoyed my time with my husband and family. I have no regrets. I knew I had been blessed, and had more happiness than most people who lived to be ninety, so I tried not to think about tomorrow. I enjoy each moment as it's happening, but at times, like now, I have no choice but to think about tomorrow.

That's why I'm here, instead of being with Edward and the kids. Edward is busy with our guests, so I snuck back into the nursery, with my laptop to do something I had postponed for too long. Something I cannot do with Edward around. I had been keeping so many secrets from my husband, but he would understand the reason for all the 007 maneuvers I had been engaged in lately. Keeping my plan a secret was a matter of life and death.

My number one priority was to get Charlie and the kids out of Forks. After the kids had shown an interest in going fishing with Charlie, an idea had been germinating in my mind. Now I'm going to do something about it. I had to find something that Charlie wouldn't be able to resist, but someplace where the kids could do more than go fishing with their grandfather. There are lots of places that offer fishing excursions, but I settled on what I thought was the perfect place - Fraser River Lodge.

Although the lodge was beautiful with its log cabin look and large windows that offered panoramic views of the great outdoors, I clicked on the alternative accommodations tab. The lodge offered lodgings on separate properties, but guests still had full use of the main lodge for meals, planned fishing trips and other activities. One of the available properties was a beautiful house called the Outpost Lodge. It was a ranch styled house, built on 10 acres of green pastures.

There is a large sundeck which wrap around three sides of the house, and all the rooms had large windows. I especially liked the large open kitchen-eating-living area because most of the walls were glass, so even inside, you could still enjoy the beautiful scenery. It reminded me of our houses; it could have been designed by Esme. The house had been designed so the guests could enjoy the feeling of communing with nature, but did not lack comfort or modern conveniences.

It has four bedrooms that look very inviting, and each has its own bathroom complete with a tub. The kitchen is equipped with big new shiny appliances, but in keeping with the old fashioned look, the breakfast bar was designed with river rocks, which were used as tiles. The same rocks were used on the wall of the kitchen area, and there is extensive use of granite, rock and tile floors throughout the house. In the dining area is a large octagon shaped table with eight matching chairs which were made from a light colored wood with a glossy finish.

The living room area sported a huge black comfy looking leather sectional with deep cushions, and to add to the look of comfort, there were strategically placed throw pillows and folded blankets, just waiting to be used. Looking at it, I longed to sink into the cushions and snuggle up. In the corner of the living room, there was a huge flat screen TV, which would keep the kids occupied in the evenings, and the bonus was that the house had internet access for the kids iPads. It was a wonderful blend of old and new.

I was captivated by the house. The overall look was very welcoming - like visiting someone's home, and I could picture the kids running around, taking everything in. It made me happy to think of them in that setting. On one hand, they would be all alone with wide open spaces around them; they could go hiking to watch the wildlife, and fish in their own private part of the river. There was even a bar-b-que grill, to grill some of their catch, but if they wanted to, they could drive to the lodge for meals and other activities. Besides fishing excursions, the lodge had activities like riding, hiking, circle farm tour, canoe rentals, and it had a long sand beach along the river. There were also lots of other attractions in the surrounding area if they wanted to explore the history of the region. If we survived, we could all join Charlie, Sue and the kids, and we could take Leah and Seth with us.

One of the pictures posted on the site had wild bison grazing against the backdrop of the snow-capped mountain. I knew the kids would love watching the herd and feeding them. The site mentioned feeding the herd apples and grapes, as long as you didn't get too close to the fence or tried to climb over it.

After checking the availability of the house, I called to reserve it.

"I checked online and saw the Outpost Lodge was available next week, but the only option was to leave a deposit."

"Yes, we require a deposit to hold the property, and the balance will be paid when you check out."

"That's why I'm calling. I'd like to make a reservation for my father and my children. I'm not checking in with them, so I want to pay for everything upfront."

"No problem. We have all inclusive packages that cover lodgings, three meals, a professional guide, jet boat, tackle and other fishing paraphernalia. The only thing your father would need is a fishing license."

"My father is an avid fisherman, I'm sure he had a current license."

"If not, it's easy to apply for one. We would be happy to help him with that."

"I'd like to book it for a week." I gave him my credit card information and authorized the use of my card for anything else that my family may require while on their visit.

"Mrs. Cullen, everything will be prepared for your family's arrival, and I'm sure they would have a wonderful stay with us here at Fraser River Lodge."

I smiled. He sounded like he had the mission statement memorized – the mission of Fraser River Lodge is to provide an exceptional hospitality experience, in spectacular surroundings, by delivering quality service in an atmosphere of comfort, openness and friendship by our dedicated, professional and friendly team.

I was relieved that one thing had been done to secure the children's safety. The plan was to get them out of the area as soon as one of them showed Aro their pictures. I would ask Seth and or Leah to accompany them to Charlie's house, where Charlie and Sue would be waiting for them. My dad will take them out of the area immediately - I'm not tempting Aro by keeping them with us. I would feel more comfortable if the kids and Charlie were out of Forks until the Volturi and their band on vampires left the area, and if I was not worried about the kids being in the line of fire, I would be able to concentrate better. I would also ask Jacob to take out any vampire that tried to follow the kids. He had already promised that the pack will defend the kids with their lives so this would be in keeping with that promise. I think he's looking forward to making his own legend as his great grandfather did before him. Knowing that the kids will escape the Volturi, had taken a weight off my shoulders, but to ensure their survival, Demitri would have to be taken out.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

I wanted to leave the kids something significant, so I decided I browse online jewelry stores to look for the perfect keepsake. I remembered the online store where I had bought Edward's Topaz pendant, so I went to that site. As I looked at their selections, it dawned on me - like the three leaf shamrock the four leaf clover is an Irish symbol of good luck. Four kids. Four leaves. It was perfect. For some reason, the number four seems to be significant in our lives. I remembered thinking it was strange how things happened. There are four couples in our family, and I had given birth to four kids. Each of the kids had four names. The uncanny thing is that the kids are four months old. Four couples. Four kids. Four names. Four months old. Now a four leaf clover. I took this as an omen.

The leaves of the clover stand for hope, faith, love and luck. We had the love covered. We have to hope the Volturi will stop and listen to us. Have faith that our explanation will satisfy him and if none of that worked, then we needed luck to defeat some of the guards and survive the aftermath of a fight with them. Yes, we would need all the luck we could get, but this was about the kids, and giving them a little bit of luck to keep with them. I choose the gold four leaf clover pendant, which came with a rope chain. I had it sent to Jenks' office. I didn't want to give it to them now because I knew I would get too emotional and giving it to them would seem too final. I was still holding on to a sliver of hope that everything would work in our favor. If not, Jenks would deliver them to Charlie along with the documents we had prepared, and the letters I had sent him a few days. I thought about the letters. It was the same letter, just addressed to each one from Edward and me.

My dearest (Edward, Anthony, Elizabeth, Antonia),

We thought we would have forever together. But forever isn't as long as we'd hoped. Our one concern is keeping you safe. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee will protect you until you are old enough to take care of yourselves. We wish we could have seen you grow into teenagers then adults, but no matter what happens to us, we would be watching over you always and we wish you the best life has to offer.

When you get older, if you want to be with other vampires, Nahuel has family in the jungle, on the mainland – Serena, Maysun, and his younger sister Jennifer. You could start your search by looking for Jennifer, she is his favorite and more compassionate than his other sisters. Vampires have a way of knowing when others of their kind are around; if you have not developed this sense yet, in time you will. We're sure you would find other vampires in the jungle or in your travels, but remember, not all vampires are safe to be around, so watch out for each other. Stay safe. Be careful.

Try to develop your mind reading gift, so besides sharing each other's thoughts, you could read other people's mind like your daddy. This gift will keep you safe. Also, your gift of showing people your pictures could be developed, and flipped.

Take care of each other. Most of all try not to bite anyone. According to Nahuel, none of his sisters could create an immortal, so we think only Eddie and Tony could create an immortal, but we're not sure. Be very careful. Don't break any of the laws and keep away from the Volturi.

God's speed.

Lots of hugs and kisses,

Mommy and Daddy.

XOXOXO

Thinking about that letter was still upsetting, because it had reminded me of the letter I had written to my unborn babies when I had thought that I would not have survived the pregnancy. I had survived. Would I survive this next hurdle? Before I could get my emotions under control, Alistair walked into the room. Alistair had not abandoned us. We had all been happy when he had returned to the house the day after the arguments. I knew Carlisle valued his friendship and would not have held a grudge if he had left permanently, but I was relieved that he had returned.

"It's a romantic notion, isn't it? That a righteous few can defy a great evil. But I must admit you uh...even had me believing, for a moment. Well, good luck." Then he turned to leave.

After he had left I pulled myself together. I deleted the browser history as an added precaution. I didn't want anyone to see what I had been up to.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Edward sprung baseball tickets out of thin air. Last night, he had mentioned he would try to get tickets. He must have been up all night checking different sites to get enough for us, our siblings and Charlie. He called Charlie with the good news.

"Hi Charlie, sorry for the late notice, but I was able to get tickets to the Mariners versus Yankees game tonight."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss a chance to go to that game." He said. Charlie's favorite player was Ichiro Suzuki, who had been traded to the Yankees, but he would be happy to see him play again, even if he was playing on the opposing team.

"We'd like to head out early, so the kids could watch the players warm up at batting practice and try to get a few autographs if we're lucky."

"No problem, Maybe I'll see Mariano. He likes to warm up with the team." The Yankees' pitcher Mariano Rivera had announced his retirement after this season, and this was the last time the Yankees would be playing in Seattle for the season.

We made arrangements to pick up Charlie, and went to the house to get the kids ready. Unlike the last time, where we had a private suite, we were sitting along the foul line to the first base. We had seats in three different rows, but Alice promised our neighbors in one of the rows free food if they would switch seats with us. As expected, no one could say no to her angelic face, the prospect of getting all they could eat for free, or moving two rows closer to the field.

It was a close game. The Yankees had their best chance to get to Hernandez early, loading the bases in the first inning, but Suzuki struck out. The Yankees scored one run in the top of the second, but the Mariners came up to bat and tied the score. The Mariners had their best chance to go ahead in the eighth, but after the first batter had reached base, he was advanced to second, but the Yankees pitcher stepped it up and struck out two batters to end the inning. In the ninth Ichiro Suzuki drew a walk from the relief pitcher in the ninth. He was sacrificed to second. Then with two outs, the next batter bounced a grounder through the left side as Suzuki, scored easily.

"I have never seen Ichiro play this badly," Charlie lamented.

"But Grandpa, he scored the winning run."

"I know, but he missed plays in the outfield and he even slipped and fell when he tried to get up after sliding across home plate. He played here for 12 seasons. This should be like home field to him."

"Is Mariano really retiring?"

"Yes, we were lucky to see him today. Do you know one of your middle names is Mariano?"

"It is?"

"Yes, daddy gave you that name. You all have a name starting with M, for my middle name Marie. Eddie is Mariano, Tony is Marion, Beth is Maribella and Tonia is Marisela – which are combinations of both my names."

"I think we should buy some of Mariano's jerseys," Alice said.

"Alice, we're at the Mariner's stadium, there are not going to have and Yankees' shirts on sale." Emmett explained.

"I know that silly, but there has to be a sporting goods store somewhere in this city."

"It's too late for that now. We have a long drive ahead of us, and we have plans for tomorrow so we can't stay in the city tonight," Edward told her. The look he gave her, squelched any other objection she was about to make.

Besides the plans we had for tomorrow, I wanted to say that I didn't feel right about the family splitting up so close to the arrival of the Volturi. We had taken a chance by coming here. We were depending on Alice's vision for timing, but we came we saw the game and we all had fun. It was time to go back home.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

We had a surprise for the kids. They were finishing up their breakfast when I broke the news to them. "Who wants to go to the beach after breakfast?"

Since they had heard about the beach in La Push, they had been asking about going there, but even with the truce, vampires were not allowed on the reservation, especially now that there were non-vegetarian vampires in the area. Jacob insisted that it was okay, but I was still wondering how to ask Billy for such a huge favor. I was thinking of taking them to another beach along the Washington coast, but things worked out in our favor. Jacob had given me the news.

"My dad said he'll lift the band on vampires coming to La Push this once."

"Really. He would do that?"

"Yes, but there's a catch."

"What's the catch? Edward will never let the kids go to La Push without him."

"Not that, my dad wants to meet the kids. If you agree to take him up on his offer, you and Edward could bring the kids to the beach, but he'd like to come to the beach to meet them for a few minutes."

"Of course he could meet the kids. I had planned on arranging a meeting at Charlie's house, but the time just flew by."

"Well, this is a win-win situation. You and Edward get to take the kids to the beach, and my dad get to meet them."

I wondered if he was he doing this because he thought we were all going to die. Not that it mattered; the kids wanted to go to La Push, Billy wanted to meet the kids, and from the way he had reacted to me before, I knew he wouldn't hurt them. If he had wanted to hurt them, he had enough opportunities, with the wolves having free reign of our home and the forest around the Cullen house.

"I think it would be alright, but I'll speak to Edward, and I'll let you know."

Edward was not surprised when he heard Billy's terms for taking the kids to the beach. I told him my thoughts, but he didn't think that was it.

"If he thought we were all going to die, then he could have waited to meet the kids after the fight. He and Charlie are best friends he could have visited Charlie at any time afterwards, and he would have met the kids. I think he's just being generous. There's something about you he can't resist."

"I didn't even speak to him."

"It doesn't matter what his reason is, it's a nice gesture. I'm glad we both get the opportunity to take them."

The good thing about going to the beach in this part of the country is that it was not as sunny as a beach in a tropical climate. I remembered how much I had disliked the thought of a beach that was not sunny, but now I'm grateful for the overcast skies because it meant that Edward wouldn't have to wear any of Alice's body makeup, and if he wore long sleeves, it wouldn't look be strange.

"Jacob, tell Billy we'll take him up on his offer. Is tomorrow too soon?" I heard him talking to Billy. "No, that's fine. I'll drive dad to the beach he'll speak to the kids for a little while, and then I'll bring him back to the house."

"Seth's beach?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, we're going to La Push. Seth and Leah will meet us there, and Jacob will bring his father Mr. Black to meet you. Remember to thank him for letting us go to their beach."

"We will." The girls said together.

"Is he a wolf too?" Anthony wanted to know.

"No, he isn't, but his grandfather was one of the last wolves in the tribe, before Jacob and the other pack members started turning into wolves, and he knows about vampires, so he wants to, you could show him your pictures."

"I'll pack a picnic basket for you," Esme said and went to the kitchen.

They gobbled down the rest of their breakfast then Alice and Rosalie took them upstairs to dress, and pack a bag with towels and toys. They were jittery all the way to the beach, so we tried to distract them with I spy games and songs. Thankfully, the drive wasn't long.

We had called Jacob before we left, so he, Billy, Seth and Leah were waiting for us.

They formed a semi-circle in front of Billy's chair.

"Hello Mr. Black. Thanks for letting us come to your beach," Beth said.

"It's my pleasure, your grandpa talks about you a lot. It was about time I met you for myself."

While the kids and Billy were getting acquainted, Jacob and Edward found some driftwood logs and made a seating arrangement around an old fire circle. Billy loved the kids. He was wrapped around their little fingers.

"Billy, the kids want to know if you'd like to see their pictures."

"I'd love to. Jacob said it was an 'awesome gift'."

I held Beth's hand to my cheek also, so I could see what she was showing to Billy.

"Wow. That was incredible." All four of them beamed at him. "I felt as if I was on that island and in Rio with them. I'd love to stay and see more of your pictures, but I know you want to enjoy the beach. When the tide is low, ask Seth and Leah to take you to see the tidal pools. You'll have to hike through the woods, but it would be worth a trip."

The kids waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob until the truck was out of site.

"Who wants to collect wood for our bonfire?" Seth asked. The scampered along the beach, having no problems with the pebble as they collected driftwood. Edward and Seth piled the wood into a teepee shaped structure.

"Watch the colors," Seth said, and carefully lit a small branch, placing it in the middle of the structure. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue!" they exclaimed. "And green too."

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" The kids watched transfixed as the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky. Maybe if we survived, we could do this on the island.

For lunch, Esme had packed hot dogs, and shish kabob sticks, so we roasted the hot dogs in the fire. That was followed by smores. By the time we were done, the kids' hands and faces were sticky and smeared with chocolate. Even their shirts had sticky mixture of melted chocolate and marshmallow drippings.

After lunch, they splashed around in the surf and ran on the beach. When the tide rolled out, we took Billy's suggestion and took the kids to see the tidal pools. Edward and I exchanged a secret look as we walked through the woods. We were remembering how I had trouble maneuvering through the woods my first time here, the day I discovered he was a vampire. We walked through the forest and unlike the first time I had made this trip I didn't have to worry about slipping. We were all as nimble as mountain goats. Eventually, we broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again.

There were lots of shallow pools that never completely emptied after the tide went out, leaving little crystal clear ponds teaming with life. The kids were excited about the little makeshift aquariums that were teaming with life. Brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other while a couple of small black eels wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return.

They pointed and touched the little creatures and squealed when they were tickled by the movements of the sea weeds, the eels and other little fish. We took pictures to share with the rest of the family. It was hard to get them to leave, but eventually, we were able to take them back to the beach.

"When you get back to the island, you could go along the coast and search for tidal pools." Edward told them. He had said you and not we. I wondered if it was unconscious or if he didn't want to make promises he wasn't sure he could keep.

While we sat around the fire again, I told them about the last time I had come here with my friends from high school and Seth and Leah told them about the bonfires the Quileute has to pass on the stories of their tribe. We splashed in the water the kids searched for pretty rocks and bits of glass that had become smooth from being tossed about in the surf, then we prepared to leave.

"This was a wonderful day. The last time I had been here, I had missed having you with me. Now I got to share this with you and our kids." I told Edward as we packed up to leave.

The kids collected more driftwood because they wanted to make a bonfire tonight with the rest of the family. Edward showed them how to smother the fire then we said goodbye to Leah and Seth.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

We had waited until tonight to tell the kids about the arrival of the Volturi. If Alice's prediction was right, the Volturi would be here in the morning. To get to that, we had explained the rule about creating immortal children.

"There are a few more vampire rules we want to tell you." Edward had said.

"Immortal children should not be created because they are incapable of self-control, and therefore, a threat of exposure. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence."

"What is an immortal child?"

"An immortal child is a child who was created into a vampire. The child is frozen at the age he or she was created, and cannot be thought to obey the laws."

"But we're not immortal children."

"We know you are not immortal children, but someone saw a picture of you and thought you were. That person went to Volterra, so the rulers of the Volturi, are coming to see us. We would explain that you are half human/half vampire hybrids, but we want one of you to show them your pictures so they could be convinced that we are telling the truth

They looked at each other. Having their silent conversation, then Eddie spoke. "I will." None of the other kids argued with him. Wanting to end the depressing conversation and move on to other things.

"Tonight we'll sleep in a tent, and we could make a bonfire." We knew the Volturi would be tracking Carlisle, so for two days, he, the wolves and some of our allies had stayed in the clearing where Alice had seen the Volturi arrive. I wondered if it would surprise them that their prey didn't run. Would that make them wary? But I couldn't imagine the Volturi ever feeling a need for caution.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

While the kids had been eating dinner, I had gone to my Dad's house to tell him about the trip and give him the documents.

"Dad, I got you a fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you, the kids and Sue."

"Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. When is it for?"

"You leave tomorrow." We would have our big showdown in the morning. As soon as we presented our case and the kids got to his house, he would have to leave.

"Tomorrow? I can't...I can't leave tomorrow."

"I made arrangements for you at work," Sue told him.

"Sneaky, and extravagant."

"And non-refundable I'm afraid." I thought that would be an incentive to get him to accept, but I knew the thought of taking the kids fishing, would have been enough.

"You're trying to get to rid of me?" he asked.

I held my breath, wondering if he might have figured out something was wrong.

"Cause it's working!" He said and laughed.

"Fraser River, that means we'll be chasing cutthroat," he had said.

"We might even hook a rainbow or some bulls" Sue had added.

"Woman knows her trout." My dad had been pleased with the trip and Sue's knowledge.

I breathe a sigh of relief. One hurdle had been cleared. "By the way, you'll want to buy apples. Apparently, wild bison live in the area and walk up to the fence, which is about ten feet from the sun deck. I was told they can be fed apples. Just make sure the kids don't climb over the fence to ride them. I'm leaving my car with you; the kids' stuff in the trunk." I said a quick goodbye before I got too emotional and ran back to the house.

Now, we were all in the tent. I could hear the others outside, trading war stories. I snuggled next to Edward. Neither of us spoke. We had taken every precaution. Our futures were in the hands of the vampires who were marching relentless toward us. There was nothing left now but waiting.

* * *

A/N: I had thought of breaking this into 2 chapters, but I'm anxious to get on with the confrontation. Hope it's not too fragmented.

Live like you were dyin' by Tim McGraw - song can be found on YouTube.

Information for Fraser River Lodge accommodations & motto were taken found their site - (www.)(fraserriverlodge.)(com/site/accommodation/a lternative-accommodations.)(html)

Pendant and information on the four leaf clover was found on - (www.)(theirishjewelrycompany.)com

Parts of the chapter are direct quotes from the books/movies:

TWILIGHT (Twilight, Book 1) Stephenie_Meyer - 6. SCARY STORIES

Breaking Dawn (The Twilight Saga, Book 4) Stephenie_Meyer -35. DEADLINE

Volturi - Twilight Saga Wiki

Breaking Dawn Part 2 Quotes (Page 2) - Movie Quotes and More .., (www.)(moviequotesandmore.)(com/breaking-dawn-part -2-quotes)

The game used was an actual game between the Mariners and the Yankees June 9, 2013. Descriptions taken from (www.)(theglobeandmail.)(com/sports/baseball/yanke es-squeak-out-win-over-mariners-to-take-three-of-f our-from-seattle/article12444402/) and other sports articles.


	37. Contrivances

Chapter 37 – Contrivances

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

The Volturi were sticklers about all vampires obeying their laws and promptly executed anyone who broke those laws. What would happen when they found out that one of their treasured guards had done this? Would they carry out the law, or would they risk the vampire world knowing that the Volturi can do anything and get away with it because they were above the law? If they didn't act and punish the transgressor, would they be able to survive such a blatant disregard for their own laws? Would any vampire trust them again? Only time will tell.

Last night, Edward and I had not had a last grand scene of farewell. We had cuddled and watched our four precious angles sleep. As always, I felt safe in his arms, and I eventually slept for a few hours. I woke up to his smiling face. I couldn't see a goodbye anywhere in his eyes.

"Let go hunting before the kids wake up."

The fresh blood would sharpen my mind, so I readily agreed. We found a small herd of deer and feasted until I had been bloated. I felt the energy zinging through me. After we buried the carcasses, we held hands and ran back to our camp.

Through the early morning, the others gathered. Like us, their eyes bared mute evidence of their preparations - some light gold, some rich crimson. Within an hour, we all were together, and we could hear the wolves moving in the woods.

We took our place. I stood a few feet behind the front line made up by Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar. Close beside me were Benjamin and Zafrina; it was my job to protect them as long as I was able. They were our best offensive weapons. Eddie was in the middle of our group. No one could see him.

The rest of our allies clustered to our left and right. Jacob was standing with us, because I discovered that if I protected the Alpha, my shield of protection somehow extended to each member of the pack. Alice, Jasper, Huilen, Nahuel, the rest of the wolves and the rest of the kids stay were hidden in the woods behind us.

* * *

The wait was driving me crazy. I let my mind drift.

"Forever and forever and forever," he had murmured and I had believed because I wanted him forever.

That was what he promised. I could hear his voice in my head saying, "the fairy tale is not over yet Princess Bella. Happily ever after is just another beginning." I believed him. I believed in fairy tales and happily ever after because he had swept me off my feet and whisked me into a storybook world where I lived in bliss until recently. Forever. Was that too much to ask for? Was it unreasonable to want to spend my eternity with the man of my dreams? Didn't we deserve to be happy? After all the trials we had to overcome, and all the suffering we had endured, I wanted an eternity to show him how much I loved him, but the fates had other things in store for us.

Forever, happily ever after, and eternity; every time he had said those words, it had been like a balm to my soul; knowing that I had the rest of time to show him how much I loved him. I never thought that our forever would end today. Poor stupid, gullible me, I thought I had it all, and like the fool I was, I thought it would last until the end of time. Well, the end of time is today, but I wasn't ready for the fairy tale to end. There were so many things I wanted to do with him.

I couldn't be angry at Edward. He had always been there for me – through the tears and the laughter. He meant every word he had said and every promise he had made to me and our children. I couldn't be angry with myself because the only crime I had committed was to fall in love with a mystical creature, which was against everything anyone had ever encountered or heard of, but there was no denying our love.

Now, this was the end of the road – the end of the fairy tale – the end of us. I wanted to scream, uproot trees, make the forest into a desolate wasteland to match the way I felt inside, but that would not solve our problem. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him see how much this was tearing me apart, because I knew he was going through the same emotional upheaval, and any crack in my armor would make him feel worse. We are a team. It had been this way from the beginning when we realized that we were meant to be together, so even in the midst of the carnage Alice had seen coming, I would remain by his side. I could not live without him, so if I have to give up my life for him, then that was what I would do.

If I believed in reincarnation, then I would take comfort in the notion that we may find each other again to continue our relationship. I ached in every fiber of my being. I grieved for what could have been. I wanted forever and ever and ever with my husband and our children. I wanted to see the kids grow up, get married and live long happy lives with their mates. I had planned to tell my grandchildren our fairy tale but instead, we were preparing for a fight with the Volturi. This was out of our control. It was not what I wanted, or what he wanted, but it was the only option we had. Alice said that no matter how far we ran, Aro would keep searching, and pick us off one at a time until he got what he wanted. We had to do what was best for our children. I once heard a saying, _hope for the best, but prepare for the worse_. I had always thought that was an extremely negative way of looking at life, but now I saw that saying in a new light. Hope for the best. The best outcome would be for Aro to believe our story to be content with our decision to remain a family with Carlisle. The worse would be a fight to the finish; a fight that would end the existence of not only Edward and me, but also Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett and maybe even some of our friends and allies and even the pack.

I tried to tell myself that this was a dream, a horrible nightmare I would wake up from soon, but I knew better. Our lives had been the dream – a beautiful dream I wished could last. I had let the joy we shared seduce me, making me content, taking away that little fear that our lives were too perfect. Nobody could be that happy for as long as we had been without paying a price. Now, here we were, getting ready to defend ourselves against the Volturi, but before we started that fight, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him one last time. I did something Edward had said was sexier that seeing me in a corset. I lifted my shield so he could see how I felt. I relived the highlight of our lives - from the time we first met until today. After that little peek into my mind, although it was unnecessary, I said the words.

"Edward, no matter what happens today, I want you to know, that this had been the most incredible time of my life. I never knew what life was until I found you."

"Sweetheart, I have told you before, I only existed until I walked into the lunchroom and saw your beautiful face and got a whiff of your mouth watering blood."

I leaned into him, kissing him lightly on his lips, "I love you more than life itself."

"As I love you."

Yes, I had some excellent years with the man of my dreams. We made a family of our own, which we incorporated into both our families, but all good things must end. This is what they don't tell you in the fairytale. I wanted to scream THERE IS NO FOREVER at the top of my lungs, but I have to put up a brave front. I would do anything for Edward, for our children and for our family, and right now, being brave was paramount. I held his hand tighter and focused on the task at hand – protecting my family. I was not ready for our dream to end.

Anxiously I inspected my shield; it felt just as impenetrable as before. I flexed it now into a low wide dome that arced over our company. I felt my forehead crease as I pulled the elastic armor very carefully closer. Carlisle was the farthest forward; I sucked the shield back inch by inch, trying to wrap it as exactly to his body as I could. My shield seemed to want to cooperate. It hugged his shape.

I was determined to keep him safe because in Alice's vision, he was one of the first to die. If that happened, no one in the family would allow Aro or any of his guards to leave this forest in one piece. We would all be willing to die in our effort to destroy every one of them. _Hope for the best but prepare for the worse._

While I'm still hoping for the best, I had prepared for the worst. I had been racking my brain for an optimal solution to this confrontation. After weeks of plotting and planning, I had come up with the perfect solution. After The Volturi heard our explanations, and heard or witnesses, I had to do whatever it took to get to my goal of killing Dimitri. I went over everything in my mind once more. I cannot breathe a word of this until the last second. This is going to be so unexpected that no one would have anticipated it or would have time to come up with a defense against it.

Edward hissed.

That snapped me back to reality. His eyes focused on the forest due north of where we stood. We stared where he did, and waited as the last seconds passed.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

The Volturi marched into clearing. They movements were synchronized; as if they were marching to a beat no one else could hear. Then they stopped and fanned out. It was almost beautiful the way they moved. I counted thirty-two of them. As they came to a halt, more vampires entered the clearing behind us. I assume those were the witnesses.

Edward snarled, a very low but fervent sound. "Alistair was right," he murmured to Carlisle.

I watched Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

"Caius and Aro have come to destroy and acquire," Edward breathed almost silently back; only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. They were committed to find any reason to take offense. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about the children." Then, even lower. "Which they have no intention of doing."

All I wanted in that moment was the chance to sink my teeth into them, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning, but my sense of reason prevailed. "We have to make them stop. We have to let their witnesses see that the Volturi is not what they seem," I insisted.

Carlisle stepped forward. He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

"Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

Carlisle explained that the vampires with us are only witnesses, just like the Volturi has witnesses. Before Aro could answer, Caius drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side.

"Lies. So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," the white-haired ancient hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

Again Carlisle insisted that no ruled were broken.

"We saw a picture of your Edward and his mate with immortal children." Caius insisted.

"Those children were not created. Bella gave birth to them while she was still human. Ask any of my assembled friends, I had consulted some of them when Bella became pregnant and I've kept them up to date during the pregnancy. They visited us after the babies had been born, then they agreed to witness the children's growth."

Aro insisted on seeing Edward's thoughts. That was clever on his part. Not only would he see Edward's thoughts, but everyone else in our group, except mine.

"Come Edward, I'll get to the bottom of this myself," Aro said. Edward started walking forward but I stopped him.

"I'll show you the truth. I'm the one who gave birth to the children. You wouldn't be able to deny the truth after seeing it through my eyes."

I smiled my most beguiling smile. There was no way I would give up our best secret now. I wanted Aro and Caius to be caught in their own trap. From practicing with Edward, I knew I could lift my shield and show him what I wanted him to see. I had planned on this moment. I had gone over it enough times in my mind that it was second nature to me now. I would show him the entirety of my human life. I would show him everything except the information about Nahuel and Huilen and the other half breeds in the jungle and what had happen here in the past three weeks. He would never know the difference. This was our time.

Aro agreed. He didn't have a choice. If he wanted his witnesses to think he was a fair leader, and all he wanted was the truth, what choice did he have? I was not afraid of Aro, or his gifted guards. I knew they couldn't affect me. I moved forward. My head was high and I was confident in my ability to pull this off. Let us see the true nature of our adversaries after my little demonstration. Aro started moving toward me, but his guards were getting upset, so Edward suggested he bring a few of them with him.

Aro snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri."

Since he had two guards, I decided to take two protectors also. Edward was already by my side, so I called Emmett.

I altered my shield, so it moved forward as we walked, but it billowed out behind me to protect our group. When we got to Aro, I stepped out of its protection.

"You're still human?"

"No, I'm a hybrid like our children."

"How is that possible?"

"Even Carlisle can't explain it."

"I see you liked my gift." He said, eyeing the pendant I wore. After our wedding announcement, Aro had sent me an ostentatious diamond, which I had ignored until last night.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note."

Aro laughed delightedly. "It's just a little something I had lying around."

I heard a little hiss from the center of the Volturi line. I glanced over Aro's shoulder. Hmm. It seemed Jane wasn't happy about the fact that Aro had given me a present. Was that part of the reason she had devised her master plan?

"Can we get on with this," I said and held out my hand toward him. One part of my mind went over the facts I wanted him to see, while I shield the rest.

It seemed like an eternity, as he went through my thoughts. I felt violated, but I knew it was necessary. Finally he dropped my hand.

"Fascinating."

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"Half vampire, half human."

Aro was bemused. He explained what he had seen, but his brother that it was a trick.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro's expression was greatly amused, but Caius flinched. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?"

He turned back to us, "Can I meet the children?"

"Only one. Eddie, come to us." Our group parted, to make a way for Eddie to move forward. I went to meet him. I picked him up, and carried him the rest of the way.

"So like you and Edward." Aro said as we approached. "Hello, little Edward."

"Hi Aro," Eddie said.

Aro stretched out his hand for Eddie's but our son, rested his palm against Aro's cheek. Aro did not react with shock as almost everyone else had reacted to this performance from Eddie; he was as used to the flow of thought and memory from other minds as Edward was. His smile widened, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered.

"We have much to discuss," he said and motioned his group forward. I didn't like that whole band so close to us, but I knew my shield would protect us. We went back to our group.

Caius began arguing with Aro at once. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" He held his arms rigidly at his sides, his hands curled into claws. I wondered why he did not just touch Aro to share his opinion. Were we seeing a division in their ranks already? Could we be that lucky?

While Aro, Caius and Marcus argued, Jane and Alec tried to attack us, but they realize that their mental abilities were not affecting us. I snarled. They were not waiting for a decision to be made. Jane must have heard me, because she looked in my direction, and I smiled at her.

Aro came back and gave a long speech about not knowing what the kids would grow up to be and they could pose a threat to keeping the vampire secrets. Edward reminded Aro that I was a hybrid too and I had not gone through the newborn blood lust, but Aro dismissed that claim, saying I had been fully grown and already had a sense of reason before I had been changed, so it was not the same. He called on some of our witnesses. Each one of them told him they had seen the kids grow and they all insisted that Carlisle had not called them here to start a fight. He only wanted friends to stand up and tell the truth. The most impassioned speech came from Garrett. After he told about witnessing the children's development, and corroborated that Carlisle did not want a fight with the Volturi, he didn't stop there.

"But some of us wondered," - his eyes flashed to Eleazar's face - "if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?"

We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words - we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain - and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?"

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the children. They seek the death of our free will."

He turned, then, to face the ancients. "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

Once more he looked to the Volturi witnesses, his eyes probing each face. The power of his words was evident in their expressions. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed" - he shrugged - "but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though - if we fall, so do you."

He ended his heated speech by stepping back to Kate's side.

Aro tried to defend himself and the Volturi against Garrett's accusations. Then he went back to confer with his brothers. Since the rule about making immortal children no longer applied, they had to think of something else. Edward must have read their minds, or read Alice's mind as she saw what was coming next, so before they reached a decision, Edward asked Aro if the uncertainty of the children's development was the only reason he would consider destroying the children.

"I don't want to harm your precious family, but the uncertainty is too much. Only the known is tolerable." He turned around, to appeal to the witnesses he had amassed.

"If I could promise that the children can control themselves, will you let us go?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my young friend we were certain that the children do not pose a threat, we will not harm them, but how can we tell?" The Volturi's witnesses were getting restless.

"I know for a fact that they can be as responsible as Bella or any other vampire." He paused for everyone to digest this new turn of events.

"We cannot take your word for that." Caius insisted.

On cue, Alice, Jasper, Huilen and Nahuel entered the clearing.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." Alice said.

Caius's eyes tightened as Alice named the relationship between the newcomers. The Volturi witnesses hissed among themselves. The vampire world was changing, and everyone could feel it.

Caius insisted that the time for witnesses were over, but Aro ignored him.

"Speak," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

"I am Huilen," she announced in her clear but accented English. She continued, to tell the story that she had practiced. It flowed like a well-known nursery rhyme. She told them the story we had all heard before. Her sister Pire fell in love with a vampire. She became pregnant. Huilen took her deep into the jungle and took care of her during her pregnancy, hunting for her so she could drink the blood and eat the raw meat. She ended with the birth of Nahuel, the death of her beloved sister and how the baby had bitten her and she had been changed into a vampire.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves."

Huilen bowed her head when she was finished and moved back.

Aro's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned youth. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Give or take a decade," he answered in his clear, beautifully warm voice. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

"What about the werewolves?" Caius demanded.

"These are not Children of the Moon, they are shape shifters." Aro turned back to us.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

By this time, most of their witnesses had scurried away, like rats abandoning a sinking ship. I was a little relieved. Less enemies to fight against. I immediately put phase two of my plan in place.

"Jacob, take Eddie back to the woods. Have Seth and Leah take the kids to Charlie. Remember your promise."

I kissed Eddie, and put him on Jacob's back. "Sweetie, go with Jacob. Everything will be alright." I said.

I stepped forward again.

"Caius, since you were so concerned about us breaking laws, and you had come here to mete out a just punishment, will you ignore the fact that one of your guards broke the law." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Some of the witnesses stopped at the edge of the woods. I wanted their witnesses to be around for what I had to say next.

"Jane broke more than one law. False witness. If I remember correctly, the law states – false witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death." I raised one finger.

"Creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death." I raised another finger.

"Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often." I raised a third finger.

"Jane had created a newborn named Riley and let him run rampant killing at will. Who knows, she may have joined him, because the carnage was too much for only one newborn. How can you come here to punish us for something we had not done, while condoning your guards to break the laws. Alex and Demetri were in the area with her, let them tell you what they know."

"The girl is right. We cannot let this go unpunished." Caius said. Maybe he would kill Jane to get even with Aro. Maybe he was hoping to save the reputation of the Volturi; sacrifice one for the greater good of all. By this time, she had started to back away, and that act, sealed her faith. Now everyone knew that she was guilty. The remaining witnesses tried to stop her, but she used her power against them.

"Stop them," Caius demanded. He shoved Aro aside, and went forward with Felix and Demetri. Aro flew into the air, coming to a stop about a hundred yards away.

"Get ready," I whispered to the others. "It's starting."

* * *

Parts of the chapter are direct quotes from the books/movies:

Breaking Dawn (The Twilight Saga, Book 4) Stephenie_Meyer - 36. BLOODLUST

Breaking Dawn (The Twilight Saga, Book 4) Stephenie_Meyer - 37. CONTRIVANCES


	38. Power

Chapter 38 - Power

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

BPOV

I'm the weakest link physically. Mentally, I'm as strong or stronger that anyone in this clearing. I have to use that to my advantage. I have to keep my family and friends from being annihilated – today, next month or whenever the Volturi felt they were ready to come after us again. This has to be settled here and now.

"Think about the conversation we had about the strength of the Volturi guards." To me it seemed like yesterday because I had been thinking about it for the past four weeks. One evening, Jasper had asked Eleazar about all the guards. He wanted to see if there were any weakness he could find to defeat them if it ever came to a fight. Besides learning about the gifted guards, we had explored our strengths and had tried to match their guards with our best fighters.

_"The Volturi guard currently stands at nine permanent members and a number of more transitory guards. Their most powerful members are Alec, who can cut off all senses of a person; and Jane, who can implant an illusion of pain into a target's mind. The combined gifts of the twins have made the Volturi untouchable." Eleazar had said._

_"We had all heard of the role Jane and her brother Alex had played in their first battle against the Romanian coven's army of over one hundred vampires. Since then, they have been known world-wide as the two most powerful vampires that ever existed and are considered the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive abilities. Jane's power has made her into a sadistic monster, and she was feared by everyone. If we could neutralize those two, then we would have a chance to put up a good fight." Jasper had said._

_"Eleazar, do you think my shield will work against Jane and Alex?" I had asked._

_"You can withstand Kate and Zafrina's mental powers, and you even block me. If you keep practicing, there will be no limit to your power. Not only will you be able to block the twins, but also Dimitri and Chelsea the other guards with mental gifts." He said before continuing._

_"Demetri's talent is his ability to track anyone. He picks up the tenors of their mind, and no matter where they go, eventually he'll find them. No one is ever safe if the Volturi wants to find them. He's the best tracker in the vampire world and has become the Volturi's sole tracker."_

_"We would have to kill Demetri to keep the children and anyone who walks away from a fight safe. We would also have to kill Aro, Caius and Marcus. I'm sure none of us would want them to escape or they'd recruit new guards to come after us again." I had said. _

_"Felix and Santiago do not have any supernatural abilities. Their talent is their strength. Physically Felix is the most powerful of the guards. He's used mainly as the executioner. Santiago is not as strong as Felix, but he's an excellent fighter, and he's faster than Felix."_

_"If I could take on a bear, I'm sure I could put up a good fight against one of them. Jasper is a trained vampire killer, and Edward is the fastest vampire I know and he's a mind reader, so he would have the advantage of knowing his opponent's move." Emmett had said. _

_"You may have a chance against them, but they have the advantage of a lifetime of fighting. With the exception of Jasper, you have never had to prove yourself." _

_"If the time comes, I will train everyone to defend themselves," Jasper had said. _

_Benjamin had spoken up then, "I'm sure my talent could be put to use." _

_"And I could blind every one of them. If they can't see, how could they fight effectively?" Zafrina had said._

_"I hope it never comes to that." Carlisle had said, then asked Eleazar to continue._

_"Chelsea's gift is her power of manipulate relationships. She can break bonds or bind people together. Whenever Aro invited another vampire into their coven, she uses her power to create the loyalty that wasn't there before and make that vampire willingly join the coven. Aro needs Chelsea's power to make the guards live peacefully together. _

_"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard. She's a very strong shield. Her skill is the ability to divert an attacker. She repels them by implanting a thought in their minds to make them want to go in another direction. She can also project her shield from herself to protect others. Her main job is as Aro's personal bodyguard, but if Marcus and Caius are in danger, she is also responsible for protecting them. There are more transient members who are known for their strength and fighting abilities, but most of the guards' power works from invading their opponent's mind."_

The guards had sounded impressive and invincible, but after seeing our troops training, I had become confident that we could put up a good fight. With the advantage of having the pack by our side, along with my shielding ability, Zafrina and Benjamin's gifts, we were better than the Volturi and their centuries of fighting experience.

I revealed my plan.

"Caius wants revenge against Aro, so he'll kill Jane. Maybe Alex too. They are Aro's prized possessions. I used Aro's total disregard for Caius' opinions to my advantage. My original plan had been to call out to Aro, and state my case. I knew he would have refuse to kill Jane. This would have exposed the true nature of the Volturi to everyone present. I also knew that Vladimir and Stephan would have taken it from there and offered to kill the witch twins. With their two most powerful guards out early in the game, we have a better chance of defeating the Volturi."

Jasper interrupted me, "But Jane and Alex will use their power to incapacitate the guards and escape."

"That's part of my plan. I don't want Jane to get away with a simple beheading. Zafrina will blind the two of them. Kate will give Jane a taste of her own medicine – for centuries Jane had used this power to cause pain to her victims, now Kate's power will turn the pain around, and Jane will be the one twisting and screaming in agony. That will be her weakness. Plus, it would be Karma, she would be suffering, instead of the other way around. Kate and Garratt will hold them until the Volturi executioners get there to do their work. Then we'll move in." We didn't have much time left, so I hurried through the rest of my plan.

"Benjamin, you were talking about fault lines last night, could you use that to give us an advantage?" I asked.

"I could open one of the fault lines, and if I'm close enough to any of them, I could create fire in my hands and light them up like twigs."

"Good, we might need you, but be careful that none of us falls into your fiery pit."

"Zafrina, we'll have to use your gift also. We'll throw everything we have at them while I keep everyone safe from their powers with my shield."

"Diabolical. I love the way my little sister's mind works," Emmett said.

Edward glowed as if he was the one receiving the complement. Then he said, "I'm sure after all the key players are destroyed the others would surrender."

Our discussion had taken about a minute, but things were unfolding as I had hoped. I concentrated on the scene in front of me again. Jane and Alex had fled to Aro's side. He had been the undisputed leader of the Volturi, so they expected him to protect them. His guard Renata had also gone to his side. She had not anticipated the leaders fighting against each other, but now she would be prepared to protect him from anyone. This was better than I had hoped for. I lifted my shield from our group, and catapulted it to cover the four of them, so the twins couldn't use their power against anyone.

Aro tried to plead with Caius. "Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed something so strange and impossible? Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers at Aro to silence him. I wondered if the reason behind the apparent strain between the two ancients and Caius's unwillingness to share his thoughts with a touch was that Caius didn't care about the show as much as Aro did. Caius only wanted to display the strength of the Volturi to dissuade anyone from thinking they can ever challenge them and win. Aro, by refusing to punish us for our alleged crimes, had made the Volturi seem weak.

"Aro, the law distinctly states that false accusations are punishable by death. We made this law to prevent our kind from using the Volturi for petty grievances or to get rid of their enemies. We cannot let this total disregard or manipulation of our laws go unpunished, especially by one of our own, and what about the other accusations? By trying to run away, she has already prove to us that she is guilty."

Aro had no counter for that. Caius didn't give him time to come up with another defense.

"Do your jobs." Caius told their executioners. Aro looked stricken. Jane and Alex started to run in the direction of the woods.

"Zafrina, use your power to blind Aro's little group. Kate, you know what to do." They didn't need to be told twice.

Jane and Alex stumbled. In the blink of an eye, Kate was upon them with Garrett at her side. Kate shocked Jane. Jane's face contorted in pain. She fell to her knees. The noises she made sounded like a wounded animal.

Aro was blind and useless to stop what was about to happen. Felix and Santiago were good at their job. After Jane and Alex's decapitated bodies hit the ground, Caius pulled out an ornate device from my cloak and lit their bodies afire.

Zafrina gave Aro his sight back.

Aro was in shock, but he recovered quickly. "Attack" he yelled.

His blood thirsty guards had already come to kill us, so they had been waiting for this. They immediately ran toward us to do his bidding.

We took off to meet them. It was mayhem. I was separated from Edward and found myself surrounded by four guards. I needed help. "Benjamin, NOW." I called out.

Benjamin must have smashed his fist into the ground because the ground started to shake. I'd never experienced an earthquake, but I imagine this was how it felt. Then there was a loud noise and a crack started to stretch across the clearing. I back tracked a few feet, to get out of the path of the fission. Two of the guards surrounding me wasn't as fortunate. They fell into the crevasse, and their screams joined the other similar screams around the clearing as other guards and members of the Volturi fell into the earth and got burnt. I used the distraction, to push another one in. By this time, Edward had joined me, and he grappled with the last one, but finally gained the upper hand and pushed that guard into the fire too.

Emmett had been headed in my direction, but had stopped to fight off a guard. He threw the guard to the ground, and stomped on his throat, before ripping his head off. All around me was chaos, but I tuned everything out. I searched for Aro. He and Carlisle were going at it. I remembered Alice's vision, so I had to get Aro away from Carlisle.

"Aro," I yelled. Offering myself as bait.

He looked around. Our eyes met. I saw the murderous rage in his. He shoved Carlisle away and took off in my direction. I ran to meet him. He came full speed toward me. We both took to the air. We collided. He tossed me away like a rag doll. I felt as if I had been hit by a train. Before I could get my bearings, Edward was on him, but he was flung away also. Aro stalked over to us – ready to finish us off. His lips turned into a snarl. He looked like a rabid dog. Edward and I looked at each other. I showed him my thoughts.

Edward took my hands and swung me around. I went flying in the air and kicked Aro. He stumbled back. Edward picked me up, and this time threw me like a bounder at Aro. I flipped in the air and kicked Aro in the face. He and Edward tangled again. I jumped on Aro's shoulder and tried to rip his head off. Edward got up and kicked Aro. I heard something splinter. Aro started to crumble and I pulled harder, using all my strength. I heard a crack. I pulled even harder. I jumped to the ground as his body fell. I threw his decapitated head on top on his body, grabbed a flame from a nearby fire, and threw it on him. I watched the shock on his face as the life went out of his eyes.

Edward moaned. He turned around and pushed vampires left and right. I followed him. Esme clung desperately to keep from falling into a crevasse. A Volturi guard was trying to dislodge her hands. Edward attacked the guard as I pulled Esme out. As soon as she was safely on her feet, she looked around, almost frantically. I followed her gaze to where Carlisle was fighting off a couple of guards. She ran to help him.

We fought off a couple more guards. Then I realized that there were only little skirmishes around the clearing. Most of the witnesses had already left, but I noticed some at the edge of the forest who must have stopped to look at the fight. Now that the fight was over, they started to leave.

Edward hugged me. All around us were destruction – mutilated bodies littered the ground, and the sickening stench of burnt vampires permeated the air. The clearing became eerily quiet.

"Is it really over?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes. The ones who were lucky enough to survive, have given up. Some turned tails and ran before the fight started." He chuckled.

I stepped out of his embrace to look around.

Carlisle and Esme were standing beside a few guards who were on their knees.

"What's Carlisle going to do with them?"

"They've surrendered, so Carlisle is sending them off with a warning. They are so afraid of us they would agree to anything to get out of here."

"You may go, but do not return to Volterra."

They ran out of the clearing. They didn't look back. There was another beat of silence. And then it hit. Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Laurent said, before he turned to Irena.

We all laughed. Then congratulations were given. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Rosalie and Emmett kissed. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Kachiri stood very close to Zafrina and Senna, their fingertips interlocked. Garrett picked Kate up off the ground and swung her around in a circle. Vladimir and Stefan congratulated each other on killing Marcus. Carlisle was taking stock of injuries. Our group had some injuries, but nothing major; a few hands were hanging lose, there were some burns and broken limbs. The wolves had a few broken bones, but there were no fatal injuries. In a few hours, everyone would be as good as new.

After the adrenalin wore off and our celebration quieted down, I went to the tent for my phone and called Charlie to see how the trip was. He assured me that everything was fine. I spoke to the kids briefly. It was reassuring to hear their voices. As soon as everything was settled here, we would head up to the lodge to be with them.

Edward called Jenks and told him to put everything on hold. He promised to call him back tomorrow. I was relieved that all the preparations we had made with Jenks wouldn't be needed. My family had survived to fight another day. Our kids were safely on their way to Vancouver with their grandfather, and we'll all be together forever.

We threw body parts into the fire to ensure every piece was burnt. Benjamin manipulated the earth to close up the crevasse he had created. Then we went back to the house. We assembled in open space at the back of the house. Carlisle and Esme used the tent to attend to the injuries. After everyone was attended to, we sat around, reliving the confrontation. While the others talked about the fight, I rested against Edward and listened to what happened after the free for all had begun. I kept a mental check list of Volturi leaders and the other guards who were killed.

Jacob had taken out Santiago and got an assist in killing Demetri. Apparently, Demetri was about to kill Jasper, so Jacob went to his rescue. He and Jasper fought Demetri. Jacob finally got him down, and Jasper ripped his head off.

Caius had put up a good fight against Tanya and Garrett until Kate shocked him. Then Tanya ripped off the top half of Caius's head. I was glad. I had thought of the Denali sisters killing the Volturi leaders. I know their mother broke the law when the Volturi killed her, but I'm sure Tanya and Kate got satisfaction from killing one of the people responsible for their mother's death.

According to Vladimir and Stefan, Marcus seemed to welcome his death as they had closed in on him. They had ripped off his arms, and then thrown him in the fire. Then they had killed two other guards.

Garrett had killed Felix.

Leah and Seth had gotten back to the clearing in the middle of the battle. Seth had been overpowered by a guard, so Leah went to his rescue and killed that guard. She killed four others. Seth killed one. Sam killed Chelsea and another guard. The pack mentality had helped the wolves; they were aware when anyone of them was being overpowered, and went to their rescue. They bragged about their success, and the Romanians were gracious enough to compliment them.

Benjamin was responsible for the most deaths. Some of the Volturi had fallen into the opening he had made and the rocks he had strategically placed around the clearing was a huge help also because he threw the rocks directly at members of the Volturi, which made them falter for a while, then one of our guys moved in for the kill.

Zafrina's gift also gave us a considerable advantage. If any of our guys was being over powered, she momentarily blinded the enemy. As she had said, _"If they couldn't see, how could they fight?"_

Renata had fallen when the earth had split open. Without her there to bind the vampires to the Volturi, some of them ran away at the first sign of a fight.

In all, our combined forces were too much for the Volturi. Any vampire wearing one of the Volturi coats had been fair game. Fortunately, none of their witnesses had joined the fight. I'm sure those who had stopped to witness the fight, would spread the news of the Volturi's defeat.

"Not that I'm sorry things worked out the way they did, but you said Aro and Caius had already planned to fight, what happened?" I asked Edward.

"It was a combination of things, but what it really boiled down to was... Bella," he explained. "If Aro hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with the original plan."

"Terrified?" I said skeptically. "Of me?"

Edward smiled at me with a look I didn't entirely recognize - it was tender, but also awed and even exasperated. "The Volturi hasn't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughtering. At first they didn't know which of us was the shield, but after Bella looked at Jane and grinned. They figured it out. Jane had been ready to come after Bella, but Alex had restrained her."

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but they were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before, and they weren't willing to take a chance, especially with the witnesses, who would spread the news about the Volturi being beaten by us."

"But that's what happened anyway," Emmett said and laughed.

"Aro gave me the creeps. I didn't like the way he and that other one was looking at me." Jacob said.

"Aro was thinking of you as a pet. Then, when the rest of the wolves came out of the woods after the children left, he was amazed. That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Seven enormous regimented wolves were a surprise they weren't prepared for. He thought of using the pack as guard dogs, but Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it, so he has had them hunted into near extinction."

"So the ancient one was afraid of the horse-sized wolves," Emmett laughed, poking Jacob's arm.

Jacob flashed a grin at him.

Edward went back to analyzing every shift of intention and control that had happened today.

"My sweet wife was the superhero of the day. First she kept Aro from knowing what we've been up to, by suggesting he should see her thoughts instead of mine, then her shield was proving to be a major obstacle to his plans, then when he decided to give in gracefully, and come at us another time when there were no witnesses around, she called the Volturi out by bringing up Jane's false accusation and talking about the other laws she broke. The witnesses proved to be a blessing for us because the Volturi had to put up an act to seem fair. Of course, Caius was delighted that he was given the opportunity to kill at least one person. Jane had played him and Aro in the hopes of advancing her and Alex's position in the guards. She wanted a full black cloak and a seat on the dais as the Volturi leaders, but she hadn't bargain for Bella."

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "If you had been alive during the Southern Wars, you would have been a formidable opponent," he said. Coming from Jasper, that was high praise.

The way everyone looked at me made me uncomfortable. Even Edward. It was like I had grown a hundred feet during the course of the day.

"So basically, Aro, Caius and Jane wanted Bella dead." Emmett said, leaning over to ruffle my hair.

"Well, it's a good thing they're all dead. I'd had enough fighting to last me for a century."

Every laughed and agreed.

Eventually, the others ran out of questions for Edward, and the discussion dissolved into a bunch of smaller conversations.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Jacob left to report to the elders. I'm sure he was going to gloat about how well the pack had handled their first major confrontation with vampires. They knew that they could be just as effective as his great grandfather. _I have to call Billy and thank him for his support._

The Romains left. They got what they had hoped for. Now they could move on with their lives.

"The Volturi's time had come," Stefan said.

"It helped that we all stood together." Vladimir continued.

Amun, was anxious to leave, so he, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia said their goodbyes. I was sure we would see Benjamin and Tia again. None of the nomads lingered. Peter and Charlotte, had a short conversation with Jasper, and then they were gone. Randall and Mary left with them.

The Amazonians had been anxious to return home, as well. "You must bring the children to see me," Zafrina insisted.

"Of course, Zafrina," I agreed. "We'll be moving back to the island soon. We'll be almost neighbors, and I know the kids would love to see the jungle for themselves, instead of through your illusions."

I hugged Huilen and Nahuel. They decided to travel with Zafrina and her coven.

The Irish coven continued the exodus.

"Well done, Siobhan," Carlisle complimented her as they said goodbye.

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. And then she was serious. "Of course, the Volturi got what they deserved, and how can we fail, when I will it otherwise?" She let out a great peal of laughter.

"Exactly," Carlisle said. He and Siobhan embraced, and then he shook Liam and Alistair's hand. "Alistair, don't go hiding under a rock for the next decade. You should visit us. See the kids grow. Plus we have to meet and decide what to do about Volterra, and appoint a council to monitor our kind."

Siobhan laughed again. Maggie hugged both Edward and me, and then the Irish coven was gone.

The Denalis were the last to leave. Garrett seemed so natural with them it was hard to believe that it had been months instead of decades since he had gladly given up his life as a traditional vampire to be with Kate. _The power of love._

It had been a long day, and I craved some peace, some normality. I looked at Edward and felt for a moment like I could read his mind. I could see he felt exactly the same way. We left our family and walked outside. It was twilight. I marveled at the beautiful red and orange colors in the sky. It was not as beautiful as a sunset or sunrise on the island, but to me, it was perfect. Twilight was the end of the day and the beginning of the night. This twilight signified the end of a month of anxiety and the perfect beginning to our forever.

"Forever," I said.

Edward put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me." I said.

We kissed again. His kiss scorched my soul and ignited my passion. This kiss was demanding, questioning. I was powerless to deny him. _The kids were safe, and they would be asleep for at least eight hours. It wouldn't take long to run to the lodge before they wake up. At the very least, we'd be there for breakfast. _

I lifted my shield and thought of the cottage. He picked me up and flew across the lawn, to our little piece of paradise.

~~~~~ And they lived Happily Ever After~~~~~

* * *

A/N:

Parts of the chapter are direct quotes from the books/movies:

Breaking Dawn (The Twilight Saga, Book 4) Stephenie_Meyer - 39. THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Volturi - Twilight Saga Wiki

Jane - Twilight Saga Wiki

Thanks to my wonderful readers who have followed the lovebirds on another journey. I loved seeing the faves and alerts notices, and I enjoyed the feedback given by reviewers. You have kept the stories going. I could write about these characters forever, but alas, this has to end.

Gracias

Grazie

Aabar

Danke sehr

Dank U wel

Salamat

Merci

Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds. XOXOXOXOXOXO

I had started writing an epilogue before I had decided to do this sequel, so I'll keep working on it.

I offered to donate a piece for Fandom For Leukemia & Lymphoma Society - Fandom4LLS. If you have any ideas about what I should write, or if you want to read an outtake from HEA or LAFS, send me your ideas.

I've enrolled in Smut U again this summer, so this will be another "hot" summer for me. All assignments will be posted.


End file.
